Bright Star
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: E, de repente, não havia mais o brilho das estrelas esparsas, o céu estava violentamente escuro. Mais negro e mais vasto que de costume, porém, não tão negro nem tão vasto quanto os olhos que me tragaram para o seu interior naquela noite.
1. Visões

**BRIGHT STAR**

"_Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art-  
>Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night." *<em>

_(John Keats)_

**1 - Visões**

Não havia queimaduras. Nenhuma queimadura. Minha pele estava isenta de todas as inúmeras deformações que eu vira há apenas alguns minutos. Cri que ele havia penetrado a minha mente outra vez.

— Você não pode continuar simplesmente ignorando isso, Mel.

— Foi só um sonho — menti — um pesadelo.

— Harry também achava que eram só pesadelos.

— O caso de Harry é diferente, Mione.

— Ou não.

— Ao que eu saiba, não tenho ligação alguma com aquele lá. A única vez que o vi foi no Ministério, no dia da morte do Sirius. E ele nem sequer olhou para mim, nem deve ter ciência da minha existência.

— Não que a gente saiba.

— Vamos tomar café. Lavender Brown já está olhando demais pra cá e eu não quero sacar a minha varinha pra ninguém hoje.

Hermione riu.

— Você é muito nervosa, Mel.

O Salão Principal me pareceu mais ruidoso que de costume, ou talvez fosse a minha cabeça que estivesse intolerante. Sentei-me, cansada, ao lado de Ron.

— Bom dia pra você também — ele disse de boca cheia.

— Bom dia, Ron — respondi, com um bocejo — bom dia, Harry.

— Tudo bem? — indagou o último.

— Mel teve outra visão.

— Foi um sonho.

— Como é?

— Outra visão, Harry, outra daquelas visões.

— Como foi a de hoje?

— Eu estava sendo carbonizada.

Ron engasgou ruidosamente.

— Ca-carbonizada?

— O fogo consumia o meu corpo inteiro. Muito desesperador, sabem?

— E eu achava que tinha pesadelos legais.

— Não é pesadelo, Ron — protestou Hermione — eu acho que Voldemort também está invadindo a mente da Mel.

Meu amigo contraiu o rosto.

— Não seja idiota — repreendeu Mione — o que tem dizer o nome?

Ele começou a protestar, mas ela ignorou.

— Harry, você não acha possível?

— Não sei. Não consigo pensar em uma possível ligação, mas...

— Foi o que eu falei a ela.

— ...Mas as suas visões estão de acordo com o que Voldemort faz, segundo Snape.

Como Ron, estremeci.

— Ele — Harry prosseguiu — costumava ou costuma invadir as mentes das pessoas para torturá-las, fazendo com que acreditem e vivenciem dores físicas e emocionais, entende?

— Certo, ele é um poderoso Legilimens, aquele lá. Mas ele não precisaria de um feitiço para invadir a minha mente? Isso não se faz assim, à distância.

— A menos que você também tenha com ele uma ligação.

— É o que eu estou tentando dizer há dias.

Olhei para Hermione, depois para os garotos, esperando que alguém desmentisse a minha amiga, mas Harry apenas assentiu. Ron já tinha os pensamentos dispersos em algum ponto do Salão Principal.

— Talvez Hermione esteja certa. Não acha bom falarmos com Dumbledore?

— Não, isso não. Ei, McGonagall está vindo com os horários.

Hermione fora aprovada em todos os N.O.M.s, é claro, e seguiu satisfeita para a sua aula de Runas Antigas, acenando-nos um "até breve". Depois as notas de Neville foram julgadas, enquanto eu terminava o meu mingau de aveia.

— Srta. Melvina Liadan, vamos ver as suas notas... "Excede Expectativas" em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços, certo. Herbologia tudo bem, Transfiguração... "Ótimo" em Astronomia e Poções. Agora você, Potter.

O salão comunal estava banhado pelo sol, o que me trouxe certo alívio, um quê de vivacidade.

— Legal que vocês vão poder continuar em Poções — comentei, atirando-me preguiçosamente a uma poltrona — daremos ótimos aurores, não acham?

— Esse Slughorn deve ser legal — Ron comentou — por aceitar nossas notas. Vai inclusive nos emprestar os livros até que possamos comprar!

— Não é que ele seja legal — Harry respondeu — é que qualquer coisa é melhor que Snape. Quem é que consegue tirar um "Ótimo", além dos queridinhos dele e Hermione?

— Melvina.

Harry enrubesceu e eu também, mas disfarcei com um sorriso descontraído.

— Mas você gosta de Poções, não gosta, Mel?

— É, eu gosto.

— Justifica-se.

— Quem em sã consciência pode gostar de uma aula de Snape?

— A matéria é legal — defendi-me — e, como aurores, precisaremos dela.

— Eu só não entendi porque você continua em Astronomia.

— Porque eu gosto.

— Harry, ela é louca.

— Acho que você ainda não se acostumou com a Hermione, colega.

Ficamos conversamos molemente, e eu, particularmente, apreciando o gostoso sol da manhã que entrava pela janela e incidia sobre a minha poltrona. Cochilei, porque dormira mal, e acordei assustada com Ron me sacudindo sem muita delicadeza.

— Então, vamos indo?

— É o que?

— Pra aula — Harry falou rindo — as férias acabaram, Mel.

— Juro que eu queria matar essa, meninos...

— Em circunstâncias normais eu não quereria — comentou Ron — Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é uma matéria legal, mas…

Levantei-me prontamente, esfregando os olhos.

— Achei que fosse História da Magia.

Ron arregalou os olhos.

— Você vai continuar em História da Magia?

— Não, eu só... Eu só estou confusa com essa nova rotina de estudos.

Encontramos Hermione na fila do corredor da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e ela parecia muito satisfeita com a sua carga de deveres. Eu só fazia bocejar, e começava a contagiar Ron.

— Para dentro.

Sobressaltei-me, como quando fui acordada pelo meu amigo minutos atrás, mas desta feita foi absolutamente mais desagradável, porque a voz de Snape era naturalmente intimidadora. Entramos. A sala estava sombria como nunca, iluminada por velas que desprendiam um cheiro mórbido de funeral, combinando com os horrendos quadros de pessoas gravemente feridas. Ron silvou baixinho. Acomodamo-nos, eu ao lado de Hermione, como sempre, e Harry e Ron atrás de nós.

— Não pedi a vocês para apanharem seus livros. Quero conversar com os senhores e exijo sua total e absoluta atenção.

Hermione e eu guardamos os exemplares de _Frente ao Irreconhecível _em sincronia. Snape começou a falar sobre os seus métodos de ensino, bem como sobre os professores anteriores a ele. Senti vontade de rir ao relembrar Umbrige, cujo laço preto parecia uma mosca na sua cabeça de sapa, era o que Harry dizia.

— ...uma boa representação de quem, por exemplo, sofre a Maldição Cruciatus.

O quadro apontado por Snape retratava uma bruxa evidentemente sofrendo a maldição da tortura. O rosto dela foi a última coisa que vi.

_Um bosque iluminado por fracos raios de sol que entravam pelas copas das árvores. Alguém me conduzia pela mão, mas eu não podia ver o seu rosto. Ele — era evidentemente um homem — enlaçou com mais força as nossas mãos, como se temesse que eu tropeçasse em algum galho._

— ...O que lhe dá uma fração de segundo de vantagem.

Estava de novo na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e notei que Hermione terminava uma frase. Snape contestou-a depois, e com algum esforço percebi que a conversa era sobre feitiços não verbais.

Dividimo-nos em duplas, eu com Hermione. Ela era genial, obviamente, mas o mínimo que eu podia fazer, sendo sua melhor amiga, era me esforçar para acompanhá-la, o que sempre me rendia ótimas notas. De fato, admirei-me quando consegui bloquear um seu feitiço não verbal, usando da mesma forma o feitiço escudo. Sorrimos uma para a outra.

— Vi que você ficou estranha — cochichou-me — você teve alguma visão de novo?

— Tive — admiti — mas essa não foi ruim.

— Não tinha fogo?

— Nada. Na verdade, foi bem bonita, porque eu estava...

— Penso ter dito que os feitiços eram _não verbais_ — disse às minhas costas a voz fria de Snape — a senhorita sabe o que significa _não verbal_, Srta. Liadan?

— Sim, senhor — balbuciei, com os olhos nas minhas mãos, que apertavam com força a varinha.

— Então por que é que eu ainda ouço a sua voz impertinente?

— Desculpe-me.

Cerrei os dentes, sentindo ir embora a alegria estranha de segundos atrás. Meu rosto queimava violentamente, e Hermione sabia que aquilo acontecia quando eu estava com raiva. Ela pediu silenciosamente que continuássemos com a aula.

Outra vez o bosque iluminado pelo sol surgiu quando a varinha de Hermione sumiu dos meus olhos. Ainda caminhávamos de mãos entrelaçadas, pisando folhas e madressilvas. Eu queria levantar a cabeça para contemplar o rosto do rapaz, mas os meus olhos iam molemente pelo chão. Ele apontou um roedor que nos observava cautelosamente e riu. Sua risada era leve e contagiante, fez-me rir também. E ri continuamente, finalmente erguendo a cabeça e encarando os seu rosto, que era decididamente jovem e bonito. Os orbes sensacionalmente azuis sorriram para os meus. Pisquei perante a sua luz, pisquei lentamente, e, quando tornei a abrir os olhos, estava envolta pela escuridão da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Estava envolta pela escuridão dos olhos de Snape.

— Você pode acompanhar o seu amigo no sábado, Liadan.

Percebi que Hermione olhava para mim com reprovação, ao contrário de Ron, que me lançava um meio sorriso satisfeito. O resto da sala ia aos poucos voltando às atividades, mas alguns ainda olhavam em minha direção, assustados.

— Você realmente não devia ter dito aquilo, Harry — censurou Hermione, enquanto seguíamos para os jardins, onde passaríamos o intervalo — e você, Mel, você não devia ter rido.

— Eu ri? Eu ri de verdade?

— Como assim, você riu de verdade?

— Eu não sei, eu... O que o Harry falou?

Ron, que parecia entusiasmado com a história, respondeu-me:

— Harry deu uma tirada brava em Snape. Você não ouviu? Do que você estava rindo, então?

— Eu estava rindo?

— E bem alto. Você chamou a atenção da sala inteira e tudo o mais. Eu peguei uma detenção pelo desacato, você pela risada de, como eu posso dizer, apoio a mim.

— Eu sinto muito, eu não quis rir. Eu realmente não estava ali, eu...

— Você teve outra visão — afirmou Hermione enfaticamente.

— Caramba, a segunda?

— A terceira, Harry.

— Isso é preocupante, você deveria procurar Dumbledore.

— Harry, você realmente acha que aquele lá vai me proporcionar uma visão bonita, na qual eu estou rindo?

— Persuasão, como ele fez com Ginny.

Mas, felizmente, fomos interrompidos por um garoto que entregou ao Harry um pergaminho de Dumbledore, cujo conteúdo era a convocação a uma reunião em sua sala, no sábado à noite.

— Acho que você vai ter que ir sozinha à detenção, Mel — lamentou Hermione.

E eu lamentei ainda mais.

Findo o almoço, encaminhamo-nos às masmorras. Horace Slughorn era jovial e divertido, o que deixou aquela já tão nossa conhecida sala de Snape com um ar diferente. Ou seria por causa dos caldeirões a exalarem cheiros quentes e gostosos? Hermione descreveu com destreza a poção de brilho perolado, que se chamava Amortentia, a poção do amor mais poderosa de que se tinha notícia. Ainda segundo a minha amiga, ela exalava um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa que o sentia, de acordo com aquilo que a atraía. Aspirei e senti cheiro de madressilvas.

— Poção do amor mais poderosa do mundo? — cochichou Ron — Snape sabe disso e continua eternamente encalhado?

Harry riu, mas Hermione fez um gesto aborrecido para que se calassem. Slughorn explicou-nos sobre Felix Felices, a sorte líquida, a poção que traria horas e até dias perfeitos a quem a bebesse. Uma das mais difíceis, certamente. E como era rara e atraente, ele prometeu um frasquinho dela a quem fizesse com mais destreza a poção do Morto-Vivo. Trabalhei tranquilamente, ao contrário de meus colegas. Não que desprezasse o frasquinho de Felix Felices, mas não precisava dele. Eu já fabricara aquela poção no ano anterior, mas a mantinha em segurança, para uma situação que fosse realmente necessária. Deu-se que Harry foi o vencedor, com a poção mais perfeita. Hermione estava indignada, e eu também ficara um tanto curiosa, para falar a verdade, porque Poções nunca fora uma especialidade de Harry.

À mesa do jantar, Harry nos contou sua façanha. Aconteceu que ele seguiu umas instruções adicionais do antigo dono do livro, um gênio que escrevera ,em todas as páginas, anotações brilhantes. Pedi-o emprestado ao meu amigo e dei uma folheada. Era impressionante. Cobicei-o imediatamente, mas Harry, muito sorridente, disse-me que era já uma _expert_ em Poções e não precisava daquilo. Entrementes, folheamo-nos um pouco mais, enquanto Ron se concentrava no jantar e Hermione fazia o mesmo, mas muito aborrecida. E nossos olhos verdes ao mesmo tempo se ergueram das páginas gastas e se encontraram.

— _Esse livro pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço_?

Rimos, curiosos. Harry fechou o livro e guardou-o na mochila. Viemos realmente a conversar sobre esse assunto apenas no sábado.

— Pode ser uma garota — Hermione comentou, ainda um tanto contrariada — acho que a letra é bem feminina.

— Chamava-se o Príncipe Mestiço — disse Harry — quantas meninas são príncipes?

— Milicent Bulstrode?

Harry riu da minha indagação, mas Ron praticamente perdeu o ar. Mione, porém, lançou-me um olhar extremamente rancoroso. Ela decididamente odiava aquele livro do Harry, e eu o achava absolutamente interessante.

— Caramba, mas esse cara é muito inteligente — eu disse, puxando o _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_ para mim — ou era. Será que faz muito tempo que ele deixou Hogwarts?

— A julgar pelo estado do livro, sim.

— Ou não, Ron. Talvez o livro tenha sido bem manuseado, e decididamente foi, uma vez que são raríssimas as páginas que não contêm anotações. Esse cara realmente... Não, eu conhecia segredos de poções que provavelmente nem Slughorn ou Snape conheciam. Receitas ultrassecretas elaboradas pela minha família há séculos. Sabe, pensei que só eu conhecesse, mas o Príncipe me desarmou. Ele conhece tudo, tudo. E eu, por minha vez, gostaria de conhecê-lo.

— Ah, pronto! — Ron exclamou, jogando as mãos ao ar — Ela está apaixonada pelo Príncipe Mestiço, Harry.

Harry riu e guardou o livro na mochila.

— São cinco para as oito. É melhor eu ir andando ou vou chegar atrasado no Dumbledore. E você, Princesa Mestiça, vai chegar atrasada no Snape.

— Caramba! — exclamei, erguendo-me da poltrona de uma vez — A detenção, eu quase me esqueci. A gente se vê, pessoal. Boa sorte na sua aula com Dumbledore, Harry.

— Boa sorte na sua detenção.

— E vem cá, as detenções dele são muito ruins, é? Nunca peguei uma, então...

— Não são agradáveis, é claro, mas nada comparado a Umbridge. Ele provavelmente vai fazer você empilhar livros poeirentos ou mexer em frascos com líquidos duvidosos, enquanto lhe atira uma quantidade numerosa de ironias, até você perder a paciência.

— Conselho: Não perca — acrescentou Ron.

Ri para os meus colegas e me despedi. Hermione respondeu com um aceno simples.

Desci rapidamente todos os lances de escadas, tentando não esbarrar nas pessoas. Eu não parava de pensar que gostaria de ficar no salão comunal rindo com Ron, ouvindo o ruído da pena de Hermione sobre o pergaminho ou lendo o livro de Poções de Harry. Ou talvez fosse bom dar uma passada na Torre de Astronomia, já que a noite era agradável e o céu deveria estar limpo. Mas eu tinha de descer todos os lances de escadas, distanciar-me das torres e me trancar em uma masmorra para responder a uma falta que não cometera. Ao menos não intencionalmente. Bati à porta e sorvi uma boa lufada de ar. Esperava que Harry estivesse certo quanto aos castigos.

— Boa noite —eu disse imediatamente — peço desculpas pela demora.

— Você não está atrasada, Liadan.

Senti um pouco de alívio. Não havia começado aquela detenção tão mal quanto imaginava.

— Estou admirado em tê-la aqui essa noite, Liadan. Sempre tão bem educada, apesar das péssimas companhias. Você certamente _foi _a minha melhor aluna.

— Mas, senhor...

— Não me interrompa.

Assenti, nervosa por querer falar e pelo modo de como ele andava em volta de mim.

— Uma exímia preparadora de Poções, indubitavelmente. Jamais corrigi um N.O.M tão competente, Liadan. Você deve saber que obteve a mesma nota que a sua amiga, mas o seu exame faz o dela parecer medíocre. Enquanto Granger resolveu corretamente cada uma das questões com respostas decoradas de seus livros, você propôs modos diferentes de chegar aos mesmos resultados, não é verdade? De fato, bem mais de uma vez tive de interromper as correções ao encontrar o seu trabalho. Sabe por que, Liadan? Porque precisei pegar ingredientes e testar. Simplesmente pelo fato de que suas sugestões fugiam completamente ao meu conhecimento. E nunca deu errado.

— Eu não sei o que...

—Eu estou te falando isso para que você entenda a minha indignação. Se fosse um xucro como Ronald Weasley, eu aquiesceria. Mas você, que é tão culta, tão dedicada. Estou sinceramente decepcionado.

— Certo. Agora me escute, por favor.

— Esteja à vontade.

— Estou tão admirada quanto o senhor, porque nem sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Sei que eu acabei por rir em momento indevido, mas não me lembro. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas foi como se eu tivesse apagado. Eu... — minha voz embargou e lacrimejei — Eu desprezo uma atitude como essa. Nunca fui de rir das pessoas, sinto aversão aos adeptos a essa prática. E eu não faria isso, mesmo que achasse engraçado, porque julgo fundamental o respeito. Não sei por que, nem como, nem em que circunstâncias me veio aquela risada. Não faço ideia.

— Você diz que teve uma espécie de desmaio?

— Praticamente. Lembro-me que eu estava treinando com Hermione, depois o senhor já estava à minha frente, decretando-me a detenção. E o ínterim entre este e aquele momento, é como se não tivesse existido.

— Isso já aconteceu outras vezes?

— Desde a minha infância — menti — eu perco parte das conversas, entende? Mas não há de ser nada.

— Normal não é.

— Eu só quero que o senhor saiba que não tencionei nada.

— Eu acredito. Até porque, Liadan, a sua risada não foi jocosa, não possuía malícia. Ao contrário, foi inocente, espontânea. Eu só necessitava de uma explicação plausível para acreditar nisso.

— Assim eu fico mais tranquila.

— Já pode voltar ao salão comunal.

— E a detenção?

— Não é justo que pague por uma falta que não cometeu. Boa noite, Liadan.

Os olhares que Ron e Hermione lançaram a mim foram inquietos.

— Já?

— Eu não tive de cumprir nenhuma detenção — falei com simplicidade.

— Quê? Como assim?

— Falei a verdade, Ron, e Snape a aceitou.

Dessa vez Hermione quase se ergueu da poltrona que ocupava.

— Você falou a verdade? Você falou que Voldemort está invadindo a sua mente? Falou isso para o Snape?

— Claro que não! Disse que apenas apaguei, não falei nada sobre as visões.

— Ele não achou isso estranho?

— Achou, e penso que vai investigar.

— Eu acho que não — sugeriu Ron — Snape não é do tipo que se importa com grifinórios. Pra falar a verdade, ele até deve ter ficado satisfeito.

Contei a eles todos os detalhes, excetuando-se parte dos_ exames medíocres_. Ron fez algum comentário aleatório e Hermione ficou pensativa.

— Estou achando isso realmente estranho — falou — Snape dispensando um aluno de uma detenção...

— Acho que ele acreditou em mim.

— Mesmo acreditando, Mel, ele não dá o braço a torcer.

— Mione está certa.

— Bom, melhor assim, não é? Eu vou dar uma passada na Torre de Astronomia, aproveitando que a noite está... Está absolutamente linda!

Percebi que Ron e Hermione se entreolharam rapidamente, mas fingi que não. Um dia eles se acostumariam com a minha paixão por Astronomia.

*_"__Fosse eu imóvel como tu, astro fulgente,  
>Não suspenso da noite com uma luz deserta."<em>


	2. A Estrela Magna

**2 – A Estrela Magna**

Mas o céu mudou nos dias que passaram, tornando-se mais escuro, constantemente cortado por raios. Harry, em suas reuniões com Dumbledore, assistia às lembranças deste com relação a Tom Riddle, e nos contava em detalhes depois.

Na gelada manhã de passeio a Hogsmeade, em meados de outubro, Ron chegou à mesa do café da manhã nos contanto o novo feitiço do Príncipe que Harry aprendera a executar. O _Levicorpus_.

— Mais um feitiço? — indaguei sem poder me conter — Como ele pode ser absolutamente bom em tudo?

— Como você pode compactuar com essa sujeira, Mel?

— Mione, você não vê? O Príncipe é um gênio. Feitiços, poções... Nada escapa a ele.

— Vocês estão obcecados, vocês três.

— Eu só acho útil — defendeu-se Harry.

— Muito útil — enfatizou Ron.

— Eu o acho fascinante — admiti.

Dessa vez os meus três amigos me olharam com estranheza, mas foi Hermione quem se manifestou.

— Mel, _ele_ não é uma pessoa, é só um livro rabiscado. Quem o escreveu já deve estar bem longe, ou até morto.

Senti-me completamente idiota, e meu rosto queimou. Hermione estava certa, afinal: nós começávamos a ver o Príncipe como um igual, de inteligência superior, mas ele era apenas aquelas anotações. Para Harry e Ron estava ótimo, mas eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, e perguntar a ele como chegara àquelas conclusões tão brilhantes. Já chegara ao absurdo de me imaginar estudando com ele no salão comunal, mas isso não contei a ninguém.

— Então vamos indo?

Ouvi a voz de Ron distante, como se tivesse mais uma vez "apagado", mas, desta feita, apenas me distraíra.

Hogsmeade parecia inóspita com aquele frio de graus negativos, mas, contraditoriamente, estava apinhada de estudantes animados. Entramos na Dedosdemel e fomos tragados pelo calor confortável dos caldeirões de doces. Fosse pela tepidez, pelo cheiro delicioso ou mesmo pelas embalagens coloridas, uma vasta quantidade de pessoas foi atraída para ali, tornando o tráfego quase impossível. Gritei para os meus amigos que ia comprar marshmallows, mas, quando voltei, não os vi mais, e como o ambiente antes tépido agora estava sufocante, decidi esperá-los ao lado de fora.

— Oi.

Demorei para perceber que o rapaz ao meu lado falava comigo.

— Você é amiga de Harry Potter?

— Sim.

— Cormac McLaggen — estendeu a mão, que eu apertei com uma expressão curiosa.

— Melvina O'Liadan.

— Escuta, você sabe se ele já tem algum bom goleiro em vista?

— Sinceramente não sei, McLaggen. Eu não faço parte da equipe, então estou meio por fora do que Harry julga um bom goleiro.

— Você poderia dizer a ele que sou um bom goleiro?

— Eu não posso fazer isso. Como eu disse, não sei o que vem a ser um bom goleiro. Mas treine bastante e faça os testes, quem sabe você consegue a vaga.

— Claro. É, vamos dar uma volta?

Dei de ombros. Eu voltaria logo, e se não encontrasse Harry, Ron e Hermione na Dedosdemel, encontraria no Três Vassouras certamente.

— Então, o que você achou do Slughorn?

— Sou suspeita a falar, porque Poções é a minha matéria favorita, mas eu gostei bastante dele.

— Ele ainda não te chamou a nenhum pequeno jantar?

Ri, lembrando-me de quando Harry, Ron, Ginny e eu nos divertíamos à custa da tragédia de Hermione, ao suportar ele mesmo, Cormac, nos jantares oferecidos por Slughorn, dos quais Harry fugia constantemente.

— Não, ainda não.

— Geralmente a comida é boa. Ele sempre nos oferece muito sorvete, e eu adoro sorvete. Aliás, quer um?

— Nesse frio, McLaggen?

— Sorvete é bom a qualquer hora.

O que eu já sabia sobre o garoto de quem Harry fugia quando o assunto era quadribol, era que ele se mostrava realmente chato e gostava de sorvete.

— Você pode me chamar de Cormac.

— Tá legal, Cormac.

Só encontrei os meus amigos no salão comunal, horas depois. Ron reparou que o meu semblante não estava dos mais agradáveis.

— Tudo bem, Mel? Achamos que você tivesse fugido com o Príncipe Mestiço.

— Antes fosse — desabafei, jogando-me à minha poltrona favorita — Cormac me alugou por algumas horas, e não consegui ser indelicada e repeli-lo.

— McLaggen? — indagou Ron estupefato — Ele está dando em cima de você?

— Creio que sim, Ron, mas para chegar no Harry.

— Quê? — Harry praticamente guinchou, olhando-me com olhos arregalados.

— Estou falando de quadribol, Harry.

— Assim está melhor, não é?

— Mas que caras são essas? Eu perdi alguma coisa?

— Sabe a Kate Bell? Sofreu um terrível acidente mágico.

— O quê? Como assim, Ron?

— Um colar enfeitiçado, que entregaram a ela. Kate foi elevada a metros do chão, estremeceu e depois caiu, convulsionando.

Fiquei estupefata.

— Acho melhor eu contar, Harry — Hermione disse, cobrando de si muita paciência — Mel, nós estávamos voltando para a escola, certo? Kate Bell e sua amiga Liane iam à frente, quando começaram a discutir e um embrulho caiu das mãos de Kate ao chão. Nisso, ela, Kate, foi arremessada para o alto, convulsionou e caiu. Nós olhamos para o objeto e percebemos que se tratava de um colar amaldiçoado, que foi entregue a Kate, que, sob Imperius, tencionava "presentear" alguém aqui em Hogwarts. O colar não podia ser tocado.

— Sério? Mas ela está bem?

— Está na Ala Hospitalar.

— E quem vocês acham que a enfeitiçou? A quem esse colar poderia ser entregue?

— Vê se eu não estou certo, Mel — começou Harry, impedindo Mione, que já começava a abrir a boca — lembra que eu disse que encontramos Malfoy na Borgin & Burkes?

— Lembro.

— Esse colar estava lá à venda. Tenho certeza de que foi ele.

— Você anda meio obcecado por Malfoy, mas não descarto essa possibilidade.

— Malfoy não estava em Hogsmeade — lembrou Ron — McGonagall disse que ficou com ele, cumprindo uma detenção.

— Nesse caso, Harry...

— Mas ele pode ter mandado alguém, não pode? Agora que é um Comensal da Morte, deve ter vários amiguinhos iguais.

— Faz sentido. Certo, que seja Malfoy. Mas a quem ele tencionava entregar?

— Dumbledore, Slughorn, ou a mim mesmo.

— Espera, Harry... Slughorn?

— Acho que deveríamos parar com as conjecturas — sugeriu Hermione — ou vamos enlouquecer.

— Tem razão. Onde está o colar agora?

— Com Snape.

— Mas alguém avisou a ele que o colar não pode ser tocado?

— Ele deve saber — suspirou Ron — infelizmente.

— Ninguém avisou a ele?

— Que preocupação é essa? — Harry indagou entre risos.

— É um artefato perigoso, Harry, pode matar, não pode? Mas deixe-me contar o que passei nesta tarde com o Cormac.

— Cormac — disse Ron — que íntimo!

— Eu pensei que ele quisesse a Mione — observou Harry, ao que Hermione fez uma cara de nojo.

— Mas ele não me quer — respondi — ele quer é que eu me apaixone e induza você a contratá-lo como goleiro, mas isso está tão perto de acontecer quanto uma apresentação de ballet protagonizada por aquele lá.

Caímos todos na gargalhada, e os aborrecimentos daquele dia se dissiparam um pouco. Na segunda-feira seguinte, nos encontrávamos no mesmo lugar do salão comunal.

— Harry, posso pedir uma coisa?

Ele, que já ia saindo para mais uma reunião com Dumbledore, hesitou.

— Posso dar uma olhada no seu livro?

— Claro — ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos — o Príncipe é todo seu. Pega na minha mochila, aos pés de Mione.

— Boa sorte lá com o Dumbledore.

Acerquei-me de Ron e Hermione, que faziam os deveres (ela fazia e ele tentava copiar).

— Qual será a intenção de Dumbledore ao mostrar as lembranças de Você-Sabe-Quem ao Harry? — ele indagou.

— Não faço ideia — respondi — mas Dumbledore não daria tanta importância a isso se não merecesse.

— Faz sentido que Harry conheça tudo o que puder sobre Voldemort — observou Hermione, sem despregar os olhos do pergaminho — assim poderá descobrir os pontos fracos dele.

— É tão difícil dizer Você-Sabe-Quem? — Ron indagou, com a mesma expressão de desagrado que assumia sempre que alguém pronunciava o nome do Lord das Trevas.

— Mione, pode me passar a mochila do Harry?

— Não vejo problema algum em dizer Voldemort — ela retrucou, enquanto me entregava mecanicamente a mochila — não podemos nos submeter, entende? E temer o nome dele é mais do que submissão. Ao contrário, precisamos enfrentá-lo, não é verdade? E se não conseguirmos sequer dizer o nome... Ah não, Mel, você não vai ler esse livro de novo, vai? Como se já não bastasse o Harry...

— Só uma folheada — menti, porque estava certa de que ficaria com o livro até que Harry voltasse — sabem, dia desses consegui fazer uma ressalva em uma observação do Príncipe. Pelo visto era uma poção que ele não conseguia encerrar, pela quantidade de rabiscos...

— Para você ver como ele não é infalível.

— ... Mas eu consegui encontrar o erro. Faltava veneno de _lobalug_ e duas mexidas no sentido horário e uma no antihorário.

Dessa vez Hermione borrou gravemente o pergaminho em que escrevia.

— Quê? Veneno de lobalug? Você enlouqueceu? Isso é... Isso é praticamente proibido, Mel! Só peritos em Poções podem usar algo assim.

— Eu sempre tomei bastante cuidado, Mione, e quer falar baixo?

— Onde você conseguiu veneno de lobalug?

— Comprei nas férias, na Travessa do Tranco, e antes que você abra a boca pra me condenar, quero que saiba que qualquer bom preparador de poções tem de ir a lugares como esses de vez em quando, tem de se arriscar com uns ingredientes ilícitos.

— Como isso driblou a segurança de Hogwarts?

— Filch não se aprofunda muito na investigação dos ingredientes que carregamos. Ele deu uma olhada no frasco, mas foi como se eu estivesse carregando um pote de shampoo. Com um aroma exótico, é claro.

Ron riu ruidosamente, mas Hermione permaneceu séria, agora limpando com magia a tinta que escorrera pelo pergaminho.

— Você sabe que isso é ilegal e nocivo, Mel. Conheço muitas histórias de bruxos que perderam a vida inventando novas poções ou seguindo instruções duvidosas, como as do tal Príncipe Mestiço.

— Sério? — indagou Ron, agora muito mais interessado na conversa — Será que ainda tem uma chance de Snape errar em alguma poção?

— Uma coisa é seguir as instruções dadas pelos livros indicados pela escola — ela prosseguiu, ignorando totalmente o nosso amigo — outra é acreditar nas anotações de um desconhecido.

— Um desconhecido genial, eu diria. E, além disso, eu sempre... ESPERA AÍ! Espera aí, o que é isso?

Hermione e Ron começaram a me indagar insistentemente, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do livro, nem articular qualquer palavra.

— O que tem aí? — Ron perguntou, tentando puxar o livro — Você descobriu? Descobriu quem é o Príncipe?

— Não — respondi, ao que os dois soltaram o ar, que estivera preso durante a suposta descoberta do enigma — mas olhem, olhem para isso!

— Eu vejo um mapa de constelações — Ron comentou — você vê alguma coisa a mais, Mione? Alguma coisa que só os inteligentes podem ver?

— Aquilo ali é o que eu estou pensando? — Hermione indagou, ignorando Ron — A Estrela Magna?

— Estrela Magna?

— Exatamente, Mione! A localização exata da Estrela Magna, ao que me parece. O Príncipe... Ele... Ele descobriu a localização da Estrela Magna!

— Dessa vez eu terei de admitir que ele foi bom.

— Mas que droga é a Estrela Magna?

— Ron, você não lê? — Hermione indagou impaciente, enquanto eu só tinha olhos para o livro.

— Não me faça perguntas óbvias.

— A Estrela Magna é simplesmente o maior mistério da Astronomia, e se você tivesse dado uma folheada nos seus livros, saberia disso.

— Ela foi por centenas de anos um objeto de suposição — completei — tanto que os astrônomos mais céticos não creem em sua existência. Conhecendo a descrição da Estrela Magna, há tempos que eu tento encontrá-la no céu, sem nenhum sucesso. Mas o Príncipe a encontrou, e ela está mais ou menos localizada entre a constelação de Cepheus e a de Cygnus.

— Mas será que ele está certo? — disse Hermione pensativa — Porque se nenhum astrônomo conseguiu encontrá-la até agora...

— É o que eu vou verificar agora mesmo. Acho que sou capaz de reconhecê-la. Ron, me empresta esse seu pergaminho e a sua pena.

— Mas eu estou fazendo o dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

— Depois eu faço pra você.

— Mel, não estrague o Ron mais ainda.

— Certo, eu te ajudo a fazer o dever.

E lancei uma piscadela ao meu amigo, pondo-me, em seguida, a transcrever rapidamente o mapa para o pergaminho de Ron.

— Vou lá dar uma espiada, e se realmente encontrar a estrela, juro que vou ficar histérica.

— Você nunca chegará aos pés da histeria de Lavender Brown, amiga.

— Compare-me àquele lá, Mione, mas nunca a Brown. Agora, com licencinha.

— Não vai levar o telescópio?

— Vou usar o da escola, que é bem maior. A gente se vê depois.

Praticamente corri até a Torre de Astronomia, e sorri ao perceber que era a única ali. O vento frio que entrava pelos espaços abertos lembrou-me que eu não levara o cachecol, mas não me importei. Estava prestes a desvendar, com a ajuda do fabuloso Príncipe, o maior mistério da Astronomia. Localizei-me pela rosa-dos-ventos e posicionei o telescópio no lugar mais adequado. Pus-me a fitar o céu, e mesmo com as brumas, não demorei a encontrar a constelação de Cygnus.

— Mais à direita — murmurei — um pouco mais...

Encontrei todas as estrelas de Cygnus e de Cepheus, velhas conhecidas minhas, mas nada havia de extraordinário. Hermione estava certa, o Príncipe poderia ter se enganado.

— Talvez a Estrela Magna nem exista — murmurei desanimada.

E me afastei do telescópio para descansar os olhos por um minuto, quando percebi que já não estava sozinha.

— Boa noite — eu disse imediatamente.

— Boa noite — Snape respondeu com a mesma cordialidade.

Voltei a fitar o céu, dessa vez a olhos nus. Realmente gostaria de ver ali a Estrela Magna, aquele astro mítico, cercado de mistérios e incompreensões.

— Estudando a essa hora da noite, Liadan?

— Na verdade, estou procurando a Estrela Magna.

— A estrela morta?

— Morta?

— Você não conhece a lenda da Estrela Magna?

— Bom, é aquela estrela cuja existência ninguém ainda comprovou, não é?

— É e não é, segundo a lenda.

— Eu não conheço essa lenda. O que ela diz?

— Que a Estrela Magna foi descoberta por um trouxa, na Idade Média. Diz-se que havia um mapa, que foi levado com ele para o túmulo. Mas o clímax da lenda é, de fato, a morte do trouxa e de sua pretensa noiva. Quando eles morreram, a Estrela Magna se apagou no universo, é o que dizem.

— Que história bonita — falei, automaticamente desviando os olhos para o céu.

— É uma lenda celta de amor, desprovida de todo o senso de cientificismo e realidade.

— O senhor não acredita na existência da Estrela Magna?

— Acredito. Porém, não acredito que ela tenha simplesmente se apagado por conta da morte de alguém. Para mim, ela continua viva, mas se perdeu, porque o mapa do descobridor desapareceu com o tempo, e não foi feita nenhuma cópia.

Lembrei-me do mapa do Príncipe em minhas mãos.

— Diz que ela se encontra entre as constelações de Cygnus e Cepheus.

— Onde você conseguiu esse mapa?

— Foi um tio meu que encontrou — menti — em Dublin. Na verdade, essa é uma cópia do original.

— Dublin? — indagou — Posso ver?

Não pude recusar, entreguei-lhe.

— Engraçado — disse mais a si mesmo — os personagens da lenda são irlandeses, ao que me parece.

— Que coincidência! — exclamei, admirando a brilhante mentira que criara.

— Vamos ver se este mapa tem fundamento.

Snape acercou-se do telescópio e observou o céu por longos minutos. Repeti o seu gesto a olhos nus, mas não consegui me desvencilhar do silêncio constrangedor, apenas rompido pelo vento uivante.

— Lá está ela — disse com simplicidade — indubitavelmente, a Estrela Magna.

Fiquei perplexa e custei a conseguir andar até o telescópio para o qual Snape me chamava.

— Consegue identificar a constelação Lacerta?

Assenti afirmativamente, sem me desviar do telescópio.

— Está entre Lacerta e Cepheus, não entre Cepheus e Cygnus. Consegue enxergar, mais à esquerda, uma estrela de mais ou menos grandeza 2,4?

Eu já olhara tantas vezes para aquelas constelações, mas nunca antes havia localizado aquela estrela de brilho magnânimo. Não conseguia acreditar...

— Seria uma estrela alfa, se pertencesse a alguma constelação — Snape concluiu.

— Incrível — balbuciei — é a Estrela Magna. A estrela perdida no universo.

— Bom que ela não esteja morta, como diz a lenda. Agora você pode estudá-la à vontade, publicar seus estudos. Um passo e tanto na sua carreira essa descoberta, não acha?

— De forma alguma. O senhor descobriu a localização exata, é seu o mérito.

Ele deu um sorriso muito breve, quase imperceptível.

— Ora, estou no fim da vida, Liadan. De que me adianta o mérito de uma descoberta?

— No fim da vida? Não seja idiota!

Calei-me, com o rosto esbraseado. De repente me lembrei de que não estava falando com um de meus amigos. Ele apenas deu um meio sorriso, que decretou toda a minha incredulidade.

— Ademais, não encontraria se não fosse o mapa do seu tio. Escute-me, Liadan, patenteie essa descoberta, que você será uma astrônoma renomada.

— Quero ser auror.

— Nesses tempos negros, é melhor que seja astrônoma.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Sendo auror, posso impedir que algumas famílias percam os seus filhos.

Deixei que os meus olhos vagassem novamente pelo céu noturno. Uma angústia incômoda veio se apoderar de mim.

— Vá dormir agora, Liadan — ele disse, e percebi que também tinha os olhos nos astros— não quero que tenha problemas com Filch.

Entregou-me aquele pergaminho de que já não me lembrava.

— Obrigada — falei com toda a sinceridade que possuía naquele momento — muito obrigada, senhor. Era um grande sonho meu encontrar a Estrela Magna.

Olhou-me firmemente com os seus olhos negros, mais vastos do que o Universo que acabáramos de observar.

— Não conte a ninguém sobre a estrela, e ela será eternamente sua.

"Nossa", foi o que pensei, reprimindo-me imediatamente.

Regressei ao salão comunal sentindo um misto de alegria, confusão e medo. Encontrei meus amigos comentando sobre a aula de Harry, já que eram os únicos ali e não havia perigo de outras pessoas ouvirem.

— E então? — Hermione indagou, pondo-se imediatamente em pé — Ah, me desculpa, Harry, eu te cortei.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Não importa, eu já terminei. Depois me lembra de te contar, Mel.

— Achou a Estrela _Magma_? — indagou Ron.

— É Magna — Mione corrigiu, voltando-se a mim, empolgada — e aí, achou?

— Não achei — eu disse, incapaz de sentar — mas Snape, sim.

— Snape? — indagaram em uníssono, o que me fez rir.

— Ele chegou lá, por acaso, enquanto eu procurava a estrela, e acabei mostrando a ele o mapa.

— Você contou que o encontrou no livro?

— Não, Harry, claro que não. Disse que ganhei o mapa de um tio meu. Enfim, o Príncipe errou, mas deu uma boa pista para Snape descobrir que a Estrela Magna está entre Lacerta e Cepheus. Ele a reconheceu pela grandeza e pelo brilho.

— Poxa — admirou-se Ron — não sabia que Snape manjava de Astronomia.

— E manja muito — completei, empolgada — apontou a estrela com uma segurança que nunca vi igual.

— Tem certeza de que ele está certo?

— Tenho sim, Mione, é a Magna. Agora já está meio tarde, mas amanhã eu te mostro.

Harry, que ficara durante todo o tempo calado, manifestou-se.

— Não conhecia a Estrela Magna, Mel. Para ser honesto, nem me lembro das constelações que você citou, mas, pelo brilho nos seus olhos, vejo que essa descoberta tem muita importância pra você. Então eu fico feliz.

Abracei o meu amigo. O que eu mais gostava em Harry era essa importância que ele dava às coisas mínimas, que fazem toda a diferença na nossa vida, nas nossas lembranças.

— Posso dizer uma coisa? — falei, após um longo suspiro — Não vão achar que eu preciso de um leito no Saint Mungus?

— Estou com medo — confessou Ron, olhando primeiro para Harry, depois para Mione.

— Não acho que ele seja a pior coisa do mundo. Na verdade, hoje ele foi bem gentil comigo.

Diverti-me com a expressão incrédula naqueles rostos que eu adorava.

— Você não está falando de Snape — afirmou Harry — obviamente é só impressão.

— Talvez ele seja gentil com ela — observou Mione.

— Não consigo imaginá-lo gentil com ninguém — foi a declaração de Ron.

— Eu também não conseguia — admiti.

— Eu concordo com a ideia do Saint Mungus.

Ri, porque era impossível resistir à espontaneidade de Ron.

— Escutem, vou lhes contar sobre a lenda da Estrela Magna...

Já passava das onze quando me despedi de Hermione e fechei o cortinado. Entretanto, não demorei a deixar a cama, visto que não conseguiria adormecer àquele momento. Acerquei-me da janela. Apesar da neblina, o brilho de uma ou outra estrela se destacava no céu. Pensei na _minha _Estrela Magna e sorri. Em meio àquela penumbra e àquele silêncio, uma sensação de paz me invadiu. A Estrela Magna, com que tanto sonhara... E, de repente, não havia mais o brilho das estrelas esparsas, o céu estava violentamente escuro. Mais negro e mais vasto que de costume, porém, não tão negro nem tão vasto quanto os olhos que me tragaram para o seu interior naquela noite.


	3. Artilheira

**3 - Artilheira**

Harry ia contando os detalhes da aula de Dumbledore da qual participara na noite anterior, enquanto nos encaminhávamos para as estufas de Herbologia. A neve começava a engrossar no chão, e já deixávamos pegadas bem definidas.

— Beleza de aula — comentou Ron, com a voz deformada pelo protetor de gengiva, quando a planta ganhou vida, e galhos longos, urticantes e espinhosos saíram do toco e chicotearam o ar — não tenho grandes esperanças de sair vivo das garras desse Salgueiro Lutador nanico.

Comecei a rir com a comparação, e recebi um olhar severo da professora Sprout, seguido pelo ataque repentino de um dos galhos da planta, que por poucos milímetros não me acertou o rosto. Hermione prendeu dois galhos com um nó, e abriu-se um buraco no meio dos tentáculos.

— Mione, você não vai...

Mas antes que Ron formulasse sua pergunta, ela enfiou a o braço no buraco, que fechou em torno de seu cotovelo como uma armadilha. Os meninos correram em seu socorro.

— Não é uma planta exatamente simpática — eu disse, imitando o gesto de Hermione — já fiquei vários minutos com o braço preso dentro dela.

— Não vai me dizer que gosta disso — disse Ron incrédulo, ofegante após ter finalmente conseguido salvar Hermione.

Retirei a minha vagem de Arapucosos e o meu braço de dentro da planta, com uma agilidade que impressionou a professora Sprout.

— Claro que não — respondi — mas vagem de Arapucosos é um ingrediente fabuloso para algumas poções, por isso eu já estou acostumada.

— Esqueci que estamos falando com a princesa das poções.

Ameacei Ron com uma colher de jardineiro, enquanto Hermione virava os olhos em sinal de desagrado.

— Slughorn vai dar uma festa de Natal — ela comentou — e dessa vez, Harry, você não vai poder fugir, não. Ele pediu que eu conferisse as suas noites livres, para marcar em uma que você possa ir.

Harry gemeu baixinho.

— É só para o Clube do Slug, Harry.

— Clube do Slug? — Ron indagou, com cara de quem iria vomitar, sem que isso tivesse qualquer coisa a ver com a vagem de Arapucosos — Que droga é essa?

— Não fui eu que inventei esse nome ridículo — Hermione respondeu com seu evidente mau humor, que tomava proporções grandiosas.

— Clube do Slug — ele repetiu inconformado — isso é patético! Ora, por que você não namora o McLaggen? Assim vocês podem ser proclamados Rei e Rainha do Clube do Slug.

— Não seja ridículo! — ela retrucou, inflamada — McLaggen está interessado em Mel, e mesmo que não estivesse...

— Ei! Me inclua fora dessa.

— De qualquer forma — ela prosseguiu — Slughorn nos deu permissão para convidar alguém. Eu ia te convidar, mas como você acha que é bobagem...

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos rapidamente, sentindo um constrangimento mútuo. De repente as vagens de Arapucosos eram o que havia de mais interessante naquele momento.

No dia seguinte, o clima entre Ron e Hermione ainda estava estranho, embora se tratassem com mais educação do que o de costume. Na aula de Poções, Harry seguia as instruções do Príncipe Mestiço, e eu aproveitava a oportunidade para fazer eventuais ressalvas. Numa delas, acabei por atingir o ponto desejado da poção antes de Harry.

— Uau! — Ron exclamou, com o rosto muito vermelho pelas chamas do caldeirão — Assim o Príncipe vai ficar com ciúme.

Hermione ia protestar, mas a voz às nossas costas nos paralisou.

— Muito, muito bom, menina!

Virei e dei com a cara redonda de Slughorn muito próxima ao meu caldeirão.

— Melvina O'Liadan, não?

— Ah, sim — eu respondi extremamente sem graça.

— Snape me falou de você, e eu tive que conferir. Olha, não decepcionou minhas expectativas.

— É mesmo? — indaguei atordoada — Ele falou de mim?

— Disse que tínhamos uma exímia preparadora de poções no sexto ano da Grifinória. Perguntei pelo seu nome, é claro, o que me trouxe até você.

— Poxa, fico grata.

— Família irlandesa, não? Tradicionalíssima, eu diria.

— É verdade. Há bruxos na minha família desde a Idade Média.

— Sem nenhuma mistura, ou estou enganado?

— Não — respondi constrangida, evitando especialmente Hermione — nenhuma mistura.

— Seria um trunfo para a Sonserina, hein?

— É, talvez.

— De qualquer forma, darei uma festa de Natal para os mais chegados. Espero você lá, Melvina. Faço questão. E você também, Harry, meu rapaz.

Respirei aliviada apenas quando ele se afastou.

— Você também não vai escapar, Mel — brincou Harry.

— Não acredito que você também vai fazer parte dessa coisa idiota.

— Eu não escolhi, Ron. Na verdade, não vai ser nem um pouco agradável se ele começar a enaltecer o meu sangue puro. Sabe, vou me sentir comparada aos seguidores daquele lá.

— Nós sabemos que você não é assim — encorajou-me Mione — o sangue é indiferente.

— Eu sei que a minha família tem bruxos bem ruins, assassinos de trouxas e de nascidos trouxas...

— Mas você não é assim — interpôs Harry — como Sirius.

— Mesmo os meus pais não são partidários das ideias daquele lá. Sabem , meu pai foi meio que obrigado a se casar com a minha mãe, porque os sangues-puros estão ficando realmente raros. Mas, certa vez, ele me disse que o maior motivo pelo qual aceitou o casamento arranjado foi querer tirar a minha mãe da família horrível da qual ela vinha. Assim, eles acabaram com o legado de horrores de uma família tradicional, ao me criarem sob uma índole e um caráter que os meus antepassados não conheciam.

— Nunca se sabe — comentou Ron, torcendo o nariz para o cheiro forte que subia de seu caldeirão — você pode, de repente, se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy.

— Nem ferrando!

— Esqueceu que ela já tem o Príncipe, Ron?

— Harry, por que é que você não vai se ferrar?

— Por que é que vocês não calam a boca?

Rimos da irritação de Hermione, algo já corriqueiro em todas as vezes em que o Príncipe era mencionado.

Voltávamos para o castelo em meio às brumas do final de tarde. Ron ia reclamando de um corte conseguido na aula de Herbologia, e Mione o consolava, com uma paciência quase rara.

— Mel, eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa.

Estranhei aquela abordagem repentina.

— Claro, Harry.

— Bem, Kate Bell vai demorar ainda a receber alta, e o jogo contra a Sonserina está bem próximo. Então eu me lembrei de quando você treinou conosco, no ano passado...

— Aquilo foi brincadeira, Harry. Eu não entendo nada de quadribol, você sabe.

— Mas você jogou muito bem, foi assustador. Lembra quando jogávamos n'A Toca? Você driblava Fred e George e marcava gol no Ron. Sempre.

— Sim, mas nada profissional.

— Tudo bem, eu vou entender se você não se sentir preparada, mas pensei que você pudesse substituir Kate até ela voltar. Você tem o mesmo estilo que ela, eu não precisaria mudar as estratégias, entende?

— Mas e Dean Thomas? Seamus Finnigan? Eles devem manjar de quadribol muito mais do que eu.

— Quando eu comecei, Mel, também não sabia nada. McGonagall me colocou na equipe apenas porque percebeu que eu voava bem. Eu posso te ensinar o essencial, se você quiser.

— Não sei, Harry, eu não quero afundar a equipe.

— Se estou te convidando, é porque eu sei que você consegue. Eu não iria querer afundar a Grifinória, não acha?

— Claro que não — ri — tudo bem, Harry, eu topo. Mas você terá de ser paciente, está bem?

— Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

O meu primeiro treino foi um sucesso. Mesmo com o vento forte e as interrupções do Harry para me explicar cada detalhe do jogo, fui aplaudida ao término.

— Você tem muito talento — comentou Demelza Robins — como ainda não haviam te descoberto?

— Na verdade, nunca antes me interessei por quadribol — respondi meio constrangida.

— Então perdemos uma artilheira brilhante por todo esse tempo. Quero dizer, é claro que sentimos falta de Kate, mas você é uma substituta à altura.

— Ah, obrigada Demelza, mas... Bom, há muito que aprender ainda.

Íamos pelo corredor do segundo andar, Harry, Ron e eu, cansados, mas satisfeitos com o treino. Ron, na verdade, estivera o tempo todo desanimado com os gols que levara, mas tentávamos animá-lo.

— Até um trasgo faz um gol em mim, galera.

— Ei, eu fiz um gol em você — comentei, abraçando-o pelos ombros — e não sou um trasgo, sou? Responda que sim e vai dormir nas masmorras.

— Junto com Snape — acrescentou Harry.

— Tá louco? Prefiro dormir com o Fofo. Vocês se lembram dele?

— Nossa, como esquecer?

— Eu não me lembro — respondi — quero dizer, eu me lembro de vocês terem me contado, mas não onde estava naquele momento. Mas uma lembrança que tenho, é do Harry com medo de atravessar a plataforma nove e meia. Lembra, Harry? Nós éramos tão pequenos...

— E você já era chata — disse Ron enfaticamente — passou uma semana inteirinha, antes de ingressarmos em Hogwarts, me dando recomendações.

— Achei que vocês fossem irmãos, quando os conheci na plataforma — Harry comentou — os dois tão ruivos...

— E não somos? Acho que passo as férias n'A Toca desde sempre.

— Por isso eu cresci perturbado, colega — disse Ron a Harry, muito sério.

E ríamos, até que Ron estancou, muito pálido.

— Que é exatamente isso, Ginny?

Ginny e Dean Thomas se separaram, com os rostos muito corados. Estiveram há um segundo entrelaçados, trocando beijos intensos.

— Que foi? — Ginny perguntou com ar de desafio.

— Não quero encontrar a minha irmã se agarrando em público! — foi a resposta quase cuspida de Ron.

— Estávamos em um corredor deserto até você se intrometer!

Continuaram discutindo. Olhei para Harry e percebi que ele não estava menos contrariado que Ron, embora não demonstrasse isso com tanta veemência. Tentei em vão afastá-lo da briga, mas quando dei por mim, Harry já estava entre Ron e Ginny, evitando uma troca de feitiços. Mas a troca de ofensas foi inevitável.

-x-

Era a noite que marcava quarenta e oito horas da briga. Ron estava extremamente agressivo, subvertendo qualquer palavra que disséssemos. Por Ginny ter-lhe jogado na cara, no momento da discussão, que Hermione havia saído com Victor Krum, ele a tratava com frieza e indiferença. Harry parecia pensar o tempo todo em algo que o incomodava, e assim tornou-se meditativo e quieto. Com aquele clima no salão comunal, não me restou alternativa, que não fugir. Arrastei-me para a Torre de Astronomia, portando o mapa do Príncipe, alterado por Snape. E dessa vez não tardei a encontrar a Estrela Magna. Olhei-a com cuidado e atenção, absorvendo seu brilho, sua magnitude. Eu ficaria a noite inteira a contemplar aquele astro...

— _Diz-se que quando as pessoas morrem, tornam-se estrelas. _

_E a Estrela Magna se mostrava naquele céu límpido, sem a ajuda de telescópio. Refletia-se nos olhos azuis daquele que estava ao meu lado esquerdo. Ele usava roupas simples e claras. Tinha cabelos louros e compridos, trançados em algumas partes. E sorria, sorria largamente._

— _Eu adoro o seu sorriso._

Essas palavras ecoaram pela Torre de Astronomia, e quando me dei conta, estava de novo frente ao telescópio. O morro sumira, junto ao rapaz de cabelos louros e à Estrela Magna. Outra visão. Se Hermione estivesse certa, por que Voldemort me mostraria aquelas cenas? Quem seria aquele rapaz que eu nunca antes vira? Voltei atordoada ao salão comunal, mas não deixei que ninguém soubesse da minha última visão. Agradeci por estarem todos muito ocupados com seus próprios problemas.

-x-

Entrei no Salão Principal e estranhei os aplausos da Grifinória e as vaias da Sonserina, embora soubesse muito bem que aquele seria o primeiro jogo da temporada. O meu primeiro como artilheira e de Harry como capitão. Sentei-me à mesa do café da manhã e me servi de suco de abóbora e torradas. Percebi, então, que Dean Thomas olhava muito feio para mim, comentando qualquer coisa com Finnigan, que sorria com desdém. A essa altura, a minha paciência fora esquecida na Torre da Grifinória.

— Por que é que vocês não falam na minha cara? — perguntei, encarando ambos ao mesmo tempo.

— Nada — defendeu-se Dean, enrubescendo.

— Como nada, Dean? — Seamus me olhou com ar de desafio — Estávamos, sim, falando que Harry ficou maluco. Você nunca jogou quadribol na vida, garota.

— Pois é, meu caro colega, mas o capitão da equipe é o Harry. Quanto a você, limite-se à sua condição de mero espectador.

Deixei-o sem palavras, e ao voltar o rosto para Harry, percebi um leve sorriso de aprovação. Ron, entretanto, adquiria uma tonalidade esverdeada.

— Qual é, Ron? — indaguei, deixando com prazer o meu lugar ao lado de Dean e indo sentar-me ao lado do meu amigo — Eu é que deveria estar nervosa. Nunca joguei quadribol pra valer, você sabe.

— Você é boa, Mel.

— Se você não fosse bom, não estaria na equipe.

Harry ia dizer alguma coisa, mas uma voz irritante do outro lado da mesa o interrompeu:

— Anime-se, Ron! — gritou Lavender — Sei que você vai ser genial!

— Juro que vou me esforçar para não acertar uma maldição imperdoável nas fuças dela — falei entre dentes.

Hermione chegou ao Salão Comunal um minuto depois.

— Como é que vocês três estão se sentindo? — indagou com um ar cansado, que provavelmente tinha tudo a ver com as grosserias recentes de Ron.

— Com vontade de explodir Lavender Brown — respondi imediatamente — fora isso, tudo sob controle.

— Ótimos — Harry respondeu, passando para Ron um copo de suco de abóbora — pronto, Ron. Beba.

— Não beba isso! — Hermione disse rispidamente, e Ron parou com o copo a meio caminho da boca.

— Por que? — indagamos os três em uníssono.

— Harry, você colocou alguma coisa no suco de Ron, não colocou? O frasco ainda está em suas mãos. Eu não... Eu não acredito nisso!

— Do que você está falando?

— Ron, não beba isso, estou falando sério!

— Pare de ficar mandando em mim, Hermione — ele respondeu com frieza, e sorveu o suco de um gole.

Ela, escandalizada, afastou-se bruscamente para a outra ponta da mesa.

— Vamos lá? — Harry indagou, olhando para mim, esperando que eu também o repreendesse.

— Vale tudo no amor, na guerra e no quadribol — foi a minha resposta simplória.

Enquanto vestia as roupas de Kate Bell — com a devida alteração do meu nome nas costas da capa — descobri por Demelza e Ginny que Draco Malfoy não jogaria, alegando estar doente. Eu ainda prendia os cabelos quando fui procurar Harry.

— Malfoy não vai jogar — disse-lhe em tom de confidência.

— É o que eu estou dizendo agora ao Ron. Não é suspeito?

— Acho que estamos com bastante sorte — Ron respondeu — Vaisey também está fora, e é o melhor artilheiro da Sonserina. E o dia está ótimo! Harry, você... A minha bebida... O meu suco de abóbora... Você não...

— Vamos começar em cinco minutos — Harry disse com um sorriso leve, afastando-se — é melhor calçar as suas botas.

Então Ron voltou-se a mim.

— O que você acha que tinha naquele suco, Mel? Talvez a... A Felix Felices que Harry...

— Shii! — sussurrei — Felix Felices é proibida em provas e competições, você sabe.

— Mas você acha que...

— Eu não acho nada, Ron, mas se fosse você, aproveitaria a sorte.

Com uma piscadela, apanhei a vassoura de Kate e segui Harry. Entramos em campo sob gritos e vaias. Eu estava menos ansiosa do que imaginara, e não me intimidei com os feios olhares dos artilheiros sonserinos em minha direção.

— Boa sorte, Mel — disse-me Ginny, ao passar sobrevoando por mim assim que o apito soou, dando início ao jogo.

Ia responder, mas o locutor me distraiu. O detestável Zacharias Smith, da Lufa-Lufa.

— ...Cada vez mais curiosa a escalação de Potter. Primeiro, o melhor amigo, o goleiro Ronald Weasley, de talento duvidoso. Agora, Melvina O'Liadan, a namoradinha que jamais participou de qualquer partida de quadribol...

Quis responder, mas estava muito ocupada seguindo um artilheiro sonserino grandalhão, de quem não sabia nem o nome. Roubei-lhe a goles quando ele foi passar ao colega.

— Chupa essa, seu trasgo nojento! — gritei, desvencilhando-me e me encaminhando ao gol sonserino.

Driblei pessoas que nem conhecia, e as torcidas praticamente emudeceram. Até o próprio Smith se calou. Todos esperavam pelo desempenho da suposta artilheira que nunca jogara quadribol. E...

— Ponto para a Grifinória! — Smith exclamou meio escandalizado — Não é possível!

A torcida da Grifinória irrompeu em aplausos e urros. Cortei o ar com o punho direito, e recebi congratulações de Demelza. Logo, Ron estava defendendo o gol da Grifinória como um jogador profissional, e quando a goles chegava a mim, a Sonserina sabia que estava perdida.

— O capitão te treinou bem? — indagou o apanhador substituto de Malfoy, Harper — Suponho que foram as noites tórridas...

— POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE...

Mas não terminei o meu xingamento, porque Harper começou a voar, colado a Harry. Distrai-me, e um balaço quase me atingiu em cheio.

— Cuidado, boneca — disse Peakes com um sorriso simpático que me lembrou o de George Weasley, quando jogávamos n'A Toca.

— Obrigada! — gritei, indo em busca da goles.

Não demorou até o grito de vitória irromper da garganta de Harry. Gritei também, sabendo que a partida estava ganha, mas não fui agarrar o Harry, porque havia jogadores demais o cercando.

Já em terra, e voltando ao vestiário, encontrei o desagradável Smith, e já me preparei para usar a vassoura, como carecia de varinha. Mas me surpreendi.

— Você é muito boa mesmo — ele disse estupefato — a única na equipe, suponho.

— Curioso, não? — respondi febrilmente — Eu atuei como artilheira, defendi as balizas, manejei os bastões e ainda de quebra peguei o pomo. Vai se ferrar, Smith, você é nojento.

— Ei, eu estou te elogiando, sabia?

— Sabe o que você faz com os seus elogios?

Nunca soube, porque os grifinórios, saindo do vestiário ainda de uniforme, gritaram-me o convite da comemoração no salão comunal. Entretanto, eu ainda queria abraçar o Harry, e segui o meu caminho para o vestiário.

— Como vão os dois que colocam Chudley Cannons no chinelo?

Harry se adiantou e me abraçou com força.

— Eu sabia que você era ótima! Ninguém nunca marcou tantos pontos assim em uma partida.

Depois veio Ron.

— Você foi fantástico, Ron! Fantástico! Quase perdi duas goles observando você!

— Estou sem palavras para elogiar você, Mel.

— Então vamos comemorar no salão comunal!

Mas quando íamos sair, Hermione entrou no vestiário.

— Quero dar uma palavrinha com você, Harry — ela tomou fôlego — você não devia ter feito isso. Você ouviu o que Slughorn disse, é ilegal. E você, Mel, você não devia ter permitido, porque eu sei que você...

— Você vai fazer o que? — Ron indagou em tom de desafio — Nos denunciar?

— Deveria. Harry, você sabe que é ilegal usar Felix Felices em provas e competições.

— E quem disse que eu usei? — a voz de Harry parecia alterada pelo riso.

— Eu vi, Harry, eu vi você colocando.

Então, ele retirou de dentro das vestes que usava pela manhã, o frasquinho intacto de Felix Felices.

— É isso aqui que você tá procurando, Mione?

— Mas isso... Como?

— Eu não coloquei Felix Felices no suco do Ron. Ele defendeu todas as bolas porque julgou estar sortudo.

— Efeito placebo — completei — interessante isso.

— Está vendo, Mione? — disse Ron irritado — Eu posso defender as bolas sem ajuda. Não sou tão ruim quanto você pensa, afinal.

— Eu não disse isso! Mas, ei, você também pensou que havia tomado Felix Felices.

Mas Ron não respondeu, e saiu com raiva do vestiário, deixando-nos para trás sem dizer palavra.

— Eu estou farta do Ron — Mione disse, beirando as lágrimas — simplesmente não sei o que ele pensa que eu fiz.

E também saiu do vestiário enfurecida.

— Acho que meu plano saiu às avessas — Harry comentou, bagunçando os cabelos com a mão direita.

— Você teve boa intenção — consolei — e depois eles se resolvem. Quantas brigas do Ron e da Mione nós já não presenciamos, Harry?

— Incontáveis — e riu, cansado — vamos indo?

Assenti, e saímos para o campo de quadribol já silencioso.

— Não se importe com Smith — Harry comentou de repente — ele foi um perfeito idiota naqueles comentários.

— Já estou acostumada com Malfoy.

— Que será que ele anda fazendo, hein, Mel? Eu o vi aquele dia no Beco Diagonal, reclamando porque a Madame Malkin encostou no braço dele. O braço esquerdo, Mel.

— Você acha que ele tinha acabado de receber a Marca Negra daquele lá, certo?

— Tenho certeza.

Abracei o meu amigo pela cintura, e ele me cingiu os ombros.

— Esquece o Malfoy, Harry. Vamos comemorar! Você já teve muitas vitórias, e essa é a minha primeira. Não seja egoísta.

E caminhamos abraçados, rindo sob aquele dia confortável. A caminho, fomos saudados muitas vezes por corvinais e alguns lufa-lufas. Ao adentrarmos o salão comunal, fomos imediatamente enaltecidos, agarrados, questionados sobre cada detalhe da partida. Senti alguém me abraçar pelas costas e pulei de sobressalto.

— Que é isso, McLaggen?

— Parabéns, você foi ótima! Isso que não entendia nada de quadribol, hein?

— Pois é, McLaggen, mas Harry achou melhor...

— Cormac.

— Está bem, Cormac.

— Você fica linda usando o uniforme de quadribol.

Enrubesci. Não estava acostumada a elogios desse tipo.

— Ah, imagine, obrigada.

— Fiquei sabendo que vai à festa de Natal de Slughorn.

— As notícias voam, não?

— Pois é. Saiba que eu fiquei satisfeito.

— É? Legal, eu também. Mas, com licença, Cormac, preciso ver Hermione e Ron.

— Ela eu não vi, já o Ron...

E seguindo a direção apontada por Cormac, notei Ron devorando Lavender Brown, em um beijo particularmente desajeitado.

— Que nojo! — exclamei.

— Você não faz isso não?

— Prefiro beijar aquele lá, sabe, Cormac?

— Quem?

— Nada, não. Eu... Eu já volto.


	4. Uma queda

**4 – Uma queda**

Não tornei a falar com os meus amigos naquele dia. No seguinte, porém, apenas acordei e me deparei com o semblante triste de Hermione.

— Não fica assim, amiga — eu disse, pulando para a sua cama.

Ela assentiu. Não precisava me dizer que gostava de Ron. Eu era a sua melhor amiga, e, sem nunca perguntar, sabia que aquilo acontecia já há algum tempo.

— Tudo bem, Mel, eu...

Mas fomos interrompidas por um guincho de Lavender Brown. Ela contava, em detalhes, a Romilda Vane, as suas aventuras com Ron na noite anterior.

— Ela tá me irritando, Mione.

Mais uma vez, Hermione assentiu. Eu quis relevar, tomar um banho e descer para o café da manhã, ignorando Brown totalmente, mas um comentário, que ela talvez tenha julgado baixo, chamou-me a atenção.

— Granger está com o orgulho ferido, é claro. Também, com aquela carinha de sonsa, aquele cabelo... Ah, ela é tão sem sal! É claro que _Won-Won_ jamais iria querer algo com ela.

Pulei da cama e apanhei a minha varinha no criado-mudo.

— Deixa — pediu Hermione — ignora, Mel.

— E Melvina — prosseguiu, e eu estanquei para ouvir até o final — a ruivinha feia e sardenta...

— Seu Won-Won também é ruivo e sardento — disse Romilda às risadas.

— É diferente, né, amiga? Ele é master lindo. Mas, como eu ia dizendo, cuidado com a Melvina, viu? Ela anda demais com o Harry. Zacharias Smith, o locutor, você sabe, até disse ontem, durante o jogo, que eles são namorados.

— Você tá brincando! Eu não ouvi isso.

— Mas eu acho que é mentira. Ah, por favor, ela é extremamente sem atributos. Porém, é a melhor preparadora de poções da escola, não me admiraria se ela fizesse uma poção do amor para o Harry.

O ódio começou a corroer as minhas veias, mas suportei um pouco mais.

— Não sei, Lav, eu acho que ela não gosta de garotos.

— Como é? Melvina O'Liadan é lésbica?

— Não. Quero dizer, acho que não. Mas ela gosta de caras mais velhos. Ouvi falar que tinha um caso com Remus Lupin.

— Quê? O professor Lupin? Você tá brincando! Me conta isso direito. Ai, que babado!

— Já se divertiram bastante às minhas custas?

E me coloquei frente às duas, a varinha em punho. Ficaram lívidas.

— Mais alguma coisa? Anda, Romilda! Com quem mais eu tive caso? Com Filch? Dumbledore, talvez? Ou com o seu pai?

— C-com o meu pai?

— Porque uma hora ele tinha que se aliviar da velha porca da sua mãe.

— Ei, você não insulte a minha...

— E você, Brown, fique sabendo que esses seus cachinhos louros e esses olhos azuis não definem o seu caráter. Por dentro você é podre, e Ron perceberá isso mais do que depressa.

Ela jogou os cabelos para trás e tomou uma postura empertigada.

— Você está com inveja, Liadan. Você e essa sua amiguinha ridícula. Sabe qual é o problema de vocês? Ambas feias, sem graça, estudiosas e frustradas. Vão acabar sozinhas, é claro, secas como os pergaminhos que vocês riscam tão desesperadamente. Ou talvez vocês durmam juntas, quem sabe? Mas se eu fosse você, Liadan, procuraria Lupin, para ver se ele enfia em você algo além de conhecimento, porque você realmente...

— _CONJUNCTIVITUS__!_

Lavender Brown levou as mãos aos olhos imediatamente, com um guincho de dor. Eu sabia que ela estava momentaneamente cega, conhecia aquele feitiço. Hermione também conhecia, e me olhou estarrecida. Mas eu não queria ficar ali, tinha ciência da imprudência do meu ato. Peguei as minhas vestes, a minha toalha, e corri para o banheiro. Sabia que não poderia fugir por muito mais tempo de McGonagall, Dumbledore e um julgamento justo que poderia me expulsar da escola. Tranquei-me no banheiro e soquei com raiva a pia, quando, na verdade, a minha vontade era socar o espelho. Odiei ver o meu rosto naquele momento. Lavender estava certa: Ruiva, feia, sardenta, sem graça. Com um par de olhos verde-esmeralda que não me acrescentavam beleza. Cabelos cacheados, até a cintura, que me conferiam um ar de bruxa medieval e ultrapassada. Quem _mais_ olharia para mim daquele jeito? Lavender estava certa.

— Droga!

Enfiei-me embaixo do chuveiro e chorei de raiva. Eu não queria sair de lá, sabia que havia praticado um feitiço cruel. Senti medo, muito medo, mas, por fim, tive de enfrentá-lo. Coloquei as vestes o mais devagar que pude, e, ainda de cabelos molhados, parti para o salão comunal. Não deu outra, McGonagall me esperava lá, furiosa.

— Mas o que foi isso, Liadan?

Sua voz raramente se alterava, mas dessa vez...

— Um feitiço terrível — prosseguiu — cegar uma pessoa! Isso não condiz com o seu caráter, eu estou decepcionada.

— Professora — tentei explicar, com uma voz sumida — ela me provocou.

— Não justifica. Nada justifica, Liadan. Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória por sua atitude impensada e perigosa. A casa de Godric Gryffindor tem uma honra antiquíssima, e você não vai destruí-la. É até melhor que procure outra casa, se o caso for. Conheço uma em que feitiços vis como o que você usou hoje seriam bem aceitos.

Fiquei paralisada, sentindo com desagrado as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Harry se aproximou de mim.

— Nós estamos com você — murmurou.

Mas Ron apenas me olhou muito feio e deixou o salão comunal.

— Lavender vadia — eu disse entre dentes — deveria ter usado Avada Kedavra de uma vez.

Como nunca, senti o sangue orgulhoso e perverso dos meus antepassados correr com fúria pelas minhas veias.

Lavender Brown não voltou mais ao salão comunal naquele dia, mas encontrei-a no seguinte, com os olhos ainda muito vermelhos e inchados. Esperávamos Snape à porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tentei ignorá-la, mas não obtive sucesso.

— Isso tem volta, Liadan — ela disse com um ar ameaçador pouco convincente.

— Quem começou foi você — respondi com simplicidade — agradeça por ter sido _só _isso.

— Claro! O que se poderia esperar de uma garota cujos pais são Comensais da Morte?

— Os meus pais não são Comensais da Morte, sua vadia louca!

— Ei, Mel, não fala assim.

— Cala a boca, Ron! Que você está largando os seus amigos por uma vagabunda qualquer, então não tem nenhuma moral...

— Eu não estou largando ninguém! Agora se você acha legal usar feitiços dignos de Comensais da Morte...

— Você não sabe o que essa vaca me falou! Pergunta pra Hermione, então.

Mas Mione fingiu não ouvir. Não queria participação naquilo, nem queria ter de falar com Ron.

— Deixa, Won-Won. Logo ela estará em Azkaban, e não representará nenhuma ameaça

Puxei a varinha.

— Pois se for para lá, irei com motivo!

Eu não ia usar nenhuma Maldição Imperdoável, mas considerava seriamente um dos feitiços que vira no livro do Príncipe, para o qual Lavender seria cobaia.

—Mas que falatório é esse?

Paralisei ao ouvir a voz de Snape. E paralisei com a varinha apontada para Lavender, que também sacara a sua.

— Melvina O'Liadan e Lavender Brown novamente — ele disse, arrastando cada palavra — não me importaria que se matassem, mas façam isso fora da minha sala. Os demais, para dentro.

Tentei argumentar, mas fiquei a fitar a pesada porta de carvalho, ainda vibrando com a batida. Não fui louca ou corajosa o suficiente a ponto de tentar uma nova investida, e refiz o caminho, derrotada e furiosa.

— A culpa é sua! — veio Lavender falando às minhas costas — Se não fosse tão bruta, ignorante e imprudente...

— Ah, é? Você me diz para procurar Lupin para fins lascivos, e eu sou ignorante?

— Quer parar de se fazer de santa? Todos sabem que um homem com a idade dele não quer só...

O que todos sabiam, eu nunca soube, porque Lavender interrompeu a frase, puxando-me para um vão na parede.

— Shiii...

— Enlouqueceu? — indaguei, em igual tom de sussurro.

— Ouvi a voz de McGonagall, ela vai passar por aqui. E se nos pilhar fora da sala de aula, não quero nem saber quantos pontos mais a Grifinória vai perder.

Assenti, pensando que o argumento também favorecia a mim. Esperamos, em silêncio, que McGonagall passasse com o que, pela voz asmática, deveria ser Filch.

— Vamos — disse Lavender olhando o corredor muito cuidadosamente — tá limpo. Direto para o salão comunal.

— Você é mesmo burra — eu disse, já aumentando um pouco o tom da voz — acha que Snape não vai contar a ela que fomos expulsas da aula dele?

— Mas eu espero estar bem longe quando ela souber.

— É, eu também.

E íamos caminhando em silêncio, quase cordialmente, quando estanquei. Ouvi ainda Lavender me chamar, mas o seu rosto sumiu em meio à fumaça. Fumaça espessa e negra, sufocante, resultado das chamas laranja que me consumiam. Queimava. Ardia loucamente. O grito de dor irrompeu de minha garganta, e perdi os sentidos.

A primeira coisa que percebi foi o fato de estar deitada sobre o chão. Depois ouvi vozes à minha volta, e relutei para abrir os olhos. Não queria ver de novo aquelas labaredas. Mas, quando o fiz, deparei-me com Snape e McGonagall praticamente sobre mim.

— O que aconteceu? — indaguei, e percebi que a minha voz estava débil.

— Ei, ela acordou!

Eu reconheci imediatamente a voz de Ron. Ainda com o auxílio de Snape e McGonagall, consegui me sentar, e vi que havia muito mais gente à minha volta. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Lavender — esta soluçante — mais à frente. E os outros espreitavam curiosos.

— O que aconteceu? — indaguei tolamente.

— Diga a eles! — Lavender exclamou às lágrimas — Diga que não fui eu! Ah, foi horrível, horrível! Ela se debatia! Não, eu não conheço nenhum feitiço desse tipo, eu...

— Não foi Brown — admiti.

— Você precisa da Ala Hospitalar — disse McGonagall resoluta — Severus, por favor...

Snape me ajudou a levantar, mas não era necessário. Eu não estava fraca.

— Apoie-se em mim — ele disse meio contrariado.

— Perdão?

— Vai logo, garota.

Percebi que deveria abraçá-lo pela cintura, visto que ele fizera o mesmo com os meus ombros. E passamos assim, abraçados, por entre todos os meus colegas. Não escapei de um olhar significativo de Ron, com ar de riso. Harry quase não pode se conter, e foi fortemente cutucado por Hermione. Torci para que os outros não percebessem.

Passei o dia inteiro na Ala Hospitalar, embora insistisse com Madame Pomfrey que estava perfeitamente bem. Enfim fui liberada pelas nove horas, apenas com a condição de que Hermione me levaria em segurança ao salão comunal.

— Outra visão — ela afirmou, quando viu que estávamos sozinhas no corredor.

— A mais terrível de todas, Mione. O fogo consumindo cada centímetro da minha pele... Muito mais real do que a primeira.

— A vaca da Lavender ficou desesperada. E o medo de ser acusada?

— Covardezinha nojenta!

Conversamos ainda o mais descontraidamente que pudemos, até o sétimo andar.

— Ei! Por que é que não estamos entrando no salão comunal?

— Nós vamos até a sala de Dumbledore, Mel.

— Quê?

— Ele quer saber se você está bem, coisa desse tipo. Não há de demorar.

Dei de ombros. Ao adentrar a sala, porém, notei que além de Dumbledore, estavam presentes Harry, Ron e Snape.

— Como se sente, Melvina? — indagou o diretor.

— Bem — respondi desconfiada.

— Peço que não se revolte contra os seus amigos, porque eles vieram me contar sobre as suas visões.

— Eu não queria... — balbuciou Ron.

Imediatamente fuzilei Hermione e Harry com os olhos.

— Foi melhor, Mel — ela disse calmamente — isso está começando a ficar preocupante. Não pode imaginar como foram horríveis os seus gritos e a expressão de dor que o seu rosto assumiu enquanto você se contorcia ao chão.

— Melvina — Dumbledore chamou, e virei para ele lentamente, demorando os olhos na minha amiga — seus amigos suspeitam que Voldemort esteja invadindo a sua mente, como fez com Harry no ano passado.

Ron e eu ficamos visivelmente incomodados à menção do nome.

— E você deve se lembrar — prosseguiu — que isso culminou na morte de Sirius Black, um inocente, como sabemos hoje.

Assenti.

— Dessa forma, Melvina, perceba como isso pode ser perigoso.

— Mas ele não teria motivos.

— Não se pode prever nada acerca de uma criatura como aquela.

— Então, nesse caso...

— Severus concorda comigo que não lhe fará mal umas aulas de Oclumência.

Era o que eu temia ouvir. Busquei meus amigos com os olhos, e eles apenas assentiram, com exceção de Ron, que mantinha os olhos fixos nas próprias mãos.

— Se o senhor achar melhor — concordei, contra toda a minha vontade — que seja.

Eu estava ainda meio desnorteada quando saímos da sala de Dumbledore, e tentava conciliar todos os pensamentos daquele dia. Ia comentar qualquer coisa com Hermione, quando ouvi um chamado de Snape.

— Liadan, oito horas. Amanhã.

Assenti e não falei até chegar ao salão comunal. Uma vez lá, Lavender agarrou o pescoço de Ron, beijando-o efusivamente. Mione fitou as próprias mãos.

— Ron, eu preciso conversar com vocês três. Dá pra você mandar essa aí voltar depois?

— O Uon-Uon é _meu_ namorado, Liadan.

Eu apenas cruzei os braços e esperei.

— Lav, por favor — Ron disse com a voz meio engasgada — vai ficar um pouco com as suas amigas, tá?

— Por _você_, Uon-Uon.

Mas não saiu antes de dar em Ron um último beijo exagerado, que fez Hermione corar ligeiramente. Sabia quão desagradável era aquela situação para a minha amiga, por isso pretendia terminar com ela o quanto antes.

— Não fica com raiva, Mel — começou Mione, com a voz fraca — foi pelo seu bem.

— Você mesma diz que se for para ajudar um amigo, devemos contrariá-lo — acrescentou Harry.

— Eu sei, gente. Não estou zangada, não mesmo. Pra falar a verdade, estou com medo.

— Não é tão ruim — disse Harry, pra me animar, enquanto nos acomodávamos ao chão, em frente à lareira — acho que Snape não vai ficar te provocando com as suas lembranças, como ele fez comigo.

— Mas eu vou me sentir constrangida, entende? As minhas lembranças mais íntimas, assim, escancaradas.

— Não se preocupe, Mel — disse Hermione — tenho certeza de que Snape não vai se apegar a esses detalhes. Ele vai te ensinar a fechar a mente e pronto, como um profissional.

— Comigo não foi bem assim...

— Nós sabemos da implicância que ele tem com você, Harry. Mas você acha que Snape vai comentar: "Ah, Melvina, estou vendo seu diário" ou "Melvina, que bonito o seu bolo de quinze anos" ou até "Não sabia que você saía com George Weasley".

Meus olhos procuraram imediatamente os de Hermione, e os dela se arregalaram, mas não tanto quanto os de Ron.

— Quê? Você saía com o meu irmão?

— Mel, me desculpa — pediu Mione, cobrindo o rosto muito vermelho — foi sem querer, eu juro.

— Tudo bem — falei com simplicidade, achando que aquele realmente não era um grande problema — não faz mal, Mione.

Harry começou a rir, porque a cara de surpresa de Ron estava realmente bizarra.

— Como eu nunca percebi?

— O que é que você percebe? — indagou Harry, com a voz falhada.

— Mas vocês ainda estão juntos, é?

— Não — respondi — começamos no dia do Baile de Inverno, do quarto ano, e terminamos agora, nas últimas férias.

— Por isso você praticamente não foi lá em casa nas férias?

— Exato.

— Caramba!

— Mas voltando ao assunto principal — interrompeu Hermione — Mel, acho que não vai ser tão ruim. E pode realmente te ajudar.

— Eu acho que sim, Mione. Bom, não tem mais jeito, não é?

— Mas você e George, cara... Harry, você sabia disso?

— Eu desconfiava.

— Por que vocês não continuam? Não seria ruim ter você como cunhada.

— Muitas coisas colaboram para o término de um relacionamento, Ron. E acho que o seu com a lagartixa vai realmente terminar, caso você não vá agora mesmo dar atenção a ela. Cara, ela está olhando muito feio pra cá.

Dito isso, desejei boa noite aos garotos e puxei Hermione para o dormitório. Eu precisava da minha cama de dossel e da minha janela para refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos, ela precisava apenas ficar longe de Ron.


	5. Como lidar com uma lembrança?

**5 – Como lidar com uma lembrança?**

O dia seguinte passou tão rápido, que, quando dei por mim, faltavam apenas quinze minutos para as oito horas. No salão comunal, Harry parecia irritado com a presença constante de Lavender. Hermione fora sentar com seus livros, o mais distante possível.

— Vou lá — sussurrei ao Harry, pretendendo não ser ouvida pelo casal que se devorava.

— Boa sorte — ele me respondeu, parecendo levemente enjoado — é só não aceitar as provocações dele.

— Serei paciente.

E com uma piscadela e um riso nervoso, deixei o salão comunal. Fiz, mais uma vez, o tortuoso caminho até as masmorras, cujo corredor parecia mais frio que todo o resto do castelo. Novamente parei frente à sala de Snape e hesitei em bater. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, lembrando das recomendações de Harry: "Mantenha a calma e tente, pelo amor de Deus, não pensar no livro do Príncipe Mestiço." Bati.

— Boa noite, Liadan.

— Boa noite. Eu estou atrasada?

Ele riu muito brevemente.

— Sempre esse mesmo medo. Não, você não está atrasada. Entre, por favor.

O tratamento cortês de Snape me deu uma injeção de ânimo. Era só não pensar no Príncipe, mas de que forma? Pensaria na Estrela Magna e esqueceria todo o resto, se isso fosse possível.

— Fiquei preocupado com esse seu desmaio, Liadan.

— Acontece — eu disse sem graça.

— Os seus amigos comentaram sobre as suas visões, o que me preocupou mais do que o desmaio, certamente.

— O senhor também acredita que aquele lá... Você-Sabe-Quem...

— Não descarto a possibilidade, Liadan. Creio que o Lord das Trevas possa tranquilamente lhe dar visões que não lhe pertencem.

— Mas não seria necessário um contato visual? Bom, não entendo muita coisa sobre Legilimência, mas...

— Geralmente, sim. Mas os poderes dele são imprevisíveis. Demais, não sabemos nada ainda sobre a sua volubilidade em relação à Legilimência.

— Mas por quê? Por que ele quereria invadir a minha mente, inundá-la de lembranças que não são minhas? Qual a intenção?

— Não sei, Liadan. Talvez a sua proximidade com o Potter, ou mesmo algum outro motivo que desconheçamos. É impossível sabermos o que se passa na cabeça do Lord das Trevas, ou mesmo levantarmos conjecturas. O mais acertado agora é fecharmos a sua mente, para que ele não possa recorrer a esse canal, caso queira te afetar por algum motivo.

— Talvez eu não seja boa nisso. Harry disse que é muito difícil, doloroso até. Se o senhor puder ter paciência...

— Não se preocupe comigo. E, para ser franco, creio que você tenha mais talento que o Potter. É o que tem mostrado durante as aulas, pelo menos.

Assenti sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo pretendia ser um elogio?

— Bom, Liadan, presumo que você já tenha um vasto conhecimento sobre a arte da Oclumência, mas nunca é demais relembrar alguns pontos importantes. Por exemplo: Você deve deixar todas as emoções de lado, bloquear ao máximo as suas lembranças. Você deve me fazer parar assim que se sentir demasiadamente invadida.

— Eu vou tentar.

— Muito bem, pegue a sua varinha.

Postamo-nos frente a frente. Eu estava visivelmente nervosa, porque não conseguia parar de tremer e olhar para as minhas mãos, que seguravam firmemente a varinha.

— Também devo avisar, Liadan, que você pode, porventura, usar algum feitiço inconscientemente durante os nossos treinos.

Deixei que uma pergunta infantil me escapasse pelos lábios.

— E se eu te ferir?

Ele riu sem qualquer rastro do desdém o qual Harry me prevenira.

— Já pedi para não se preocupar comigo, Liadan. Eu sei me defender, embora não subestime a sua capacidade de, de repente, surpreender-me com uma Cruciatus.

— Isso nunca!

— Eu espero que não. A postos, Liadan. Dispa-se de suas emoções o máximo que puder. Agora... _Legilimens_!

Senti, de uma forma desconfortável, a sala flutuar diante de meus olhos e desaparecer. Então várias imagens começaram a desfilar ante mim como em um filme de cinema mudo. Eu deveria ter uns seis anos, e observava uma ninhada de gatinhos embaixo da escada da casa em que sempre morei. Um deles esticava a patinha para agarrar uma bola de vidro na árvore de Natal. Depois, eu já pulava do banquinho de pernas tortas, sabendo que pertencia à Grifinória. Meu peito inflou de orgulho por pertencer à casa de Harry Potter. E, então, eu estava estirada com George Weasley na grama, e ele beijava o meu pescoço. Relutei bravamente contra essa lembrança, negando-a com a maior força que possuía. Quando dei por mim, estava agarrada ao espaldar de uma cadeira, e ofegava barbaramente.

Quando tive coragem de encarar Snape, ele me olhava com curiosidade e diversão.

— Um dos gêmeos Weasley? — indagou — Que deplorável.

Quis retorquir, mas me lembrei de Harry pedindo que eu não aceitasse as provocações.

— No entanto — prosseguiu — você se dominou bem, e me retirou de sua lembrança quase violentamente.

— Eu não usei nenhum...

— Não usou nenhum feitiço. Podemos prosseguir?

— Está bem.

— _Legilimens_!

Uma única lembrança se mostrou nessa hora. Vívida, contínua. O garotinho de cabelos ruivos e cacheados. Seu rosto sorridente, depois rígido, entre flores. E, finalmente, a frieza do mármore. E então, percebi que a frieza vinha do chão da sala de Snape, onde eu parecia ter aderido. Notei a minha varinha a alguns centímetros de minha mão espalmada, mas não conseguia me mover para alcançá-la.

— Erga-se, Liadan — ordenou a voz de Snape, mais fria que o soalho.

Fiz o possível para obedecer, mas não pude. A dor era muito forte. As brasas daquela lembrança voltaram a arder com toda a força.

— Erga-se, Liadan — repetiu, desta feita me puxando, sem muita delicadeza, pelo braço.

Uma vez em pé, cambaleei e tive que, novamente, segurar-me ao espaldar da cadeira.

— Você se deixou dominar pela lembrança. Choro, gritos. É isso o que ele quer, não compreende? Essa fraqueza. Sentirá prazer em torturá-la, o Lord das Trevas.

De repente, senti queimar em mim um ódio que meus amigos sentiam por Snape, que eu jamais compreendera. Fora cruel ao permitir que eu revivesse o momento mais terrível da minha vida. E ainda me censurava por sofrê-lo.

— Quando voltarmos a essa lembrança, você vai tentar dominá-la, Liadan.

Senti as lágrimas descerem copiosamente pelo meu rosto e cerrei os dentes.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil — balbuciei.

— _Você_? Que ousadia é essa?

Ignorei.

— Você não imagina o que isso significa para mim.

— Liadan, eu exijo...

— Me deixe ir embora, eu imploro.

Não esperei uma resposta. Aproveitando-me de que ele ficara visivelmente perturbado, apanhei a minha varinha no chão e saí depressa. Tendo ganhado o corredor das masmorras, desatei a correr. Nunca mais retornaria àquela aula, mesmo que as visões me levassem até Voldemort ou ao inferno. Não tornaria a ver aquela cena. Nunca mais.

Acordei e me deparei com o rosto preocupado de Hermione. Lembrei-me, então, de que na noite anterior correra para o dormitório sem dar satisfações acerca do meu rosto inundado de lágrimas.

— Tudo bem? — ela indagou, afastando delicadamente os cabelos da minha fronte.

— Sim — respondi, sem muita convicção — desculpa por ontem.

— Não faz mal, mas nós ficamos preocupados. O que aconteceu lá?

— Umas lembranças ruins, apenas. Talvez eu não tenha conseguido dominá-las, e... E Snape foi um tanto hostil.

— Harry avisou que não seria fácil, Mel, mas você não pode desistir. Se Dumbledore acha que é importante...

— Eu sei, Mione, eu sei. Realmente pensei em desistir, mas acho que seria imprudente de minha parte.

— Certamente. Olha, você pode contar conosco, viu? Embora eu não esteja falando com o Ron, as coisas não mudaram.

— Eu sei.

Sorri muito brevemente e pulei da cama. Percebi o quanto Hermione estava triste por conta do romance de Ron e Lavender, mas àquele momento eu não serviria para consolar ninguém.

A neve caía em flocos grossos, mas era muito mais confortável ficar nos jardins do que no salão comunal durante os intervalos entre as aulas. Embora não perguntassem exatamente o que acontecera na noite anterior, meus amigos me olhavam com certa curiosidade, preocupados. Demais, eu necessitava da solidão. Hermione estava certa, as aulas de Oclumência eram fundamentais, mas eu me perguntava se suportaria ver aquelas cenas outra vez. Só de pensar nelas, um arrepio me castigava o corpo inteiro. Suspirei, falando comigo mesma:

— Você precisa ter coragem, Melvina.

— De acordo.

A voz às minhas costas me sobressaltou. Penso que empalideci ao deparar-me com o carrasco da noite anterior.

— Você não pode desistir da Oclumência — Snape prosseguiu — não tão cedo.

Assenti, sem responder, mas ele não se incomodou em continuar.

— Se aquele é um ponto fraco seu, imagine o que o Lord das Trevas não poderia fazer com ele, caso o descobrisse? Iria enlouquecê-la, para começar.

— Eu sei — balbuciei.

— Sei que está sofrendo, Liadan, mas precisa enfrentar isso. É melhor que enfrente agora, em minhas mãos, do que nas dele.

— Eu concordo, mas — tentei dizer, mas a minha voz falhava a cada palavra — mas é tão... Tão...

— Compreendo, mas não a deixarei desistir. Eu não quero que ele acabe com você, Liadan.

Percebi, com alguma relutância, a sinceridade naquelas palavras. Snape não haveria de se importar com ninguém nesse mundo, haveria? De qualquer forma, se ele estivesse apenas me dando um estímulo para não desistir, eu o aceitaria.

— Procure-me quando, _se_ quiser falar sobre aquela imagem. Não deixe todo o peso do mundo nas suas costas.

Assenti, perturbada. Gostaria realmente de desabafar com alguém, mas ainda não era capaz de dizer a um praticamente estranho, algo que nunca dissera nem aos meus melhores amigos.

— Eu não quero que você sofra mais — ele disse por fim — vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. Se puder, esteja quarta-feira na minha sala, mesma hora.

— Está bem.

— E continue praticando. Tente deixar a sua mente vazia por pelo menos alguns segundos antes de dormir, depois você vai aos poucos conseguindo prolongar o tempo.

Assenti novamente, e quando ele se retirou, senti-me aliviada por estar só com a dor de cabeça que se tornava cada vez mais forte. Não queria que ele soubesse, porque aquele era o prenúncio de uma visão...

_Um animal correu à minha frente, e uma lança acertou-o, esguichando sangue para todo o lado._

E fui vagarosamente pela neve, refazendo os passos de Snape, atordoada. Ele e Hermione estavam certos: Aquilo deveria ter um fim.

-x-

Faltavam poucos dias para a festa de Natal de Slughorn, e eu ainda não sabia quem deveria convidar. Tentei chamar o Ron, mas ele se negou terminantemente, e então não tive mais ideias. Porém, não conseguia me preocupar com um assunto tão irrelevante, quando a quarta-feira da aula de Oclumência se aproximava com rapidez.

Às oito horas eu batia à porta de Snape.

— Boa noite, Liadan.

— Boa noite.

Assim que entrei, ele me apresentou uma cadeira, aquela em cujo espaldar eu me havia segurado na outra ocasião.

— É melhor que se sente dessa vez.

Obedeci sem contestar, era-me aprazível.

— Liadan, terá de me prometer que vai lutar bravamente contra aquela lembrança, retirando-me dela o mais rápido possível.

— De acordo — respondi com a voz estrangulada.

— Prepare a sua varinha. _Legilimens_!

Foi certeiro. Nenhuma outra lembrança me invadiu, nem o livro do Príncipe ou a Estrela Magna. Apenas o garotinho de cabelos ruivos, que brincava na neve, depois sufocava, não suportando mais o ar que tentava entrar em seus pulmões. Seus olhos verdes e lacrimosos imploravam que aquele sofrimento cessasse.

— _Mel, eu estou indo com os pássaros._

Não adiantara a cadeira. Ao retornar da lembrança, novamente me encontrei ao chão, suando e chorando copiosamente. Dessa vez, Snape estava ao meu lado, e não ordenava que eu me erguesse.

— Você não pode me deixar ir tão longe — ele disse quase ternamente.

Mas eu só conseguia pensar naquele rosto, naquela voz. Naquele sofrimento. Eu tremia, praticamente me debatia, tencionando arrancar de mim a dor tão latente.

— Tudo bem, Liadan, volte ao salão comunal. Nós tentaremos depois, está bem? Depois das férias de Natal. Vá descansar.

Assenti, e me levantei com alguma dificuldade. Queria muito não encontrar meus amigos, poder ficar sozinha, mas me deparei com Harry a meio caminho.

— O que aconteceu? — ele indagou assustado, ao ver a minha fisionomia transtornada.

— Oclumência — foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

— Snape... Ele agrediu você?

— Não, jamais. Foram... Foram novamente as lembranças, mas deixa pra lá. Vai passar, Harry.

— Vem cá, me dá um abraço.

Ficamos abraçados por uns bons dois minutos. Eu chorei, e ele me confortou sem dizer qualquer palavra, sem me perguntar, sem me encher de frases clichês de positivismo.

— Quem você vai levar à festa de Slughorn? — perguntou de repente, como se aquela fosse a nossa única preocupação.

— Não sei — eu respondi com simplicidade — acho que ninguém. Você já foi convidado pelo próprio Slughorn mesmo...

Sorrimos, enquanto nos dirigíamos abraçados ao salão comunal. Harry entendia a minha dor silenciosa, porque também sofria silenciosamente pela morte dos seus pais, e, mais recentemente, pela morte do padrinho. Podíamos compartilhar nossas dores e nossa caridade sem colocá-las em palavras. A linguagem do coração bastaria.


	6. Fim de ano

**6 – Fim de ano**

Relutei para sair do dormitório, e só o fiz porque Hermione muito insistiu. Sentia-me bizarra por conta do vestido em tons pastéis, rendado, e dos cabelos presos _de modo elegante_, segundo a minha amiga. Eu não era elegante, era, sim, desajeitada, a ponto de dar dois passos com um salto e desequilibrar.

— Estou horrenda — desabafei.

— Você está linda — disse Mione em contrapartida — mas se a minha opinião não importar, eu peço a de alguns garotos...

— NÃO! Olha, Mione, não seria melhor usar algo mais discreto? Menos curto?

— Mas esse vestido não é curto nem indiscreto. Na altura dos joelhos, Mel, isso é curto? Ah, vamos logo, que McLaggen infelizmente está me esperando.

— Vai dar uma chance a ele, é?

Ela apenas me olhou significativamente e me puxou para fora do dormitório. Uma vez no salão comunal, eu tentei não olhar para nenhuma direção, mas sentia todos os olhos em mim e na minha roupa.

— Poxa, Mel, você tá legal — falou Harry assim que me aproximei — quero... Quero dizer, você está linda!

Enrubesci.

— Você também está muito elegante, Harry. E... Ah, será que o Ron não quer mesmo ir?

— Não quer nem tocar no assunto. Há pouco me lançou uns olhares ameaçadores no dormitório, quando eu estava me arrumando.

— Então, vamos? — sugeriu Mione em voz alta.

Cheguei sozinha à sala de Slughorn, porque Harry foi encontrar o seu par, Luna Lovegood, e eu não fiz questão de ficar entre Hermione e McLaggen, o par dela. Olhei à minha volta e me surpreendi com a vastidão da sala encantada, decorada com panos que a faziam semelhante a uma tenda. Havia ali vários alunos, professores e alguns desconhecidos. Um, muito sombrio, de cabelos longos e meio desgrenhados, levantou a taça, de modo a fazer-me um brinde. Sorri muito sem graça e procurei desesperadamente um conhecido. Foi com alívio que vi a exótica Luna, conversando animadamente com Harry.

— Oi, Luna! — exclamei muito aliviada — Legal o seu vestido.

— Ah, obrigada, Mel. Também gostei do seu, mas está muito simples, muito normal. Desculpe a franqueza.

— Gostei de ouvir isso, Luna. Eu estava pensando exatamente o contrário.

— Aquele homem está olhando pra você — ela apontou sem muita discrição ao estranho que me fizera o brinde.

— É, eu percebi. _Socorro, Harry._

E Harry cingiu a minha cintura e beijou o meu rosto. Imediatamente o homem se retirou, com um sorriso amarelo, e eu desatei a rir. Enquanto isso, Luna olhava para os visgos no teto, muito concentrada.

— Eu já volto — ela disse, olhando para cima, seguindo os visgos.

Harry deu de ombros e riu ainda mais.

— Obrigada por me salvar, Harry.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedido pela chegada nada agradável de McLaggen, seguido por uma Hermione muito mal humorada.

— Ora, Melvina! Mas como você está bonita!

— Obrigada, Cormac — respondi constrangida, detestando aquela situação — você... Você também está legal.

— Eu estava agora mesmo contando à Mione sobre umas defesas que eu fiz nos treinos. Sobrenatural, cara! Pena que não fui bom o suficiente, não é, Harry? Mas não importa...

— Eu realmente gostaria muito de ficar para ouvir, Cormac, mas Harry e eu, nós precisamos, ah, falar com Slughorn sobre a nota de um trabalho em dupla, e...

— Mas na noite de Natal?

— É que vai ser difícil depois, com as férias... Bom, desculpa mesmo, viu? Mas eu acredito que você seja um bom goleiro, já vi você treinando.

E, puxando Harry pela mão, saímos apressadamente de lá. Quando longe o suficiente, ele suspirou aliviado e desatou a rir.

— Obrigado por me salvar, Mel.

E eu abracei o meu amigo, igualmente rindo.

— Agora a Mione que aguente, ninguém mandou convidar...

— Ah, mas que casal!

A voz animada de Slughorn me sobressaltou, e praticamente pulei para trás.

— Que habilidade em Poções! Nunca vi nada como vocês dois, nem Severus, em sua época. Ele, aliás...

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos, ele com terror. Snape veio em nossa direção, olhando o pequeno grupo, com seu olhar sempre enigmático.

— Pare de se esquivar e venha se reunir a nós, Severus! — exclamou Slughorn, ligeiramente alcoolizado — Eu estava justamente falando sobre a excepcional preparação de Poções desses dois! Parte do crédito é seu, naturalmente, já que foi seu professor durante cinco anos.

— Engraçado — Snape respondeu, arrastando as palavras e estreitando os olhos — Liadan sempre foi, indubitavelmente, a minha melhor aluna, mas Potter... Eu jamais tive a impressão de ter ensinado alguma coisa a ele.

— Então há de ser uma habilidade natural! — bradou Slughorn — Mas que casal, hem, Severus? Imagine o legado que esses dois hão de passar aos filhos!

Olhei desesperada para Harry, e ele segurava o riso. Snape parecia entediado.

— Que casal! — repetiu Slughorn.

— Mas nós não... — tentei, em vão, falar.

— Ora, Severus, lembra-se da Lily? A mãe do Harry aqui?

Harry dessa vez pareceu incomodado, e tão disposto quanto eu a sair dali.

— Lembro — Snape respondeu secamente.

— Não se parece com a nossa Melvina? Não digo só pela inteligência indescritível, mas fisicamente também. Tenho reparado nisso desde que coloquei os olhos nela.

E dessa vez Snape olhou tão atentamente para o meu rosto, que desviei os olhos. Teria corrido imediatamente, se isso não fosse ridículo.

— Não parece? — Slughorn insistiu, desta feita me segurando pelos ombros, de modo a me colocar mais perto de Snape.

— O que é isso, Horace? — ele indagou, afastando-se alguns centímetros — Está constrangendo a garota. Aprenda a beber, homem.

Pelo visto Slughorn continuaria a insistir até que Snape confirmasse as semelhanças entre mim e a mãe do Harry, mas, felizmente, um fato veio dispersar o assunto. Filch vinha arrastando Draco Malfoy pela orelha.

— Professor Slughorn — rosnou Filch— encontrei esse intruso se esgueirando por um corredor lá em cima. Disse que foi convidado para a sua festa, mas se atrasou na saída. O senhor enviou um convite a ele?

— Está bem! — exclamou Malfoy, desvencilhando-se do zelador — Eu não fui convidado, estava tentando penetrar na festa, satisfeito?

— Não, não estou! E você está bem encrencado, garoto. Dumbledore deixou claro que só teriam permissão para circular pelos corredores à noite, aqueles que foram convidados para a festa.

— Mas o que é isso, Argus? Deixe o garoto ficar, é Natal! E fique você também. Vamos, tome um copo! Beba conosco!

Filch pareceu considerar a ideia, e se arrastou atrás de algum garçom. Eu procurei o rosto de Harry, divertindo-me com a situação, mas ele se mostrava intrigado.

— Mas, Severus — prosseguiu Slughorn, cortando as adulações de Draco — voltando a falar de Melvina...

Mas Slughorn também foi cortado.

— Gostaria de dar uma palavra com você, Draco — disse Snape subitamente.

Os dois se retiraram, Snape à frente. Harry esperou uma distância considerável e me puxou pela mão, aproveitando-se de que Slughorn iniciara uma conversa qualquer com um aluno que desconhecíamos. Uma vez fora da festa, desatamos a correr em direção às masmorras.

— Harry, você ficou louco? — sussurrei — Mas o que é isso?

— Malfoy...

— O que tem Malfoy?

— Você não viu a cara dele?

— Vi, Harry, vi. A mesma cara de idiota prepotente de sempre.

— Você viu como Snape o arrastou de lá da festa?

— Sim, mas... Harry, nós não estamos indo atrás deles, estamos?

— Estamos.

— Harry!

— Shii! Vamos colocar a capa de invisibilidade agora, Mel.

— Harry, eu não acredito que você...

E, quando dei por mim, já estava debaixo da capa com Harry, escutando atrás da porta de uma sala de aula.

— Harry — sussurrei — acho melhor nós...

— Shii...

Snape e Malfoy estavam discutindo sobre, aparentemente, um erro do rapaz, que teria sido o de invadir a festa, talvez. Tinham o tom de voz alterado, embora tentassem ao máximo falar baixo. Não me interessava aquela conversa, ao menos até ouvir as palavras: "Voto Perpétuo". Sobressaltei-me, e Harry fez um movimento mal humorado com a mão. Ele queria continuar ouvindo a discussão, mas eu queria sair dali imediatamente, porque estava perturbada. Deu-se, enfim, que tivemos menos de um segundo para nos esquivarmos da porta, e Malfoy a abriu com força. Eu, agarrada ao Harry, para que ambos coubéssemos embaixo da capa, sentia o seu coração bater com força contra o meu. Eu tremia, a ideia do Voto Perpétuo me perturbava.

— Voto Perpétuo! — eu exclamei com raiva, quando finalmente não havia mais rastro de Malfoy e Snape, e eu pude finalmente sair debaixo da capa.

— Um plano — Harry disse consigo mesmo — vamos, Mel, talvez eles continuem a conversa em outro lugar.

— Me inclua fora dessa! — falei com raiva.

Fiz o caminho de volta à festa de Slughorn, e Harry não me seguiu. Uma vez lá, porém, senti vontade de ter rumado para o salão comunal, porque o ambiente estava abafado e barulhento. Para completar o infortúnio, fui surpreendida pelo estranho do brinde.

— Ei, boneca! Podemos conversar agora que o seu namorado foi embora?

Expelia ele um forte cheiro de álcool e tinha as pálpebras caídas. Praticamente corri, e senti alívio imediato ao me ver em um corredor vazio. Tirei com raiva os sapatos que me machucavam os pés, soltei e sacudi os cabelos, e me deixei ficar melancólica. O Natal me deixava assim, porque eu sofria com as lembranças. E agora a história do Voto Perpétuo... Eu sabia no que implicava o não cumprimento do juramento estabelecido à execução do feitiço, e era ruim o suficiente para me deixar assustada. Mas o que levaria Snape a fazer o Voto Perpétuo? Sobressaltei-me ao ouvir a sua voz às minhas costas, e, até vê-lo materializado à minha frente, julguei ser imaginação.

— Perdão? — indaguei, porque fora incapaz de entender a sua pergunta.

— Perguntei se você ficou com raiva de Slughorn, por isso não está na festa.

— Ah, não, imagine... É que está muito abafado lá dentro, muito barulhento também.

— Slughorn perde o controle quando bebe, não leve em consideração nada do que ele diz.

Eu ri.

— É, eu notei. Bom, a mãe do Harry era ruiva, mas, se fosse assim, eu seria facilmente confundida com Ginny Weasley.

— Como eu disse, não considere aquilo que Slughorn diz quando está embriagado.

— O senhor a conheceu?

— De vista. Estudamos na mesma época, mas não fomos da mesma Casa.

— Como Draco Malfoy e eu.

— Também não fomos inimigos.

— Eu não sou inimiga de Malfoy. Harry é.

Eu queria encontrar um meio de indagar sobre o Voto Perpétuo, mas ele cortou qualquer possibilidade.

— Vai passar o Natal em casa?

Era esse certamente um meio de mudar de assunto.

— Vou, e o senhor?

— Provavelmente, sim.

— Não fosse pelos meus pais, ficaria aqui em Hogwarts. Detesto o Natal.

— E o que leva uma pessoa jovem como você a sentir tanta frustração?

Não respondi imediatamente. Considerei mudar de assunto, mas, no fundo, gostaria de desabafar, e com alguém que não fosse meu amigo, que não indagasse posteriormente, nem assimilasse as minhas palavras a fatos anteriores. Esse alguém estava à minha frente, e, como arrancara os sapatos e as presilhas, arrancaria aquele peso do meu coração.

— Lembra-se daquele garotinho que vi nas minhas lembranças?

— Sim.

— Era o meu irmão. Eu o matei, professor.

Percebi que o seu rosto, normalmente impassível, alterou-se.

— Você o matou?

Assenti.

— Parece frase clichê de assassino, mas não foi por querer. Rian foi a pessoa que mais amei na vida.

— Então por que insiste em dizer que foi culpada pela sua morte?

— Bom, o meu irmão sempre teve uma saúde frágil, desde que nasceu. Meus pais sempre cuidaram dele como se fosse de porcelana, e pudesse quebrar ao mais ínfimo toque. Mas um dia eu estava brincando na neve e ele, da porta de casa, pediu que eu o deixasse brincar também. Ele pediu tão ardorosamente, sabe? Eu só tinha sete anos, eu...

Não pude evitar as lágrimas, não quis evitá-las.

— Ele morreu no dia seguinte, depois de tossir e agonizar muito. Meu pai ficou quase um ano sem olhar para o meu rosto direito. A minha mãe olhava porque era necessário, mas, uma vez, a furto, eu a ouvi dizer ao meu pai que foi a minha irresponsabilidade que ceifou a vida do Rian. Mas, veja o senhor, que responsabilidade pode ter uma criança de sete anos? Eu era apenas dois anos mais velha que o meu irmão!

Não consegui mais falar, acerquei-me da parede. Tentei em vão controlar o choro, mas o meu corpo tremia insistentemente.

— Foi numa noite de Natal — concluí.

Percebi que Snape se aproximou de mim e esperou que eu terminasse, mas, vendo que eu nada dizia...

— Ignorância dos seus pais.

— Sim, mas...

— E ignorância sua por ter aceitado essa culpa.

— Foi minha a culpa. Eu sabia que Rian tinha uma saúde delicada, que ele não podia brincar na neve, mas...

— Mas ele lhe pediu ardorosamente, você já disse.

— É.

— Francamente, Liadan, se o seu irmão era fraco como você diz, não suportaria muito mais tempo. Já parou para pensar que aquele poderia ser o último Natal da vida dele, mesmo que não houvesse morrido naquela ocasião?

— Para falar a verdade, não. Nunca consegui descartar a possibilidade de que Rian cresceria e frequentaria Hogwarts, que depois seria auror, como era o seu sonho.

— Porque era isso o que você desejava. Mas se analisarmos bem, as chances dele eram poucas. Uma pessoa com fragilidade tal, que sequer podia brincar na neve, não haveria de vingar. O seu irmão morreria de qualquer forma, Liadan.

— Talvez, mas...

— E você já parou para pensar que talvez tenha concedido a ele o momento mais feliz de sua breve vida?

Imediatamente me lembrei do rosto, do sorriso, dos olhos brilhantes de Rian. Provavelmente Snape também se recordara daquela cena, vista através de minhas lembranças.

— Não.

Foi sincera a minha resposta. Jamais, durante todos os anos que me separaram de Rian, pensei na possibilidade de ele ter morrido feliz. Não que essa nova hipótese viesse a atenuar a minha culpa, mas era uma conformação muito íntima. Podia ser que meus pais não a aceitassem, talvez nem os meus amigos, caso viessem a saber da história, mas eu, no fundo da alma, sentia essa possibilidade crescer com força.

— Pois considere isso, Liadan. Talvez o seu irmão não estivesse tão infeliz com a ideia de deixar este mundo. Aliás, para onde você acha que as pessoas vão depois que morrem?

— Eu não sei. Céu ou inferno, talvez.

— Não. Aqui é o céu e o inferno. Mais inferno do que céu, permita-me dizer. O inferno é todo o caminho que trilhamos, o céu é a recompensa.

— E depois? Depois da morte?

— Acho que vem o descanso.

— Então o Rian está descansando.

— Muito mais do que nós.

Assenti.

— Talvez agora você até consiga lidar melhor com essa lembrança. Ao menos conseguiu me falar sobre ela.

— Falar sobre ela é difícil, mas revê-la é quase insuportável.

— Imagine que trunfo não seria ao Lord das Trevas.

— Eu sei. Eu não vou desistir das aulas de Oclumência. Não vou me entregar, não vou entregar a minha sanidade.

— Eu não esperava outra atitude vinda de você. Você é forte, Liadan, inteligente. Não vai demorar a dominar a Oclumência.

Novamente assenti. Novamente olhei para as minhas mãos.

— Descanse bastante, que voltaremos a trabalhar nessa lembrança após as festas de fim de ano.

— Claro. Muito obrigada... Por tudo.

Com um aceno cordial, ele refez o caminho pelo qual viera.

— Feliz Natal — eu disse quando já estávamos a alguma distância.

— Igualmente — ele respondeu sem se virar.

Percebi que me sentia mais leve, porque havia dividido aquele peso que carregara por tantos anos. Por outro lado, aquela ideia do Voto Perpétuo era uma nova angústia.

-x-

Eu detestava ver aquele rancho, ainda mais coberto por neve, como era o caso. Mas prometera a Snape e a mim mesma que resistiria à dor causada pelas lembranças.

— Onde é que está o papai?

Eu já me acostumara ao fato de o meu pai não ir me buscar na estação King's Cross, mas sabia que ele não se afastava de casa na época do Natal, e não encontrá-lo era estranho.

— Está no celeiro — respondeu a minha mãe — os cavalos andam bem nervosos.

— Nervosos? Bom, eu vou lá falar com o papai. Você leva o meu malão para dentro?

— Tudo bem.

Encontrei o meu pai vacinando um potrinho de pelagem negra.

— Sr. Liadan?

Ele se voltou a mim com os olhos cheios de luz. Provavelmente o seu ressentimento ia passando com o tempo. Ou não.

— Ah, Melvina! Que bom te ver, minha filha.

— É bom estar em casa — menti.

— Como está Hogwarts?

— A mesma coisa.

— Como estão suas notas?

— Boas.

— Que ótimo, Melvina, que ótimo.

— A mamãe disse que os cavalos estão nervosos...

— Oh, sim. Não sei, mas parece que esses bichos sentem a desgraça no ar. Você viu como está o tempo? Igualzinho da outra vez. Não que você se lembre...

— Você acha que vai haver uma guerra?

— Você sabe, muitas coisas já estão acontecendo, inclusive com os trouxas. É só questão de a guerra estourar. Esteja preparada, Melvina, que vamos precisar dos jovens.

Para afastar os pensamentos da iminência da guerra, tentei afagar um dos cavalos, que me repeliu imediatamente.

— Acho que eles ficaram mais irritados depois dos dementadores.

— Dementadores? Dementadores aqui no rancho?

— Eles estão em toda parte — disse meu pai devolvendo o potrinho à mãe e se erguendo com alguma dificuldade por causa da coluna — imagina se não iam aparecer por aqui.

— Mas o que eles vieram fazer aqui? O Ministério acha que vocês estão escondendo Comensais da Morte?

— Talvez, talvez. Você sabe o que é a nossa família, Melvina. Várias gerações de puros sangues, amantes das artes das trevas. É difícil de se fazer acreditar que sua mãe e eu quebramos esse legado.

— Mas eles machucaram alguém?

— Não, não. Nós conjuramos patronos imediatamente. Mas os cavalos realmente sentiram a presença dos dementadores, e estão irritados até hoje.

— Foi há quanto tempo isso?

— Já deve fazer um mês. Mas não se preocupe, Melvina, eles não vão voltar. Quanto àquele potrinho, esperei que você chegasse para dar um nome a ele. O que você sugere?

— Ah... Sei lá, Príncipe? — falei imediatamente, lembrando-me do livro do Príncipe Mestiço.

— Príncipe? — indagou meu pai, rindo — Não existem príncipes no nosso mundo, Melvina. Mas tudo bem, isso mostra que você não é orgulhosa com essa história de puro sangue.

Acompanhei o meu pai até a nossa casa, ouvindo-o falar sobre os cavalos, mas com o pensamento longe. Que quereria dizer aquele pseudônimo, afinal?

— Tudo bem pra você?

— Desculpa, pai, eu não acompanhei.

— Perguntei se você pode me ajudar a arrumar o sótão. Sua mãe está ocupada com a ceia de Natal, e eu sinto tanta dor nas costas...

— Claro, pai, sem problemas.

Achei que seria bom arrumar alguma coisa com a qual ocupar o meu tempo enquanto estava naquela casa que encerrava tantas lembranças. Demais, o meu pai realmente necessitava de ajuda. Não tínhamos empregados, sequer elfos, nossa situação não permitia. Ao se afastarem das famílias, meus pais também se afastaram das heranças. Vieram ao Reino Unido com algumas economias, quando eu contava com cinco anos, e compraram o rancho, de onde tiravam o sustento. Aos poucos o meu pai conseguiu a sua pequena criação de cavalos, que eram a sua verdadeira paixão. Havia no celeiro uns dez cavalos, quando muito doze, muito bem cuidados, que papai alugava para competições trouxas.

— Se puder empilhar esses livros por gênero...

Assenti, pegando uma pilha bem empoeirada. Olhei à minha volta e percebi que havia muita coisa a ser feita naquele sótão. Eu ficara com os livros, enquanto o meu pai cuidava de uma prateleira, onde descansavam alguns frascos de substâncias duvidosas.

— São poções? — indaguei.

— Alguns experimentos, apenas. Ainda não inventaram tudo, não é?

— Também gosto de criar algumas. Podemos trabalhar nisso durante as férias de verão.

Meu pai sorriu e assentiu entusiasticamente.

— Poções era a minha matéria favorita, Melvina. Só não fui o melhor da minha época porque havia um sonserino detestável. Snape.

— Que foi meu professor de Poções por cinco anos — respondi, ignorando a palpitação repentina à qual o meu coração foi submetido .

— Foi? Ele não está mais em Hogwarts?

— Agora leciona Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

De repente o semblante do meu pai perdeu a calma habitual.

— Dumbledore enlouqueceu? Snape foi Comensal da Morte. O que garante que não vá ter uma recaída, estando tão próximo às artes das trevas?

— Dumbledore confia nele, pai.

— Mas eu não. Não me sinto confortável com o fato de um ex-Comensal da Morte ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para a minha filha.

Percorri os olhos pelos livros. E se meu pai soubesse que, além disso, o ex-Comensal estava me ensinando Oclumência, fora as conversas extracurriculares?

— Ah, que velho esse livro — disfarcei, tomando um livro de capa marrom, o primeiro em que consegui colocar os olhos.

— Existem outros muitos mais velhos, Melvina, mas não terminei o assunto. Acho que vou dar uma palavrinha com Dumbledore.

— E ele vai dizer que confia em Snape. É um livro de contos? Não conhecia.

— Porque todos estão muito acostumados aos contos de Beedle. Mas é uma porcaria, não está perdendo nada. E mesmo que Dumbledore me diga isso, vou insistir. Vou descobrir outros pais que também não estejam contentes com essa alteração no corpo docente.

— Snape é suficientemente capaz. Ele deixou o passado onde deveria ficar. Não é mais dado às artes das trevas, estou certa disso. Por que é uma porcaria?

— Quanto você pensa conhecer sobre Snape? Estudei com esse rapaz, sei que não é boa coisa.

— Por que é uma porcaria?

— Porque é um livro para filhos de sangues-puros.

— Eu sou filha de sangues-puros.

— Mas eu falo de gente como os Malfoy, ou como a nossa própria família, lá na Irlanda.

— Entendi. Antitrouxas.

— Exato. São contos que ensinam a criança a se afastar dos trouxas ou nascidos trouxas. Em todas as histórias há uma lição de moral nesse sentido. Um horror, Melvina, não vale a pena perder o seu tempo.

Aproveitando que meu pai voltara às tarefas, folheei rapidamente o livro de folhas amareladas.

— O Conto de Gwineth e Lorens.

— Guarde essa porcaria, Melvina. Continue o seu trabalho, senão nós não terminaremos hoje.

— Está bem.

— Se o seu irmão estivesse aqui, já teríamos terminado. Sabe como é, homem tem mais agilidade.

Não discuti, porque sabia aonde ele queria chegar. Até havia sido gentil por bastante tempo...

— Já vai fazer nove anos, Melvina.

— O tempo passa depressa.

— Mas a dor não diminui. Talvez ele ainda estivesse aqui...

Inspirei profundamente e coloquei o livro de contos na prateleira. Voltei aos demais.

— Rian sonhava em entrar na Grifinória, hem? Em se tornar auror.

— Vou me tornar auror.

— Mas não será a mesma coisa.

— Nunca vou substituir o Rian, pai, nem pretendo. Mas você tem que se conformar, ele se foi para sempre.

— E quem é você pra me falar isso, Melvina? Pra começar, Rian estaria vivo até hoje se não fosse a sua irresponsabilidade.

— Não estaria. Ele era muito fraco, não ia vingar.

— Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você queria isso? Talvez para ser filha única, se destacar?

— Eu não estou ouvindo isso!

— Não estou te censurando, é claro. Às vezes as crianças necessitam de atenção.

— Atenção? Que droga de atenção? Eu amava o Rian! Amo o Rian!

— Amava tanto que não soube protegê-lo.

— Eu não sou obrigada a continuar aguentando isso! — exclamei, jogando a um canto o livro em minhas mãos — Para começar, nem deveria ter vindo para casa.

Passei pelo meu pai, que tinha os olhos perdidos e lacrimosos.

— Seria um bonito rapaz...

— Eu sei que deveria estar no lugar dele, pai. Não sabe como desejo isso, ardorosamente. Mas o destino não quis.

Retirei-me do sótão sem olhar para trás, e me tranquei no meu quarto antes que minha mãe descobrisse o ocorrido. Não queria magoá-la. Fechei a porta e me acerquei da janela. Nevava lá fora. Maldita neve. Talvez o meu pai estivesse certo... Rian deveria estar no meu lugar, eu no dele. Sentia-me culpada e fraca. Gostaria de acreditar em mim tanto quanto Snape acreditava. Snape... O homem que todos os meus amigos odiavam, que meu pai odiava. Talvez eu devesse sentir o mesmo, mas não podia. Fora ele a única pessoa que soubera me compreender e confortar. O que eu não daria pelas suas palavras naquele momento? Pela sua presença? Fui tomada por uma vontade estúpida de escrever...

Pus de lado a pena e o tinteiro e reli duas vezes o pergaminho, com um sorriso amargo. Eu estava sendo ridícula. É claro que não enviaria uma coruja a Snape, até porque desconhecia o seu endereço. O que me levou, então, a escrever uma carta de desabafo? Estupidez.

-x-

Enquanto os meus pais brindavam a chegada do novo ano com alguns vizinhos e amigos, eu dei um jeito de aproveitar a euforia para fugir. Não me sentia de acordo com a festa. Consegui refúgio em um trecho isolado do rancho, atrás do celeiro. De lá eu podia ver os fogos de artifício lançados por trouxas, uma festa de cores no céu. Todavia, aquilo não me parecia belo ou alegre. Aqueles fogos me lembravam que, em algum lugar do mundo, havia Comensais da Morte matando trouxas e nascidos trouxas, que tinham como última visão um facho de luz verde. Ouvi um guincho de alegria vindo de casa e fechei o punho. Como comemorar em meio a tanta desgraça?

— É inútil estar aqui.

Eu queria depressa me tornar auror, lutar, matar Comensais. Fazer com que Rian, em algum lugar, sentisse orgulho de mim. Havia apenas uma semana desde aquela conversa com o meu pai no sótão. As feridas ainda estavam muito recentes, longe de cicatrizaram.

Mas, em meio aos fogos de artifício, distingui o brilho de uma estrela. Não pude reconhecê-la, nem sua constelação, tampouco a sua grandeza. O importante é que aquele astro, tão insignificante entre as luzes artificiais, fez-me recordar a Estrela Magna. A lembrança da minha estrela, da estrela de Snape. Da nossa estrela. Havia qualquer coisa de sobrenatural e místico na descoberta daquela estrela, na localização descrita pelo Príncipe e melhorada por Snape. Algo que me fez sorrir nos primeiros minutos do novo ano.


	7. A tentativa triunfal

**7 - A tentativa triunfal**

Encontramos Harry e Ron à entrada do salão comunal. Eles aparentemente estavam tendo problemas com a senha.

— Abstinência — disse Mione.

— Ei, vocês! — disse Harry animado — Faz tempo que chegaram?

— Um pouco — respondi — fomos lá embaixo visitar o Hagrid. E aí, Ron?

— Tudo bem, Mel?

— Vamos entrando? — indagou Mione.

Ao perceber que Lavender puxava Ron para matar as saudades com beijos efusivos, ela nos chamou para uma mesa adiante.

— Como foi o Natal de vocês? — perguntou Harry.

— É... — meneei a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Ah, bom — respondeu Mione — nada de extraordinário. E como foi o seu na casa do Uon-Uon?

— Já te digo. Será que antes, você e Ron...

— Não, Harry, absolutamente, não!

Harry desistiu, ao perceber que Hermione não estava exatamente amigável quando o assunto era Ron Weasley.

— Certo, certo. Agora eu preciso falar sobre algo que Mel e eu ouvimos no dia da festinha do Slughorn.

— Essa história de novo, Harry?

— Não contei ainda à Mione.

— O que foi que vocês ouviram?

E Harry narrou toda a conversa entre Draco e Snape, enquanto Mione escutava com atenção e eu esperava impacientemente. Ela refletiu por algum tempo.

— Você acha que...

— Que Snape ofereceu ajuda ao Malfoy para que ele lhe contasse o que estava fazendo. Agora você não pode negar que Malfoy esteja fazendo algo suspeito.

— Não, não posso.

— Nem você, Mel.

— Não estou negando, Harry. Só acho que não temos nada a ver com isso.

— Como não? Se Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte...

— Você e a sua obsessão por Malfoy! Aposto que não pensou por nenhum momento no fato de Snape ter feito o Voto Perpétuo. Aliás, nem mencionou esse assunto agora.

— Sinceramente, não me importei.

— Voto Perpétuo?

— Isso é egoísmo.

— Melvina, eu nunca disse que gostava ou me importava com Snape. Muito pelo contrário. Você sabe que ele tem um quinhão de culpa na morte de Sirius.

— Espera, do que vocês estão falando? — indagou Mione exasperada.

— Culpa? Que culpa? Por acaso você acha que ele colocou uma peruca, afinou a voz até chegar ao tom da de Bellatrix e foi lá no Ministério matar o Sirius?

— Não, mas o fato de ele ter jogado na cara do Sirius que ele só ficava trancado no Largo Grimmauld esperando as coisas acontecerem, pode muito bem tê-lo levado ao Ministério naquele dia, não?

— Snape não é Trelawney, Harry, ele não poderia supor. Demais, se aquele lá colocou coisas na sua mente, a culpa não foi de Snape...

— Claro, a culpa da morte do Sirius foi minha. Obrigado por reafirmar isso.

— Não, eu só quis dizer que...

— CALEM A BOCA!

Nós dois olhamos assustados para Hermione. Aquela explosão era atípica.

— O que vocês disseram sobre o Voto Perpétuo? — indagou em um tom completamente diferente.

— Snape fez um Voto Perpétuo com a mãe do Malfoy.

— Mas o que será que ela o fez prometer?

— Não sei, não me interessa. O fato é que se a pessoa não cumpre o que prometeu, morre.

— Eu sei, Mel. E Snape com certeza sabe também. E para ele ter feito o Voto, é porque se trata de alguma coisa importante.

Harry ficou pensativo. Pareceu considerar aquela hipótese.

— Indubitavelmente — eu disse.

— O que nos leva ao meu pensamento inicial — retomou Harry — Snape está preocupado com a tarefa de Malfoy, porque prometeu à mãe dele que o protegeria. Ele está preocupado em ter de terminar o que Malfoy não conseguir.

— ...Que nos leva ao mesmo niilismo de antes. Eu vou para o dormitório.

Eu sabia que os meus amigos não eram obrigados a manter qualquer tipo de preocupação com relação a Snape — até porque não haveria sentido — mas era cruel tratar como assunto irrelevante a possível morte de alguém. E eu absolutamente não sentia vontade de ver outra vez a face obscura da morte, tampouco refletida nos olhos de Snape.

Ao cair a noite, tive certeza de que o melhor lugar para um possível refúgio era a Torre de Astronomia. Não levei o mapa da Estrela Magna, queria apenas contemplar os astros a olhos nus, como uma criança o faria. Sentei-me ao chão e fiquei a fitar o céu, sem me incomodar com o vento hibernal que soprava com força, imitando os uivos de um lobo feroz.

— Imaginei que você estivesse aqui.

— Harry?

— Eu vim... Bom, acho que fui grosseiro com você hoje. Vim me desculpar.

— Tudo bem, Harry, eu é que acabei falando o que não devia. É claro que você não foi culpado pela morte do Sirius.

Harry, em silêncio, sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Se eu não houvesse fraquejado nas aulas de Oclumência, Sirius estaria vivo. É uma culpa que eu nunca vou deixar de carregar, entende?

Óbvio que eu entendia. Se eu não houvesse deixado o meu irmão brincar na neve, talvez ele vivesse mais.

— Não tem que se culpar, Harry, ninguém pode ser bom em tudo. E, Sirius, ele apenas fez o que você faria por ele. Nós não fomos até o Ministério para salvá-lo?

— Eu sei, Mel, mas eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso.

— Se nós pudéssemos prever, Harry, poderíamos evitar tudo nessa vida. Mas todos os caminhos que trilhamos são incertos, estamos vendados a cada decisão.

— É verdade. Não adianta mais ficar me culpando, não é?

— Não vai trazê-lo de volta, só vai fazer você sofrer.

— Eu fui egoísta, Mel. Tenho todos os motivos para odiar Snape, mas você não. É natural que se preocupe com ele.

— Eu não consigo ser indiferente à morte de uma pessoa, Harry, seja ela quem for.

— Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você, Mel.

Caímos em um silencio que perdurou por alguns segundos. Foi Harry quem o quebrou.

— Você acha que o Ron e a Hermione ainda vão voltar a conversar?

— Claro que sim. É só uma fase. Eu acho que se o Ron terminasse com aquela lagartixa albina, as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis. O que é que ele viu naquela garota, Harry?

— Não me pergunte.

— Cara, ela não tem nada na cabeça.

— Nem Ron. Se tivesse, não estaria com ela.

Entreolhamo-nos e rimos.

— George perguntou de você.

— Perguntou?

— Disse que você devia ter ido passar o Natal lá n'A Toca.

— Não teria sido má ideia.

— Você devia dar uma chance a ele.

— Qual é, Harry? Quer enfiar todos nós para dentro da família Weasley?

Eu ri enquanto Harry se fazia de desentendido.

— Ora, eu com George, Mione com Ron e você com Ginny. Nossos filhos seriam todos primos, então.

Harry, corando violentamente, meneou a cabeça.

— Eu com Ginny?

Entrelacei as nossas mãos.

— Você pode se abrir comigo, Harry.

— Bom... Er... Tem o Ron.

— Um dia ele acaba por se acostumar com a ideia.

— Tem o Dean.

— Coisa passageira, Harry. Ginny sempre gostou de você.

— Você acha?

— Tenho certeza. Lembra do poeminha que ela te escreveu no nosso segundo ano?

Harry deixou escapar uma gargalhada tão alta que ecoou pela Torre de Astronomia.

— Por favor, não me lembre disso.

— Teus olhos são verdes como dois sapinhos cozidos...

— Não, Mel!

— Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula...

— Ah, meu Deus!

— Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino. Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas.

Praticamente nos dobrávamos de rir.

— Não acredito que você se lembra de tudo!

— Como eu poderia me esquecer? Coitada da Ginny, deve morrer de vergonha ao relembrar isso.

— Ela teve boa intenção.

— A inspiração é de família, então. Certa vez, George disse alguma coisa sobre os meus olhos.

— O que ele disse?

— Eu não me lembro.

— Mentira! É claro que você se lembra, mas está com vergonha de falar.

Harry começou a me fazer cócegas, para arrancar a confissão.

— Eu juro que não lembro, Harry! — eu dizia, rindo até engasgar.

— Força a memória, então! Ou vai preferir mostrar isso ao Snape nas aulas de Oclumência?

— Tá bom, tá bom! — exclamei com a voz falhada pelas risadas — Foi algo do tipo: "Seus olhos são verdes como gafanhotos".

— Verdes como gafanhotos? VERDES COMO GAFANHOTOS? Eu não acredito que George tenha falado isso!

— Te juro!

— Sabe, acho que a Ginny não compôs aquele poeminha. Deve ter achado nas coisas do George. Ele deve ter escrito pra você, na verdade.

— Ah, e meus cabelos são negros como um quadro de aula? Eu derrotei o Lord das Trevas?

Ríamos muito, e absolutamente alto.

— Tenho uma explicação pra isso...

— Eu espero mesmo que tenha, Potter. Uma boa explicação para infringir as regras do horário e do decoro.

E só naquele momento, vendo Snape de baixo, eu me dei conta de que estava deitada sobre o chão da Torre de Astronomia, e Harry, de bruços, ainda com uma mão sobre a minha cintura, onde, há nem um minuto, ele estivera provocando cócegas. Passado o primeiro momento de choque, erguemo-nos com uma rapidez incrível.

— Nós estávamos só...

— ...Brincando — completei — contando umas piadas.

— Engraçado, Liadan, isso tinha outro nome na minha época. Então não tiveram as férias de Natal inteiras para colocarem as "brincadeiras" em dia?

— Na verdade, não passamos o Natal juntos.

Olhei muito feio para Harry, que segurou o riso.

— Foi só uma brincadeira inocente. Use Veritaserum e saberá que não estou mentindo.

— E desperdiçar uma poção tão valiosa com você, Liadan? Ah, você certamente sabe a complexidade que é produzi-la.

— Eu sei, senhor, mas...

— Volte para o salão comunal, Potter.

Harry me puxou pelo braço.

— Eu disse Potter.

Harry hesitou.

— Vai, Harry — eu disse — antes que peguemos uma detenção.

— Sábias palavras, Liadan. Sabe que estou para me arrepender... No meu tempo, uma coisa assim implicava em expulsão. Creio que as punições não tenham mudado tanto...

— Vai, Harry!

Contrariado, o meu amigo deixou a Torre de Astronomia. Eu não sabia como encarar Snape, e tinha o rosto em chamas.

— Que beleza de cena, Liadan. Achei que você viesse até aqui apenas para ver as estrelas. Eu digo, no sentido próprio.

Fiquei escarlate.

— O senhor está sendo injusto. Harry é como um irmão para mim, nós estávamos brincando como duas crianças.

Seus lábios desenharam um meio sorriso oblíquo.

— Eu sei.

— Olha, eu sei que pareceu ser _outra coisa_, mas não...

— Imaginei que você estivesse aqui...

— É a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje.

— ...Mas sem o Potter.

— Bom, ele foi a primeira. Veio se desculpar por uma discussão que tivemos, então...

— Serei franco, Liadan: Não estou interessado na sua discussão com o Potter. Se eu a procurei a essa hora, foi por um bom motivo.

— As aulas de Oclumência.

— Amanhã, às oito.

— Tudo bem.

— Boa noite.

Eu gostaria de perguntar sobre o Voto Perpétuo, ininterruptamente, noite adentro, até que ele me negasse cada uma das palavras que eu ouvi. Mas nada fiz. Quando consegui balbuciar o meu "boa noite", já estava só na Torre de Astronomia.

-x-

— O que diz o aviso? — indaguei por trás dos ombros de Harry e Ron — não consigo alcançar. Leia pra mim, Harry.

O salão comunal estava lotado por causa da novidade afixada ao mural de recados àquela manhã.

— Deve ser triste ter 1,62 de altura — caçoou Ron.

— Ei, Ronald, por que você não vai se...

— Aulas de Aparatação. Se você tem dezessete anos, ou vai completá-los até 31 de agosto, inclusive, poderá se inscrever em um curso se Aparatação de doze aulas semanais com um instrutor do Ministério da Magia. Se quiser participar, assine abaixo, por favor. Custo: 12 galeões.

— Beleza! Completo dezessete no mês que vem.

— Eu, em março — disse Ron infeliz — mas não sei se terei doze galeões...

— Ah, para com isso — falei, dando um empurrão no meu amigo para que ele assinasse de uma vez a lista — economiza no presente de dia dos namorados da lagartixa, que dá e sobra.

Ele me olhou com estranheza, ao mesmo tempo em que Mione, que acabara de assinar o seu nome, retirava-se. Foi aquele um dia de euforia geral, graças ao anúncio da aparatação. Ron deixou escapar que Harry já aparatara, e foi motivo suficiente para que ele não tivesse paz pelo resto do dia. Às quinze para as oito, ele conseguiu escapar, dizendo que ia à biblioteca. Na verdade, foi ter com Dumbledore.

— Acho que já deu a minha hora também — falei para Hermione, consultando o relógio de pulso.

— Boa sorte, então. Eu te espero aqui no salão comunal.

— Tá certo. Até já.

Mais uma vez trilhei o longo caminho até as masmorras, e mais uma vez me deparei com a porta de carvalho. Consultei o relógio antes de bater. Eram exatamente oito horas.

— Sempre pontual, Liadan.

— Não gosto que me façam esperar. Suponho que as outras pessoas também não gostem.

— Muito bem, entre.

Meio hesitante, sentei-me à cadeira já colocada para o meu uso e empunhei a varinha.

— Eu espero que você se lembre daquilo que nós conversamos antes do recesso...

— Sobre o meu irmão? Lembro, claro que lembro.

— Espero que te ajude a enfrentar essa lembrança.

— Eu estou disposta a tentar.

— Muito bem. A postos... _Legilimens_!

Eu deveria ter uns dez anos. Meus dedos escorregavam graciosamente pelas teclas do piano. A música era de um compositor trouxa. Era agradável rever aquela cena feliz, mas eu precisava lutar contra as lembranças, fossem boas ou ruins.

— Ótimo — disse Snape ao retornarmos — Debussy?

Percebi, com alívio, que eu continuava seguramente sentada à cadeira e não ofegava.

— Debussy — repeti — o senhor conhece?

— Apenas essa música, Clair de Lune. Mas, voltemos. Preparada? _Legilimens!_

Pude reconhecer naquele lugar a Casa dos Gritos. Havia uma conversa acalorada entre Sirius, Lupin e Snape. Harry estava transtornado, e eu confusa. Depois já era o Ministério da Magia, no dia da morte de Sirius. Praticamente pude sentir novamente a dor na minha perna, ao ser quebrada pelo feitiço de Lucius Malfoy. E, então, eu estava de volta.

— Não pode me deixar ir tão longe, Liadan. Vamos tentar de novo.

Eu dançava no Baile de Inverno com o George, abraçava Harry após as férias, tomava em minhas mãos um livro de capa envelhecida...

— Era o seu diário?

Foi com indizível assombro que vi Snape se levantar do chão. Em seu rosto, porém, não havia rancor.

— Ah, me desculpe! Me desculpe!

— Eu estou bem, Liadan. Você foi ótima dessa vez, mas poderia apenas ter me repelido com a sua mente. É o que quero de você. Já sei há muito tempo que você pode praticar um feitiço de desarmamento com destreza.

— É claro, eu sinto muitíssimo.

— Mas estamos indo bem. Concentre-se agora, Melvina, dispa-se de qualquer emoção.

Não pude. Como poderia, se uma descarga de impulsos elétricos me invadira, certamente contra a minha vontade, ao ouvi-lo pronunciar, pela primeira vez, o meu nome de batismo? E não eram apenas sensações corpóreas, o meu pensamento também trabalhava velozmente. Não podia deixar que ele tivesse ciência daquilo que passava pela minha mente naquele momento. Simplesmente não podia... E então o seu rosto, antes intrigado, adquiriu um quê de satisfação. Tremi.

— Você entendeu a mensagem, entendeu muito bem. Não há o que contestar, você me bloqueou absolutamente.

— Isso... É bom?

— Se é tudo quanto queremos...

Sorri, satisfeita comigo mesma. E aliviada.

— Está muito bom por hoje. Nos veremos quarta, então.

— Certamente.

Cheguei eufórica ao salão comunal, agradecendo mentalmente por haver apenas alguns grupos bem esparsos e Hermione lendo em frente à lareira.

— Cadê o Harry? — indaguei — E o Ron?

— O Harry ainda não voltou, e o Uon-Uon deve estar testando alguns cantos de Hogwarts com Lavender Brown.

— Mione, eu consegui fechar a mente.

— Conseguiu? Mas isso é muito bom! Como foi?

— Do nada. Eu quis muito esconder um pensamento de Snape, e, quando dei por mim, já o bloqueava totalmente.

— Fantástico! Eu acho que é bem por aí mesmo, Mel.

— Também acho. E acho que consegui esse resultado até rápido demais.

— Ah, sim, com certeza. E eu posso perguntar que pensamento foi esse que você tanto quis esconder de Snape?

— Ah — respondi, sentindo o rosto queimar — era sobre o livro do Príncipe Mestiço. Você pode imaginar como Snape poderia ferrar o Harry com Slughorn, caso descobrisse.

— E Harry é simplesmente louco por continuar correndo esse tipo de risco.

— E falando nele...

Harry entrou meio atordoado, ora bagunçando os cabelos, ora tocando a cicatriz. Praticamente correu ao nosso encontro ao nos localizar.

— E aí? — indagou a mim.

— Acho que eu consegui fechar a mente uma vez.

— Poxa, isso é legal! Snape deve ser mais agradável com você, então.

Hermione deu uma risadinha significativa, mas disfarçou quando a repreendi com o olhar.

— E então, Harry? Como foi com o Dumbledore?

— Ah... Cadê o Ron?

— O Uon-Uon? Adivinha...

— Mas a essa hora?

— O Uon-Uon, Harry, esqueceu que tem amigos e relógio.

— Bom, não faz mal, depois eu conto a ele.

— Então — disse Mione impaciente — se não se importar em nos contar agora...

— Eu tive novamente acesso a lembranças alheias através da penseira de Dumbledore. Hoje vi o Tom Riddle adolescente. Voldemort adolescente, dá pra acreditar?

— Como ele era? — indaguei com simplicidade.

— Bonito — respondeu Harry com um meio sorriso — muito bonito. Você iria gamar.

Hermione nos repreendeu com o olhar.

— Então, lembram do que eu contei sobre a mãe de Riddle e sua família? O irmão e o pai que a maltratavam, e tudo?

— Sim — respondeu Mione por nós duas — prossiga.

— Voldemort, aos dezesseis anos, acabou por descobrir sobre os Gaunt. Foi até a casa onde apenas o tio Morfino vivia e o estuporou, tirou a sua varinha e com ela matou o pai trouxa e os avós. Dessa forma, o Ministério investigaria a varinha de Morfino, encontrando nela a Avada Kedavra que foi usada sobre os trouxas, entende?

— Que astuto! — exclamei, sem poder me conter.

— E aí ele alterou a memória do coitado do Morfino, para que ele confessasse o crime ao Ministério. E a palavra de um réu confesso é irrevogável, não?

— Coitado uma ova! Ele não agredia Merope?

— Mel, você está apoiando uma atitude de Voldemort?

— Não, Harry, é claro que não. Mas nesse caso...

— Tá — interpôs-se Hermione — prossiga, Harry.

— Bom, essa foi a primeira lembrança que eu vi hoje. Dumbledore disse que a segunda era a mais importante. Trata-se de uma conversa entre Riddle e Slughorn.

— Slughorn? — indaguei — Poxa, esse cara é antigo, não?

— E, pelo jeito, o Clube do Slug sempre existiu. Riddle fazia parte dele. Deu-se que, em um momento oportuno, ele perguntou algo sobre Horcruxes.

— Hor... Quê?

— Também não sei o que é isso, Mel. Tinha esperança de que vocês soubessem. Mione?

— Não sei, Harry. Deve ser magia negra avançada. O que Slughorn respondeu?

— Não respondeu. A lembrança foi alterada, entende? Agora Dumbledore quer que eu consiga a lembrança original.

— E como você pretende fazer isso? — perguntei.

— Não sei, não faço ideia.

— Nós temos que pensar em algo — disse Mione — alguma estratégia.

— Não consigo pensar em mais nada por hoje — falei, espreguiçando-me — desculpa, tá, Harry?

— Imagina, Mel, já está tarde mesmo. Amanhã nós temos Poções, não é? Talvez até lá eu consiga pensar em alguma coisa.

Dei um beijo no rosto do Harry e segui com Hermione para o dormitório. É claro que eu estava preocupada com as tarefas do meu amigo, mas não conseguia deixar de me sentir triunfal por conta do sucesso na aula de Oclumência. E, foi pensando naquele progresso, que eu adormeci placidamente.


	8. Dia de São Valentim

**8 – Dia de São Valentim**

— Feliz dia dos namorados!

Recebi o abraço de Harry e o olhar de estranheza de Snape e mais um grupo de sonserinos, à porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Draco Malfoy fez algum comentário com Pansy Parkinson, que riu ruidosamente. Eles provavelmente não sabiam...

— Há-há! Muito obrigada, Harry, mais uma vez.

— Eu não comprei nada pra você esse ano, Mel.

— Tudo bem, eu vou aceitar um poema sobre os meus olhos verdes.

Rimos, e eu fui surpreendia por Ron, que me abraçou pela cintura e beijou o meu rosto.

— Feliz dia dos namorados, Mel.

Dessa vez os olhos azuis de Malfoy se arregalaram, mas Parkinson, Snape e os demais já haviam entrado na sala.

— Obrigada, Ron.

— Vamos entrando? — disse Snape com rigidez, aparecendo subitamente à porta da sala.

Malfoy comentou mais alguma coisa com Crabbe e Goyle quando eu entrei na sala com os meninos. É, eles realmente não sabiam que o meu aniversário calhara de ser exatamente no dia catorze de fevereiro, dia de São Valentim. Dia dos namorados. Não havia um ano em que Harry e Ron não me fizessem algum tipo de piada.

— Beleza de aniversário, Mel — cochichou Ron quando nos dispusemos em nossas carteiras — sexta-feira chuvosa, primeira aula do Snape...

— Mas vocês estão aqui — falei, sorrindo para o meu amigo — e agora eu sou maior de idade.

— É, Snape vai gostar de saber disso.

— Vou gostar de saber o que, Sr. Weasley?

Vi o rosto de Ron empalidecer, depois corar bruscamente. Talvez um reflexo do meu.

— Gostar de saber que Ron fez o dever de casa.

— Não imagino por que, Liadan.

— Ah, porque... Bom, é um fato inédito, não?

— Ah, isso com certeza. Eu posso ver este tão extraordinário dever, Weasley?

— Cla-claro — gaguejou Ron — só preciso achar aqui no meio das minhas coisas.

— O engraçado é que tenho a impressão de não ter passado nenhum dever na última aula.

Ron e eu nos entreolhamos aflitos, enquanto Mione soltava um muxoxo.

— Você está se tornando uma excepcional oclumente, Melvina.

Percebi os três pares de olhos em mim quando Snape se afastou. Óbvio que o primeiro a caçoar teria de ser o Ron.

— Agora é Melvina, é? O que ele fez com o Liadan?

— Deve ter sido sem querer — afirmei, tendo a incômoda sensação de que meu rosto atingia a mesma nuance de meus cabelos — poxa, mas você também não deixa passar uma, Ron.

— Acho mais fácil imaginar Voldemort dançando conga do que Snape apaixonado.

Todos riram da resposta espontânea de Harry, até Mione, que andava emburrada. Eu, porém, desejava conjurar um vaso ornamental chinês, onde pudesse enfiar a cabeça. Mas, nem mesmo esse constrangedor incidente conseguiu estragar o meu bom humor. As coisas começavam a caminhar bem, apesar de todo o terror causado pelos Comensais da Morte. Eu, nas aulas de Oclumência, já conseguia bloquear Snape com facilidade, embora ainda não houvesse visto outra lembrança com relação ao Rian. Também não fora tão ruim nas duas primeiras aulas de aparatação, apesar de não conseguir de fato aparatar. Mas, naquele catorze de fevereiro, eu não queria pensar em nenhuma das duas coisas.

Senti um alívio imediato ao me aproximar da lareira do salão comunal pouco antes do jantar, quando Harry, Mione, Ron e eu pudemos nos reunir para falar sobre as Horcruxes (por milagre Lavender parecia não estar por perto).

— Não consigo nem cogitar nada — suspirou Mione — não imagino o que sejam Horcruxes, nem como esse assunto possa simplesmente não estar citado em nenhum livro da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

— Talvez os livros sobre Horcruxes tenham sido retirados — sugeri.

— Faz sentido — disse Harry, pensativo.

— Nesse caso, não há meios de descobrir algo aqui em Hogwarts — observou Ron.

— A menos que o Harry consiga a lembrança original.

— Não sei como persuadir Slughorn, Mel. Ele me tratou com hostilidade quando lhe perguntei sobre Horcruxes.

— Mudando de assunto...

Imediatamente entendi o sussurro de Hermione. Ginny vinha se juntar a nós, trazendo uma caixa vermelha com uma fita dourada.

— Mel, o George lhe enviou isso pelo Pichitinho.

— Ah, olha só — eu disse, sentindo o rosto queimar — bem grifinório, né? Obrigada, Ginny.

— É muito afetuoso da parte do George. Acho que ele ainda está apaixonado, Mel.

— Mas _todo o mundo_ sabia? — Ron indagou, e Ginny virou os olhos.

— Depois você me conta sobre o presente, Mel. O Dean está me chamando ali. A gente se vê.

Percebi que Ron e Hermione olhavam pra mim com certa expectativa. Harry, porém, parecia perdido em pensamentos.

— Você não vai abrir?

— Ah, é... Vou sim, Ron...

E, constrangida, abri a caixa. Havia ali um echarpe cor de pérola, decorado com rendas.

— Ah, olhem que lindo! Que delicado.

— Isso realmente não se parece com um presente de George — disse Ron, meio espantado.

— Não vai ler a carta? — Harry indagou de repente, com um sorriso enviesado.

Notei, então, que havia um pergaminho no fundo da caixa, e que não haveria mais meio de escondê-lo.

— Não seja indiscreto, Harry — repreendeu Mione — e se for pessoal?

— Não faz mal, Mione, não tenho segredos com vocês.

Desenrolei o pergaminho e comecei a ler devagar, de modo que pudesse alterar ou ocultar alguma parte mais constrangedora.

— _Tudo bem, Mel? Gostaria que você soubesse que, independente do nosso breve envolvimento, eu ainda a considero uma grande amiga, e gostaria que você tivesse visitado, com os garotos, a loja que eu e Fred abrimos no Beco Diagonal. Nós estamos bombando, Mel! Você não acreditaria... Mas não te enviei nada da loja porque não encontrei nada adequado (pensei em te mandar uma poção do amor, mas você certamente reconheceria e me mandaria uns diabretes de volta). A propósito, foi a mamãe que fez esse echarpe, e mandou dizer que foi com todo o carinho, para a nora com que ela sempre sonhou (mentira, essa última parte foi por minha conta). Espero que você tenha gostado. Venha nos visitar nas férias, Mel, estamos todos com saudades. Não é justo que só o imbecil do Ron possa te ver. Feliz aniversário. Afetuosamente, George._

— Breve envolvimento? — indagou Ron — Afetuosamente? Esse não é o Ron que eu conheço. O que você fez com o meu irmão, Mel?

— Imagina — falei, sentindo o rosto e as orelhas em chamas — foi um bonito gesto de amizade.

— Foi um bonito gesto — disse Hermione — mas não de amizade.

— Desculpa, Mel, mas vou ter de concordar com a Mione — completou Harry.

— Ah, então é um complô, é? Muito bem! Vou escrever uma resposta para o George, e deixá-los à vontade para discutirem as boas novas.

E rimos juntos.

— Mas eu quero agradecer, Ron e Mione, por essa trégua de alguns minutos. Foi bom estar novamente reunida com vocês três.

— É porque a Lá-Lá está longe, Mel.

Ron fingiu não ouvir a provocação de Mione, e começou a examinar o meu echarpe, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— A gente se vê no jantar, então — eu disse, erguendo-me — e, Harry, depois eu posso dar uma olhada no Príncipe?

— Claro, Mel.

— Então, tá, gente. Até já.

Eu estava a caminho do corujal, pensando comigo mesma se a carta de resposta estava boa o suficiente para retribuir a delicadeza de George. Foi quando os meus olhos ficaram cegos para o corredor à minha frente, e eu só pude ver o bosque, onde agora nevava.

— _Não lhe quero distante de mim, mas prefiro que fique aqui, segura._

— _Segura, meu caro? Longe de ti? Não, eu abro mão da segurança. Vamos juntos._

— _Se não há meio de contrariá-la..._

_Tudo escureceu. O rapaz de cabelos louros e grandes olhos azuis evanesceu junto a toda a paisagem._

Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer todos os rostos ansiosos à minha volta. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Madame Pomfrey e McGonagall.

— O que aconteceu? — indaguei debilmente.

— Não, não deve se esforçar — ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizer com uma voz enérgica — vocês três para fora, apenas a professora McGonagall fica.

— Eu não vou sair — teimou Ron — eu estou preocupado. Ela demorou muito para acordar dessa vez.

— É verdade — concordou Harry — nós queremos ficar aqui com ela.

— De jeito nenhum. A menina está bem, mas precisa descansar. Vamos andando, garotos.

— Mas não é justo que...

— Tudo bem, Ron, eu estou legal. A gente se vê no salão comunal mais tarde.

— Nada disso, mocinha — repreendeu-me a curandeira — vai passar a noite aqui.

— Amanhã — corrigi — amanhã cedo.

— Fica bem — disse Mione afagando a minha mão.

Retiraram-se. Ouvi as reclamações de Ron ainda quando a porta da Ala Hospitalar foi fechada.

— O que aconteceu exatamente, professora?

— Filch a encontrou desmaiada próximo ao corujal e a trouxe para cá. Eu estava no salão comunal quando fui avisada, e os seus amigos ouviram. Não pude evitar que viessem.

— Que hora são? Por quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?

— Durante pouco mais de uma hora, Liadan. Você viu algo antes de perder a consciência?

— Imagens dispersas — menti — desfocadas.

— Certo. Descanse agora. Eu vou mandar trazer o seu jantar.

Assenti. Eu me sentia perfeita, como se acabasse de acordar de um sono tranquilo, mas sabia que discutir não resolveria, e que passar as últimas horas do meu aniversário na Ala Hospitalar era uma certeza.

Acordei ouvindo murmúrios. Pisquei algumas vezes, mas não consegui distinguir as imagens, então apurei os ouvidos para as vozes. Antes que pudesse distingui-las, morreram. Ainda meio sonolenta e tonta devido aos medicamentos, recostei-me ao travesseiro e fechei os olhos. Antes de sucumbir ao sono, porém, ouvi passos próximos à minha cama. Abri os olhos lentamente.

— Sinto muito por tê-la acordado, Melvina.

Senti o meu coração ribombar desconfortavelmente. Não contava com a possibilidade de ver Snape à beira do meu leito.

— Não faz mal — respondi.

— Sinceramente não entendo. Você estava indo tão bem nas aulas de Oclumência... Como ele pode ter penetrado a sua mente?

—Eu estive pensando, professor. Não acho que aquele lá tenha qualquer relação com essas visões. Sabe, geralmente é necessário o contato visual.

— Mas Potter...

— Harry tem uma ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem, ele leva uma cicatriz feita por sua varinha. Eu não tenho essa ligação, nem qualquer outra. Não que eu saiba.

— Faz sentido. Mas que outra explicação teríamos?

— Não sei, e é isso que me preocupa.

— McGonagall disse que você viu imagens desfocadas imediatamente antes de desmaiar...

— Eu menti. Eu vi imagens bem nítidas, ouvi frases bem elaboradas. Mas não é algo que eu queira que as pessoas saibam. Basta o senhor, e os meus amigos, talvez.

— O que você viu e ouviu?

— O mesmo rapaz de cabelos louros. Eu conversava com ele.

— Sobre o que conversaram?

— Ele falava algo sobre ter de ir embora.

— Como eles são? Que roupas eles trajam? Como é o ambiente à volta?

— Eu não consigo ver como estou vestida, mas ele traja umas roupas diferentes. Certa vez eu o vi usando uma armadura. E o ambiente geralmente é um bosque.

— Trata-se de uma época muito antiga, pelo visto. Mas não consigo compreender...

— Então não é uma visão de algo que esteja acontecendo, como foi com Harry. É uma lembrança. Mas quem me colocaria uma lembrança na mente? E como? Isso é possível?

— Possível é que isso seja uma falsa ilusão, Liadan. Lembra-se de quando o Lord das Trevas fez Potter acreditar que Black estava no Ministério? Ele pode muito bem estar criando essas visões para você, não pode?

— Não faz sentido. Eu não tenho uma ligação com aquele lá, e...

— Você não tem certeza disso ,tem?

— ...E as visões não significam absolutamente nada pra mim.

— Mas elas te atingem, tanto que você já desmaiou mais de uma vez. Talvez ele esteja tentando enfraquecê-la.

— Continuo não vendo nenhuma lógica. Tudo bem que eu sou amiga do Harry, mas o que aquele lá ganharia ao me enfraquecer? Por que não Ron e Hermione? E quem sou eu, mesmo "forte" como sou agora, contra o Lord das Trevas?

— Você é uma bruxa de uma família muito tradicional, Melvina, e creio que o Lord das Trevas não desconheça isso. Os Liadan, os que vivem ainda na Irlanda, você sabe, conhecem segredos do nosso mundo que nunca passaram por Hogwarts.

— Nesse caso, ele tentaria me colocar no seu círculo de Comensais da Morte, não?

— Pode ser que ele conheça a sua índole. Os Comensais viram você no Ministério, lutaram contra você. Dessa forma, ele deve saber que não seria fácil fazer você mudar de lado.

— E o que essas visões têm a ver com isso?

— Pode ser uma forma de levar você até ele, de persuadi-la. Você aparentemente tem um envolvimento com o rapaz, não? Pode ser que ele coloque esse rapaz em situação de risco, revele um lugar e monte uma armadilha. Exatamente como fez com Potter.

— Nesse caso, ele não me faria ver algum dos meus amigos?

— Ele já fez isso uma vez com Potter, não repetiria.

— Ainda não faz sentido. É outra época, não é? Como ele pensa que eu vou conseguir atingir uma época antiga?

— Pode não ser, Melvina, eu apenas supus. O Reino Unido ainda tem umas cidades tradicionais, não tem?

— E aquela armadura do rapaz?

— Uma fantasia. Nessas cidades geralmente há festas típicas.

— Ainda insisto: Eu não conheço aquele rapaz. Como poderia arriscar a minha vida para salvá-lo?

— Persuasão. Ele pode fazê-la acreditar que o ama.

Pela primeira vez encontrei nexo naquela conversa. Eu realmente sentia algo forte pelo rapaz de cabelos louros e trançados quando era acometida pelas visões.

— Tudo bem, vamos supor que o senhor esteja certo. Eu preciso descobrir a ligação que tenho com ele, não? Se esse for o caso...

— É o que mais me intriga. O fato é que não sabemos até onde chega o conhecimento do Lord das Trevas. Ele pode usar um meio que ignoramos.

— Talvez, mas...

— O mais acertado é continuarmos com as aulas de Oclumência.

— E se os meios dele forem capazes de ultrapassar os limites da Oclumência?

— É impossível penetrar a mente de um bom oclumente.

— O senhor disse que não sabemos até onde chega o conhecimento dele.

— Você tem razão. Mas, pelo sim e pelo não, continuaremos com as aulas, está bem?

— Claro, mas...

— Mas...?

— Eu não quero cair em uma armadilha.

— Agora que cogitamos isso, será mais difícil cair.

— E se estivermos errados? Se a intenção for outra?

— Estaremos preparados, Melvina. Agora descanse.

Fiquei só, inundada em pensamentos. Memorizei cada evolução das nossas conjecturas para dividir com os meus amigos no dia seguinte.


	9. A última tentativa

**9 – A última tentativa**

Fevereiro se aproximou de março sem muita alteração no tempo, exceto que passou a ventar mais, além de chover. Eu continuava tendo sucesso nas minhas aulas de Oclumência, mesmo quando me aparecia uma imagem de Rian. Agora Snape nem conseguia começar a exercer a Legilimência. Em contrapartida, as aulas de Aparatação continuavam desastrosas.

— Mione, você sabe que dia é hoje? — indaguei, ao ver a minha amiga verdadeiramente agitada, enquanto contornávamos o salão comunal.

— Sábado? — respondeu com a voz um tanto estrangulada.

— Do mês.

— Primeiro de março, não é isso?

— Aniversário de quem?

— Mel, se você está tentando...

Mas, como se eu tivesse executado um feitiço convocatório, o aniversariante surgiu entre os demais. Puxei-o para um abraço.

— Parabéns, Ron! Dezessete, hein?

— Falou, Mel. Onde ela está?

Por um momento tive a sensação de que ele falava de Hermione, mas imediatamente me lembrei de que ela estava bem ali, ao meu lado.

— Bom, acho que vi Lavender...

— Lavender? Que Lavander? Estou falando de Romilda!

— Você o quê? Romilda Vane?

— Sim, minha deusa!

Busquei com os olhos o rosto de Hermione, e ele parecia petrificado.

— Estamos com alguns problemas — informou Harry — a gente se vê.

— Problemas? — Ron indagou com ferocidade — Você está dizendo que a minha amada é um problema?

— Claro que não — consertou Harry — o problema é continuarmos aqui. Não estávamos indo ao escritório de Slughorn encontrá-la?

— Ah, é claro! Vamos, vamos logo!

— Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar — confessei à Hermione, quando os garotos se afastaram.

— Romilda Vane? — ela indagou inconformada — Ela não gostava do Harry?

— Foi o que eu pensei, mas... Espere! Aonde Harry falou que eles estavam indo?

— Ao escritório de Slughorn, não?

— Foi o que eu pensei ter ouvido, e agora faz todo o sentido. Ron deve ter ingerido uma poção do amor, e Harry provavelmente está atrás de um antídoto.

— Nesse caso, ele não falaria com você? Você sabe fazer esse antídoto, não?

— Sei, mas não tenho um armário de ingredientes disponível.

— Ainda não entendi. Não era do Harry que ela gostava?

— Sei lá, de repente se desiludiu e resolveu investir no Ron.

Entreolhamo-nos e caímos na gargalhada.

— Acho justo — afirmou Mione.

— Creio contar com algo para sacanear o Ron até o ano que vem. Vamos ao café da manhã?

A manhã já havia sido reduzida à metade quando Hermione e eu aproveitamos uma trégua da chuva para sairmos do castelo.

— Mas eu acho que estamos todos meio parados, Mel. Sua situação pode ser preocupante.

— Não temos bem o que fazer. Snape acha que a Oclumência é suficiente por enquanto.

— Mas daqui a pouco você é uma oclumente melhor do que ele e ainda tem as visões...

— Não, Mione, a última foi no dia do meu aniversário. Nenhuma outra depois dessa. Se for mesmo coisa daquele lá, não sei o que ele pretende.

— Acho que deveríamos novamente falar com Dumbledore.

— Ele deixou tudo aos encargos de Snape.

— Bom, se Dumbledore confia nele, e pelo visto você também...

Fingi não perceber outro olhar significativo de Mione.

— Ah, e os meninos, hein? Será que o assunto do Ron foi resolvido?

— Nem quero saber, Mel.

— Mas eu quero. Ainda não me esqueci da vergonha que ele me fez passar com Snape no dia do meu aniversário.

Mas não encontramos os meninos no salão comunal, que estava excepcionalmente lotado por causa do tempo frio.

— É impressão minha ou Lavender está chorando? — Mione indagou, atenta ao outro lado do salão.

— Deve ser por causa do amor repentino de Ron por Romilda — eu disse sem poder segurar o riso — note que até os nomes combinam. Nossa, como eu vou sacanear o Ron!

— Bom, mesmo que Slughorn não tenha feito o antídoto, uma poção do amor não dura muito tempo...

— O suficiente para que ele faça algumas besteiras.

— Acho que não. Note Romilda Vane no outro extremo do salão.

— Ela não está com uma cara nada boa.

— Acho que ela e Lavender não estão se falando.

— É, posso imaginar. Bom, eles não estão aqui, e esse vozerio está me irritando, Mione. Vamos, sei lá, à biblioteca?

— Ótima ideia.

Mas, ao sairmos do salão comunal, deparamo-nos com Harry. Ele vinha pálido e nervoso.

— Cadê o Ron? — indaguei — Não está com Romilda, nem com Lavender...

— Aconteceu uma coisa — Harry respondeu imediatamente, agitado — aconteceu uma coisa com o Ron.

— Alguma coisa... Alguma coisa grave?

— Ele foi envenenado.

Volvi os olhos para Hermione e seu rosto tinha a cor de um pergaminho. Os olhos castanhos pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. Ela abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som.

— Envenenado? — indaguei, saindo dos primeiros segundos de transe — Como, Harry? Como foi isso? Onde é que ele está?

— Está na Ala Hospitalar agora. Ele vai ficar bem, segundo Madame Pomfrey...

— Não, vamos para lá agora mesmo!

— Ela não está deixando ninguém entrar.

— Mas que vadia! Eu vou lá, e ela não vai poder...

— Como isso aconteceu, Harry? — indagou Hermione com uma voz de fazer dó.

— Bem, Ron acabou comendo, por engano, uns bombons recheados com poção do amor, que, na verdade, eram para mim. Eu o levei às pressas ao Slughorn, ele preparou um antídoto e ficou tudo bem. Mas, como eu disse que Ron estava fazendo aniversário, e nós sabemos como Slughorn gosta de uma comemoração, ele abriu uma garrafa de hidromel e nos serviu. Ron foi o primeiro a tomar o hidromel envenenado.

— Meu Deus, Harry! — exclamei — Você acha que Slughorn quis envenenar vocês?

— Não, quero dizer, eu não sei. Por sorte havia um bezoar nas coisas dele, mas foi por muito pouco.

— Por sorte você sabia que o bezoar é um antídoto universal.

— Graças ao Príncipe.

Mione fingiu não ouvir essa última consideração, e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu preciso ir falar com o Dumbledore, repetir o que contei a vocês. Depois nós conversamos, tá legal?

— Certo, Harry, mas quando nós poderemos ver o Ron?

— Não sei ainda, Mel. Eu encontro vocês na Ala Hospitalar lá pelo meio da tarde, pode ser?

— Ah, certo.

Reencontramos Harry após o almoço, e ficamos durante horas andando de um lado a outro do castelo, fazendo mil conjecturas.

— Acho que o hidromel caiu nas mãos de Slughorn por engano — eu disse pela terceira vez — ele não é um assassino. Dumbledore confia nele.

— Dumbledore também confia em Snape.

— Snape também não é um assassino.

— Ele foi um Comensal da Morte, e você acha que ele nunca matou ninguém?

— Isso foi há muito tempo — contestei — antes de ele se arrepender.

— Não acho que um Comensal da Morte possa se regenerar completamente, Mel.

— Vocês querem deixar Snape fora disso? — indagou Mione, irritada — Ele não é a questão agora, ou é?

— Caramba, é mesmo!

Harry e Hermione me encararam ao mesmo tempo, supondo que eu tivesse uma resposta ao mistério do hidromel.

— Que horas são?

— Vai dar oito horas — Harry respondeu, consultando o relógio de pulso.

— Tenho Oclumência agora, mas é claro que não vou ficar na aula. De qualquer forma, preciso avisar ao Snape. Vou chegar atrasada, certamente.

— Então nos vemos na Ala Hospitalar depois. Acho que aquela megera não vai tardar a nos deixar entrar, já que nos fez esperar durante um dia inteiro.

— Então tá, Harry. Eu vejo vocês depois.

Hermione apenas assentiu, desanimada. Enquanto fazia o caminho das masmorras às pressas, pensei no horror daquele incidente. A quem estavam querendo envenenar? Certamente que não ao Ron. Harry tinha muitos inimigos, mas eu estava certa de que Slughorn não era um deles. Não via também motivo plausível para alguém desejar a morte de Slughorn, o que me levava a pensar que o hidromel fora parar com ele por engano. Mas alguém decididamente era o objeto de desejo de um assassino, que decerto estava entre nós. Tencionei bater três vezes à porta do escritório de Snape, mas, na terceira, a minha mão parou a meio caminho.

— Ou um intermediário — murmurei.

— Receio dizer que esteja atrasada hoje, Melvina.

Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que demorei a recobrar a consciência para o momento presente.

— Peço desculpas — eu disse um tanto atordoada — é que tivemos um problema com Ron Weasley...

— Envenenado por hidromel — ele disse, dando-me passagem — no escritório de Slughorn.

— Não acho que Slughorn tenha qualquer coisa a ver com isso.

— Eu também penso que não.

Então, a minha última conjectura, feita mentalmente antes de entrar no escritório, transformou-se em palavras antes que eu pudesse impedir.

— Acho que temos um mensageiro de Você-Sabe-Quem aqui na escola.

Percebi que o rosto de Snape tornou-se assustadoramente lívido.

— Faz sentido — prossegui — primeiro o colar de Kate Bell, agora...

— Não torne a repetir isso por aí, Melvina.

— Mas por que não? Tem certa lógica, não tem?

— Exatamente por isso. Se o Lord das Trevas realmente tiver alguém aqui, quero-o longe de você.

— Mas nós não podemos deixar que as pessoas continuem a correr riscos.

— Eu falo com Dumbledore. Quero-a fora disso, você me entendeu?

— Sim, mas...

— Já lhe bastam essas visões.

— É exatamente isso. E se esse intermediário estiver por trás da história das visões? Bom, é muito mais fácil pensar em alguém que esteja perto de mim do que no próprio Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Não temos aqui no colégio um Legilimens tão competente, Melvina. Excetuando-se Dumbledore, é claro.

Não pude evitar um breve sorriso.

— Temos o senhor.

— Certamente sou um forte candidato. Fui um dos Comensais da Morte mais fiéis ao Lord, quando era pouco mais velho que você. Além disso, tenho um contato íntimo com a sua mente, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. E eu a estou ajudando, não estou? Quem suspeitaria de mim? Não sei se você se lembra, mas uma das visões que teve no começo desse ano letivo foi durante a minha aula. Estávamos em contato visual direto.

Estremeci. O seu rosto era muito convincente, e temi que Harry estivesse certo.

— Isso faz sentido — balbuciei — todo o sentido do mundo.

Então, ele riu.

— Gosto quando você diz "faz sentido" — ele disse, mantendo o sorriso irônico — fica com um ar tão grave...

— Não tem graça.

— Não se pode confiar em ninguém, Melvina. E percebo que você confia em mim cegamente.

— É verdade, eu confio.

— Dessa forma, você se torna vulnerável.

— Eu não sou uma pessoa vulnerável. Por exemplo, não confio no meu próprio pai. Não sei se ele não me mataria, caso tivesse uma oportunidade de trazer o meu irmão de volta. Mas eu confio no senhor. Não porque Dumbledore confie, não tem a ver com ele. É uma confiança intrínseca, algo que eu nem sequer consigo explicar aos meus amigos. Creio que se o senhor matasse alguém na minha frente, eu correria o mundo atrás de uma explicação.

Percebendo que falara demais, passei a fitar as minhas mãos, como se elas fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo. Não ousei encarar o rosto de Snape para ver que expressão ele tinha, mas quando ele falou, sua voz me pareceu incrivelmente comovida.

— Eu não mereço essa confiança, Melvina.

Abri a boca para responder (embora não tivesse ainda uma frase formada), mas ele, até mais do que eu, parecia querer fugir ao constrangimento daquela conversa.

—Deixamos a aula para a quarta-feira, então. Vá ver o seu amigo.

— Claro — assenti, lembrando-me de repente de Ron — boa noite.

Quando cheguei à Ala Hospitalar, os meus pensamentos ainda fervilhavam. A cama de Ron era a única ocupada, e à sua volta havia Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred e... George.

— E aí? — indaguei cuidadosamente ao me aproximar — Como é que ele está?

— Dormindo placidamente — respondeu Fred — imerso nos sonhos inocentes de uma donzela.

Ginny repreendeu os irmãos com o olhar, já que George desatara a rir.

— Tudo bem, Fred? George?

— Nos conformes — eles responderam em uníssono.

— Molly e Arthur vieram?

— Estão conversando com Dumbledore agora. George e eu estávamos em Hogsmeade, mas como o passeio de vocês foi cancelado, resolvemos vir até aqui...

— ...Para entregar o presente de Ron — completou George — mas esperávamos encontrá-lo acordado.

— A propósito, obrigada pelo echarpe, George, eu adorei. Esperava estreá-lo hoje, mas acho que não iremos tão cedo a Hogsmeade.

— Fred e eu estávamos pensando em comprar a Zonko's, mas não adianta nada se Hogsmeade continuar aquela várzea. Mas, fico feliz que você tenha gostado do presente, Mel.

— Só agora estou lembrando de que não te enviei uma carta em agradecimento. Peço desculpas, Gee, mas, quando estava a caminho do corujal, me aconteceu um pequeno incidente, acredite. Depois, confesso que as preocupações foram tantas, que acabei me esquecendo. Me desculpe.

— Não faz mal, acho que posso sobreviver com isso.

— Mel — chamou Fred — você guardou a carta do George?

— Guardei, claro. Por quê?

— Vinte galeões por ela.

Eu ri, recusando terminantemente a oferta. Porém, calei-me quando começaram a levantar hipóteses sobre o envenenamento do hidromel. Retirei os meus pensamentos para a conversa que há pouco tivera com Snape. Tudo ainda estava muito fresco na minha mente.

Ron não acordou, nem deu mostras de que o faria àquela noite. Apenas murmurou o nome de Hermione e mais algumas palavras sem nexo, e voltou a cair em sono profundo. As conjecturas, porém, prosseguiram, e eu as acompanhei (sem, no entanto, prestar atenção a elas) até que Hagrid entrou na Ala Hospitalar e eu me ofereci para sair, porque Ron podia receber apenas seis visitas por vez.

— Que dia carregado! — pensei comigo ao ganhar o corredor.

Eu tencionava ir ao salão comunal, mas encontrei os pais de Ron ao sair da Ala Hospitalar, e supus que mais duas pessoas teriam de se retirar. E provavelmente essas pessoas seriam Harry e Mione, que não eram familiares. Esperaria por eles.

— Molly, Arthur... Tudo bem?

— Melvina, querida, há quanto tempo não a vejo!

— Bom, eu... Eu tenho passado as férias em casa, ajudando os meus pais no rancho...

— Já há um tempo não encontro o seu pai no Ministério.

— Ele está de férias, Arthur, mas acho que não demora. Apareçam lá no rancho, nas férias. Todos vocês. Meu Deus do céu, aquele é um lugar muito triste, de tão vazio.

— Claro, querida, nós iremos com certeza — afirmou Molly.

— Bom, não vou mais tomar o tempo de vocês. Vão lá ver o Ron. Ele está se recuperando bem.

Não errei na minha suposição, e logo Harry e Mione deixaram a Ala Hospitalar, seguidos por Hagrid. Acompanhei os seus passos, mas não a conversa. Ouvia apenas ao longe Hagrid falar que temia que a escola fosse fechada por causa das recentes ameaças que os alunos vinham sofrendo. Eu me via cansada demais para discutir um assunto como aquele. Porém, Harry estacar no meio do caminho foi algo que me chamou a atenção.

— Quê? — perguntou — Dumbledore está aborrecido com Snape?

— Por quê? — indaguei em seguida.

— Eu nunca disse isso — protestou Hagrid, com uma expressão de pânico que era de dar dó — Olhem, é tarde, melhor vocês irem andando...

— Não, Hagrid. O que foi que Snape fez?

— Harry, não grite essas coisas. Você quer que eu perca o meu emprego?

— Nunca vai perder o seu emprego, Hagrid, pare de fazer pressão psicológica.

— Você também, Melvina? Poxa, por que é que vocês dois não são iguais a Hermione? Olhe como ela nem está interessada em nada disso.

— Acho que quando alguém se mete com o que não é da sua conta, a tendência é se dar mal.

— Viram? Viram?

Harry e eu, ao mesmo tempo, olhamos muito feio para Hermione.

— Então, Hagrid?

— Olha, Harry, eu nem devia ter ouvido. Bem, eu ia saindo da Floresta uma noite dessas e ouvi os dois conversando, quero dizer, discutindo. Eu me escondi, bem, a minha presença seria constrangedora. Eu não queria incomodar Dumbledore, vocês sabem, devo muito a ele, e...

— Nós sabemos, Hagrid — interrompi — prossiga. Ou você está tentando nos enrolar?

— Mas que coisa, Melvina! Você é teimosa como o seu pai. Eu me lembro dele, o irlandês...

— Hagrid... — repreendeu Harry.

— Tá, já sei! Bom, eu tentei não ouvir a conversa, juro que tentei, mas foi uma discussão inflamada. Difícil não ouvir.

— Uma discussão sobre...?

— Não sei. Pelo jeito, Snape não queria continuar a fazer alguma coisa que ele e Dumbledore haviam combinado. Bem, ele, Snape, parecia sobrecarregado.

Pensei comigo mesma que eles poderiam estar se referindo às minhas aulas de Oclumência, mas logo me desvencilhei dessa ideia. Não podia ser tão trabalhoso assim.

— Ah — Hagrid prosseguiu — Dumbledore também falou sobre fazer investigações na Sonserina. E não há nada de estranho nisso, todos os diretores de casas receberam ordem de investigar o caso do colar...

— Mas Dumbledore não andou brigando com os outros três, não é? — replicou Harry.

— Harry, você está entendendo mais do que devia nessa história, porque sempre implicou com o Snape.

— Isso é verdade — concordei.

Harry ia protestar, mas antes fomos surpreendidos pela aparição de Filch. Não vendo outra saída, tivemos de nos recolher ao salão comunal.

— Você não vem, Mel? — indagou Mione, ao perceber que eu me jogara a uma poltrona do salão vazio.

— Eu vou ficar mais um pouco com o Harry.

— Então, boa noite pra vocês — concluiu com um bocejo.

— O que você acha, Harry? — indaguei, após um minuto inteiro de silêncio.

— Você sabe, eu desconfio de Malfoy. Creio que Dumbledore também, mas não quer demonstrar porque teme que eu faça alguma tolice.

— Que tipo de tolice?

— Imprensar Malfoy contra a parede e bater nele até que me diga aonde vai quando simplesmente desaparece do Mapa do Maroto?

Dei uma risada cansada, mas sincera.

— Também acho que Dumbledore não confia tanto assim em Snape — Harry prosseguiu — não tanto quanto ele me diz confiar, entende? Ele deve ter percebido que Snape não se empenhou o suficiente para investigar os alunos da Sonserina, ou melhor, Malfoy.

Aquela conversa sobre confiança me fez recordar a que tivera com Snape há algumas horas. Caímos em novo silêncio, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. E o salão comunal foi desaparecendo diante dos meus olhos...

— Aí estão vocês!

Eu e Harry praticamente pulamos ao mesmo tempo das poltronas que ocupávamos. Reconheci McLaggen, que sustentava um sorriso impertinente.

— Não vi vocês chegarem — prosseguiu — acho que cochilei. Bom, estive esperando por você, Potter. Vi quando levaram Weasley para a Ala Hospitalar hoje cedo. E, pelo jeito, ele não estará em condições de jogar a partida da semana que vem, eu acho.

— Ah — disse Harry piscando repetidas vezes, passando a mão pelos cabelos — quadribol, certo. É, talvez ele não possa jogar.

— Nesse caso, eu serei o goleiro, não é?

— Ah, sim, creio que sim.

— Olha que o time reserva está se saindo melhor que o oficial, hein, Melvina?

— Eu nem era do time reserva — respondi mal humorada.

— Tudo bem, então, McLaggen — disse Harry disfarçando a risada num bocejo — você fica como goleiro até Ron voltar.

— Ótimo! Quando vai ser o treino?

— Amanhã à noite — respondi, ao ver que Harry estava evidentemente confuso — e, por ora, boa noite pra quem fica.

Eu já estava mais ou menos recuperada do meu cansaço e do meu mau humor na noite seguinte. Não contava, porém, com a chuva torrencial que resolveu cair dez minutos antes do treino de quadribol. Ouvi Harry xingar vários nomes, em som não muito moderado.

— Coragem, Harry — eu disse, colocando a mão sobre o seu ombro — não podemos cancelar o treino, a partida está muito próxima, e temos que dar um olé naquele nojento do Smith.

— Cancelaria apenas para não ter que ver a cara do McLaggen, te juro.

— Se ele te aborrecer, eu prometo derrubá-lo da vassoura.

Harry me dirigiu um sorriso de cumplicidade, montou na vassoura e levantou voo. Senti alguma dificuldade no início do treino, devido à minha falta de experiência, que era acentuada pela chuva. Não demorei, porém, a começar a invadir as balizas de McLaggen. Sei que não deveria, porque ele era da minha equipe, mas sentia nisso um prazer absoluto, como se estivesse jogando contra a Sonserina.

— É que você me distrai, boneca — gritou McLaggen, devolvendo-me a goles.

Harry, que estivera passando por nós naquele exato momento, desatou a rir. Preparei-me para elaborar uma boa resposta, mas Ginny passou por mim e me roubou a goles, de forma que tive de voar rapidamente atrás dela.

— Vamos lá, Harry! — gritei, ao passar por ele — Você precisa impressionar a Romilda na partida da semana que vem!

Não terminei de ouvir para onde Harry me mandara, porque mergulhei em um voo excepcionalmente complicado. De modo geral, o treino foi bom, apesar da chuva. O melhor de tudo, porém, não foi ter recebido elogios de todos ao término, mas ter conseguido acertar a goles diretamente no nariz de McLaggen. E sem que fosse proposital.

— Tudo bem, Cormac? — indaguei, quando aterrissamos.

— Tudo ótimo, Melvina. Veja, já parou de sangrar! Eu estou bem.

— Infelizmente — murmurei.

— Não entendi, boneca.

— Nada, não disse nada. Vai descansar, vai.

— Você achou que fui um bom goleiro, apesar de ter feito vários gols em mim?

— Oh, sim. Indubitavelmente.

Fiz uma cara de nojo quando ele tomou o caminho do vestiário. Deixei que ficasse uns passos a frente, para não ter de ser, mais uma vez, chamada de boneca. Porém, senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro.

— E aí, Harry? — indaguei praticamente aos gritos, devido ao barulho da chuva ainda torrencial — Bom o treino?

— Ótimo! Vamos direto ao salão comunal? Não vai adiantar trocar de roupa no vestiário, vamos chegar ensopados no castelo.

— Melhor, assim evito McLaggen o máximo que puder.

— É exatamente essa a minha intenção.

Entramos encharcados no castelo. Harry tirou os óculos e tentava inutilmente secá-los nas vestes ensopadas. Entreolhamo-nos e desatamos a rir da situação.

— Dá isso aqui — eu disse, tirando a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e secando os óculos com magia — pronto.

— Por que é que você e a Hermione sempre me surpreendem?

— Sei lá, mas vamos pegar um atalho. Não estou a fim de subir sete lances dessas escadas que mudam de lugar.

E pegamos um atalho que nos deixou no terceiro andar.

— Conheço outro por aqui — disse Harry, tomando a dianteira.

— Tá manjando dos cantos de Hogwarts, hein? Romilda já deve até ter um mapa com a localização exata de cada um deles.

— Tudo bem, eu revelo os cantos de Hogwarts, para que você possa usá-los com McLaggen.

— Acho que prefiro usá-los com um trasgo.

— A mentalidade é a mesma, afinal.

— Não diga isso, o trasgo não lhe fez nada. Mas onde é que está esse atalho, Harry?

— Boa pergunta. Acho que é do outro lado.

— Muito obrigada, Harry. Essas roupas ensopadas estão mesmo muito confortáveis.

— Sabe, Mel, está sendo legal ter você na equipe.

— Também estou me divertindo à beça, e, de quebra, ajudando a Grifinória.

A princípio não entendi porque Harry parou no meio do caminho, mas fiz o mesmo.

— Mas eu estou com medo — ele disse de repente.

— Medo de quê? — indaguei.

— De perder vocês, como perdi meus pais, como perdi Sirius. A coisa tá feia por aí, e as perdas já me pesam tanto...

Assenti, entendendo Harry. Em momentos de alegria, eu também geralmente pensava no medo de que essa sensação fosse trocada pela dor, já tão conhecida nossa.

— Também perdi uma pessoa muito querida, Harry. Meu irmão. Eu o vi morrer, praticamente nos meus braços.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão. Foi por isso que você pode ver os testrálios, no ano passado?

— Dos meus amigos, apenas os Weasley sabiam, porque fomos criados praticamente juntos. Bom, meus pais pediram que todos nós colocássemos uma pedra sobre a história. Mas, sim, por isso eu pude ver os testrálios.

Comecei a contar a Harry sobre o Rian, e, quando terminei, já estávamos sentados ao chão, agradecendo por Filch ainda não ter aparecido por ali.

— Não acho que tenha sido culpa sua. Você era uma criança, era inocente. Então eu também fui culpado pela morte dos meus pais. E fui, de certa forma. Se eu tivesse morrido antes de nascer, eles ainda estariam vivos.

— Não diga isso, Harry. Eles não gostariam de ouvir você falando assim.

— Nem o seu irmão.

— É, nem o meu irmão.

— Sabe, Mel, é um peso muito grande. É o peso de todas as desgraças que vêm acontecendo. É como se eu devesse resolver isso tudo, mas estou aqui, inutilmente.

— Não diga isso. Você está trabalhando com Dumbledore nas lembranças sobre aquele lá, não está? Você está fazendo a sua parte.

— E, no entanto, ainda não sei como extrair a lembrança original de Slughorn. E Malfoy, eu tenho certeza de que ele está agindo nesse momento, bem debaixo dos nossos narizes, mas ninguém acredita em mim.

— Malfoy sempre foi um filhinho de papai covarde, Harry. Você acha que ele teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa grave?

— Talvez, se ele tivesse um cúmplice suficientemente experiente nas artes das trevas.

— Harry, Snape está ao lado de Dumbledore.

— Então por que é que eu... Nós já presenciamos pelo menos uma conversa suspeita dele com Malfoy?

— Pode ser, eu disse _pode ser _que você esteja certo em relação ao Malfoy, e Dumbledore esteja colocando Snape na cola dele para investigar.

— Eles pareciam cúmplices.

— Claro, seria melhor Snape chegar no Malfoy e dizer: "Oi, estou ao lado de Dumbledore e vim investigar o que você está fazendo de ilícito aqui em Hogwarts". Funcionaria bem, não?

Harry deu um sorriso amargo ante a minha ironia.

— E a história do Voto Perpétuo?

Aquilo era algo que realmente me incomodava, e senti o desconforto de não ter uma explicação.

— Eu não sei, Harry, isso também me intriga. Mas devemos confiar em Dumbledore, que nunca nos decepcionou. Tenho certeza de que ele sabe o que está fazendo.

Harry assentiu, mas seu rosto estava absolutamente contrariado, perturbado.

— Ei, não fica assim — eu disse, agarrando o braço esquerdo do meu amigo — o treino foi tão legal! McLaggen está lá, com o nariz estourado.

— Mal posso esperar para contar isso ao Ron.

— Nós estamos vivos, Harry, estamos fortes. E, enquanto estivermos assim, poderemos lutar. E quando eu digo lutar, não é só estar em combate contra Comensais ou contra o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem. Lutar, Harry, é viver o dia a dia, enfrentar cada um dos nossos pequenos problemas. Lutar também consiste nesses momentos felizes que nós conhecemos tão bem, porque enquanto estivermos sorrindo, estaremos resistindo. E nós estamos unidos, eles não. Aquele lá não hesitaria em matar um dos seus pra chegar aonde deseja, enquanto você já se arriscou bastante em nome de outras pessoas, Harry. Sentiu a diferença? Por isso é que nós não precisamos ter medo, quero dizer...

O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma sucessão de gestos impensados. Talvez por estarmos constantemente abalados, talvez pelo conforto das minhas palavras, ou mesmo por nenhuma das duas coisas, os lábios do Harry encontraram os meus, e permaneceram assim, unidos, por pelo menos um minuto. Quando ouvimos os passos, eles já estavam muito próximos.

— Hogwarts realmente não é mais a mesma.

Reconhecendo a voz de Snape, não me animei a levantar a cabeça. Harry murmurou algo como: "Não é possível, ele tem uma réplica do Mapa do Maroto".

— Bom, isso... — comecei, mas não consegui terminar.

Peguei a minha vassoura e levantei quase ao mesmo tempo em que o Harry. O silêncio era denso e desconfortável.

— Isso, Liadan, infelizmente não compete a mim. É uma pena que McGonagall não saiba instruir os alunos de sua Casa. De qualquer forma, acabo de passar por Filch.

— Acho que eu me lembrei do atalho, Mel — Harry disse com uma voz estrangulada.

-x-

Hermione atribuía o distanciamento de Harry à sua atual obsessão por Malfoy. O meu, porém, era incompreensível. Eu temia que o nosso pequeno grupo se dissolvesse de vez, mas nem Harry nem eu conseguíamos conversar sobre o que acontecera no dia do treino.

Percebi que ele estava nervoso na hora do jogo, e que, inclusive, chegara atrasado ao vestiário. Busquei o que restava da minha coragem e fui ter com ele.

— Tudo bem, Harry?

— Tudo bem — ele disse constrangido, e executou o seu costumeiro gesto de passar a mão pelos cabelos — e você?

— Eu estou bem. E, bom, nós não precisamos parar de conversar, viu? Aquilo foi um deslize nosso, só isso. Confundimos tudo na hora.

Então, a sua expressão mudou, forçando um pouco de serenidade.

— Claro, Mel, não tem nada a ver com você. Desculpa se pareceu. Mas eu... Bom, acabei de encontrar Malfoy lá no castelo com duas garotas. Ele não quis me dizer aonde estava indo, é claro.

— Ah, Harry — eu disse, começando a rir — Malfoy não é modesto, o que podemos fazer?

— Não, Mel, eu estou falando sério. Acho que ele, sei lá...

— Vamos andando? — disse Ginny mal humorada às nossas costas — A Lufa-Lufa não pode jogar sozinha, sabem?

E passou à nossa frente como um raio. Olhei significativamente para o Harry e murmurei:

— Acho que ela está com ciúmes.

A partida, de modo geral, foi um desastre. McLaggen estava insuportavelmente autoritário, mas quando tentou dar uma ordem em mim, mandei-o a um lugar não muito educado. Devido à sua imprudência ao tomar o bastão das mãos de Peakes, a fim de ensiná-lo, um balaço acertou a cabeça do Harry, e ele teria despencado vários metros se eu e mais três grifinórios e outros dois Lufa-Lufas, não tivéssemos sacado a varinha ao mesmo tempo e impedido a queda. Harry aterrissou em segurança, mas, ao vê-lo inconsciente, dirigi-me imediatamente à baliza que McLaggen ocupava. Ele estava absolutamente pálido.

— VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU OTÁRIO? JÁ QUE VOCÊ QUERIA ESSE BASTÃO, AGORA PEGA ELE E ENFIA NO SEU...

— NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA, ESTÁ BEM? PEAKES É QUE ESTAVA JOGANDO MAL!

— E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA JULGAR A EQUIPE? HARRY É O CAPITÃO! VOCÊ É SÓ UM MERDINHA QUE ESTÁ SUBSTITUINDO RON! A EQUIPE TODA DETESTA VOCÊ, SEU ARROGANTE DE MERDA!

— E VOCÊ, QUE NÃO ENTENDE MERDA NENHUMA DE QUADRIBOL? PORQUE NÃO VOLTA LÁ PRO COLINHO DO SNAPE?

— PORQUE ELE DEVE ESTAR MUITO OCUPADO COMENDO A VACA DA SUA MÃE!

Eu ia sacar a varinha, mas Ginny me deteve, dizendo que Harry já havia sido levado e que a partida deveria continuar.

— Como vamos continuar a partida? — indaguei, afastando-me de McLaggen, tremendo de cólera — Quem vai pegar o pomo?

— Você.

— Eu... Quê? GINNY!

Mas ela já havia mergulhado num voo atrás de um artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa. Soquei o ar, enfurecida, e parti atrás do pomo. Obviamente nem o avistei, uma vez que eu nunca sequer sonhei em ser apanhadora. Placar final: trezentos e vinte a sessenta. Fomos massacrados pela Lufa-Lufa.

No dia seguinte, todos nós já estávamos conformados com a derrota. Harry, felizmente, recuperou-se bem e saiu da Ala Hospitalar junto com Ron pela manhã. Passamos um dia relativamente agradável, e Mione me pareceu até um pouco feliz, porque Ron e Lavender estavam em crise. À noite, porém, Harry e eu nos lembramos de que tínhamos compromisso. Até então, estivemos estirados ao chão do salão comunal, fazendo os deveres de casa.

— Bom, pessoal, eu vou indo — declarou Harry — senão chego atrasado à aula do Dumbledore.

— E eu à minha aula de Oclumência — reclamei, espreguiçando-me.

— Agradeça por não ser uma detenção.

Ron e Mione adquiriram um semblante confuso.

— Por que a Mel pegaria uma detenção? — ela indagou.

— Porque eu mandei McLaggen ir a vários lugares diferentes ontem — eu disse rapidamente, evitando encarar Harry.

— Aposto que a essa hora ele está no mais obscuro de todos — sugeriu Ron.

— Agora deixemos as preferências do McLaggen pra lá — Harry falou — vamos, Mel?

Cheguei com possíveis dez minutos de atraso, mas não me animei a pedir desculpas. Ainda não conseguira encarar Snape após o incidente com Harry.

— Muito bem, Melvina — ele começou, e eu fiz o possível para não denunciar o meu constrangimento — creio que essas aulas serão apenas mais do mesmo, uma vez que você tem mostrado dominar a arte da Oclumência. Entretanto, Dumbledore acha que devemos continuar com elas. E as suas visões?

— Nada desde o dia do meu aniversário.

— Melhor assim.

— Certamente.

— Como eu ia dizendo, acho, sinceramente, que estamos perdendo tempo. Por isso, pensei em algo diferente.

— Tipo o que?

— Até agora nós trabalhamos em cima das suas lembranças, e você já é perfeitamente capaz de me repelir, utilizando a Oclumência, mesmo naquelas lembranças que costumavam te enfraquecer, como as que envolviam o seu irmão. Portanto, Melvina, penso que agora deveríamos trabalhar em cima das suas visões. Afinal, foram elas que nos trouxeram até aqui.

— Certo. E como faremos isso?

— Vou pedir que você mentalize cada uma das cenas que viu, o mais detalhadamente que puder. Eu, como sempre, vou tentar invadir a sua mente, e você, como bem sabe, vai me impedir.

— Não me parece difícil.

— Não será, desde que você faça tudo o que tem feito ultimamente. Exijo a sua máxima concentração... Agora.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me lembrar da primeira vez em que fui castigada com as cenas desconhecidas. Foi no rancho, durante as férias de verão. Cri que se tratava de um pesadelo comum, porque ela veio exatamente quando eu adormeci sobre a rede. Cuidei que estivesse apenas abalada pelo incidente no Ministério, mas, assim que contei para Hermione, ela teve a certeza de que não se tratava de um pesadelo normal. E, naquela noite de março, no escritório de Snape, eu tentava refazer aquela primeira imagem. Já não me lembrava do cenário, mas ainda via as chamas, as queimaduras, e ouvia os gritos. Não percebi quando Snape começou a usar a Legilimência, mas, quando dei por mim, eu já estava ao chão.

— Isso é bem forte — ele disse praticamente a si mesmo, como se de repente eu ficasse invisível — realmente bem forte.

Então, eu me coloquei em pé, admirada com o fato de ter o corpo ileso daquelas queimaduras que causaram tanta dor há apenas alguns segundos.

— Você não conseguiu me bloquear, Melvina.

— Eu nem ao menos percebi o momento em que o senhor começou a usar a Legilimência. A imagem me dominou completamente.

— Certamente já deveríamos ter feito isso antes, mas nunca é tarde. Vamos prosseguir.

— Eu não sei se consigo...

— Eu não me lembro quando lhe dei o direito de escolher.

Eu quis discutir, mas me lembrei de Harry dizendo que isso só tornaria as coisas piores.

— Mais atenção dessa vez, Melvina.

Tentei me lembrar de uma das imagens felizes, que tinham um bosque como cenário, mas, sem que eu pudesse impedir, a cena que me dominou foi aquela em que havia apenas fogo e dor. Senti que o suplício durou longos minutos, e, ao abrir os olhos de uma vez, senti apenas dor nos joelhos, porque provavelmente todo o peso do meu corpo caíra sobre eles.

— Está fraquejando, Melvina! Não está reagindo.

— Estou tentando — eu disse, cerrando os dentes e tentando me colocar em pé.

— Não está se esforçando o suficiente.

— Será que o senhor realmente conseguiu ver isso?

— Acho que você poderia ter consciência do seu desempenho e me poupar essa pergunta.

— Ótimo, então tente um dia imaginar como é a sensação de ter o seu corpo em chamas.

— Isso é apenas uma ilusão, Melvina, não é real. Pensei que você fosse capaz de distinguir algo assim.

Eu não pude desistir, e, com a raiva a me dominar, foi ainda mais difícil me despir de emoções. Não consegui fazer uso da Oclumência — a que tão bem me habituara — em nenhuma das próximas quatro vezes, todas elas envolvendo a cena em que eu era queimada viva. Após a quarta tentativa, a minha voz já estava rouca, a minha garganta arranhava e eu chorava copiosamente. Snape também me parecia perturbado, impaciente. Já gritáramos um com o outro, esquecendo o bom senso e, de minha parte, a autoridade que ele exercia sobre mim. Eu me sentia fatigada como quando participara da batalha no Ministério da Magia, mas o orgulho já não me deixava desistir. Lembrei-me do que dissera a Harry sobre resistência e recriei novo ânimo, para a última vez em que Snape entrou na minha mente.

A princípio vi a mesma cena, senti as mesmas queimaduras, mas, repentinamente, em meio às chamas, apareceu-me o rapaz de cabelos dourados. Veio desesperadamente em minha direção e foi envolvido pelo fogo alaranjado.

Ouvi, dessa vez, o meu próprio grito e caí de costas ao chão. Sentindo tontura pela colisão de minha cabeça contra o soalho, eu me sentei, tremendo absurdamente. Aquela fora, sem dúvidas, a pior de todas as imagens. Eu já procurava palavras para revidar uma nova ironia de Snape, mas me esqueci de tudo quando vi o seu rosto pálido, assombrado. Petrificado.

— Você tem razão — ele disse, parecendo confuso — é melhor pararmos por hoje.

— Talvez — eu disse, admirada — mas...

— Vá para o salão comunal descansar, Melvina. Já está muito tarde.

Não podendo deixar passar aquela oportunidade, eu me retirei depressa e praticamente corri até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Agradeci mentalmente por encontrá-lo vazio, salvo por três ou quatro primeiranistas e por meus amigos, no outro extremo da sala.

— Céus, Melvina, você viu Você-Sabe-Quem por aí? — Ron indagou no momento em que parei diante deles.

— Tudo bem, Mel? — perguntou Hermione também assustada — Você está da cor de um pergaminho.

— Eu só... Tive uma aula difícil.

— Pensei que você já dominasse a Oclumência.

— Eu também, Harry, mas quando Snape começou a mexer nas imagens que eu vejo em lugar das minhas próprias lembranças, percebi que a coisa está bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Mas, tudo bem, não há novidades. Agora, Harry, conte sobre a sua aula com Dumbledore.

— Eu apenas comecei a contar ao Ron e à Mione, posso recomeçar, mas... Mas você não tem mais nada a dizer?

— Não. Só acho que talvez precise de mais algumas aulas, quando imaginei que já estaria perto de ficar livre delas. Mas isso não importa. Vamos, conte-nos o que aconteceu lá.

— Bom, na aula anterior, Dumbledore havia parado no Voldemort adolescente, em Hogwarts. Hoje ele me falou do Voldemort adulto. Há muita suposição, pouca certeza sobre os caminhos que ele tomou antes de se tornar o que nós conhecemos hoje.

— E ai? — indagou Ron.

— Ao terminar Hogwarts, ele pediu ao antigo diretor, o Sr. Dippet, para continuar em Hogwarts, mas como professor. Ele recusou, porque Riddle era ainda muito jovem.

— Adivinha que matéria ele queria ensinar? — falou Ron com um risinho debochado.

— Herbologia que não era — sugeri, ironicamente.

— Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, obviamente, era o cargo que ele almejava.

— Conheço alguém assim — Ron interrompeu mais uma vez.

— Ron, quer fazer o favor de escutar o Harry? — pediu Mione impaciente.

— Bom, ele foi trabalhar como balconista na Borgin & Burkes.

— Na Borgin & Burkes? — foi a minha vez de interromper — Eu imaginava algo mais emocionante para aquele lá.

— Eu também pensei nisso, Mel, mas aí Dumbledore me abriu os olhos para o fato de que lá ele conheceria pessoas, como eu posso dizer? Influentes para o que ele pretendia. Em outras palavras, futuros Comensais da Morte. Mas Riddle era persuasivo, como todos nós podemos imaginar, e logo conseguiu destaque no emprego. O Sr. Burke o designou para a função de incentivar pessoas a venderem seus objetos valiosos. Foi em uma ocasião como essa que ele foi à casa de uma senhora chamada Hepzibá Smith. Essa foi a primeira das duas lembranças que Dumbledore me mostrou hoje. É a lembrança de uma elfa chamada... Helke, ou seria Olga?

— Harry, o nome sinceramente não importa — disse Ron.

— Era Hóquei. De qualquer forma, a elfa trabalhava para essa Sra. Smith, que era cliente do Burke. Riddle foi mandado à casa da mulher, obviamente com o intuito de persuadi-la a fazer um negócio razoável para o Burke. Bom, Riddle era inegavelmente capaz de seduzir uma mulher, ainda mais sendo ela uma velhota solitária como a Sra. Smith. Deu-se que a mulher ficou tão louca por ele, que resolveu mostrar duas de suas maiores relíquias: Uma tacinha alada, que pertenceu a Helga Hufflepuff e um medalhão de Slytherin, o qual, inclusive pertenceu à mãe de Voldemort, Merope. Lembram quando contei a vocês que ela vendeu o medalhão para obter uma ninharia? Vendeu ao Burke, que, por sua vez, vendeu muito caro a essa Sra. Smith. Voldemort julgou que esse medalhão lhe pertencia, e, dois dias depois, a mulher foi encontrada morta, e os objetos, desaparecidos.

— Por que isso não me surpreende? — indaguei.

— Tudo bem o medalhão — disse Hermione pensativa — mas a tacinha?

— Segundo Dumbledore, Riddle ainda era muito ligado a Hogwarts, e não deixaria escapar a chance de ter um objeto que pertenceu a um dos fundadores.

— Bom, quem rouba um objeto, rouba dois — sugeri.

— Nunca mais deixo a minha mesada perto de você — disse Ron, com uma falsa seriedade.

— Mas não prenderam Riddle, é claro...

— Não, Mione, a culpa caiu sobre a elfa Hóquei. É Hóquei, né?

Mione se inflamou.

— Por quê?

— Bom, digamos que Riddle, de alguma forma, alterou o açúcar que Hóquei costumava por no chocolate de sua senhora todas as noites. A elfa, que estava caducando, assumiu ter feito o chocolate. De que provas mais necessitavam? Foi condenada.

— Isso não é justo!

— Não, não é. Mas ele sempre soube como se sair bem, não é? Da mesma forma que matou a família trouxa e colocou a culpa no tio Morfino. Bom, são suposições de Dumbledore, mas, tão óbvias, que equivalem a certezas. A única certeza que realmente temos é de que Voldemort viu as relíquias, mas tratando-se dele...

— Não restam dúvidas — Hermione desabafou, furiosa.

— Bom, tem a última lembrança que Dumbledore me mostrou. Essa é dele mesmo, e mostra um Voldemort completamente adulto, mais parecido com o que conhecemos hoje do que com o que foi Tom Riddle. Dumbledore já era diretor, então, e ele novamente foi pedir o cargo de professor de Hogwarts, alegando já estar mais velho, e de fato estava mesmo. É claro que Dumbledore recusou, mas a intenção foi clara: Ele queria influenciar os alunos, recrutar os que julgasse dignos para o seu exército.

— Não haveria lugar melhor — opinei.

— É o que temos. Agora eu preciso extrair a lembrança original do Slughorn, para que isso tudo faça sentido. Ela me parece até mais importante do que imaginei. Mas eu não sei como, não faço ideia.

— Nós vamos encontrar um jeito, Harry — encorajei — na hora certa.

Passamos uma semana quase tranquila, não fosse pelo fracasso da minha última aula de Oclumência, que repercutiu na forma quase esquiva com que Snape passou a me tratar. Não marcou outra aula, eu tampouco cobrei isso dele. Ao final do domingo, Harry, Mione, Ron e eu nos reunimos em volta da lareira, como sempre. Ron se empenhava em terminar um trabalho particularmente difícil de Snape, sobre dementadores, e eu ora o ajudava, ora dava uma espiada no livro de Poções que Harry folheava.

— Sectumsempra — eu li quase ao mesmo tempo que Harry.

— Para os inimigos — ele completou.

— Será que Lavender Brown está muito ocupada agora?

— Deixa o Ron escutar isso...

— Eu o que?

— Falávamos sobre o seu trabalho.

— Aliás, o que eu devo fazer ao me deparar com um dementador?

— Você não vai se deparar com um dementador — eu disse distraída.

— Posso colocar isso no trabalho?

— Não, não pode. Dá o trabalho aqui, me deixa dar uma olhada.

— Harry — dizia Hermione, enquanto eu lia o trabalho de Ron — esse Príncipe idiota não vai ajudar você em nada. A única maneira de forçar alguém a fazer o que a gente quer, é a maldição Imperius, que é ilegal.

— Pena — balbuciei.

— Quê, Mel?

— Nada — respondi imediatamente a resposta de Mione — a pena do Ron deve estar com algum problema. O trabalho não era sobre "cava-chacros".

— Quê?

— É o que temos aqui.

Ron observou o trabalho, com cara de enterro.

— Ah, não! As Penas Auto-Revisoras de Fred e George... Pelo visto o feitiço deve estar enfraquecendo.

— Mas talvez haja aqui alguma poção ou feitiço, que, diferente de Veritaserum...

— Harry, se Dumbledore te deu essa tarefa foi porque confiou que você talvez pudesse persuadir Slughorn, sem poções ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

— Eu vou ter que reescrever o trabalho?

— Não, Ronald! — exclamou Mione, irritada.

E, tirando o trabalho das minhas mãos, ela começou a corrigi-lo utilizando magia.

— Adoro você, Hermione — disse Ron no que tentou ser uma declaração efusiva, não estivesse impregnada de cansaço.

— Não deixe a Lá-Lá ouvir você dizendo isso.

— Não deixarei. Ou talvez deixe, aí ela me dá o fora...

— Eu posso fazê-la esquecer você — eu disse, levantando e me espreguiçando.

Ron olhou para mim, esperançoso.

— _Obliviate _não é ilegal, é? Boa noite, galera.

Deixei Harry rindo e Ron meio confuso. Hermione ainda parecia levemente ruborizada pela declaração inesperada que recebera.

Ao café da manhã do dia seguinte, Harry me contou que, segundos após eu ter me recolhido, Dobby e Kreacher, os elfos que estiveram seguindo os passos de Malfoy, descobriram algo interessante, que levou Harry a acreditar que Malfoy sumia do Mapa do Maroto porque entrava na Sala Precisa.

— E o que você pretende fazer agora? — indaguei, sorvendo um gole do meu suco de abóbora.

— Ir até lá, é claro, no período livre que temos antes de Defesa.

— Harry, se você não sabe o que Malfoy deseja para que a porta se materialize diante dele, como é que vai entrar na sala?

— Hermione me disse isso ontem, mas eu vou fazer tentativas.

— Eu preciso terminar um trabalho de Feitiços que ficou para trás, senão eu iria com você.

— Não tem problema, Mel. Ter o seu apoio é mais do que suficiente.

Vi Harry deixar o Salão Principal um tanto esperançoso, e torci para que as suas tentativas não fossem em vão, mas foram. Seria uma tarefa realmente difícil tentar adentrar a Sala Precisa sem saber exatamente o que Malfoy fazia ali.


	10. Sectumsempra e o conto antitrouxa

**10 – Sectumsempra e o conto antitrouxa**

Indícios de verão começavam a surgir no horizonte, mas isso estava longe de me animar. Embora estivesse até indo bem nas aulas de Aparatação, agora realizadas em Hogsmeade (apenas para os alunos maiores de idade), tinha consciência de que as de Oclumência haviam ficado para trás. Não que eu sentisse falta, pelo contrário, eu as detestava, mas, sem elas, sentia-me vulnerável. Snape continuava a me evitar, e eu me perguntava o porquê. É certo que a última imagem que vi foi atemorizante, mas Snape não me parecia do tipo que se sentiria intimidado por uma imagem _ilusória_, como ele mesmo dissera. De qualquer forma, Harry, Ron, Mione e eu nos encontrávamos, naquela tarde, sentados a um canto ensolarado do pátio. Eu lia distraidamente um bom artigo sobre Química Inorgânica que meu pai recebera e me enviara, quando Harry recebeu uma carta de Hagrid.

— Ele está nos pedindo para ir ao enterro de Aragogue — disse Harry de uma vez, após passar os olhos pelo pergaminho.

— De quem? — indaguei, esquecendo por completo as linhas sobre dissolução fracionada.

— A aranha gigante — Harry disse com simplicidade — você não se lembra? Ah, claro que não, você não estava presente. Mas eu te contei depois, e...

— Mas eu me lembro muito bem! — Ron exclamou alarmado — Aquela coisa mandou que os filhos dele nos devorassem! Era só o que me faltava, ir chorar pelo defunto!

— E ele quer que a gente saia do castelo à noite — acrescentou Hermione — sendo que a segurança está mil vezes mais rigorosa. Podem imaginar no que isso acarretaria? Se ao menos forre pra salvar o Aragogue, mas ele já está morto...

— É, Mione tem razão — eu disse — não faz sentido, Harry.

— Não faz. Bom, acho que Hagrid vai sobreviver sem nós.

— Escuta, Harry — chamou Mione — nós teremos teste de Aparatação hoje à tarde. A aula de Poções vai estar quase vazia. Por que é que você não aproveita para tentar arrancar algo do Slughorn?

— Só se eu tivesse muita sorte — disse Harry amargurado.

— É isso, Harry! — exclamou Ron, com ideia tão arrebatadora que o fez pular de onde estivera sentado — Felix Felices.

— É isso! — exclamamos eu e Mione ao mesmo tempo.

— Como isso não passou pela minha cabeça antes? — ela disse empolgada.

—Ou pela minha — murmurei, fitando envergonhada para o artigo sobre Química Inorgânica, pensando que a minha competência em Poções há muito devia ter elaborado essa hipótese.

— Não sei — Harry respondeu meio constrangido — eu estava meio que guardando...

— Para quê? — Ron indagou.

— Nada pode se mais importante — completou Hermione.

— Você não vai precisar de Felix Felices — eu disse, por minha vez, com um sorriso malicioso, que provavelmente fez Harry entender que se tratava de Ginny.

— Então está decidido! — exclamou Mione, tão alegre que parecia perfeitamente capaz de saltitar.

— Vamos indo? — perguntei, consultando o relógio — Ainda tem aquele maldito Sensor de Segredos do Filch.

— Boa sorte, Harry — desejou Ron — bom, com Felix Felices essas palavras se tornam dispensáveis, não? Bem que eu gostaria de um pouco de sorte líquida antes desse teste, e Melvina sabe fazer...

— Felix Felices não é permitida em competições e exames.

— Mas não é propriamente um exame, é só um teste — replicou Ron enquanto Hermione se despedia de Harry.

— Você não precisa disso, Ron. E você, Harry, você vai conseguir hoje, eu tenho certeza. Felix Felices é sempre um bom empurrãozinho nas circunstâncias.

— Espero que você esteja certa, Mel.

— Ah, é uma pena não assistir à aula de Slughorn hoje... Eu queria mostrar esse artigo a ele.

— Você pode mostrar ao Snape quando quiser — disse Ron, malicioso — inclusive fora do horário de aula. Vamos?

Eu nunca vira Hogsmeade mais linda que naquela tarde, com os raios de sol incidindo sobre as casas e as pessoas. Wilkie Twycross, nosso instrutor ministerial de Aparatação, escolheu um lugar mais afastado para fazermos o último teste, onde havia apenas algumas casas abandonadas e comércios desativados.

— Ron, eu acho que você deveria parar de tremer — sugeriu Hermione.

— Seria bom se eu conseguisse, sabe?

— Mas, desse jeito, você não vai conseguir aparatar.

— Eu não vou conseguir aparatar de jeito nenhum, Mione.

— Ei, gente...

Ao meu chamado, os meus amigos voltaram a atenção a Twycross, que definia as regras. Não prestei atenção, porque já as conhecia das outras aulas. Twycross era repetitivo.

— ... E lembrem-se dos três D's...

— Destinação, determinação e deliberação — sussurrei, entediada.

Não aparatamos para longe, porém, era muito mais confortável do que aparatar para dentro de aros. Consegui na primeira tentativa, e a sensação de desconforto foi maior do que das outras vezes. Mas o alívio indescritível por ter passado no teste foi maior do que qualquer dissabor. Hermione, é claro, também foi aprovada, já Ron...

— Por meia sobrancelha, cara — ele dizia inconformado, enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o Três Vassouras — meia sobrancelhinha que eu deixei para trás. Eles deveriam ser um pouco mais tolerantes, sabem?

— E tudo bem para você perder meia sobrancelha? Aí amanhã é um braço, uma perna, meia cabeça...

E tentei não pensar nessas hipóteses macabras.

— A Mel tem razão — defendeu Mione — Aparatação é coisa séria. E você não foi tão ruim.

— Ah, não, com certeza o meu teste foi um sucesso.

— Acho que uma cerveja amanteigada vai te animar — sugeri, ao adentrarmos o bar.

— Ou a própria Madame Rosmerta.

As bochechas de Ron ficaram escarlates, e me diverti enquanto ele tentava dar alguma resposta coerente à Mione, sem, no entanto, conseguir.

— Será que ela gosta de pessoas jovens? — indaguei, fingindo inocência, quando Rosmerta nos entregou as cervejas e se retirou, deixando Ron atordoado, como se tivesse levado um balaço na cabeça.

— Talvez não mais que Snape — ele disse maliciosamente, cortando de vez a minha risada.

— É, mesmo, Mel, quando é que vocês vão sair do zero a zero?

Olhei assustada para a minha amiga, depois para Ron, que tinha um semblante não menos admirado.

— O que há com a cerveja dela? — indaguei, por fim.

Ron deu de ombros, incapaz de falar.

— Eu apoio todas as formas de amor — ela disse, como se aquela fosse uma conversa normal — só isso.

— Vou confessar que já imaginei muitas vezes a Mel com o Harry, mas com Snape... Não, é impossível.

Não ouvi a réplica de Mione, porque imediatamente me lembrei do dia em que Harry e eu perdemos o controle da situação e nos deixamos confundir os sentimentos. Felizmente ele nunca tocara no assunto, nem comentara com outra pessoa. Apenas nós tínhamos conhecimento daquele incidente. Nós e Snape.

— Não é porque ele seja velho pra Mel — ouvi Ron dizer, ao aterrissar no tempo presente — é que ele não é exatamente afetuoso.

— Você sabe? — defendeu Mione — Ele não poderia te demonstrar afeto, poderia? Bem, acho que você não faz o tipo dele, Ron.

E minha mente foi invadida pela imagem de Snape e Ron em uma cena afetuosa.

— Ah, por favor — eu disse, balançando a cabeça para me desvencilhar do pensamento inusitado — eu não quero sonhar com isso, sabem?

— Acho que você pirou, Mione — declarou Ron — decididamente.

— Por que é que os garotos não conseguem trabalhar o emocional? Por que você acha impossível Snape se apaixonar pela Melvina?

— Mione, estamos falando de Snape, caso você não tenha notado.

— E você acha que ele nunca gostou de ninguém?

— Não sei. Na juventude, talvez. Mas não faz o tipo dele gostar de uma garota, de uma _aluna_.

— Ele olha de um jeito especial pra Mel.

— Bom, olha, porque ela é bonita, diferente...

— Ei, parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente.

A essa altura, o meu rosto deveria estar escarlate, e eu resistia bravamente à tentação de repetir o teste de Aparatação e sumir das vistas dos meus amigos. Mas eles não pareceram se importar com o meu constrangimento.

— Há centenas de garotas bonitas em Hogwarts — prosseguiu Mione, voltando-se rapidamente a mim — não te desmerecendo, Mel, é claro. Mas, você não acha que ele não olharia pras outras, então?

— E você sabe se não olha? Você anda seguindo os olhares de Snape?

— Ron, é algo que você nunca vai entender. Sensibilidade feminina. Ele não deita os olhos sobre qualquer garota, como um pervertido...

— Até porque imaginar Snape pervertido é quase como imaginar Você-Sabe-Quem montado em um unicórnio.

— ...Mas ele olha pra Mel de um jeito diferente. Como se pudesse ver o que está muito além dos olhos dela.

— Claro, ele é um Legilimens.

Mione impacientou-se e fechou a cara. Ron fez um gesto de incompreensão e voltou as atenções para a sua cerveja. Eu, pivô dessa discussão, apenas conseguia pensar na última frase de Hermione. Eu já percebera esse tipo de olhar advindo de Snape, mas nunca dera atenção. Parecia-me loucura suficiente para me tirar a paz por dias, semanas, quiçá meses.

-x-

Harry realmente tivera de usar a Felix Felices para extrair a lembrança de Slughorn, mas conseguira com absoluto sucesso. Contou-nos a sua façanha durante a aula de Feitiços do dia seguinte.

— E foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Slughorn bêbado no enterro do Aragogue, emotivo por relembrar a minha mãe... Vocês sabem, ele gostava dela.

— Sim — concordei, pensativa — certa vez ele até disse que eu me parecia com ela.

— Então, usei esse sentimento como artifício para fazer com que ele me desse a lembrança de Voldemort. E deu certo. Fiz com que ele refletisse que, se me entregasse a lembrança verdadeira, ajudaria a acabar com o monstro que matou a minha mãe.

— O que não deixa de ser verdade — completou Mione.

— Cara, você é persuasivo — afirmou Ron, boquiaberto.

— Mais a Felix Felices do que eu. Tive muita sorte.

— Eu queria tanto ter umas gotinhas de Felix Felices — lamentou Ron — mas a Mel tem um estoque, que não divide com ninguém...

— Eu não tenho um estoque, são só alguns experimentos.

— Prossigamos — falou Hermione, olhando para os lados — vocês têm certeza de que esse _Abaffiato _funciona? Não confio nada naquele Príncipe idiota, e esse feitiço é dele.

— Absoluta — defendi, prontamente — aliás, Harry, posso levar o livro comigo essa noite? Gostaria de fazer algumas anotações.

— Claro, Mel. Eu fiz uma orelha em uma página particularmente interessante...

— Harry...

— Certo, Mione, a lembrança. Bom, levei-a ao Dumbledore, e finalmente descobri o que são Horcruxes.

— E...? — indagamos os três em uníssono.

— É horrível, talvez a magia mais mórbida que eu já vi. Consiste em fragmentar a alma e depositar os fragmentos em objetos. Dessa forma, enquanto os fragmentos de alma que residem em cada objeto não forem destruídos, o bruxo não morre.

Nenhum de nós pareceu entender muito bem, nem mesmo Hermione, que franzia o cenho, esforçando-se ao máximo para prender cada palavrinha.

— Vocês entenderam?

— Não — novamente uníssono.

— Bom, Voldemort... Riddle indagou a Slughorn sobre Horcruxes, e ele lhe deu essa resposta.

— Espera — eu disse, olhando de soslaio para a mesa do professor Flitwick — uma Horcrux é um fragmento de alma, depositado em um objeto, que faz do bruxo um ser imortal...

—... Enquanto não for destruída. Ignoro o feitiço, é claro, mas, executando-o, o bruxo é capaz de colocar parte da sua alma em um objeto, ou animal, ou, de repente, uma pessoa. O preço é um homicídio para cada Horcrux...

— ...E, certamente, isso não seria nenhum problema para Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Conclusão perfeita, Ron. Dumbledore presume que Voldemort tenha sete Horcruxes, sendo uma ele mesmo.

— Sete? — indagou Ron, estarrecido — Ele dividiu a alma em sete partes?

— Estamos falando de Voldemort — disse Mione calmamente — Dumbledore tem noção de onde estejam essas Horcruxes, Harry?

— Ele está certo de que uma delas foi o diário de Tom Riddle, destruído por mim na Câmara Secreta, e a outra... Bem, vocês já repararam na mão dele, não?

— Enegrecida por algum feitiço poderoso — sugeri — algum feitiço das trevas.

— É, um feitiço com o qual Voldemort muniu uma Horcrux. Dumbledore viajou em busca de informações sobre ele, Voldemort, e, numa dessas viagens, encontrou o anel de Servolo Gaunt, que servira de Horcrux. Havia nele uma magia muito poderosa, que teria matado Dumbledore, não fosse, segundo ele, a sua exímia capacidade em magia e... E a intervenção de Snape.

— E ele destruiu a Horcrux, afinal? — indagou Hermione.

— Destruiu. Ficou com uma mão inutilizada, mas destruiu.

— Bom, então restam só cinco — sugeri.

— _Só_ cinco — refletiu Ron — como cinco deveres que teríamos de terminar para a semana que vem. Simples assim.

— Antes cinco do que sete.

— Cinco — interpôs-se Harry — sendo que uma é o próprio fragmento de alma que habita o corpo do Voldemort.

— Essa deve ser a mais difícil — sugeriu Ron — mas e aí, há alguma pista das outras quatro?

— Vocês se lembram do medalhão e da tacinha da velha Sra. Smith? Dumbledore presume que sejam duas fortes candidatas a Horcruxes. Também é provável que outra seja a Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort.

— Alguma noção de onde possam estar esses objetos? A cobra, é claro, está no poder de Voldemort...

— Ainda não, Mione, mas Dumbledore me disse que, caso descubra o paradeiro de uma delas, vai me levar com ele.

— Isso é bastante complexo — admitiu Hermione — acho que eu preciso de alguns minutos para absorver todas as informações.

— Eu também — concordei.

— Então essa é uma boa oportunidade — cochichou Ron, provavelmente esquecendo-se do _Abaffiato _— aí vem o Flitwick, e ele vai querer que prestemos contas dos nossos trabalhos.

Tivemos um período livre depois de Feitiços, e resolvemos passá-lo no salão comunal, ainda que o sol estivesse agradavelmente tentador. Em todo o caso, ele banhava o salão e nos convidava para um cochilo em uma das poltronas. Eu o teria feito de bom grado, não fosse o aglomerado de alunos do sétimo ano. Vislumbrei Kate Bell no momento em que Hermione gritava o seu nome. Ela deu uma resposta rápida, mas animada, às boas vindas de Hermione e iniciou uma conversa sobre quadribol.

— A propósito, Melvina, muito obrigada por me cobrir enquanto estive ausente. Fiquei sabendo que agora temos uma artilheira extremamente competente no time.

— Imagina, Kate, a artilheira mais competente que temos é você. Tenho certeza de que com você agora, a Grifinória vai dar uma surra na Corvinal.

— Acho que não, ainda não estou em forma para voltar a jogar. Quero te pedir, Melvina, que termine essa temporada pra nós.

— Mas e você? É o seu último ano em Hogwarts, e tudo.

— Mais um motivo para eu querer ver uma vitória à altura da nossa equipe. E eu ainda vou jogar muito quadribol nessa vida. Oficialmente.

— Bom, então se você não se importar que eu continue usando o seu uniforme e a sua vassoura...

— Faço questão. Fico aliviada por saber que você aceitou continuar, Melvina. O que você acha, Harry?

— De acordo — ele respondeu meio disperso — Melvina é muito boa.

— Então acho que está resolvido, né?

— Ah, Kate — Harry retomou — agora você se lembra de quem te deu aquele colar?

— Não — ela disse pesarosa — a última coisa de que me lembro é que entrei no banheiro feminino do Três Vassouras.

— Então você entrou, definitivamente? — indagou Mione.

— Eu me lembro de ter aberto a porta, e, então, alguém deve ter me lançado a Maldição Imperius. Depois disso, minha memória apagou tudo até as duas últimas semanas no St. Mungus. Agora eu preciso ir, pessoal. A gente se vê.

Sentamo-nos a uma mesa perto da janela, e eu deitei sobre os meus braços, bocejando. Ouvi os meus amigos discutindo sobre Kate ter sido amaldiçoada por uma mulher ou garota, uma vez que aconteceu no banheiro feminino. Harry levantou a hipótese de ter sido um dos rapazes de Malfoy utilizando a Poção Polissuco, e, nesse momento, pediu a minha opinião.

— Malfoy fazer Polissuco? Ele é burro o bastante pra não saber sequer fazer um suco de abóbora.

— De fato — apoiou Ron — o cérebro do Malfoy é menor do que uma ervilha.

— Mas há um caldeirão de Polissuco em Hogwarts, lembram? E nós sabemos que roubaram um pouco.

— Faz sentido — disse Hermione pensativa.

— Filho da mãe! — Harry exclamou de repente, socando de leve a mesa — Ele está indo longe demais!

— Harry, nós não temos certeza — lembrou Mione.

— Lavender terminou comigo.

A afirmação de Ron fez com que Harry e eu adquiríssemos uma expressão bizarra de surpresa, ao indagarmos "como?" em uníssono. Mione parecia já saber, e suspeitei que o largo sorriso em seu rosto durante todo o dia se devesse a esse detalhe.

— Ela achou que eu estava saindo com Hermione — disse, corando intensamente — e teve uma crise de ciúme. Bom, ela terminou comigo antes que eu precisasse. Gritou muito, é claro, mas agora eu estou livre.

Olhei significativamente para Hermione, que baixou os olhos e emendou outro assunto.

— É, os relacionamentos vão mal, então. Ginny terminou com Dean.

Dessa vez os meus olhos encontraram os de Harry, muito rapidamente. Havia um brilho diferente neles.

— E onde é que eu estava quando tudo isso aconteceu? — indaguei, tentando amenizar o desconforto do meu amigo, ainda que soubesse perfeitamente onde passara uma boa parte da noite passada.

— Na Torre de Astronomia — disse Ron — onde mais?

— A Astronomia é abrangente, há muito que estudar ainda.

— Por falar em estudar, você me pediu o livro, né? Pode pegar na minha mochila.

— Valeu, Harry. Eu devolvo amanhã.

— Então quer dizer que a Princesa Mestiça vai passar uma noite com seu Príncipe?

Nem mesmo Hermione resistiu à piada improvisada de Ron, até porque estava especialmente risonha naquele dia. E continuou dessa forma pelos próximos. Ron também parecia aliviado por não estar mais com Lavender Brown, e Harry, por Ginny não estar mais com Dean. Seu desempenho nos treinos de quadribol ficou excepcional, e eu adquiri muito mais técnica e velocidade. Era realmente um alívio não jogar com McLaggen, assim eu podia apenas me preocupar com a goles, em lugar de ter de pensar em vários xingamentos diferentes para insultá-lo.

Uma noite eu voltava do treino com Harry, Ron e Ginny, e encontramos Hermione à entrada do castelo. Vinha com um sorriso largo e um brilho extraordinário nos olhos. Indaguei-lhe o motivo, e ela disse apenas que fazia uma noite bonita. Assim, chegamos ao salão comunal e nos acomodamos a um canto. Conversávamos animados, ou, pelo menos, eles conversavam. Eu percebi que, embora nada assumissem ou demonstrassem, os meus amigos estavam separados em pares, e eu era o número ímpar. Discretamente, ergui-me, alegando que estava muito cansada e ia me deitar. Não olhei para trás, e me desviei rapidamente de alguns primeiranistas para alcançar a escada do dormitório. E pensei, durante o banho, que a minha angústia era egoísta, e eu deveria ficar feliz por ver que meus amigos assim estavam, mas eu simplesmente não podia. E não podia porque meu irmão estava morto, porque meu pai não gostava de mim, porque o mundo bruxo estava ameaçado por Voldemort, porque eu tinha visões, e porque, principalmente porque Snape cancelara as aulas de Oclumência. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de cancelá-las, apenas passou a me evitar constantemente. Eu, que detestava aquela aulas, nunca pensara que poderia sentir falta delas um dia. Deixei a água levar o meu cansaço, e não tardei a adormecer quando me deitei à cama. Porém, lá pelo meio da madrugada, eu despertei sobressaltada. Tão sobressaltada que acordei Hermione.

— Tudo bem, Mel? — ela indagou, abrindo o meu cortinado.

— Não sei — respondi sinceramente, enxugando o suor da testa.

— Com o que você estava sonhando?

— Só me lembro que havia uma neblina muito espessa, nada mais.

— Você estava chamando um nome.

— Que nome?

— Lorens, eu acho. É, acho que era isso. Era o nome do... Você sabe... Seu irmão?

— Não — respondi confusa, tentando me lembrar se eu havia contado a história à Hermione, e por fim decidi que sim, há duas semanas — o meu irmão se chamava Rian. Mas onde foi que eu ouvi esse nome?

— Talvez seja um nome comum na Irlanda, não? E pode até ser que você tenha algum familiar...

— Não, eu não ouvi esse nome. Decididamente, eu li.

— Talvez em algum livro...

— É isso! O livro de contos que tem no sótão da minha casa. Foi lá que eu vi.

— Livro de contos?

— É um livro para crianças, mas feito por bruxos preconceituosos. Meu pai disse que há ensinamentos desprezíveis nele, mas foi lá que eu vi esse nome. Lorens...

E quando mais eu dizia, mais parecia conhecê-lo.

— Vou pedir que papai mande para mim. Digo que preciso fazer uns trabalhos extracurriculares. Ele não vai se importar, desde quando se preocupa comigo? É isso!

— Por que dar tanta importância a um sonho, Mel?

— Porque estou certa de que este nome está intimamente ligado às visões.

Hermione ainda tentou contestar, enquanto eu escrevia rapidamente uma carta ao meu pai, pedindo que me mandasse o livro o mais rápido que pudesse. A resposta chegou dali a dois dias, no café da manhã.

— Mel, é a sua coruja — cochichou-me Hermione.

— Eu não tenho uma coruja — respondi distraída, enquanto lia o Profeta Diário e comia uma cereja.

— Bom, então uma coruja do castelo trouxe algo pra você — disse-me ironicamente — você estava esperando alguma coisa?

Praticamente lancei à minha amiga o Profeta, e peguei imediatamente o embrulho que a coruja cinzenta trazia no bico. Ela não gostou da euforia e me bicou a mão, mas não me importei com o pequeno filete de sangue que escorreu.

— O que é isso, Mel? — indagou Ron curioso.

— Um livro que eu pedi ao meu pai. Um livro de Astronomia.

Consegui o resultado desejado: Nem ele nem Harry se interessaram pelo embrulho, e pude calmamente me desviar para os jardins com Hermione.

— Vão caçar garotos? — indagou Harry quando nos levantamos.

— Se dermos sorte — Hermione respondeu, e possivelmente se deliciou com a expressão intrigada de Ron.

Estava vazio lá fora, uma vez que praticamente todos os alunos ainda tomavam o café da manhã. Abri o pacote vorazmente e folheei o livro sem cuidado, não me importando que as páginas, já desgastadas pelo tempo, protestassem.

— Está aqui! — exclamei, com o coração disparado — O Conto de Gwineth e Lorens.

— Então leia, Mel! Depois de tudo isso, até fiquei curiosa.

— _Há muito tempo, em um povoado bruxo muito distante, viveu uma excepcional feiticeira chamada Gwineth. Era dotada da magia inigualável de sua família que nunca conhecera outro sangue, que não o sangue bruxo, e, não bastasse, era ainda a mais bela bruxa de todo o povoado. Tinha na pele a alvura da neve, nos cabelos, o alaranjado do fogo sagrado, e, nos olhos, o verde tão presente naqueles bosques._

— Ela se parece com você — opinou Hermione.

— Pelo nome é irlandesa — eu respondi, rindo — são, ou pelo menos já foram muito comuns entre os irlandeses, os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes.

— Certo, prossigamos.

— _Gwineth era o sonho de todos os rapazes do povoado, mas era indiferente a qualquer declaração de amor. Os mais exímios bruxos pediram-na em casamento, mas ela recusou sem pestanejar. Diziam as mulheres invejosas que Gwineth era incapaz de amar, e morreria fria e seca, sem nenhum descendente. Um dia, porém, encontrou em seu caminho um cavaleiro. Um rapaz magro, pálido e doentio, com cabelos cor de palha, trançados em algumas mechas como os de uma moça, e olhos meditativos, de um azul triste e apagado. Um guerreiro irlandês, trouxa e cristão, que, talvez, por intermédio de seu deus, ganhou imediatamente o coração indiferente de Gwineth. Chamava-se Lorens._

Parei um segundo para refletir, e, assombrada, constatei que a descrição do guerreiro conferia com a do rapaz das minhas visões.

"_Era tão hipócrita que usava no pescoço um enorme crucifixo cristão, e, ao mesmo tempo, contrariava as crenças de seu povo, ao ser dado, principalmente, à magnífica arte da Astronomia, que era vista pela Igreja trouxa como obra do que eles chamavam de "Demônio". Lorens, que não respeitava sequer a sua crença, passou a visitar constantemente o povoado bruxo, profanando-o com seus pés e com suas cruzes. Há que se concordar que o cristão era muito esperto e estudioso, e descobriu no céu, para a sua Gwineth, uma estrela nova, que batizou de Estrela Magna, atribuindo ao astro recém encontrado toda a importância e grandeza que significava para ele a existência de sua amada."_

Olhei para Hermione, que me devolveu um olhar não menos perplexo.

— A Estrela Magna é um mito — ela disse com uma voz incerta — e o seu surgimento deve ter milhares de teorias, das mais lógicas às mais fantasiosas, como esta.

— Não acredito em tantas coincidências, Mione.

— Bem, continue lendo.

— _...toda a importância e grandeza que significava para ele a existência de sua amada. Esse gesto fez com que Gwineth entregasse a ele, definitivamente, o seu amor e a sua sanidade, de modo que pisou em toda a tradição milenar de seu povo e deu ao mundo o primeiro mestiço de uma família tão tradicional, que jamais conhecera o sangue impuro dos trouxas. Tal ignomínia, porém, teve o seu preço, e Gwineth foi queimada viva em uma fogueira, possivelmente uma emboscada preparada por Lorens, que não queria se casar. Por fim, o covarde sentiu todo o peso da culpa e se lançou aos braços de Gwineth, e, consequentemente, ao fogo._

Parei em busca de novo fôlego, com mil pensamentos conflitando na minha mente.

— Isso é um conto infantil? — indagou Hermione enjoada — Tem certeza?

Assenti, incapaz de falar, e levei ainda alguns segundos para conseguir ler o desfecho.

— _Gwineth, bruxa tão exímia, que possivelmente teria um futuro prodigioso ao lado de algum outro grande bruxo, destruiu a sua vida no auge da juventude, ao cair nos encantos de um trouxa. Além disso, deixou ao seu povo o fardo de um medonho filho mestiço, de feições deformadas devido à mistura do sagrado sangue bruxo com o imundo sangue trouxa. Tratando-se de miscigenação, nada coopera para um final feliz._

— Eu fico me perguntando como é que os pais deixam que os filhos leiam algo desse tipo. Você certamente não leu esse absurdo quando criança, mas e os seus pais, leram?

— Possivelmente. Mione, esse conto é a releitura das minhas visões, mesmo sendo narrado de um ponto de vista nojento.

— Mel, isso nunca aconteceu. É só uma história, uma terrível história para pregar às crianças a moral dos costumes de bruxos conservadores.

— Mas é idêntico! Mesmo a descrição de Lorens...

— Talvez seja um recurso de Voldemort. Sim, esse livro faz bem o perfil dele.

— Não, ele não tem nada a ver com as minhas visões, sei disso. Droga, eu preciso falar com Snape. A gente se vê na aula de Herbologia.

— Mel, o que é que você vai dizer a ele?

— Não sei, mas essas aulas de Oclumência ainda não podem acabar.

Cheguei ofegante ao escritório que já conhecia tão bem. Snape pareceu surpreso ao me receber.

— Não devia estar em aula?

— Devia, mas tive um motivo especial para vir até aqui.

Por um momento pensei que ele fosse me bater a porta na cara, e talvez ele tenha pensado o mesmo, mas não o fez. Ao contrário, pediu-me que entrasse.

— E então, Melvina?

Tomei novo fôlego antes de responder.

— Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas encontrei o retrato escrito das minhas visões em um livro de contos infantis.

— Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo?

— Não, é outro. Um horrível e mórbido, feito de e para bruxos da estirpe de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu achei que deveria te mostrar, porque... Porque o senhor foi quem realmente viu aquelas imagens além de mim, e pensei que apesar de as aulas de Oclumência terem acabado...

— O conto está aí com você?

Tremendo veementemente, abri na página em que fizera uma orelha e entreguei a ele, que leu em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Por fim, sorriu.

— É realmente amargo para crianças.

— Ele descreve as minhas visões, não é verdade?

— Não sei, Melvina. Há muitos rapazes louros, muitas moças ruivas, e muita gente foi queimada na fogueira em um passado triste e remoto.

— Mas a soma de todos esses fatores combinada não lhe diz nada? E a Estrela Magna?

— A Estrela Magna, por ser o grande mistério da Astronomia, é fonte de muitas lendas, Melvina, como a que eu lhe contei certa vez.

— Sim, e a sua lenda faz todo o sentido! A Estrela Magna foi descoberta por um trouxa, e se apagou do universo quando a noiva dele morreu, não é isso? Então, que me diz?

— Todas as lendas sobre a Estrela Magna têm certa proximidade, mas você não vai encontrar nenhuma real. Você, como a exímia astrônoma que daria, não deveria se deixar influenciar por esse tipo de história.

— Mas há toda uma lógica.

— Não, Melvina, não há lógica nenhuma. E como é que vão as suas visões, nunca mais?

— Não, senhor.

— Melhor assim. Agora volte à sua aula. Ah, sim, leve o seu livro.

— Senhor, eu ainda insisto que...

— Melvina, você já está bem crescida para acreditar em contos infantis, mesmo que sejam eles tão pouco infantis como esses. Tenha um bom dia.

Vi em mim uma criança absolutamente tola e ilógica, mas não conseguia deixar de acreditar que as coincidências não podiam ser tão demasiadas, que aquele conto tinha uma ligação indiscutível com as minhas visões.

Em vão tentei mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos nos dias que seguiram. Estávamos cada vez mais próximos da última partida de quadribol, e eu me sentia massacrada pela pressão de substituir Kate Bells na final. Nós da equipe éramos constantemente intimidados por rivais nos corredores. Eu não ligava a menor importância, mas Ron passava mal cada vez que pensava em quadribol.

— Você está parecendo uma mulher grávida — ralhei, ao ver que ele corria para o banheiro mais uma vez.

— Que ele vomite tudo o que tiver de vomitar agora — disse Harry, não podendo conter o riso — seria bastante desagradável que vomitasse a vários metros do chão.

— Harry, você se esquece que nós estamos indo jantar?

— Desculpe. Mas onde é que está a Mione?

— Foi falar com a professora Vector, de Aritmancia, sobre um trabalho. Disse que nos encontra no Salão Principal.

— Ah, certo. Então vai indo, Mel, que eu vou...

— Vai aonde, Harry?

— Vou procurar o Malfoy, e não me critique.

Entreolhamo-nos com alguma hesitação e desatamos a rir.

— Tudo bem, eu vou com você. Mas que seja breve.

— Sim, senhora.

Andamos pelo sétimo andar, de olho no Mapa do Maroto.

— Não está em lugar nenhum, aparentemente — disse Harry desanimado.

— Ótimo, então podemos jantar, que Malfoy está muito bem acolhido na Sala Precisa, fazendo sei lá o que.

— Você brinca com isso, Mel?

— É você que leva muito a sério. Você cismou com o cara, Harry. Vai saber se ele...

— ESPERA!

— Quê?

— Ele está em um banheiro masculino no sexto andar.

— Ah, é boa, Harry! Agora você vai querer controlar o que Malfoy faz no banheiro?

— Mas ele está na companhia da Murta-Que-Geme.

— Então ela não fica atrás de todos os garotos do colégio? E Malfoy é até bonitinho...

— Vamos, Mel.

— Ei, espera! — exclamei, enquanto era arrastada — Harry, eu não vou a um banheiro masculino.

Fui, e ao chegarmos Harry pediu que fizesse silêncio. Empurrou com cuidado a porta, sem fazer ruído, e vimos Malfoy parado de costas, com as mãos apoiadas na pia e a cabeça curvada. Murta-Que-Geme, de um dos boxes, perguntava-lhe qual era o problema e oferecia algum tipo de ajuda que não poderia dar.

— Não — Malfoy respondeu — ninguém pode me ajudar. Eu não posso fazer isso... Simplesmente não posso. Mas eu preciso fazer logo, senão ele me mata.

Malfoy claramente chorava. Harry e eu nos entreolhamos abismados, como se o rosto de um fosse espelho do outro. E, por falar nisso, fui tomada de sobressalto ao mirar o reflexo pálido de Malfoy no espelho rachado, e saber que ele também mirava a mim e ao Harry. Tentei puxar Harry para fora do banheiro, mas Malfoy decidiu brigar, e tivemos de trocar feitiços. Murta berrava, agonizante, enquanto o banheiro era destruído por nossos feitiços. Harry escorregou na água, que vazava para todos os cantos, na hora em que Malfoy, imerso em seu ódio, exclamou:

— Cruci...

— SECTUMSEMPRA!

Estarrecida, agarrei-me a uma metade de pia que esguichava água. Malfoy vacilou e caiu de costas, com o rosto e o peito ensanguentados. Tremendo, agonizando.

— Que foi que você fez, Harry? — indaguei assombrada, com a voz vacilante.

— Não, Mel... Eu não sabia, eu...

E, cambaleante, acercou-se de Malfoy. Eu, admirada que ainda soubesse andar, fiz o mesmo, e toquei o pulso do garoto exangue.

— Os batimentos estão ficando fracos, Harry, e agora?

— Eu não sei...

— CRIME! — berrou Murta — CRIME NO BANHEIRO!

— Precisamos chamar alguém, Harry.

Não foram as minhas palavras que trouxeram ajuda, e sim os gritos da fantasma. Snape adentrou o banheiro, lívido. Fez um sinal para que nos afastássemos, e não hesitamos. Com um encantamento preciso, ele aos poucos cicatrizou os cortes de Malfoy. Ao som dos melancólicos e agourentos gemidos da Murta, vimos Malfoy se reerguer, débil, apoiado em Snape, que exigiu que ficássemos exatamente onde estávamos. Não pensamos no contrário.

— Dê ditamno a ele — opinei — pode evitar as cicatrizes.

Snape apenas olhou muito feio para mim, e nada respondeu ao se retirar.

— O que é que você acha que vai acontecer? — indaguei, ajudando Harry a se levantar.

— Talvez sejamos expulsos, na melhor das hipóteses.

Não, não era realmente a melhor. A ideia me aterrorizou, e me imaginei fazendo as malas e voltando para o rancho, sem terminar a escola. Longe dos estudos, dos telescópios, dos amigos, e...

— Vai embora — eu disse isso mais ao meu próprio pensamento que à lamentosa Murta.

— Assassinos!

— NÃO DIZ O QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE! SOME DAQUI OU EU TE MATO DE NOVO!

Ao menos os meus gritos surtiram efeito, e ela mergulhou em um vaso, deixando um silêncio desconfortável no banheiro, que perdurou por mais alguns minutos, até que Snape voltou e fechou a porta às suas costas.

— Qual de vocês fez aquilo? Liadan tem um vasto conhecimento sobre tudo...

— Não, senhor — interrompeu Harry imediatamente — Melvina não tem nada a ver com isso. Ela não queria sequer estar aqui, fui eu. Mas eu não tive intenção, eu... Eu não sabia qual era o efeito daquele feitiço.

— Então eu estou surpreso, Potter, com a sua intimidade com as artes das Trevas. Quem lhe ensinou aquele feitiço?

— Eu li... Eu li em algum lugar, num livro da biblioteca.

— Que livro?

— Eu não me lembro do título.

— Você mente, Potter.

Naquele momento, eu revi as já remotas aulas de Oclumência. Sabia que Snape estava usando Legilimência, e Harry não sabia bloquear os pensamentos.

— É verdade — interrompi, fazendo com que ele me deitasse, lentamente, os olhos desinteressados — eu estava com Harry no dia, e...

— Vá apanhar a sua mochila, Potter. Traga-a para mim, com todos os seus livros escolares. Todos.

Harry hesitou por meio segundo, e então se encaminhou para a porta. Eu não sabia exatamente que atitude tomar.

— E os meus? — indaguei com a voz insegura.

— Melvina, o seu caro amigo nunca foi tão bom em Oclumência quanto você, então digo que me bastam os livros de Potter. Agora suma do meu campo de visão.

Senti que os meus pés pesavam o triplo ao me afastar após tal represália. Uma vez no corredor, entretanto, corri desabalada, indo encontrar Harry à entrada do salão comunal.

— Leve o meu livro de Poções — sugeri, em voz baixa e ofegante.

— E o do Príncipe?

— Não sei. Nós precisamos escondê-lo. Precisamos.

— É isso! A Sala Precisa.

Uma vez com a posse do meu livro na mochila de Harry, corremos até a Sala Precisa, em frente à qual Harry murmurou três vezes: "Preciso de um lugar para esconder meu livro", dando três voltas.

— Aí está — eu disse, apontando para a porta que se materializou na parede lisa à nossa frente — vamos?

Nem por toda a pressa que tínhamos, pudemos deixar de notar que a sala tinha o tamanho de uma catedral, lotada dos mais diversos objetos empilhados. Caminhamos por entre eles, desviando-nos de toda a sorte de coisas, desde inúteis, como chapéus, até perigosas, como um machado sujo de sangue enegrecido, que chamou a minha atenção. Encontramos um armário grande, que, ao abrir a porta, percebemos que escondia uma gaiola com o esqueleto de algum bicho. Harry escondeu o livro atrás da gaiola.

— Perfeito. É uma pena perdermos o Príncipe, mas...

— Ele quase me levou a matar alguém, Mel. Vamos embora.

Mas percebeu, imediatamente, que não podíamos deixá-lo para trás, sem a esperança de encontrá-lo um dia em meio a toda a enorme bagunça da Sala. Tomou, então, o busto de mármore de um bruxo velho e colocou-o sobre o armário, e, em sua cabeça, pôs uma peruca e uma tiara oxidada, para distingui-la posteriormente.

— Agora vamos, Harry. Vamos depressa, ou Snape vai desconfiar.

Ao deixarmos a Sala Precisa, estaquei.

— Eu não posso ir junto, Harry. Snape me dispensou, e se eu for com você, ele pode desconfiar do livro.

— Claro. Eu te vejo no salão comunal.

— Boa sorte, Harry. Tente fechar a mente, se esforce, ok?

Ele assentiu, mas eu não vi nenhuma convicção naquele gesto. Voltou a correr, e eu também me encaminhei depressa ao salão comunal.

Aproximadamente uma hora depois, estávamos reunidos no mesmo lugar de sempre, perto da lareira. Harry e eu agora usávamos roupas limpas e secas. Ginny, distraidamente, penteava meus cabelos molhados, mas estava tão atenta quanto Ron e Hermione à narração do incidente.

— Mas você acha que ele desconfiou do livro, Harry? — indaguei preocupada.

— Penso que sim. Ele viu algo como _Cherry Pie_ na segunda capa.

— O Ron idiota que escreve isso em qualquer objeto meu em que consiga colocar as mãos. Porque eu gosto de cerejas.

— E por causa da semelhança com os seus cabelos — Ron completou — bem, os nossos.

— Nossos cabelos não têm cor de cereja, Ron, de onde é que você tirou isso? Têm cor de fogo.

— Então cereja flambada.

— Calem a boca pra variar — repreendeu Harry, passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos — eu tive de dizer ao Snape que esse era o meu apelido.

Rimos em conjunto, e Ginny até puxou, acidentalmente, alguns fios do meu cabelo.

— Mas colou? — indaguei, retomando o fôlego.

— Creio que ele tenha achado adequado. De qualquer forma, me deu detenções, que começam no sábado de manhã.

Dessa vez, Ginny largou a escova ao chão, e nós duas, com o acréscimo de Ron, adiantamo-nos.

— E o quadribol, cara?

— Eu não vou poder participar do último jogo, Ron. Snape me deu detenções, e eu agradeço por não ter sido expulso.

— Filho da mãe! — exclamei.

— A Mel também não vai jogar? — Ginny perguntou, desesperada — Porque também estava envolvida...

— Eu não peguei detenção — respondi sem graça.

— A Mel foi absolvida, porque realmente quem usou o feitiço fui eu.

— Não, Harry — rebateu Ron, com raiva — pensa que se eu estivesse com você, também não pegaria detenção? Mas é até utópico pensar que Snape vá castigar a Mel. Velho safado!

Eu quis responder, mas Hermione me impediu, silenciando a todos nós.

— Não vem ao caso agora questionarmos as decisões de Snape — ela disse em tom grave — o fato é que vocês confiaram demais nesse tal Príncipe, e vejam no que deu. Não passava de um maluco, dado às artes das Trevas. Satisfeitos agora?

— Numa boa, Hermione — disse Ron, cobrando de si paciência — cala a boca, tá legal?

— Eu jogo como apanhadora — prontificou-se Ginny — e Dean toma o meu lugar como artilheiro. Ele estava mesmo querendo o posto da Mel quando a Kate se ausentou.

Percebi que os olhos de Harry baixaram, faiscando de ódio, e pude adivinhar o que ele pensava. Dean e Ginny jogando juntos. Se a Grifinória ganhasse, talvez fizessem as pazes durante a euforia pós-jogo. Percebi que o meu amigo fechou a mão esquerda com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Teria o pescoço de Snape entre ela, se pudesse.


	11. A última partida

**11 – A última partida**

O sábado amanheceu claro, mas o sol não estava forte. As condições do tempo eram perfeitas para o jogo. Encontrei os meus amigos na mesa do café da manhã. Ron parecia mais enjoado do que estivera nos últimos dias, e Harry, desanimado, tentava incentivá-lo a comer alguma coisa.

— Sabe, estive pensando— disse Ron mexendo distraidamente o seu leite no copo — que talvez a Melvina pudesse convencer Snape a adiar essa detenção pra amanhã.

— Eu?

— Que besteira! — desabafou Harry — É claro que isso só nos complicaria mais. Aí, em vez de um, teríamos dois jogadores da equipe em detenção.

— Ele não deixaria a Mel em detenção.

— Se você não se lembra, Ron, Snape me deu uma detenção no começo do ano letivo.

— Detenção essa que você não cumpriu.

Ele estava certo, não havia como argumentar.

— Coma uma maçã — eu disse, estendendo a cesta de frutas para o meu amigo — vai lhe fazer bem. E você, Harry, quer fazer o favor de desfazer essa cara? Já não lhe garantimos que traremos a taça pra você hoje?

Ele soltou um muxoxo de descrença, mas não ousei contestá-lo.

— Vamos indo? — indagou Ginny.

Tive que, praticamente, arrancar Ron do banco e entregá-lo aos cuidados (não muito gentis) da irmã.

— Ei, Harry — chamei o meu amigo, que se retirava cabisbaixo — não fica assim, não. Você é o nosso capitão, e vai estar lá conosco, de uma forma ou de outra. Nós jogaremos inspirados em você, e tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo.

Ele me abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto.

— Eu nunca me enganei sobre você, Mel. Obrigado.

Saímos para os jardins, na companhia de Hermione, que só nos deixou quando partimos para o vestiário. Eu, que só faltava colocar as luvas, andava de um lado a outro, nervosa com a algazarra, cada vez mais intensa, nas arquibancadas.

— É hora, pessoal — disse Ginny, tomando a dianteira — vamos arregaçar os corvos!

Fomos recebidos com vaias e aplausos. Mais vaias que aplausos. Quando Madame Hooch apitou o início da partida, tentei agir como se não houvesse outro desejo, meta ou preocupação além do quadribol. E funcionou, porque eu ia muito bem. Invadi várias vezes as balizas da Corvinal, sob toda a sorte de xingamentos do goleiro, que só me fortalecia. Fui encurralada, mais de uma vez, por dois corvinais, mas não me intimidei.

— Ei, Weasley! — gritou o da direita — Não vai adiantar monopolizar o time com a sua enorme família, que se reproduz como coelhos!

— Weasley? — gritei de volta — Será que você não sabe ler? Ou talvez a posição não favoreça.

Dito isso, acelerei, deixando-os para trás, e, após enfiar a goles na baliza, gritei a eles:

— Liadan. Não se esqueçam desse nome jamais.

Embora estivesse bem atenta aos artilheiros da Grifinória e aos demais, eu consegui reparar nos outros, mas muito brevemente. Vi que Ginny e Cho Chang estavam praticamente grudadas atrás do pomo, na hora em que passei por elas e gritei:

— Arrebenta, Ginny! Você sabe que a vitória é sua!

Ginny sorriu de volta, entendendo que "a vitória é sua"se referia mais ao Harry do que ao quadribol. Veio-me a goles às mãos nessa hora, e fui novamente cercada, mas desta feita estava longe das balizas, e lancei-a ao Dean Thomas.

— Boa, Melvina! — ele gritou, levando a goles até as balizas e marcando dez pontos.

Quando a goles ficou novamente na posse da Corvinal, voei até o gol de Ron, e vi os adversários marcarem. Ron deixou escapar um palavrão sonoro.

— Ainda estamos em vantagem — gritei pra ele — se Ginny pegar o pomo agora, ganhamos o jogo.

Ele me deu um sorriso cansado e voltou a se concentrar, e eu voltei a pegar a goles e marcar pontos, ou ao menos tentar. Ela chegava a todo o momento para mim, e desconfiei que os meus colegas presumissem que eu fosse realmente boa. Na verdade, eu era, e me perguntava por que nunca antes me interessara por quadribol.

A goles estava justamente em minhas mãos quando o apito de Madame Hooch soou. Larguei-a nas mãos de um corvinal atordoado e aterrissei para abraçar Ginny, que segurava, gloriosamente, o pomo na mão. Ouvi ainda o garoto passar por mim e me dirigir algum xingamento, que não entendi por causa dos gritos da equipe. Ron praticamente quebrou a minha coluna vertebral ao me puxar para um abraço, mas não me importei.

— Melvina?

Não tive tempo de responder à Kate Bell, porque ela me puxou para um abraço quase tão forte quanto o do Ron.

— Nunca vi tanta desenvoltura, tanta competência! Onde você se escondeu por todo esse tempo, Melvina?

— Pra falar a verdade, nunca pensei em jogar quadribol. Achava que minha vida estava nas poções e na Astronomia, mas eu estava enganada. Hoje eu amo também esse esporte!

— Você continua no ano que vem, né?

— Sim, é claro.

Mas o meu sorriso vacilou quando eu vi Luna Lovegood muito perto. Pensei que fosse me insultar, mas ao contrário...

— Você foi ótima, Melvina, ótima! A Corvinal jogou muito bem, mas vocês foram extraordinários. Acho que merecem a taça esse ano.

Havia toda a sinceridade do mundo no seu sorriso e nos seus olhos grandes e azuis. E eu a abracei, não vendo a torcedora da equipe rival, mas a garota que lutara ao meu lado do Ministério da Magia, em um dia já muito longínquo, mas nunca apagado da minha memória.

— Acho que você deveria jogar no Chudley Cannons quando terminasse a escola — ela comentou.

— Eu jogaria no Ballycastle Bats, da Irlanda do Norte, mas vou seguir carreira de auror.

— É, você dará mesmo uma boa auror. Eu me lembro daquela vez no Ministério...

E narrou boa parte do acontecimento, com observações fantásticas que nunca chegaram a acontecer.

Chegamos excitadíssimos ao salão comunal, onde já havia comida e bebida afanada da cozinha do castelo. Em outros tempos, esse serviço era de Fred e George, e essa lembrança me apertou o peito, fazendo-me lembrar de quando George me abraçava imediatamente após os jogos. Fiquei pensando no que ele diria se me visse jogar tão bem. De repente senti uma saudade inexplicável. Mas logo os meus pensamentos foram afastados, porque Harry entrou no salão comunal, e uma maioria esmagadora dos grifinórios foi lhe contar que vencêramos de quatrocentos e cinquenta a cento e quarenta.

Eu estava distraída, servindo-me de suco de abóbora, quando notei que a algazarra silenciara, e, em seu lugar ficaram alguns assovios dispersos. Harry beijava Ginny no meio do salão. Exultante, eu agitei os aplausos, acercando-me de Ron, que olhava para a cena conformado.

— Agora você e Hermione — cochichei, vendo-o ficar escarlate, enquanto Harry e Ginny saíam do salão comunal.

Ele fingiu não ouvir e se retirou com o pretexto de colocar a taça de quadribol em um lugar seguro. Eu, então, fui para perto de Hermione.

— Até que enfim! — ela exclamou, segurando as minhas mãos em tom de confidência.

— Eu já esperava que isso fosse...

Não sei precisar por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente, mas creio que tenham sido apenas alguns segundos. Entretanto, quando voltei, ainda via o rosto de Hermione embaçado, e ouvia a sua voz distante, ao me perguntar pelo que eu sentia.

— Eu tô legal — menti — acho que tomei muito sol, mas estou bem. Eu só preciso sair um pouco, que a festa está me incomodando.

Saí depressa, para que ela não me seguisse, e, uma vez no corredor, corri desabalada, já sabendo qual era o meu destino. Harry acabava de vir de lá, então ele não poderia estar longe. E se estivesse? E se...

Parei em frente à porta de madeira, já tão conhecida. Sabia que meus cabelos, já soltos, estavam desgrenhados, e eu ainda usava o uniforme de quadribol, inclusive as luvas, mas não me importei com tais detalhes. Bati avidamente à porta, com o coração mais acelerado a cada milésimo de segundo.

— Melvina?

Não consegui encontrar a minha voz, então, sem dar satisfações, entrei no escritório sem ser convidada. Olhei bem para o rosto de Snape, procurando ver se estava intacto, e, ao constatar que sim, lutei contra as lágrimas de alívio, que vinham misturadas às de desespero.

— Agora você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? — ele indagou, em um tom que em nada lembrava a rispidez do outro dia — Se veio reclamar das detenções do Potter, que os levaram a perder o jogo...

— Nós vencemos — eu o cortei, tentando controlar a minha voz, que embargava — de quatrocentos e cinquenta a cento e quarenta.

— Nada mau.

— O problema é que... O senhor está bem?

— Por que não haveria de estar?

— Tive uma visão horrível... Com o senhor.

— Comigo?

— Sim. Foi pior do que todas as outras juntas, muito pior.

— Já que me envolve, posso perguntar o que você viu?

— Eu o vi morrendo.

— Ora, morrendo?

— Sim, morrendo. Havia muito sangue, e o senhor levava as mãos ao pescoço, agonizando. Mas não, eu não nasci com o dom da Adivinhação, não nasci com a clarividência, estou certa disso. Não pode ser uma premonição.

Seus lábios arquearam-se num sorriso, mas não chegaram a executá-lo.

— Ora, Melvina, sente-se — indicou-me a cadeira — e trate de se acalmar.

— Não posso me acalmar quando eu vi...

— Pode ter sido uma simples ilusão — sumiu do meu campo de visão enquanto falava — ou talvez o Lord das Trevas tenha usado o mesmo recurso que usou com Potter, mas acho improvável.

— Nesse caso, não teria me levado a uma armadilha?

— Talvez esteja só testando.

— Bom, se ele tem algum contato com a minha mente, deve saber que funcionou.

— Vou repetir que acho improvável — ele parou à minha frente com um copo d'água, que peguei e sorvi alguns goles.

— Não consigo pensar em nenhuma hipótese suficientemente lógica — desabafei, colocando o copo sobre a escrivaninha.

— Talvez seja a sua consciência, porque você tem muito medo da morte. Eu entendo que tenha perdido o seu irmão, Melvina, mas esse medo só vai desesperá-la. Tem de saber e aceitar que um dia os seus pais, os seus amigos e todas as pessoas à sua volta morrerão.

— Entre saber que a morte é inevitável e ver na minha mente as pessoas que eu amo morrerem, há um abismo.

E me calei, tendo certeza de que já falara o que devia e, principalmente, o que não devia. De repente, senti muita vontade de beber mais água.

Não tive outra visão depois daquela, e, mesmo que tivesse, não tornaria a procurar Snape. As minhas últimas entrevistas com ele não haviam sido exatamente bem sucedidas, e eu me envergonhava de minha fraqueza. Então ele me via assim, como uma criança medrosa, que acreditava em contos de fadas e tinha medo de perder entes queridos. E não havia como mudar essa perspectiva, porque eu era, constantemente, alvo de coisas misteriosas e incompreensíveis. Um dia, no salão comunal, perguntei-me mentalmente: "E o que importa o que Snape pensa sobre mim?" Eu já sabia a resposta, mas a repelia como se estivesse treinando a minha mente nas aulas de Oclumência, de forma que dispersei o pensamento indagando Harry.

— Perdido no mundo da Lua? Depois eu que sou a astrônoma viciada...

— Ah — ele me disse, aterrissando no presente — eu estava pensando nas provas.

— Com esse ar de riso? Mas nem mesmo a Mione ficaria assim. Escuta, Harry, eu estou achando isso tudo lindo, sabia? E você e a Ginny formam um casal tão, mas tão bonito!

— Ainda bem que eu percebi isso logo, Mel. É uma pena que o nosso tempo seja tão minguado, por causa dos N.O.M.s dela. Agora mesmo ela está na biblioteca.

— Mas já estamos em junho, Harry, as férias estão aí. É claro que você vai para A Toca, né?

— Não faço questão alguma de ficar com os meus tios. E você, Mel, por que é que não vai passar as férias lá? A mãe do Ron adora você, não mais que o George, é claro.

— Ah, Harry — sorri, corando — não sei, acho que vou acabar sozinha. Uma auror que vai dedicar a vida somente ao trabalho.

— Trabalho é bom, mas não é tudo, Mel.

— Já é alguma coisa para quem um dia pensou que não teria mais nada. Mas, sim, eu vou ver se passo uns dias n'A Toca depois de ajudar o meu pai no rancho.

— Ouvi falar na minha casa? — indagou Ron, que chegara quase silenciosamente.

— Eu estava dizendo ao Harry que talvez seja sua hóspede por alguns dias nas férias.

— Ah, ótimo. Mamãe vai gostar de saber, e, se eu contar hoje, é bem capaz de já ir preparando as coisas de que você mais gosta.

— A torta de cereja da Molly é sem igual.

— Hermione também poderia passar uns dias lá.

— Acho que não haveria tantos quartos — disse Harry maliciosamente — logo, ela teria de dormir com alguém presente nessa mesa.

Ron corou até as orelhas e arregalou os olhos.

— Com a Mel, certamente. Ah, Ron, o que é que você pensou?

Nunca descobrimos, porque a mencionada Hermione apareceu, pedindo para falar com o Harry, e se sentou a uma cadeira ao lado dele.

— Sobre? — indagou desconfiado.

— Sobre o tal Príncipe Mestiço.

— De novo? Já não basta que agora, sem o livro, o meu desempenho em Poções tenha despencado?

— Ainda bem que Slughorn atribui isso ao fato de você estar saindo com a minha irmã — disse Ron com um ar de riso, meio contrariado — diz que é a paixão que tem atrapalhado você na hora de fazer as poções.

— É, eu sei — comentei, meio dispersa — e me lembro perfeitamente que ele me disse algo como: "A Melvina aqui é tão boa porque nunca teve um namorado".

— Eu lembro de ter rido disso — disse Ron — mas você teve o George, não teve? E, Harry, é claro que Slughorn só está te livrando a cara porque gosta de você, como gostava da sua mãe.

— Então, Harry — Hermione começou com a voz alterada, de modo que pudesse cobrir as demais conversas — eu estive investigando um pouco quem poderia ter o passatempo de inventar feitiços das Trevas...

— Não era um passatempo para ele — defendi — provavelmente...

— Ele, ele... Não era ele.

— Já discutimos isso — retrucou Harry, fechando os olhos lentamente, para conter a irritação — _Príncipe_, Hermione, _Príncipe_.

— Então dê uma olhada nisso.

Harry apanhou o papel envelhecido pelo tempo, e Ron e eu nos juntamos a ele para ver. A foto animada, amarelada pelo tempo, mostrava uma menina de uns quinze anos, magra e pálida, com longos cabelos negros amarrados num rabo de cavalo. Tinha uma expressão de intenso mau humor. Sob a foto, havia a legenda: "Eileen Prince, Capitã do Time de Bexigas".

— E daí? — indagou Harry, dando de ombros — Uma jogadora de quadribol, e...?

— E daí que o nome dela era Eileen Prince. Prince, Harry. Príncipe.

Harry caiu na gargalhada, Ron ainda procurava fazer uma ligação entre o nome e o codinome do Príncipe e eu apenas estudava a foto.

— Você acha que ela é o Príncipe? Ah, não, nem pensar.

— E por que não? Harry, não existem príncipes de verdade no mundo bruxo, então, isso pode ser tanto um apelido quanto um sobrenome de verdade. Suponhamos que o pai dela tivesse o sobrenome Prince, e a mãe fosse trouxa, isso faria dela um "Príncipe Mestiço".

— Faz sentido — observei — mas, não, definitivamente era um rapaz.

— O problema é que vocês são muito céticos.

— Mas olha quem é que está falando em ceticismo — disse Harry com um sorriso entre irritado e zombador.

— Onde você encontrou essa notícia, Mione? — indaguei, ainda olhando atentamente a foto.

— Na biblioteca — ela disse, retirando-a de minhas mãos — tem uma coleção completa de Profetas Diários antigos. Aliás, vou voltar para lá para descobrir o que puder sobre Eileen Prince, e, posteriormente, esfregar nas caras de vocês três.

— Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Mas Hermione não dispensou nenhuma atenção ao Ron, virou as costas e saiu pisando forte. Eu coloquei a mochila sobre o ombro e a segui.

— Espera, Mione, eu vou com você.

— Para que? Para me criticar? — indagou irritada, quando ganhamos o corredor.

— Nem vou chegar perto das suas pesquisas, mas isso não quer dizer que não queira ver o resultado delas. Vou é procurar uns bons livros de Poções, agora que estou viúva do Príncipe.

— Ah, Mel, você nunca precisou daquilo, diferente de Harry.

— Mesmo assim, não quero que o meu trabalho final decepcione Slughorn, então é melhor que eu faça uma pesquisa decente.

— Os seus trabalhos sempre agradaram Snape, então não há meio, nem que você queira, de decepcionar Slughorn.

— Assim espero. Ah, e preciso de uma ajudinha sua em Feitiços.

Sentamo-nos a uma mesa longe de Ginny, porque Hermione queria privacidade na hora das suas pesquisas. Antes de dispor o meu material sobre a mesa, deitei os olhos sobre a foto de Eileen Prince.

— Você não acha, Mione, que ela se parece com alguém?

— O quê?

— Os olhos, talvez, não sei. E se... Mione, é isso! Talvez ela tenha uma filha entre nós, uma colega.

— Olha, Mel, também tenho a impressão de conhecer esse rosto. Mas, não, se fosse, seria uma neta, pela data da notícia.

— Neta, que seja! Pela neta seria muito mais fácil descobrir alguma coisa sobre ela, não? Bom, vou deixar você a sós com a sua pesquisa, mas, antes, você pode me explicar o que eu te pedi?

— Claro, só preciso do livro de Feitiços pra usar como base.

Revirei a mochila, mas o livro decididamente não estava lá.

— Acho que eu tenho todo o material aqui, menos o meu livro de Feitiços. Merda!

— Eu nem trouxe material, senão usava o meu.

— Vou buscar lá no dormitório. Você me espera?

— Sim, enquanto isso eu vou pesquisando sobre a Eileen. Deixa a mochila aqui, ou você vai precisar da varinha?

— Não, não vou. Eu já volto, então.


	12. Desilusão

**12 - Desilusão**

Ia de volta pelo corredor do sétimo andar, reclamando comigo mesma e pensando que, não fosse ter deixado Hermione me esperando na biblioteca, cairia na tentação de me recolher e deixaria o trabalho para o dia seguinte. Ouvi, porém, um rumor de vozes e os meus pensamentos se dispersaram, porque reconheci a de Harry.

— Ah, Professora Trelawney — saudei, ao descobrir quem acompanhava o meu amigo — então você está em boa companhia, Harry.

Trocamos um olhar muito rápido, que evitamos, pois, ao contrário, desataríamos a rir.

— Melvina — ela disse, com seu ar misterioso e bizarro — ah, Melvina, Melvina! Estava agora mesmo dizendo ao Harry que sinto falta dele nas minhas aulas. E de você também, querida. Ah, você não se empenhava nada, mas é evidente que possui a clarividência, o Olho Interior!

— Não possuo nada, não, senhora — eu disse imediatamente, lembrando-me com horror de minha última visão, que retratava Snape morrendo.

— Ah, é claro que possui, Melvina — ela disse, pegando meu pulso direito e sacudindo-o — vejo, sim, vejo uma grande névoa envolvendo você, o seu futuro.

— A senhora está me machucando — eu disse, puxando, com raiva, o braço onde ficaram alguns vergões. Percebi que Harry se adiantara, e se intrometeria se ela prosseguisse com a sua loucura, mas não prosseguiu.

— Ah, mas é uma tristeza —disse de repente, recolhendo as mãos e metendo-se consigo mesma — você sabem, os invejosos dizem que não herdei o dom das minhas tataravós. Um absurdo!

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos de novo, dizendo sem palavras: "Por que será?"

— Mas sabem qual é a minha resposta pra essa gente? Será que Dumbledore teria me deixado ensinar nessa grande escola, confiando em mim todos esses anos, se eu não tivesse comprovado meu valor?

Harry tentou abrir a boca para responder, mas, para o seu alívio, ela prosseguiu com a ladainha.

— É claro que se eu não possuísse o dom que possuo, Dumbledore jamais teria me procurado no meu quarto, no Cabeça de Javali, tantos anos atrás.

Harry notou o meu sorriso malicioso e se forçou a concentrar no resto da conversa. Seus lábios, porém, o condenavam, arqueando-se involuntariamente.

— Ah, eu me lembro ainda que Dumbledore não era exatamente favorável à Adivinhação, mas bastou que me conhecesse e mudou rapidamente de ideia! Mas no meio da nossa conversa aconteceu alguma coisa esquisita, creio que tenha passado mal, não sei, foi como uma vertigem.

Entreolhamo-nos outra vez, desta feita com seriedade. Sabíamos que, nesse momento de confusão que Trelawney narrara, ela havia feito a profecia a respeito de Harry. A profecia que levara seus pais à morte e mudara todo o rumo de sua vida. A profecia que dizia que "nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver". A profecia que dera origem à Guerra.

— E, então, fomos rudemente interrompidos por Severus Snape.

— Quê? — indagamos em uníssono.

— Sim, vocês acreditam que ele estava escutando atrás da porta? Ah, mas o barman o revelou e ele ficou com a cara no chão. Estava procurando emprego nessa época, e certamente esperava ouvir umas dicas! É claro que depois disso Dumbledore pareceu bem mais disposto a me contratar, porque obviamente deve ter percebido o meu talento sincero e discreto, ao contrário do... Aonde vocês vão, meus queridos? Harry, nós não íamos juntos até o Dumbledore?

— A senhora fica aqui — ele disse com raiva e praticamente correu para longe de Trelawney, que ficou estática, com um ar de perplexidade.

— Harry, espera!

— Não, Melvina, agora não.

— Harry, o que é que você está pensando?

— Eu só estou certo de que Snape entregou os meus pais. Basta pra você?

— É claro que deve haver um engano. Não, Harry, espera...

— Engano? — ele disse, tremendo de cólera.

— Trelawney é desequilibrada, como todos nós sabemos.

— Só que nós conhecemos essa história muito bem, Melvina.

— Não, Harry, há uma explicação. Eu sei que Dumbledore...

— É um tolo por acreditar naquele... Verme! Escuta, Melvina, saia da minha frente, por favor, ou posso perder a cabeça se você abrir a boca para defender Snape.

— Entenda que...

— SAIA!

Fui incapaz de prosseguir após a represália, e refiz o caminho, ignorando Trelawney e me esquecendo de Hermione. Também não podia voltar ao salão comunal, onde era quente e lotado, e, mesmo sabendo que já passara da hora, lancei-me à Torre de Astronomia, onde eu costumava sempre encontrar um pouco de paz. Porém, não estava vazia como geralmente era àquela hora. Por trás do muro de ameias, em feitio medieval, Firenze, o centauro, observava as estrelas.

— Boa noite, menina — ele disse, quando viu que me aproximei.

— Boa noite — respondi à meia voz, ansiosa para ficar só com os meus pensamentos.

— Parece infeliz.

— É, eu estou preocupada com as atividades finais da escola.

— Então esqueça tudo por um momento e olhe para o céu. Gosta das estrelas?

— Amo-as.

— Há todo um mundo oculto nelas, um mundo que os humanos não entendem.

— Acho que os humanos não entendem muita coisa — eu disse, relembrando a acusação de Harry — ou não querem entender — dessa vez pensei em mim.

— Você é?

— Melvina O' Liadan.

— Ah, com certeza! A menina da professora Sinistra. Como fala bem de você, aquela mulher!

Dei um meio sorriso, sem graça e sem interesse. Comecei a mexer nos cabelos com a mão direita, mais para manter-me ocupada que para arrumá-los. E, pela segunda vez, alguém segurou o meu pulso. Firenze, porém, foi muito mais delicado.

— Você tem um quarto crescente no pulso — ele comentou.

Deitei os olhos sobre a marca branca e fina no meu pulso, formando uma perfeita Lua crescente. Já há tanto a conhecia, e também os meus amigos. Era essa marca tão comum a nós, que estranhei quando Firenze se surpreendeu com ela.

— Nasci com essa marca — comentei — claro que já foi bem maior. Hoje não chega a um centímetro e meio.

— Então, desde que nasceu, foi destinada à Astronomia — ele concluiu, com um bonito sorriso.

— É, pode ser — eu lhe retribui com o meu, cansado.

Ficamos a observar o céu em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que eu me encorajasse para fazer a pergunta que me estava sufocando.

— Sr. Firenze, uma pessoa sabe quando possui clarividência, ou isso pode acontecer sem que ela perceba?

— Depende, Melvina. Às vezes a pessoa fica anos sem saber que possui, até que um dia torna-se necessário que tenha visões e que saiba trabalhá-las. Mas o que é que andaram te falando?

— Trelawney me disse que possuo clarividência, mas eu não acho que seja verdade.

Ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Ora, Trelawney? Qual! Aquilo é uma charlatã, Melvina. Ela e aquele Olho Interior dela...

— É, não é alguém em quem se possa confiar — eu disse, rindo um pouco da imitação perfeita que Firenze fazia dela.

— Não, não. Fique calma, criança. Se você possuir algum dom para a visão, ele não vai ser bruscamente revelado a você, mas virá aos poucos.

E ver uma pessoa morta não poderia ser algo brusco? Eu pensava que sim.

— E uma visão necessariamente mostra o futuro?

— Não, as visões podem mostrar o passado, o presente e o futuro.

— E, no caso do futuro, é uma certeza de que o que você viu vá acontecer?

E, com um nó na garganta, revi Snape morrendo.

— Tudo nessa vida, Melvina, é hipotético. Olhe para aquelas estrelas. Muitas pessoas fazem pedidos a elas, não fazem? Mas, você deve saber, podem estar fazendo pedidos a uma estrela que já não existe, não podem? O brilho de uma estrela nos chega depois de anos, até séculos, e pode ser que a estrela já esteja morta. Eu estou dizendo isso para te provar que não podemos nos firmar em certezas. Por isso, as visões que mostram o futuro podem ser constantemente alteradas, porque as pessoas vivem mudando os caminhos e tomando decisões diferentes. Uma simples decisão muda todo o futuro.

— Isso é bom — eu respondi, sentindo algo que deveria ser alívio.

E ficamos discutindo sobre Astronomia por cerca de uma ou duas horas. Eu sabia que o horário já ia muito avançado, mas, em todo o caso, estava com um professor, e Filch não me podia dar uma detenção, caso nos encontrasse ali. Porém...

— Melvina, eu preciso voltar para os meus aposentos. Embora Dumbledore tenha me dado esse cargo, não é exatamente agradável ver um centauro andando pelo castelo a essa hora. Acho que assustaria algum desprevenido, fora da cama.

— É, pensando por esse lado...

— Foi um prazer. Fique mais, se quiser, e se o intrometido do Filch lhe encontrar e disser alguma coisa, diga que tem a minha permissão. Fale qualquer coisa, que precisava estudar um astro que só aparece de madrugada... Ele não é inteligente. Bom, eu vou descer.

— Como? — indaguei sem pensar, imaginando quão bizarro seria ver os cavalos do meu pai descendo escadas.

— Há muitas passagens pelo castelo, e Dumbledore me fez a gentileza de revelar e até alterar algumas. É bom poder ver o céu de mais perto. Boa noite, Melvina.

— Boa noite.

Aceitei de bom grado a oferta de Firenze. O vento na Torre de Astronomia me fazia bem, e olhar as estrelas era tudo de que eu precisava para refletir e sentir paz. Então Snape entregara os pais de Harry, era isso. Mas ele era um Comensal da Morte, naquela época, que trabalhava para o seu senhor, e aquela era uma informação valiosa. Talvez tivesse se arrependido, pois, de outra forma, Dumbledore jamais o colocaria dentro de sua escola. Mas Harry nunca se convenceria disso, e talvez eu também não devesse me convencer. Mas não podia, era mais forte do que qualquer senso de realidade.

O vento era gentil na torre mais alta do castelo, tão gentil que me embalou em sono profundo. Acordei, porém, com vozes agitadas.

— É, é bonitinha até. O que é que a gente faz com ela, Malfoy?

Sobressaltada, ergui-me, procurando a varinha, e, então, lembrei de que a deixara em minha mochila, com Hermione. Aqueles três homens, aqueles trajes... Comensais da Morte.

— É grifinória — disse um deles — pela gravatinha vermelho-dourada.

— É grifinória, indubitavelmente — disse uma voz arrastada que eu conhecia — e é amiguinha do Potter.

— Então matemos de uma vez — sugeriu o outro com naturalidade.

— Não — disse o primeiro — é bonitinha, até. Pode ficar como um prêmio para nós quando terminarmos.

Esquivei-me, mas não escapei do Comensal, que me imobilizou.

— Quer ela agora, Malfoy? — ele indagou, puxando os meus cabelos — Pra descarregar as energias e não ficar nervoso, talvez?

— Não, ela é ruiva e lembra um Weasley nojento. Pode ficar pra você.

— Agora não há tempo. Nós precisamos voltar lá pra baixo, porque a batalha já começou. Amycus, conjure a Marca Negra.

Eu vi a caveira com língua de serpente, em verde, ganhar o céu, e senti que as estrelas recuavam. Aquela Marca que eu vira certa vez na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, agora muito mais perto.

— E o eu faço com a garota? — indagou o Comensal, puxando ainda mais forte os meus cabelos — Mato?

— Não — disse Malfoy prontamente — petrifica e deixa aí. Não precisamos desperdiçar o que servirá de prêmio a vocês. Mas também não queremos que ela lute, não é? Essa garota é capaz de matar três homens de uma vez, sei com quem estamos lidando. Deixem aí, depois vocês voltam e levam.

Fui arremessada ao chão e petrificada. Imóvel, sem poder gritar ou mesmo piscar, pensei que Malfoy tivera um mínimo de compaixão, sabendo que, se eu fosse para a referida batalha sem varinha, certamente morreria antes de atingir o Salão Principal. Eu e minha mania de ver o bem nas pessoas, quando ele era quase inexistente.

Fiquei sozinha na Torre de Astronomia, petrificada, vendo a Marca negra brilhar agourenta. Não sei precisar quanto tempo passou, mas cada segundo era-me impressionantemente longo. Eu não queria morrer, não daquela forma. Não sem poder lutar, inutilizada a um canto. Então, ouvi o rumor de vozes, e, segundos depois, vi atravessando as ameias da Torre, em vassouras, Harry e Dumbledore. E não havia meio de mostrar que eu estava ali. Percebi, então, que eu estava em um trecho escuro, onde nem a luz da lua nem a da a Marca Negra chegavam. Dumbledore estava aparentemente fraco, e, com uma voz débil, pediu a Harry que voltasse a se cobrir com a Capa de Invisibilidade e chamasse Snape. Harry, porém, ao se encaminhar para a porta que abria para a escada espiral — que levava ao castelo — foi, como eu, petrificado, pude supor pelo pedaço do seu pé que apareceu, quando possivelmente tombou contra a parede, sendo novamente coberto em um segundo. Foi petrificado pelo diretor em um feitiço não-verbal. Ao mesmo tempo, vi Dumbledore ser desarmado por Draco Malfoy, que voltara sem a companhia dos outros Comensais. O segundo que ele usou para lançar o feitiço paralisante sobre Harry lhe custou a chance de se defender.

Ouvi Malfoy dizer a Dumbledore que havia Comensais da Morte lutando na escola, e fiquei pensando se os meus amigos estariam envolvidos. Deixou claro, ainda, que a tarefa da qual Voldemort lhe incumbira era nada mais do que matar Dumbledore, e que fora ele quem fizera com que o colar fosse parar nas mãos de Kate Bell, usando Madame Rosmerta, amaldiçoada por Imperius. Também confessou que tinha dedos no incidente do hidromel envenenado. Malfoy estava visivelmente perturbado, e tive novamente a impressão de que ele não conseguiria matar uma pessoa. Com essa mesma expressão contraída, ele assumiu que usara o Armário Sumidouro, que tinha um par na Borgin & Burkes, para fazer com que os Comensais entrassem no castelo. De repente, ficou claro que Harry não estava apenas imaginando coisas quando o viu na loja, tantos meses atrás. Malfoy ainda explicou a Dumbledore que descobriu a sua ausência naquela noite através de Rosmerta e do recurso das moedas encantadas, que usáramos no ano passado para nos comunicarmos com os membros da Armada de Dumbledore. Pelo que consegui captar, ela o viu saindo, quando, provavelmente, ele e Harry foram até Hogsmeade aparatar.

Chegou um momento em que eu não consegui mais captar a conversa, sentia-me debilitada, mais temerosa a cada segundo. Malfoy empunhava a varinha, ameaçando Dumbledore, embora tremesse e o insultasse. Eu gostaria de poder me erguer e lutar, e imaginei que Harry, sob a capa, pensasse o mesmo, ainda com mais ardor. Muito mais. Ouvi um rumor de luta muito próximo, e, em pouco tempo, três Comensais, sendo um deles uma mulher, entraram no meu campo de visão. Discutiram entre si e com Dumbledore coisas que o meu raciocínio já não conseguia captar. Senti que a qualquer momento poderia perder a consciência. As vozes alteradas dos Comensais insistindo para que Malfoy matasse o diretor já me eram longínquas. Meus olhos, que não se podiam fechar, começaram a perder o foco, e, quando vi Snape, julguei não se tratar de algo real. Ele afastou Malfoy com violência, e tomou o seu lugar à frente de Dumbledore, que chamava o seu nome em tom súplice. Seu rosto exprimia ódio, como eu nunca vira antes, e, antes que eu pudesse me perguntar o que aconteceria a seguir, ele ergueu a varinha diretamente para Dumbledore e falou, quase em um sussurro:

— Avada Kedavra!

Todos os meus sentidos paralisaram como o meu corpo. Dumbledore arremessado para além das ameias, e, Snape, no segundo seguinte, ordenando que os outros Comensais se retirassem. Percebi que, ao passar por mim, ele me entreviu no meu lugar mal favorecido pela luz, mas desviou rapidamente os olhos. E, com alguma surpresa, notei que os dedos de minhas mãos se mexeram involuntariamente. Possivelmente o Comensal que me lançara o feitiço estava morto, e eu, livre.

Então eu me ergui depressa, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Harry, que estava livre pelo mesmo motivo. Entreolhamo-nos, mas nada dissemos, e saímos juntos da Torre de Astronomia, correndo. Segui Harry o tempo todo, chamei-o, mas ele não me respondeu. Passei por duplas que lutavam, até trios, sem varinha, apenas me esquivando como dava. Eu precisava apenas alcançar Harry, dizia a mim mesma, mas sabia que estava mentindo. Era Snape que eu queria alcançar, e perguntar-lhe por que, por que é que matara Dumbledore, por que, se não era um assassino. Quase não acreditei na minha sorte quando ganhei, viva, os jardins escuros. Com alguma dificuldade e certo alívio, divisei Harry, e, mais à frente, Snape e Malfoy. Gritei, creio que gritei quando um Comensal ateou fogo na cabana de Hagrid, e, à luz sinistra das chamas, vi Harry e Snape trocarem feitiços. O fogo... O calor, a cor do fogo me causaram pânico, e tive de relutar para manter-me em pé. Eu queria impedir Harry, impedir Snape, mas não dispunha de uma varinha, e mal conseguia me aproximar. Mas, quando consegui chegar suficientemente perto para ouvi-los, ouvi apenas Snape dizer algo como: "eu, o Príncipe Mestiço". E senti o meu estômago afundar e meu cérebro começar a trabalhar em velocidade assustadora. Não conseguia mais entender os gritos, ou reconhecer os feitiços, estava praticamente fora de mim, e só voltei ao presente quando vi Snape começar a se afastar, olhando muito brevemente em minha direção. Eu não pude fazer nada para impedi-lo, porque finquei raízes no chão, como se fosse novamente petrificada. Ele foi, vi-o ir, nitidamente, pela iluminação concedida pelas chamas. E senti como se parte de mim fosse com ele, embora eu continuasse em pé, estática.


	13. Encontrando um lar

**13 – Encontrando um lar**

O céu alaranjado denunciava que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para amanhecer. Veio um pássaro de penugem clara, não sei de que espécime, brincar no parapeito da janela. Toquei-o brevemente, e ele levantou voo e fugiu ligeiro. Acompanhei-o até perdê-lo de vista, sentindo inveja de sua liberdade. Eu poderia, se quisesse, voltar imediatamente para casa, como fariam muitos dos meus colegas, mas isso só tornaria as coisas piores. Eu não deveria me afastar dos meus amigos naquele momento, mas eu ainda não tivera ânimo para encará-los e ter de participar de conversas longas, e, possivelmente, depor sobre a morte de Dumbledore, já que eu estivera presente. Por isso, assim que findou a batalha, eu corri de volta ao castelo, passei por todas as aglomerações de pessoas, especialmente no salão comunal, e, com alívio, atingi o dormitório vazio. Agora o dia amanhecia, e eu sentia sono, mas nenhuma disposição para me deitar e dormir. Só nesse momento eu percebi que havia cortes nos meus braços e, passando a mão pelo rosto, senti arranhões. Eu deveria ir à Ala Hospitalar me cuidar, mas não sentia necessidade disso à luz dos acontecimentos. Dumbledore morto, Snape foragido.

Deitei a cabeça sobre os braços, apoiados no parapeito da janela. Não reprimi mais as lágrimas, deixei que meu rosto se contraísse como quisesse. Afinal, após tanto tempo, anos até, eu conseguia assumir a mim mesma uma verdade incontestável. Eu tivera tantos outros momentos melhores, como a festa de Natal do Slughorn, os minutos na Torre de Astronomia ou mesmo as desgastantes aulas de Oclumência. Mas eu esperei vê-lo partir, talvez para sempre, para ser um refugiado, isso se tivesse sorte. Se não tivesse, acabaria os seus anos em Azkaban, dementado. Esperei que seus olhos encontrassem os meus pela última vez para que pudesse dizer a mim mesma que o amava, e já há muito tempo.

— Ei, Mel...

Reconheci o rosto de Hermione acima do meu, e ao me erguer da janela, percebi que minhas costas doíam. O sol da manhã batia diretamente no meu rosto.

— Acabei cochilando um pouco — eu disse, piscando sucessivas vezes — e então? Não tive ainda coragem de encarar a realidade. Morreu algum dos nossos, Mione?

— Não. Só um Comensal morreu.

— O que me petrificou, suponho — disse mais a mim mesma.

— Bill Weasley foi atacado por Greyback, o lobisomem.

Senti novamente a sensação incômoda de ter o estômago afundado. Conhecia Bill desde que nasci, praticamente, como todos os Weasley.

— Como ele está? — indaguei, sem a certeza de que queria realmente ouvir.

— Está bem. Greyback estava em sua forma humana quando o mordeu, então não ficaram sequelas, apenas algumas cicatrizes.

— E o Harry?

— Está abalado, mas vai se recuperar. Não foi ferido, nem nada. Mas eu quero saber de você. Harry me disse que você presenciou tudo, e... Como é que você está se sentindo?

— Eu não sei, Mione, de verdade. Parece que nada disso é real.

— Harry disse a mesma coisa.

— Bom, e o resto da escola?

— Alguns alunos voltaram para a casa, mas a maioria ficou. Bom, Harry, Ron e Ginny estão lá fora e eu vim saber se você não quer ficar lá conosco, tomar um pouco de ar puro.

— Claro, eu só preciso de um banho.

Encontrei os meus amigos muito calados à beira do Lago Negro. Cada qual parecia metido com os seus próprios pensamentos, embora, é claro, todos pensassem na mesma coisa.

— Oi, gente — eu disse, sentando-me ao lado de Harry.

— Você está bem? — Ron perguntou.

— É, estou.

— Como você foi parar lá? — Harry indagou de repente.

— Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia quando os Comensais chegaram.

E narrei aos meus amigos toda a minha versão da história, sem, contudo, me referir a Snape em nenhum momento.

— Você tem sorte por estar viva — refletiu Hermione — Malfoy até foi legal com você.

— Malfoy foi legal? — indagou Harry, irritado — Mas se foi ele que...

— Harry, eu estou dizendo que ele foi legal naquele momento em que pediu que ela fosse petrificada, ao invés de assassinada.

— A Mel tem uma propensão a cativar as pessoas que não prestam — observou Ron vagamente.

Eu não respondi, mesmo porque não havia o que responder.

— Acho que nós devemos ir visitar o Bill — disse Ginny resoluta, erguendo-se.

E o visitamos duas vezes naquele dia. Bill se recuperava bem, embora tivesse ainda cortes bem definidos no rosto. Aproveitei uma das visitas para pedir a Madame Pomfrey que fizesse também alguns curativos nos meus braços.

No final daquele dia, reunimo-nos no salão comunal. Era estranho como necessitávamos da companhia dos nossos amigos, como se, sozinhos, fôssemos desmoronar. Ginny não demorou a ir se deitar, e eu, embora me sentisse muito cansada, desejei estar com Harry, Ron e Hermione.

— Bom, eu descobri uma coisa na biblioteca — disse Hermione assim que Ginny se retirou.

— R.A.B?

— R.A.B? — indaguei — O que é isso?

— Tem a ver com o que eu fui fazer com... Com Dumbledore na noite em que... Mas depois eu te conto, vamos deixar que Hermione diga o que tem a dizer.

— Não é sobre o R.A.B — ela respondeu, meio hesitante — não encontrei nada ainda, mas vou persistir. Bem, é sobre Snape.

Senti um mal estar contínuo, e não soube se queria realmente ouvir o que Hermione tinha a dizer.

— Que tem ele? — Harry indagou sombriamente.

— Bem, como nós sabemos agora, ele era o Príncipe Mestiço, não era? E... E havia até certa lógica na hipótese que eu levantei sobre Eileen Prince.

— Eu não acredito que você vai retomar esse assunto justamente agora, Hermione!

— Não, escuta, Harry, é que... Bom, Eileen Prince era a mãe do Snape.

— É isso! — exclamei, esquecendo-me da falsa indiferença que eu tentava demonstrar em relação a ele — Eu disse que conhecia aquele rosto, aqueles olhos, mas... Mas eu não assimilei. Como você descobriu, Mione?

— Bem, eu comecei a examinar o resto dos Profetas antigos e encontrei uma nota anunciando o casamento de Eileen Prince com um tal Tobias Snape, e que, mais tarde, havia dado à luz um...

— ...homicida — completou Harry energicamente.

— Então esse Tobias era um trouxa — comentei, tentando ignorar o meu amigo — suponho.

— Exato. O que fazia de Snape um _Príncipe Mestiço_. E não posso deixar de notar uma certa semelhança com Voldemort. Merope Gaunt era bruxa, Tom Riddle era trouxa.

— E ele devia sentir muito orgulho disso — disse Ron desdenhoso.

— Pessoal — comecei, cautelosamente — vocês já pensaram que talvez... Que talvez possa ter havido um... Não exatamente um engano, mas...

— Engano? — Harry perguntou, agora veementemente com raiva — Você viu Snape matar Dumbledore, você estava lá, e vem me falar em engano? Qual é, Melvina? Pensei que a sua fascinação por aquele monstro tivesse acabado quando...

— Não é isso — eu me defendi, sentindo o rosto queimar — mas não quero ser injusta, porque talvez... Pensem, Dumbledore era um gênio, mais sábio do que qualquer bruxo que tenhamos conhecido, e... E ele acreditava no Snape, ele agia como se soubesse de algo que nós não sabíamos. Então, talvez...

— Dumbledore também era um homem e tinha suas fraquezas. Uma delas, certamente, foi confiar em Snape. Mas está feito, não está? Eu vou dormir, antes que acabe brigando com você, Mel, e isso é a última coisa que eu quero agora.

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e acenou para os outros. Entretanto, não chegou a dar dois passos.

— A minha Capa de Invisibilidade ainda está na Torre de Astronomia. Preciso ir lá antes que...

Percebi que havia relutância nas suas palavras.

— Eu faço isso pra você, Harry — prontifiquei-me — vai dormir, e amanhã cedo terá a sua capa de volta.

— Não precisa, Mel.

— Faço questão.

— Então, nesse caso... Boa noite.

É claro que eu encontrava prazer em ajudar Harry, em fazer com que ele não tivesse de voltar ao lugar de suas piores lembranças, ainda tão recentes. Mas, acima de tudo, eu me interessava em voltar à Torre de Astronomia, porque, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, aquele lugar ainda guardava uma das minhas melhores reminiscências. Eu não sabia se voltaria a Hogwarts no ano seguinte, nem no próximo, então, precisava me despedir da Torre mais adequadamente.

Uma vez lá, esqueci-me quase completamente do episódio da morte de Dumbledore. Estava tudo tão calmo, e o vento era tão gentil, que eu só podia ver a Torre como ela sempre fora: O meu lugar favorito de Hogwarts. Mas estava ficando tarde, e eu deveria voltar, até porque sentia que meu corpo fosse, a qualquer momento, ceder ao cansaço. Porém, quando peguei a capa de Harry, uma ideia ousada me invadiu subitamente. Não pensei duas vezes, porque se pensasse, talvez não fizesse. Uma vez no sétimo andar, não segui o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, mas o que levava à Sala Precisa.

— Preciso de um lugar pra esconder algo — eu disse três vezes, dando três voltas em frente à parede lisa, que logo se transformou na porta de madeira que eu já conhecia.

Reconheci o lugar enorme, que parecia uma catedral lotada de objetos. Retirei a Capa da Invisibilidade, e percorri a sala com os olhos. Logo eles alcançaram o busto do bruxo velho, com uma peruca e uma tiara oxidada.

— É aqui — eu disse, abrindo o armário e afastando a gaiola com o esqueleto de animal.

E tomei em minhas mãos o velho livro de _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_.

— Eu sempre acreditei na sua existência, Príncipe — eu disse, estreitando o livro ao meu peito e desviando dos objetos, para fazer o caminho de volta.

Talvez Hermione estivesse certa quando dizia que eu não precisava da ajuda do Príncipe para preparar as minhas poções, mas, sim, eu necessitava dele, agora mais do que nunca, porque era, e talvez seria para sempre a minha única forma de estar perto de Snape.

Enquanto arrumávamos os malões, na manhã seguinte, Hermione me contou o que Harry foi fazer com Dumbledore na noite da morte deste. Disse-me que foram em busca de uma Horcrux, como já sabíamos, e que ela fora escondida por Voldemort em uma caverna, dentro de um recipiente, sob um líquido que, entre outros encantamentos, tinha função de protegê-la. Mas o líquido não podia ser retirado, a menos que bebido, e Dumbledore o bebeu, por isso chegou tão enfraquecido ao castelo. Contou que passaram por uma legião de Inferi, entre outras façanhas que minha atenção não pode captar.

— E, no fim, a Horcrux que eles conseguiram nem era a verdadeira.

— É, ouvi o Harry dizer algo sobre isso.

— Bom, agora a verdadeira está perdida, e a única dica que temos é o nome do tal R.A.B. E não consigo pensar em ninguém com esse nome.

— Podem ser três pessoas também, sendo a inicial de cada uma, não?

— Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, Mel.

— Bom, ficaremos loucos se pensarmos, não é?

Aproveitei um momento em que Mione se concentrou no seu malão para enfiar o livro do Príncipe Mestiço no meu. Joguei, imediatamente, várias peças de roupas por cima.

— Acho que Harry vai querer correr o mundo em busca dessas Horcruxes — ela sugeriu, ainda muito imersa na atividade de dobrar roupas.

— E nós iremos com ele — afirmei, sentindo uma pontada aguda no peito.

— Sem dúvidas.

Começamos a decidir nossas vidas após o enterro de Dumbledore. Hogwarts já não se parecia mais com a nossa realidade. Harry decidiu realmente procurar as Horcruxes, mas hesitou um pouco quando dissemos que nos juntaríamos a ele nessa nova jornada. De qualquer forma, só resolveríamos algo após o casamento de Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour. Antes, porém, Harry voltaria para a casa dos tios. E eu voltaria para o rancho.

-x-

A caminho de casa, minha mãe fez um sem número de perguntas sobre a morte de Dumbledore. Relatei-a como faria muitos dos meus colegas que estavam dormindo quando tudo aconteceu. Eu não fazia questão de que minha mãe soubesse que eu presenciara a tragédia.

Depus o malão no meu quarto e parti para o celeiro. Os cavalos ainda pareciam nervosos, com exceção do potrinho, já agora bem crescido, a que eu dera o nome de Príncipe. Afaguei-lhe a crina negra, distraidamente. O cavalo branco e adulto ao seu lado esquerdo relinchou.

— Tudo bem — eu disse estendendo-lhe a mão, que ele repeliu — tudo bem, rapaz. Ora, mas estamos todos ansiosos, não é mesmo? É, mas vamos esperar que essa Guerra não tome proporções maiores do que já tomou. Ei, não precisa se esquivar, eu não vou machucar você. Ninguém vai. Ninguém mais precisa se machucar.

Percebi que ele começava a ceder ao meu toque, e, dentro em pouco, já me deixava afagar-lhe a crina alvíssima.

— Melvina, afaste-se imediatamente! Esse cavalo é um dos mais ferozes que...

Meu pai veio correndo em minha direção, e lhe estendi a mão pedindo calma. Mostrei-lhe, então, que o cavalo era perfeitamente gentil.

— Impossível — ele disse assombrado — hoje mesmo, pela manhã, esse cavalo era um dos mais rebeldes.

— Agora ele parece mais calmo. Bom, eu vou me trocar e comer.

— Seja bem-vinda de volta, Melvina.

Apenas assenti. Eu não me sentia feliz por ter voltado.

— Como é que você acalmou aquele cavalo? — ele indagou, enquanto fazíamos o caminho até a nossa casa — Céus, Melvina, parece que tem dom para falar com os bichos.

— Talvez eu tenha mesmo.

— Você viu como cresceu o seu cavalinho?

— Ainda está pequeno para ser montado, mas me parece bem saudável. Você cuida muito bem deles, pai.

— Talvez quando você voltar, nas férias de Natal, já possa montá-lo. Se é que a escola vai abrir...

— Creio que vá, sim.

— Tomara que sim, mas uma tragédia desse porte... Um professor matar o diretor, que absurdo! Mas eu nunca acreditei que aquele Snape tivesse mudado. Imagina, um Comensal da Morte se regenerar? Qual! Nunca fui com a cara dele, nunca!

Eu preferi ignorar, ainda não estava totalmente recuperada para discutir. Aliás, passava bem longe disso, e, além do mais, meu pai jamais aceitaria qualquer argumento que eu pudesse usar para defender Snape. De qualquer forma, que argumentos válidos eu usaria?

— Então, conseguiu colocar o sótão em ordem?

— É, consegui, mas não ficou grande coisa. Se Rian estivesse vivo...

— ... Ele também estaria em Hogwarts.

Meu pai me estudou por meio segundo, depois achou razoável não discutir.

— E, falando nisso, pra que é que você queria aquele livro horrível, Melvina?

— Pra ajudar a uma amiga em um trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas. Ela tem essa disciplina na grade. Bom, aquele livro é uma clara apologia anti-trouxa — inventei.

— É, está certo. É uma praga, isso sim.

Na manhã seguinte, montei o cavalo que domara no dia anterior e resolvi passear pelo rancho. Tudo parecia mais triste, as árvores menos frutíferas em pleno verão. Talvez fosse reação da natureza ao tempo que realmente parecia mais encoberto. Talvez fosse simples panteísmo meu.

Encontrei o meu pai em um trecho do rancho mais afastado de casa. Ele montava um cavalo pardo.

— Você é realmente talentosa com os bichos, Melvina — comentou com um esgar que deveria representar um sorriso — todos parecem mais calmos depois que você passou no celeiro.

— Acho que eles só queriam conversar — respondi com um riso amargo.

— O Rian adorava os cavalos, você lembra?

— Claramente.

Meu pai suspirou, olhou adiante e não manteve o assunto.

— Você acha que essa guerra vai longe? — indagou, no que seria mais um desabafo.

— Acho — respondi com toda a sinceridade que possuía.

— Dumbledore morto, que horror! Agora as nossas chances diminuíram drasticamente. Mas Snape não há de escapar de um julgamento justo, ah, não, com certeza não. Se ele antes já tinha muitos inimigos, esse número agora se multiplicou. Logo menos o encontram e liquidam. Pessoalmente, eu gostaria de participar. Que pena que não estudei pra ser auror!

Não fui capaz de manifestar a minha opinião, porque nesse momento relembrei a terrível visão que há não muito tempo tivera. Snape morrendo. Agora fazia sentido. Tal foi o assombro que me acometeu, que apenas notei a ausência do meu pai quando ele já ia longe. Snape corria risco de morte, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, confinada como estava no maldito rancho. Mas eu não deveria estar ao lado dos meus amigos? Deveria. Snape matara Dumbledore, mas eu ainda procurava alguma explicação, e continuaria procurando até encontrar, como fizera com a localização da Estrela Magna. E só nesse momento eu me dei conta de que era de Snape o mapa que levava à estrela. Era ele o tempo todo, o Príncipe Mestiço. Um gênio, indubitavelmente, mas, agora, um homicida. Por quê?

O sol resolvera aparecer no horizonte, mas o seu brilho, ao invés de me acalmar, intimidava. A casa me parecia mais confortável. Ouvi ainda a minha mãe, que estendia roupas no varal, perguntar se eu não queria aproveitar o dia de sol para cavalgar com o meu pai, e eu respondi uma negativa. A casa estava vazia e tépida. Havia o som de panelas ao fogo, o cheiro delicioso de comida simples. Lembranças tão características de minha infância. Então, vi-me obrigada a subir as escadas e abrir a porta do segundo quarto à direita. Já há muito que não entrava lá.

Continuava exatamente igual. O papel de parede azul, de ursinhos, a cama pequenina, o cavalinho de madeira... No armário todas as suas roupas estavam intactas, minha mãe fazia questão de cuidar delas como se Rian estivesse vivo. Eu gostava principalmente de uma roupinha de marinheiro, que ele usou em seu segundo aniversário. Apertei-a contra o peito, como se pudesse novamente abraçar o meu irmão. Como tudo seria diferente se eu tivesse Rian comigo, se, ao invés de revolver as lembranças, eu pudesse conversar com ele e abrir o meu coração.

Havia uma foto nossa sobre o criado-mudo. Rian tão pequeno, tão frágil. Como eu gostaria de colocá-lo ainda mais uma vez no meu colo, mesmo que fosse já o rapaz de quinze anos que seria se houvesse sobrevivido. Seria corajoso, indubitavelmente, e quereria lutar na Guerra ainda que fosse um menino. Estaria, talvez, naquele exato momento, discutindo estratégias comigo. E foi com um arrepio que eu constatei: Quereria Snape morto.

Levei a foto de Rian comigo, precisaria dela durante os tempos negros. Já no meu quarto, passei a tarde inteira grudada ao livro do Príncipe. Uma inteligência tão fina, tão infalível... Como nunca pude sequer desconfiar que o Príncipe e Snape fossem a mesma pessoa?

Como eu desejava que tudo fosse diferente...

-x-

Decidi que a hora do jantar seria ideal para conversar com os meus pais um assunto necessário e já inadiável.

— Eu não volto ao colégio.

— Como não? — meu pai indagou, já sobressaltado.

—Dumbledore deixou uma tarefa para nós, e teremos de correr o mundo.

— Que tarefa, Melvina? — minha mãe estremeceu.

— Não posso dizer, era um segredo nosso. Dumbledore confiou algo a mim e aos meus amigos, e eu preciso ir com eles.

— Você não vai correr o mundo com Harry Potter. Ele está procurado, ameaçado.

— É mais um motivo, pai, mais um motivo pra eu ficar ao lado dele.

— Não, Melvina, eu não vou permitir...

— Com todo o respeito, eu sou maior de idade. E eu decidi que vou cumprir com os meus amigos a tarefa da qual Dumbledore nos incumbiu.

— Uma vez que tenha saído dessa casa, você não volta mais!

— Ciaran, não fale assim...

— Eu não volto, pai, não se preocupe.

— Rian não faria isso! Estou certo de que ele seria razoável, que não...

— Certamente Rian faria isso! Se tivesse se tornado o homem que eu tenho certeza de que se tornaria, não abandonaria um amigo, não fugiria à luta.

— Mas saberia lutar! Saberia que não é correndo atrás de um perseguido por bruxos das trevas que se resolve alguma coisa.

Percebi que meu pai e eu já estávamos em pé, muito próximos um do outro, com ar de desafio.

— Você fala tanto nesse filho, mas possivelmente não o conheceu tão bem. Era, sim, uma criança quando morreu, mas uma criança corajosa. Eu vi toda a sua força quando expirou, eu vi a calma nos seus olhos, a calma de um herói.

— Era uma criança frágil, que você deixou morrer na primeira oportunidade.

— EU NÃO O DEIXEI MORRER! Deus sabe que não. Mas, como você disse tantas vezes, eu deveria estar no lugar dele, e me seria muito mais confortável. Ao menos eu não teria de continuar olhando pra sua cara durante as férias!

— Olha o jeito com que você fala comigo, sua ingrata! Deveria tê-la colocado para dormir com os cavalos desde o dia em que matou o seu irmão!

— Antes dormir sob o mesmo teto que os cavalos a dormir sob o teto de um asno, um idiota que acha que o filho vai voltar. RIAN NÃO VAI VOLTAR, ELE ESTÁ MORTO! ESTÁ ENTERRADO! E DEVE SOFRER A CADA VEZ QUE A TUA BOCA IMUNDA CHAMA O SEU NOME!

Percebi que fora golpeada no rosto quando o meu nariz começou a sangrar, mas não senti nenhum vestígio de dor. Vi o meu pai deixando a cozinha, minha mãe chorando, mas os meus pensamentos iam longe. Eu só conseguia pensar que deveria deixar o rancho.

— Melvina...

Ignorando completamente a minha mãe, subi correndo as escadas e ganhei o meu quarto. Limpei no banheiro o rosto sujo de sangue e me pus a fazer a minha mochila depressa. Levaria apenas o necessário. O malão de Hogwarts ficaria, e também o livro do Príncipe. Talvez eu ainda voltasse lá um dia, nem que fosse apenas para buscá-lo.

— Para onde você vai, Melvina?

— Vou para a casa dos Weasley, mãe. Lá eu estarei entre amigos.

Minha mãe me abraçou, chorando.

— Não sinta ódio do seu pai, ele não sabe o que diz.

— Vai passar.

Já era noite cerrada quando cheguei à Toca. Não hesitei em bater, não me cabia ter cerimônias para com os Weasley. Porém, a voz que me recebeu do outro lado era do meu antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Identifique-se.

— Melvina O' Liadan, grifinória. Meu patrono é uma gazela e eu vejo o bicho papão na imagem de um boneco de neve.

Remus Lupin me recebeu à porta com um sorriso.

— Como vai, Melvina?

— Já estive melhor, e o senhor?

— Vamos levando, não é? Entre, por favor. Molly ficará feliz em vê-la.

E, de fato, Molly Weasley me recebeu com um abraço efusivo. Um abraço de mãe que eu jamais tive após a morte de Rian.

— Eu posso ficar por aqui alguns dias, Molly? Acabei brigando com o meu pai, você sabe como ele é...

— Mas, minha querida, nem me faça uma pergunta dessa. Essa casa é sua desde que você nasceu. Ah, eu vou chamar o Ron e a Ginny. E George, é claro, ele vai ficar muito feliz.

Encontrei os gêmeos no saguão que comportava a escada para os dormitórios.

— Ah, George!

Ele recebeu o meu abraço com mais efusão do que eu esperei.

— Mas, Mel, _eu_ sou o George.

— Não enche, Fred, eu nunca confundi vocês.

Abracei Fred, experimentando a sensação de sorrir quando o mundo parecia desabar sobre as minhas costas.

— E Ron e Ginny?

— Cada um no seu quarto — George respondeu, retendo a minha mão por alguns segundos.

As coisas melhoraram um pouco a partir do momento em que cheguei à Toca. Ao menos me vi longe dos olhares reprovadores do meu pai ou das lembranças mais físicas de Rian. Minha mãe me escrevia todos os dias, e eu retornava com palavras breves. Eu sempre perguntava sobre o meu pai, mesmo sabendo que ele não sentia a minha falta.

George se esforçava ao máximo para me ver sorrir, e eu passei a enxergar esse gesto como uma chance do destino. Talvez eu devesse tentar seguir em frente segurando as mãos dele, já que não poderia... Já que nunca poderia...


	14. O casamento

**14 – O casamento**

Em uma semana de minha permanência n'A Toca, meus amigos fizeram de tudo para que eu me sentisse menos infeliz. Jogávamos quadribol, conversávamos e ríamos. Embora a Guerra estivesse constantemente mostrando a sua face para nós no entra e sai de aurores, nas notícias desastrosas que chegavam, ou mesmo na lembrança da morte de Dumbledore, ainda era possível sorrir e acreditar em uma esperança longínqua, mas existente.

— Talvez Hermione chegue para nós amanhã.

Foi como se George escolhesse o cenário perfeito para uma boa notícia. O sol de verão sobre as nossas cabeças, o vento que soprava gentilmente, a tranquilidade do jardim d'A Toca.

— Muito bom, Gee! E Harry? Quando o transferiremos para cá?

— Bom, o pessoal da Ordem está pensando em uma maneira segura, mas até agora ninguém achou nada suficientemente bom.

— É, tratando-se de Harry, não se pode trabalhar com hipóteses. Mas saber que Hermione vem é uma alegria com que eu não contava. Obrigada por ser o portador de boas notícias, Gee.

Ele enlaçou a minha mão e parou de andar, fazendo-me parar com ele.

— Fiquei por tanto tempo me perguntando quando e _se_ você iria voltar, Mel, que não consigo acreditar que você realmente esteja aqui.

— Nunca imaginei ouvir algo assim de você.

— Também nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto assim de uma garota. Você me puxou o tapete, Melvina.

— Devo me redimir?

— Um pouco, talvez.

Pode ser que eu não tenha correspondido ao beijo repentino de George da forma que ele esperava, mas não o rejeitei. Sabia que gostar dele seria uma ideia saudável, e eu decidi me empenhar para alcançá-la. Então George e eu ficaríamos juntos, lutaríamos na Guerra, e, ao término dela (se terminasse), casaríamos e teríamos filhos. Uma vida simples e feliz, que eu rejeitaria se pudesse correr o mundo atrás de uma simples resposta para a morte incompreensível de Dumbledore. E eu ainda não desistira de correr, apenas, no momento, não sabia _como_.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e faltavam apenas alguns poucos para que Harry completasse dezessete anos. No entanto, havia um impasse: Aos dezessete, ele poderia aparatar da casa dos tios até A Toca, já que perderia o rastreador, porém, perderia também a proteção de sua mãe, o feitiço poderosíssimo com o qual ela o contemplara quando trocara a sua vida pela vida do filho. Portanto, o ideal seria Harry viajar ainda aos dezesseis anos. Pensávamos na Rede de Flu, que fora bloqueada, deixando-nos sem alternativa. Porém, a solução chegou com Alastor Moody, que veio ruidoso como um trovão daquela noite chuvosa.

— Temos um plano ousado, mas necessário. Eu espero que alguns de vocês concordem.

Ele nos olhou sem muita expectativa. Todos nós aguardávamos ansiosamente.

— Vamos transportar Harry Potter em uma vassoura.

— Desculpe — começou Fred, com um ar de riso — assim, simplesmente?

— Seguinte — ele prosseguiu, ignorando Fred — seis de vocês se transformarão em Harry Potter, utilizando a Poção Polissuco. Cada um deverá seguir com um companheiro até uma das doze casas seguras, pertencentes aos membros da Ordem. De lá, através de uma Chave de Portal, chegarão à Toca. Isso impossibilita os Comensais de descobrir quem é o Potter verdadeiro, vocês entendem?

— Mas isso coloca a todos em perigo...

— Evidente que coloca, Molly, mas não é para isso que estamos aqui? Ninguém é obrigado a participar. Qualquer um de vocês tem o direito de escolher entre ficar na segurança do lar, impassível, lendo as notícias da Guerra no Profeta Diário, ou ir à luta. E então, com quem eu posso contar?

— Comigo, certamente — eu disse sem pensar, sem hesitar ou ponderar qualquer possível contratempo.

Ron, Hermione, Fred e George me seguiram. Moody obrigou Mundungus Flecher a ser o sexto. Por fim, decidiram os acompanhantes. Bill seria o meu.

— Ah, _non _— protestou Fleur Delacour, sua noiva insuportável —_ mon_ Bill com _um menine_?

— Não seja tola — eu respondi impaciente — conheço o seu Bill desde que nasci, Fleur.

— _Non imporrte_. Você é um _menine _e é _bonite_. Non me _agrrada_, Bill.

Eu sorri, desconcertada.

— Ora, Fleur, que sou eu perto da sua beleza? Além do mais, já escolhi o meu Weasley.

George me abraçou e beijou os meus cabelos. Fleur nos concedeu um grande sorriso de alívio.

— Então temos novidades, Mel? — Bill indagou, também enlaçando Fleur — Ora, não é má ideia ter você como cunhada.

Mas Moody veio logo acabar com o que ele chamava de "conversa inútil."

— Não temos tempo a perder, precisamos discutir as estratégias.

E discutiram as estratégias longamente, até que Fleur, Hermione, Tonks e eu decidimos nos retirar para a sala, e, como no período medieval, deixar a mesa para que os homens discutissem as estratégias de guerra. Molly, porém, não arredaria o pé de lá até conhecer todas as medidas de segurança.

-x-

Eu quis dar um grande abraço em Harry quando chegamos à casa de seus tios trouxas, mas Moody impediu qualquer manifestação de afeto, dizendo que o tempo era pouco e ele precisava passar as instruções. É claro que Harry hesitou muito em concordar, mas, por fim, acabou cedendo.

Não pudemos deixar de rir em face da situação. Já era estranho por si só estar em outro corpo, piorava ver cópias idênticas dele, tudo isso somado à indignação e ao constrangimento no rosto do original.

— É engraçado estar em um corpo masculino — comentei com o que eu imaginava ser Hermione.

— Até que o Harry é bem gostosinho...

Primeiro estranhei, depois me dei conta de que a voz definitivamente não era da minha amiga.

— Ah, qual é, Fred? Vai mudar de lado justamente agora?

— Não sou o Fred, sou o George, amor.

— Nem pensar! Não adianta, Fred, nunca confundi vocês.

— Mas como pode saber, se agora somos aparentemente o Harry?

— Minha voz é única — disse George me abraçando pelas costas — ah, desculpa, Mel, eu não vou conseguir te beijar agora.

Começamos a rir absurdamente alto.

— Qual é, irmão? E aquela conversa de que o amor supera tudo?

— Há ressalvas. Ou você pensa que beijar Harry Potter é...

— Menos conversa e mais produção — disse Moody passando por nós — vamos, peguem a bagagem e se juntem aos seus pares.

Bill me esperava no quintal com duas vassouras.

— Meu irmão me disse que você voa muito bem.

— Bondade dele, mas creio que a vassoura seja o melhor de todos os meios de transporte que temos disponíveis hoje.

— Pensei em um testrálio, mas, se você nunca presenciou a morte de alguém, não vai vê-lo e vai se sentir insegura.

— Não, eu já presenciei, mas fico com a vassoura.

— Vamos todos! — ordenou Moody — O tempo de duração da Polissuco está correndo.

Montei a vassoura, mas, antes que levantasse voo, um dos Harrys me deteve.

— Toma cuidado, ok? Meu irmão não sabe nem cuidar de si.

— Não se preocupa, Gee. Eu cuido dele pra você.

Percebi que George hesitava e olhava nervoso para os lados.

— Ah, tá certo, tá certo. Você é a Melvina, isso é só magia. Que se dane!

E, fechando os olhos com força, beijou os meus lábios. Ouvi várias gargalhadas à nossa volta, e, quando George se afastou, procurei o Harry verdadeiro para me desculpar, mas não o encontrei.

— Vamos, Mel, no três.

Subimos com grande velocidade, e meus cabelos foram jogados para trás. Era estranho senti-los curtos. Já a uma altura considerável, o ar era muito frio, e me arrependi por não ter pegado uma blusa a mais.

— Você voa realmente bem — elogiou Bill — dessa forma, vamos chegar com antecedência, Mel, digo, Harry.

— Acho que não.

Então, vimo-nos cercados por todos os lados de vultos negros e encapuzados. Comensais da Morte. Antes que um grito irrompesse de minha garganta, um feitiço letal foi lançado em minha direção, e me desviei dele, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, olhar para Bill, para os Comensais e para o resto da Ordem.

— VEM, MEL! PARA O NORTE!

Segui Bill, bloqueando os feitiços e os revidando. Mais de uma vez tive de duelar, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava com força o cabo da vassoura, equilibrando-me como podia. E, então, eu o vi. Estava encapuzado e mascarado como todos os outros, mas os olhos negros por trás da máscara nunca poderiam me enganar. Ficamos face a face, a menos de cinco metros, e não lutamos. Eu perdi todo o senso da realidade e comecei a ouvir distantes os gritos e os lampejos de feitiços. Senti os meus olhos lacrimejarem e vi lentamente a varinha de Snape se erguer. Por um segundo, pensei que fosse me atacar, mas apenas bloqueou o feitiço às minhas costas. Saí imediatamente do transe, e percebi que Bill já ia muito adiantado. Snape também tomou outro rumo, e eu tentei ganhar o tempo perdido, aumentando a velocidade e seguindo Bill, bloqueando e disparando feitiços. Porém, a minha mente já não estava na batalha. Passei a mão por meu rosto e me dei conta de que ainda era o rosto de Harry, então como Snape me reconhecera — e, de fato, reconhecera? Quando dei por mim, já estávamos longe da batalha, e a noite voltava a ser silenciosa.

— Tudo bem, Mel? Algum ferimento?

— Tudo bem, Bill. Espera, lá na frente... Ah, meu Deus!

Com horror, reconheci as feições pálidas e ofídicas de Voldemort, que sobrevoava à mesma altura que nós, sem ajuda de nenhum equipamento. Bill preparou a varinha e eu fiz o mesmo, mas, à nossa frente, surgiu a dupla formada por Moody e Mundungus.

E uma série de movimentos rápidos perpassou diante dos nossos olhos. Voldemort ameaçou a dupla, Mundungus desaparatou. Alastor Moody foi pego de surpresa por uma maldição de morte, diretamente em seu rosto, e despencou. E, só após o choque do primeiro momento, pude perceber que pelo menos meia dúzia de Comensais nos seguia. Trocamos mais alguns feitiços, até que eles sumissem de vista, o que achei milagroso.

Aterrissamos em uma casa que, depois fiquei sabendo, pertencia à família de Kingsley. Uma senhora muito distinta nos convidou a entrar, a fim de descansarmos e bebermos algo quente. Eu tremia veementemente quando ela me serviu o chá, e, só então, olhando para baixo e vendo os meus cabelos longos, bastos e ruivos, é que percebi que o efeito da Poção Polissuco chegara ao fim.

— O que aconteceu, William? — indagou a mulher, sentando-se a uma poltrona à nossa frente — Falha no plano?

— Alguém nos traiu — Bill respondeu cerrando os punhos — alguém da Ordem.

— Mas como?

— Não sei, não sei. Mas encontramos Comensais pelo caminho assim que levantamos voo. É claro que não estariam lá por acaso. Alguém está fazendo trabalho duplo. E Alastor Moody está morto.

A mulher levou as mãos aos lábios e tremeu por um momento.

— Alastor? Céus! Céus, William! Alguém mais?

— Não que nós saibamos. Mandaremos notícias assim que chegarmos à Toca. É só o tempo de Melvina se acalmar, e partimos.

— Eu estou bem — respondi, admirando-me que ainda possuísse voz.

— Você é nova na Ordem, Melvina?

— Mais ou menos. Eu ainda não estudei para ser auror, mas entrei meio que...

E um garotinho de aproximadamente seis anos apareceu na sala, esfregando os olhos com uma mãozinha e segurando um urso de pelúcia com a outra. Era absolutamente parecido com Kingsley.

— O papai já voltou? — ele indagou, passando os olhos pela sala e parando-os em mim.

— Ainda não, meu bem — a mulher respondeu.

Ele fez menção de chorar, e eu o puxei para o meu colo. Era tão pequeno quanto Rian, e também tinha olhos doces, mas muito negros e vivos.

— Não vai acontecer nada com o seu pai, eu prometo.

Eu sabia que nada podia prometer, uma vez que o destino de nós todos era incerto, e eu não sabia sequer quem havia sobrevivido àquela noite. Percebi que Bill queria contar os detalhes da batalha à mulher, e decidi me retirar para o outro aposento com o menininho.

— Qual é o seu nome? — indaguei, quando ganhamos a sala de jantar.

— Thomas, e o seu?

— Melvina. Ei, Thomas, em que casa de Hogwarts você espera ficar?

— Corvinal, que nem o papai. Você é de qual?

— Grifinória.

— Mamãe foi da Grifinória.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, e ela diz que todos os grifinórios que conhece são leais e corajosos. É verdade que todos são assim?

— Nem todos, meu querido, mas você certamente estará entre os melhores, seja grifinório, corvinal ou o que for.

Percebi que começava a falar coisas sem sentido, mas o menino não me questionou. Eu agradecia por poder conversar com um inocente, por poder falar sobre assuntos mais amenos, que não envolvessem a Guerra. O pequeno Thomas me encheu de perguntas sobre Hogwarts, que eu respondi pacientemente, relembrando cada um dos bons momentos que passara no castelo. Com aquela criança sobre os meus joelhos, ouvindo a sua voz terna e relembrando o meu Rian, perdi a noção do tempo, e, quando dei por mim, Bill me chamava para partirmos.

Já outros haviam chegado quando Bill e eu voltamos ao quintal d'A Toca. Entramos depressa, e eu pude ver um grupo ligeiramente agitado, em volta de alguém que estava evidentemente...

— GEORGE!

Embora estivesse com um grande curativo na lateral esquerda da cabeça, o rosto e o pescoço de George ainda estavam cobertos de sangue. Precipitei-me a ele, tremendo, tocando-lhe com cuidado os ombros, pedindo informações, entre lágrimas.

— Foi só uma orelha — ele disse com simplicidade — quem é que precisa de uma orelha, quando se tem outra de reserva?

Fred riu muito brevemente.

— Não seja idiota! — exclamei, com a voz embargada — O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

— George perdeu uma orelha — comunicou Ginny — é sério.

— Mas como?

— Snape — respondeu Harry tremendo de ódio, e eu senti, imediatamente, alívio por ver que ele, Hermione e Ron estavam a salvo à minha volta.

— Como, Snape?

— Sectumsempra, não é? Não era essa a especialidade dele?

— Mas isso não... Ah, George!

Vendo que as minhas lágrimas corriam, ele apressou-se a secá-las com as pontas dos dedos.

— Continuo sendo mais bonito que Fred, não é verdade, Mel?

— Você sempre foi, sempre será.

E comecei a chorar, a desabafar todo o terror daquela noite.

— Não chore, Melzinha.

— Como é que você está se sentindo, Gee?

— Mouco.

— Mouco?

— Ah, não venha com a do mouco de novo — protestou Fred, ao mesmo tempo em que Molly nos pedia silêncio.

— Moody está morto.

Eu já conhecia — e muito bem — a notícia de Bill, por isso escondi o meu rosto no peito de George e deixei que todas as lágrimas de desespero fossem liberadas e secassem naturalmente.

Não quis partilhar da discussão sobre a morte de Moody ou sobre o fracasso do plano. Eu poderia saber os detalhes dos outros membros da Ordem mais tarde. Naquele momento, eu só queria um pouco de paz. Aproveitei o fato de George ter de ficar de repouso no sofá da sala, para lhe fazer companhia.

— Quando eu fui ferido, temi que o mesmo acontecesse a você, Mel, ou pior. Você está bem? Nenhum feitiço a acertou?

— Nenhum, por muito pouco. Contei com bastante sorte e com a ajuda de Bill, e... Bom, eu estou ótima.

— Eu me sinto um tanto incompleto com uma orelha a menos, mas o importante é que estou vivo, não é?

— Com certeza, Gee. Uma orelha a menos não faz diferença alguma.

— Você ainda vai querer se casar com um cara que possui somente uma orelha?

Eu ri. Apenas o humor irresistível de George conseguiria arrancar um sorriso de mim àquele momento.

— É claro que eu vou.

E, novamente, a ideia incômoda de constituir família com George me tomou, mas tentei me desvencilhar, afinal, se acontecesse, seria em um futuro distante, quando eu já estivesse curada de Snape. _Se_ eu estivesse curada de Snape. E, de repente, as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos, e George me indagou sobre elas.

— Ah, Moody, cara. Moody, Dumbledore… Quem de nós será o próximo?

De fato, não menti o motivo que me levava a verter lágrimas, apenas ocultei a parte principal.

— Não pense assim, Mel, tem que ter esperança.

— Em meio a tanta destruição? Ah, eu só queria um dia, um único dia para descansar longe disso tudo. Mas acho que é até utópico pedir paz em um momento de Guerra. Olha como soa contraditório.

Não falamos mais, nem de paz nem de guerra. Apoiei os braços sobre o leito de George, e, sobre eles, a minha cabeça, e adormeci sentindo-o afagar os meus cabelos.

-x-

— Bom dia, meninos.

— Bom dia, Mel. E a Hermione?

— Estava se trocando quando eu desci. E tudo bem com você, Ron?

— É, tudo.

— E você, Harry?

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Sentia-se culpado pela morte de Moody, todos nós sabíamos.

— E aí? Alguma ideia de onde podemos começar a nossa busca pelas Horcruxes?

— Nenhuma — Harry admitiu — Ron e eu estávamos discutindo isso agora mesmo. Eu só acho que deveria partir assim que completasse dezessete anos, daqui a quatro dias.

— _Deveríamos_, Harry. Nós iremos com você, caso ainda não tenha sido informado.

— Eu disse que não faria mal esperarmos um dia a mais, por causa do casamento.

— É, Ron tem razão. É só um dia, Harry. Eles já terão de aceitar o fato de que sumiremos por tempo indeterminado. Não custa ficar e esperar o casamento de Fleur e Bill.

— Tá ok, tá ok — Harry disse com impaciência — o problema é: Por onde começaremos? Ron disse que Hermione andou pesquisando...

— É, realmente. E eu já separei algumas poções de que poderemos necessitar. Não acham que seria útil levarmos um telescópio e uma bússola? Caso nos percamos, podemos buscar orientação no céu.

— Desde que você esteja presente para nos orientar — Ron respondeu, brincando distraidamente com uma noz — para mim, todas as estrelas são pontinhos de luz, cara.

— Ok, telescópio e bússola, então. Mas preciso buscá-los no rancho. Ou melhor, meus pais virão ao casamento, com certeza. Posso pedir à minha mãe que os traga para mim, ela não me recusaria este favor.

— Legal, e como vamos levar essa pequena bagagem? — indagou Ron com uma expressão óbvia.

— Ué? Hermione não falou sobre a bolsinha encantada?

— Não — responderam em uníssono.

— Ela vai levar consigo uma bolsinha que comporta todas as coisas de que vamos precisar. Mas não vem ao caso agora. O nosso problema mais urgente é...

— Bom dia, família! Ouvi a minha namorada falar sobre problemas?

— Namorada? — Ron engasgou-se com o café.

George olhou para o irmão por alguns segundos, depois meneou negativamente a cabeça.

— Ele só vai entender isso quando pegar Hermione de jeito.

— Não seja idiota, George — Ron disse violentamente, ficando escarlate — só não achei que vocês estivessem em um namoro sério.

Calei um "nem eu", porque não gostaria de machucar George, que me tratava com tanto carinho.

— Mas sobre o que vocês estavam falando? — ele indagou.

— Sobre a morte de Moody — menti — e, George, eu gostaria de dar uma volta no quintal. Podemos ir depois que você acabar o café?

— Não, vamos agora. Eu levo torta de cereja e suco.

Eu realmente precisava de um pouco de ar livre. Desejei, naquele momento, a liberdade de cavalgar, não no rancho, mas em campos abertos e infinitos.

— Viu, Mel?

— Oi? Perdão, Gee, acabei me distraindo. Sobre o que você falava?

— Sobre Fleur e Bill.

— Ah, sobre o casamento?

— Não exatamente. Eu ia dizendo que nessa madrugada, quando passava pelo corredor, vi Fleur fugindo para o quarto de Bill.

Eu ri, desviando os olhos.

— Olha só! A Fleur? Quem diria?

— Bom, eu não me importaria se você fizesse o mesmo. Sabe, posso conversar com Fred, e ele não se oporia em passar uma noite na sala.

Senti o meu rosto queimar intensamente, e, dessa vez, não só desviei os olhos, mas o corpo inteiro.

— Ah, Mel, por favor, eu estou brincando!

De fato, George estava mesmo brincando. Mas a ideia de tê-lo junto a mim em uma cama era simplesmente inconcebível. Embora não fosse adepta a certos códigos morais, eu me preservava casta, e me preservaria para o único homem que amasse. E esse pensamento fez o meu rosto arder mais intensamente.

— Ei, Mel, você ficou brava?

— Não, Gee, claro que não. Mas não falemos mais nisso, está bem? Me sirva um pedaço de torta.

-x-

Foi bom que chegasse o aniversário de Harry, e, em meio a todas aquelas atribulações, tivéssemos algo para comemorar. Além disso, A Toca estava mais cheia do que nunca, com a chegada dos pais e da irmã de Fleur. A jovem Gabrielle imediatamente se afeiçoou a mim, e foi com prazer que passei a maior parte do dia trinta e um de julho em sua presença, contando-lhe histórias e respondendo às suas perguntas sobre garotos (não que eu entendesse do assunto muito mais do que ela).

Passamos um dia agradável de verão. A casa cheia, as conversas animadas. Quase daria para acreditar que a Guerra era apenas um longo e obscuro pesadelo.

Às sete horas da noite, havia mesas no jardim d'A Toca, e os convidados começavam a chegar: Basicamente, Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Lupin e Hagrid. Um grande bolo em formato de pomo enfeitava a mesa central, mas Harry não parecia exatamente satisfeito.

— Tudo bem, Harry? — eu disse me aproximando, quando ele conseguiu ficar sozinho.

— Na medida do possível, sim. Eles não deviam ter perdido tempo comigo, já que amanhã é o casamento, e nós deveríamos estar...

— Harry, ninguém está perdendo tempo. É divertido pra todo o mundo. E, diga lá, você está assim por causa da Ginny, não é? Ouvi rumores de que Ron surpreendeu vocês dois aos beijos.

— E não gostou nem um pouco, é claro. Bom, não tenho bem o que contestar, eu terminei com ela.

— Por motivos justificáveis, não? É claro que ela entende, Harry, e já me disse isso.

— Já? O que foi que ela falou?

— Bom, isso, em suma. Que entendia o fato de você partir, e que poderia muito bem te esperar, porque...

Harry fez sinal para que eu me calasse, e entendi que já não estaríamos a sós dentro de alguns segundos. De fato, George vinha com o seu sorriso irresistível.

— E, então, como vai o aniversariante?

Harry riu muito brevemente.

— Agora você já pode conjurar flores para conquistar a minha irmã.

— Bom seria se Ron pensasse assim.

— Ora, quem é que se importa com o Ron? Aquele não entende nada de sentimentos e muito menos de relacionamentos.

— Que estranho ouvir George Weasley falar assim — eu disse, rindo.

— Ah, Melvina, não me obrigue a enforcá-la. É culpa sua, toda a culpa é sua.

Ele segurou o meu pescoço, brincando, e virou o meu rosto para beijar-me. Senti um desconforto ao imaginar que Harry possivelmente estaria se sentindo sozinho.

Mais tarde, recebemos o patrono de Arthur anunciando que chegaria com o ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour. Ninguém entendeu, a princípio, aquela visita inesperada. Ele deu breves saudações a todos e congratulações ao Harry. Eu estava a alguns metros de distância, mas notei que ele dissera alguma coisa que fizera com que Ron e Hermione franzissem o cenho. Em seguida, Harry acenou para mim.

— O ministro deseja falar conosco em particular — explicou.

Não disse nada, mas, obviamente, estranhei aquela convocação. E, como se recebesse um soco no estômago, pensei na possibilidade de o ministro me trazer alguma notícia ruim de meu pai. Ri comigo mesma. Meu pai não tinha tanta importância assim. Ora, que tolice! Todos esses pensamentos duraram apenas o tempo de chegarmos à sala de visitas.

Harry, Ron e Hermione se acomodaram no sofá em frente à poltrona que Scrimgeour ocupou. Eu preferi ficar em pé, apoiada no encosto do sofá, embora Ron insistisse em ceder o seu lugar a mim. Scrimgeour mencionou entrevistar-nos um de cada vez, mas Harry foi firme ao dizer que não havia segredos entre nós. Contrariado, ele, por fim, disse a que veio:

— Estou aqui, como sabem, por causa do testamento de Albus Dumbledore.

Entreolhamo-nos, provavelmente os quatro com a mesma indagação.

— Vocês não sabiam que Dumbledore tinha lhes deixado alguma coisa?

— Aos quatro? — Ron indagou, confuso.

— A todos.

Ouvi Hermione discutir acerca da inspeção dos objetos, feita pelo Ministério da Magia. Divaguei um pouco, pensando que era esse o trabalho que o meu pai fazia lá, e só voltei ao presente quando ouvi o ministro perguntar a Ron se ele era íntimo de Dumbledore, ao que o meu amigo respondeu negativamente. Sem digerir muito bem os motivos que levaram Dumbledore a incluir Ron em seu testamento, Scrimgeour apanhou, de dentro da capa, um rolo de pergaminho, e leu em voz alta:

— "Últimas vontades de Albus Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore...", sim, aqui está... "a Ronald Weasley, deixo o meu desiluminador, na esperança de que se lembre de mim quando usá-lo."

Eu já conhecia aquele objeto, que parecia um isqueiro de prata, e tinha o poder de extinguir toda a luz de um lugar e restaurá-la com um simples clique. Scrimgeour entregou o objeto a Ron meio hesitante, fazendo mil perguntas que nenhum de nós pode responder. E ele prosseguiu.

— "Para a Srta. Hermione Granger, deixo o meu exemplar de _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_, na esperança de que ela ache divertido e instrutivo."

Abri a boca para fazer um comentário acerca do livro tão presente em minha infância, quando Scrimgeour tirou o exemplar velho e roto de sua bolsa, mas desisti.

— Por que acha que Dumbledore lhe deixou esse livro, Srta. Granger? — ele indagou.

— Ele... Ele sabia que eu gostava de ler — ela respondeu, comovida.

— Mas por que esse livro em especial?

— Não sei. Deve ter pensado que eu gostaria de lê-lo.

O ministro estudou Hermione por alguns segundos, depois balançou a cabeça e voltou ao testamento.

— "Para Melvina O' Liadan, deixo este pequeno punhal não afiado, para que possa recordar o passado."

Scrimgeour retirou da bolsa um punhal, curvo como uma meia lua, trabalhado em bronze e prata, muito conservado, embora parecesse carregar em si quase tantos anos quanto a espada de Gryffindor. Eu o tomei em minhas mãos e notei que havia algumas inscrições no cabo, símbolos que eu desconhecia.

— Por que, Srta. Liadan? — o ministro indagou, e sua voz parecia longínqua — Por que recordar o passado? O que significam esses símbolos?

— Não sei — eu respondi, confusa — talvez porque um punhal como esse sirva para abrir cartas. Cartas antigas. E quanto aos símbolos, não faço a menor ideia.

Eu mesma não engoli aquela história, tampouco Scrimgeour, mas não contestou, porque, pelo visto, queria logo chegar à vez de Harry.

— "A Harry Potter — ele leu — deixo o pomo de ouro que ele capturou em seu primeiro jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts, para lembrar-lhe as recompensas da perseverança e da competência."

Harry ficou aparentemente decepcionado, e não pode responder satisfatoriamente a nenhuma das perguntas de Scrimgeour.

-x-

— Mas o que Harry pensou que receberia? — indaguei à Hermione, à noite, quando estávamos a sós no quarto.

— Não sei, mas ele não me parece mais tão insatisfeito. Agora está mesmo intrigado.

— Intrigado?

— O pomo de ouro guarda a memória do toque humano, certo?

— Certo.

— Geralmente os apanhadores o capturam com as luvas, mas Harry, no primeiro jogo, quase o engoliu. Você se lembra, não lembra?

— Sim, é claro!

— Então, Harry há pouco o tocou com os lábios, para que o pomo reconhecesse o toque.

— E aí? Abriu? Dumbledore realmente deixou alguma coisa para ele dentro do pomo?

— Não, não abriu, mas algumas palavras apareceram em sua superfície.

— Que palavras? Formaram alguma sequência lógica?

— Está escrito: "_Abro no fecho_."

— Abro no fecho? Que droga é essa?

— Nenhum de nós entendeu.

— Abro no fecho? Nossa, é um paradoxo.

— Não entendo, Mel. Para que tanto mistério? Já não basta que não saibamos sequer por onde começar a procurar as Horcruxes?

— Dumbledore sempre soube o que era melhor, não é verdade?

— Não, não é verdade, Mel. Dumbledore confiou em Snape, que é um assassino. E não faça essa cara, você sabe que é verdade.

— Eu não fiz cara nenhuma.

— E esse punhal que Dumbledore te deu? Você entendeu?

— Absolutamente, não.

— Tenho certeza de que você vai acabar entendendo em algum momento, como eu vou entender por que ganhei _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_.

— Bom, é melhor do que aquele livro horrendo de contos infantis, que nós conhecemos.

— Ainda não o li inteiro, mas confio em você. E as visões?

— Faz tempo. Mas eu não me animo, não. Quando eu menos esperar, elas voltarão. E eu não terei mais Snape pra me ajudar.

Suspirei, quase sem me importar que Hermione percebesse e me lançasse um olhar de censura. Desejei, então, adormecer, mas não fui rapidamente contemplada com essa dádiva, e me revirei na cama um sem número de vezes, relembrando o principal acontecimento do dia. Por que Dumbledore me deixara aquele punhal curvo? O que seriam aqueles símbolos, que nem Hermione — que era muito melhor do que eu no estudo de símbolos e runas antigas — conseguira desvendar? Tomada por tantas dúvidas, adormeci e tive sonhos confusos, envolvendo George, o punhal curvo e o ministro da Magia.

Bill e Fleur tiveram a sorte de o dia ter amanhecido bonito, o que, todavia, era previsível no verão. Já pela manhã tudo estava organizado, à espera dos convidados. Eu comecei a me arrumar cedo, junto de Ginny e Hermione, que discutiam abertamente qual vestido deveriam usar. Eu usaria novamente o vestido em tons pastéis que usara no Natal, por falta de outro. Hermione prendeu os meus cabelos — também como na festividade passada — e Ginny me fez uma maquiagem leve. Por fim, aprovei o que vi no espelho, mas não pude deixar de notar que as minhas amigas estavam muito mais bonitas e muito mais radiantes que eu. Aquele vestido, que muitos diziam me deixar bonita, só me fazia recordar a festa de Natal de Slughorn, na qual conversei com Snape, contei sobre o meu irmão... Mas não deveria lembrar. Era um dia de festa, e eu tinha de sorrir.

Encontrei os meninos já no pomar, onde tendas brancas haviam sido colocadas, a fim de abrigar os convidados. Demorei a reconhecer Harry, que, por motivo de segurança, estava disfarçado, por Polissuco, no corpo de um jovem ruivo da aldeia local. Poderia muito bem passar por um Weasley, já que eram tantos.

— Você está muito feio, Harry, digo, Barny — falei sinceramente.

— Eu sei — ele assentiu, rindo — você achou mesmo que Fred ia pegar leve comigo e conseguir uns fios de cabelo de algum galã?

— Agradeça por não ser de nenhuma moça — disse uma voz às minhas costas, e logo reconheci George, que me abraçou.

— Você está linda.

— Você também.

Analisei George por um momento, e ele estava realmente bonito em seu traje a rigor. Nem mesmo a faixa branca, que transpassava a cabeça por conta do curativo, deixava-o menos elegante. Fred, que aparecera logo em seguida, estava idêntico, excetuando-se, claro, a faixa. Ele chamou George para qualquer coisa que eu não entendi, e me senti aliviada por ver-me livre.

Deixei também os meus amigos, e pus-me a caminhar sozinha, sendo periodicamente cumprimentada por alguns Weasley que me julgavam da família.

— Ah, Mel!

Reconheci aquela voz sonhadora antes mesmo de me direcionar à pessoa. Luna vinha vestida em trajes amarelos, que, por um momento, ofuscaram os meus olhos.

— Oi, Luna. Como vai?

— Muito bem. Acabei de ser mordida por um gnomo.

— Isso... É bom?

— Ah, é claro! Você não sabe? A mordida dos gnomos, ou seja, dos _Gernumbli gardensi_, tem propriedades... Ah, papai! Venha conhecer a minha amiga.

O Sr. Lovegood era um homem de mais ou menos a mesma idade de Snape, de cabelos longos, em um tom louro-palha, e olhos muito azuis e, como os de Luna, sonhadores. Seria um homem muito bonito em outros trajes, que não aqueles de cor amarelo berrante, que o deixavam muito semelhante a um girassol.

— Melvina O' Liadan.

— Xenophilius Lovegood — ele disse, retendo a minha mão entre as dele — ah, é um prazer imenso conhecê-la, Melvina. Um prazer imenso!

— Ah, obrigada — respondi, ficando sem graça — é recíproco.

— Irlandesa?

— O que? Ah, sim, irlandesa. De Dublin.

— Mas deve ser um lugar muito bonito.

— É, sem dúvidas. Vim para a Inglaterra ainda muito jovem, mas costumo visitar a Irlanda com os meus pais. Temos lá ainda alguns poucos parentes decentes.

— E você já é amiga da minha Luna há bastante tempo?

— Dois anos. Infelizmente não nos conhecemos antes. Não é, Luna?

O Sr. Lovegood me reteve na conversa por um bom quarto de hora, até anunciarem o início da cerimônia.

E foi decididamente lindo. Fleur estava radiante em seu vestido branco e simples, mas impecável. Bill também não deixava a desejar, mesmo com as marcas ainda recentes do ataque de Greyback. Pensei, com amargura, que um dia estaria no lugar de Fleur, e George, no lugar de Bill. E se não fosse George? E se...

—... Então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida.

Não precisei disfarçar as lágrimas dessa vez; Todos me julgariam emocionada.

Após a cerimônia, enquanto procurava George entre os convidados agitados na pista de dança, encontrei os meus pais, e não soube o que dizer de imediato. Foi mamãe quem puxou a conversa.

— Como tem passado, Melvina?

— Estou ótima.

— Chegamos quase na hora da cerimônia, então...

— Ah, certo. E o meu telescópio?

— Deixei na sala dos Weasley, junto à bússola.

— Obrigada, mãe. E... E como você... Vocês estão?

— Estamos levando, não é, querido?

Meu pai, que tinha os olhos no outro extremo, assentiu, sem voltá-los à minha mãe ou a mim.

— Bom, então eu vou... Vou procurar o George.

— Vocês estão juntos novamente, querida?

— Aparentemente, sim. Com licença.

Apanhei uma dose de whisky de fogo de um garçom que passou por mim, e tomei-a praticamente de um trago, sentindo a quentura e a vertigem características do álcool. Andei um pouco mais, sem rumo, e, vendo que outro garçom passava por mim, entreguei-lhe o copo vazio e peguei outro cheio. Com dois copos de whisky de fogo, eu, que não tinha absolutamente o costume de beber, já começava a perder o senso da realidade. A música parecia mais alta, e meus passos mais vacilantes. Lembro-me de ter caído nos braços de um homem, após um tempo que não sei precisar.

— Ah, George, eu te procurei...

— Não, minha querida, não sou o George. Você está bem?

Levantei os olhos para o rosto que parecia conhecer, vagamente, de algum lugar.

— É, você é mais velho que o George. Onde ele está?

— É o Weasley sem orelha? Eu o vi há pouco, mas espere. Você está embriagada ou foi confundida por algum zonzóbulo?

— Um o que?

E, esfregando os olhos, obriguei-me a aceitar a ideia de que aquela criatura prateada que aterrissou entre os convidados, na pista de dança (que mais tarde me informaram ser o patrono de Kingsley), dizia que o Ministério havia caído, Scrimgeour estava morto e _eles _estavam chegando.

— Eles quem? — indaguei, entre risos, ao Sr. Lovegood, divertindo-me com a minha própria voz embargada.

— Comensais da Morte, creio eu. É melhor você entrar na casa, menina.

Aquelas palavras me pareceram resgatar um pouco da lucidez e do bom senso. Comensais da Morte. Comensais da Morte n'A Toca. Eu precisava lutar. Saquei a minha varinha, mas meus movimentos ainda estavam demasiadamente lentos. Vi Ron e Hermione encontrarem Harry, e comecei a correr para acompanhá-los. Sabia que tinha uma missão a cumprir. Mas um Comensal se colocou no meu caminho e me lançou um feitiço que não consegui bloquear. Vi, porém, o Sr. Lovegood à minha frente, duelando com o Comensal e me impedindo de seguir. Harry, Ron e Hermione aparataram, e eu nada pude fazer para chegar até eles. Comecei a gritar, exigir do Sr. Lovegood que me soltasse, mas ele me segurava firmemente pelos braços e tentava me retirar do campo de batalha. Vi os seus olhos azuis desesperados, e os meus desceram para o colar prateado que ele usava. E, então, tudo à minha volta perdeu o foco, depois a cor.

_Havia cavalos, muitos deles, e estavam ferozes. Sobre eles, homens de aparência bárbara. Percebi que também eu estava sobre um cavalo, à frente de um homem, que dominava as rédeas. Corríamos velozmente._

— _Lorens, não podemos ir mais devagar?_

— _Se formos mais devagar, morreremos, Gwineth. Segure-se. Confie em mim._

Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer o quarto que estivera ocupando n'A Toca. Então, sentei-me subitamente.

— Com calma, Mel.

Descobri que George ocupava uma cadeira ao lado de minha cama. Olhei-o por um momento, mas sem vê-lo. Estava recordando tudo o que acontecera antes de apagar.

— O que foi que... Onde estão os outros? Alguém se machucou?

— Não, amor, está tudo bem. Agora relaxe.

— E Harry, Ron e Hermione? Eu os vi aparatar, mas não tenho certeza...

— Eles partiram. Tinham uma missão deixada por Dumbledore, não tinham?

— Uma missão da qual também eu deveria participar. Agora eu me lembro! Aquele idiota do Lovegood não me deixou prosseguir. Não, eu vou matá-lo!

— Mel, calma! Se não fosse o Lovegood, você agora não estaria aqui. Aquilo que ele bloqueou foi uma maldição da morte.

— Não importa! Eu teria morrido com honra, eu teria tentado. Ah!

— Não banque a idiota. Olha, eles vão ficar bem sem você.

— Por que você não cala a boca, George? Você nem mesmo sabe do que se trata, você...

— Eu te amo. Por isso é que vou ser eternamente grato ao Lovegood. Não me importaria se você estivesse em algum lugar lutando, porque sei que é forte e corajosa. Mas, se for para tê-la morta, prefiro, sem dúvidas, que esteja segura na minha casa. Nos meus braços.

George me desarmou. Eu gostaria de amá-lo da mesma forma, mas não podia. Mas esse pensamento não perdurou por muito tempo. Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam partido em busca das Horcruxes, e eu ficara. O que seria agora? O que eu faria? No que eu seria útil? Soquei a cama com raiva, e George veio me abraçar.

Recebi a visita da minha mãe ao amanhecer, e prometi a ela que voltaria ao rancho, mas não lhe dei uma previsão de quando o faria. Dois dias depois, o assunto da batalha no casamento começou a perder a força. Falava-se de Hogwarts quando cheguei à cozinha.

— E você pode pedir vestes novas se quiser, Gina. É a única da família na escola, afinal. Fred e George largaram, agora Ron também...

Havia desapontamento na voz de Molly, e quase me arrependi de ter aparecido em um momento tão familiar entre ela, Ginny e Arthur. Tencionei sair antes de ser notada, mas era tarde.

— Aproxime-se, Mel — convidou Arthur, mostrando-me a cadeira ao seu lado.

Sentei-me calada, completamente sem graça.

— Como está se sentindo, querida?

— Estou bem, Molly, foi só um mal estar. Acho que acabei abusando do whisky.

Mas eu sabia que fora a visão que me fizera apagar naquele momento, nos braços do Sr. Lovegood. Ainda não tivera tempo para tentar interpretá-la, nem queria. A minha mente estava demasiado ocupada com o fato de não poder participar da missão que Dumbledore deixara, e, principalmente, com o fato de não saber onde se encontravam os meus amigos.

— É bom que você tenha tido cabeça, Mel. Vai voltar para a escola, não vai?

— Vou sim, Molly — eu respondi sem pensar.

— Faz muito bem. A escola é o lugar onde devem ficar as crianças, não pelo mundo, participando de batalhas.

— Não acho que teremos paz, de qualquer forma, na escola. Agora que aquele lá tomou o Ministério, não me admiraria se tomasse Hogwarts.

— Mas lá, pelo menos, vocês estarão seguros entre os professores — opinou Arthur.

— Sendo que um deles matou Dumbledore? — escarneceu Ginny.

E, no fundo, eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas me desvencilhei de tal ideia. Ainda não me conformava com o fato de Snape ser um assassino, e não me conformaria nunca.

— Acho que vou à casa dos Lovegood — declarei de repente — fica aqui perto, não? Pode me mostrar o caminho, Arthur? Bom, eu preciso agradecer ao Xenophilius, que, afinal, salvou a minha vida.

— Faz bem — Arthur aprovou — venha, vou lhe mostrar o caminho.

A casa dos Lovegood era tão exótica quanto os próprios. Bati à porta, insegura, e Luna veio me atender.

— Ah, Mel, que bom! Como é que você está se sentindo? Papai ficará feliz. Pai, você não imagina quem veio nos visitar!

Não tive tempo de responder, e Luna fez-me adentrar a casa, onde barulhentas máquinas produziam aquela revista sem nexo que ela costumava ler, intitulada O Pasquim.

— O que foi que você disse, filha? Ah, Melvina!

O Sr. Lovegood pareceu encantado ao me ver. Dessa vez, usava roupas bem simples, em tom cru, que o deixavam com uma aparência absolutamente melhor, embora ainda fosse desajeitada e até um tanto doentia. Percebi que ele afastava continuamente os cabelos do rosto enquanto falava.

— Como você está? — indagou, retendo novamente a minha mão entre as suas, daquela forma insistente.

— Estou ótima. Vim agradecer por... Por ter salvado a minha vida — eu disse, meio insegura. Ainda não me conformava com a ideia de não ter podido partir com os meus amigos — ah, aquele maldito whisky...

— Não foi o whisky, querida. Foram os zonzóbulos — ele disse, muito seguro daquilo que afirmava.

— É, talvez — eu respondi, sem nunca ter descoberto o que viriam a ser zonzóbulos.

— Mas vamos para longe de todo esse barulho. Luna, prepare-nos um chá, sim, querida?

Luna assentiu, contente, e o Sr. Lovegood me levou para uma sala abarrotada de objetos. Comecei a observá-la, como faria qualquer pessoa em meu lugar, e me deparei com uma pintura que me deixou constrangida. Não tinha as minhas feições, na verdade, não tinha feição alguma, mas possuía todas as minhas características físicas, por exemplo, o formato e a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos. Lembrei-me de que, poucos dias antes, George me fizera pilhérias, dizendo que Lovegood estaria apaixonado por mim. Eu rira e desacreditara-o, mas, olhando para aquele retrato, parecia fazer sentido. Foi aí que reparei na data abaixo da assinatura de Xenophilius: O quadro tinha quatro anos.

— Quem é? — indaguei, por fim.

— Ah, é uma musa inspiradora. Acha que se parece com você, não acha?

— Acho — respondi sinceramente.

— É tão bonita quanto você, como pode ver.

— É a mãe da Luna? — arrisquei.

— Oh, não. A mãe da Luna, que a Deusa a tenha, era muito diferente, muito parecida com a minha pequena. Essa aí eu só tive o prazer de conhecer em sonhos.

"É claro", pensei, "agora ele acha que sou a personificação de um devaneio seu". Lovegood tocou os meus cabelos, e, de repente, pensei que deveria ter dado mais importância às zombarias de George e Fred.

— Ah, que bonito!

De fato, algo chamara a minha atenção naquela sala bagunçada e suja. Um móbile de estrelas, perfeitamente talhadas, numa tonalidade entre laranja e amarelo.

— São feitas de âmbar? — indaguei, encantada.

— Sim. Eu mesmo que as fiz — ele respondeu, orgulhoso.

— É um bonito trabalho, Sr. Lovegood.

E, ao voltar-me a ele, notei-lhe o colar em seu pescoço. Lembrava-o vagamente, mas retribuía tal reminiscência ao excesso de whisky de fogo.

— As Relíquias da Morte — eu disse imediatamente.

— Você também as conhece? — ele indagou assombrado, segurando-me os braços quase delicadamente.

— Claro. Elas estão em um conto de _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_. Toda criança bruxa leu esse livro.

— Sim, mas você acredita nelas?

— Bom, não desacredito de nada nessa vida — eu disse, perdendo o bom senso e tomando o símbolo em minhas mãos. Lovegood estremeceu de leve quando o dorso da minha mão tocou, sem querer, parte do seu peito que estava descoberta. Retirei-a sutilmente.

— E nem deve — ele disse, corando como uma garotinha — veja, Melvina, o triângulo simboliza a Capa de Invisibilidade, o círculo, a Pedra da Ressurreição, e a reta, por fim, simboliza a Varinha das Varinhas. A varinha invencível.

Senti um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo à menção da terceira relíquia. E uma imagem quis se formar na minha mente, mas eu a repeli. Preferi atribuir o sentimento ruim ao rastro sangrento representado pela Varinha das Varinhas. Isso se ela fosse real...

— O senhor acredita que alguém atualmente possua as Relíquias?

— Ora, não precisa me tratar por senhor, Melvina. Vejo que chama Arthur Weasley pelo nome de...

— Mas eu o conheço desde que nasci.

— Bom, ainda assim. E terá muito tempo para me conhecer, se assim desejar.

Percebi que estávamos demasiadamente próximos, e que a minha mão direita queria ir involuntariamente até o símbolo das Relíquias.

— Ah, mas eu ia perguntando — emendei rapidamente — o senhor... Você acredita que exista uma ou mais pessoas que possuam as Relíquias?

— Não sei, Melvina, mas acredito que elas existam, sim. O que dizem é que há muito estão perdidas.

— Bom, acredito que sim — respondi, perdendo os argumentos ao ver que Lovegood diminuía cada vez mais a distância entre nós.

— Papai, fiz de erva cidreira, está bem?

Eu me senti aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Luna, e voltei a contemplar o móbile.

— Mas isso é realmente lindo!

Não me demorei depois do chá, temendo que Luna se ausentasse outra vez. Uma vez fora da casa, senti-me aliviada e ri, pensando na reação que George teria quando eu lhe narrasse o incidente.


	15. Um presente inesperado

**15 – Um presente inesperado**

Voltar para Hogwarts nunca foi tão estranho. Consegui me manter sozinha em um compartimento por boa parte da viagem, depois tive de dividi-lo com três primeiranistas, dois meninos e uma menina, que me lembraram Harry, Ron e eu, mesmo antes de conhecermos Hermione. Um passado tão remoto! Onde eles estariam? Estariam vivos? Meu estômago se contorcia ao pensar o contrário, e eu me odiava por ter bebido e tido a visão. Não fosse isso, talvez eu estivesse junto deles. Ou não.

Nunca vi, em todos os meus anos de Hogwarts, o Salão Principal tão quieto em um banquete de iniciação. Assisti, entediada, à seleção dos calouros, feita, como sempre, por McGonagall. Lá pela metade, um primeiranista sentou ao meu lado. Era um garotinho pequeno para a sua idade, muito louro, de grandes olhos castanhos.

— Seja bem vindo — eu disse, perdendo os olhos pela mesa quieta da Grifinória — um dia fomos a Casa mais leal, mais corajosa e mais unida. Hoje eu não sei de mais nada.

— Qual é o seu nome? — ele indagou, e a sua voz era fina e doce como a de uma criancinha.

— Melvina O' Liadan. E você é...?

— Ryan Ambrose.

— Ryan? — indaguei, sentindo o estômago afundar.

— Não é um nome muito bonito — ele disse, constrangido.

— Não, pelo contrário, é um nome lindo. É o nome do meu irmão.

— É? E o seu irmão também é calouro?

— Não, ele morreu muito antes de ter idade para frequentar Hogwarts.

Percebi que, embora me doesse, eu já conseguia falar sobre a morte do meu irmão com naturalidade, ou quase isso. Ouvi o pedido de desculpas do pequeno Ryan, mas não lhe dispensei atenção, e embarquei com Ginny em uma conversa sobre quadribol. Ela seria a capitã no lugar do Harry e insistia que eu continuasse na equipe.

— Eu não posso, Ginny, entenda. Não tenho mais espírito para o quadribol.

— Todos nós estamos passando por um período difícil, mas de que adianta deixarmos de lado as coisas que nos dão prazer? É isso que eles querem, não é? Ver-nos deprimidos, desunidos.

— Não, Ginny, por favor! Não sou contra a continuação do quadribol esse ano, pelo contrário! Mas não posso mesmo participar. É o meu ano de N.I.E.M.s e eu preciso me dedicar integralmente aos estudos. Tomara que você possa me desculpar um dia, cunhadinha.

Ela riu, e eu tive certeza de que estava desculpada.

— É que faz medo perder uma artilheira boa como você.

— Tenho certeza de que não faltam artilheiros bons na Grifinória. Dean, por exemplo...

— É um estúpido. Prefiro jogar com um artilheiro a menos.

— É, de fato. Mas há outros. Eu posso te ajudar a procurar, se você...

Eu podia ter deixado a realidade escapar pelos meus dedos enquanto falava com Ginny. Podia estar imaginando, sonhando, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só não podia aceitar que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo, que aquela voz fosse real e _ele_ estivesse tão próximo. Não que rejeitasse a ideia, exatamente o contrário. Tinha medo de que fosse uma simples ilusão ou um aviso impregnado de mau agouro. Mas não era nem uma coisa nem outra.

— ...E de comunicar-lhes que sou o novo diretor.

Ouvi protestos, vindos, em sua maioria, da mesa de minha Casa, mas todas as vozes me pareciam longínquas. E, quando criei coragem suficiente para seguir com os olhos a direção da voz, vi o seu rosto, não triunfante, como todos julgavam, mas perturbado.

A conversa durante o banquete não foi outra, que não a traição de Snape e o fato de Voldemort ter tomado Hogwarts e o feito diretor. Ele, que há pouco liquidara Dumbledore.

— Nada mais hierárquico — comentou Ginny com desprezo, e Neville concordou.

Quando o banquete foi finalmente encerrado e os alunos levantaram das mesas, tentei abrir caminho entre eles, sem nunca desviar os olhos de Snape. Porém, quando consegui me afastar da multidão, Neville me puxou pelo braço.

— McGonagall quer lhe falar.

— Mas AGORA?

Ele deu se ombros, e eu entendi que não haveria outro jeito, que não segui-lo. Encontrei-a adiante, muito pálida e com uma feição assombrada que eu nunca antes vira.

— Algum problema, professora? — indaguei, insegura.

— Liadan, como você certamente notou, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger não retornaram à escola.

— Não, não retornaram — respondi, ainda procurando Snape discretamente. Mas ele já sumira de vista.

— Isso significa que estamos sem monitores. Então eu pensei em pedir ao Longbotton e a você que fiquem com o cargo durante esse ano. Ele já aceitou, mas agora preciso saber de você.

— É claro que eu aceito — disse apressadamente — sem hesitar.

— Ótimo. Então já podem começar encaminhando os calouros aos seus dormitórios.

Senti uma onda de desânimo, seguida de outra de euforia. Não faria mal que eu perdesse uma hora ou mais com os primeiranistas, sabia que Snape estaria no escritório de Dumbledore, e então poderia lhe falar, como pensei que nunca voltaria a acontecer.

— Calouros, meu nome é Melvina O' Liadan, e sou a sua monitora junto com o Sr. Neville Longbotton. Eu levarei as meninas para os seus respectivos dormitórios, ele, os meninos. Peço que formem grupos de cinco pessoas ao seu agrado, lembrando que esse grupo dividirá um quarto durante os sete anos de permanência aqui em Hogwarts.

Entramos no salão comunal, apinhado de estudantes. Em cada grupo de conversa havia um protesto diferente com relação a Snape.

— Sejam bem vindos à Grifinória! — eu falei quase aos gritos, odiando a timidez de Neville, que deixara tudo em minhas mãos — Encontrarão aqui um verdadeiro lar, apesar de, como puderam notar, a escola estar nas mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem e de seus seguidores.

"_Inclusive o diretor"_, disse uma voz desagradável, que era a da minha consciência.

— Por isso — prossegui — peço-vos que sejam corajosos, unidos e leais, que orgulhem a casa de Godric Gryffindor. Não há momento melhor do que esse para que demonstrem o motivo pelo qual o Chapéu Seletor os escolheu para a Grifinória. É o momento de mostrarmos a esses vis que a nossa arma é muito mais perigosa contra eles do que a deles contra nós. E ela está bem aqui — e coloquei a mão direita sobre o lado esquerdo do peito.

Fui honrada com uma salva de palmas de calouros e de veteranos que pararam para escutar. Percebi que os meus olhos lacrimejavam, mas já não temia chorar, nem sentia vergonha. Cumpri, então, os meus primeiros deveres de monitora, separando os grupos de meninas e levando cada um a conhecer o respectivo dormitório.

Quando, enfim, estavam todas instaladas, ganhei novamente o salão comunal, já bem mais vazio.

— Que dureza, hein? — disse-me Neville, aparentemente cansado.

— Vida de monitor não é fácil — comentei alegre, soltando a trança dos cabelos.

— Estou muito cansado, Melvina, vou dormir.

— Boa noite, Neville.

— Ah — ele disse, em meio a um grande bocejo — e Harry, Ron e Hermione?

— Não faço ideia — respondi sinceramente.

Ele assentiu e se encaminhou para o dormitório, arrastando os pés. Esperei que sumisse de vista, para, então, ganhar o corredor do sétimo andar. Arrumei os meus cabelos e a minha gravata enquanto andava, sem medo algum de ser surpreendida por Filch. Eu me sentia culpada pelo sentimento de felicidade em meio a tanta desgraça, mas o que eu podia fazer, se sorria involuntariamente?

Porém, ao me ver frente às gárgulas de pedra que guardavam a sala do diretor, lembrei-me de que havia uma senha, e eu não a conhecia.

— Talvez Príncipe Mestiço? — indaguei-me, num sussurro — Não, seria muito óbvio.

— Tentando descobrir a minha senha, Melvina?

Ver Snape caminhar em minha direção me pareceu tão utópico quanto as visões que já não me eram tão recorrentes. Eu nada pude dizer, e ele se postou ao meu lado, passando um braço pelos meus ombros. Encarou as gárgulas.

— Lealdade — ele disse — lembre-se sempre disso.

— Bem adequado — ironizei.

E entramos. A antecâmara continuava idêntica ao que eu me lembrava no tempo de Dumbledore. Fiz menção de seguir adiante, para o escritório, mas ele me deteve.

— Não gosto dos retratos. Falemos aqui.

— Está bem — assenti, longe de me sentir contrariada.

— Eu podia ter certeza de que não voltaria à escola.

— Eu também. Mas aqui estou, e não me arrependo.

E realmente não me arrependia. Senti-me feliz que o acaso me tivesse colocado longe dos meus amigos na noite do casamento de Bill e Fleur. George estava certo, eles podiam se virar sem mim.

— Bem, serei direta — eu disse de uma vez, incapaz de me conter por mais meio segundo — o senhor não... O senhor não é culpado pela morte de Dumbledore, eu estou certa disso.

Seu sorriso foi um esgar de escárnio, impregnado de amargura.

— Você estava lá, não estava, Melvina? Então, estou certo de que nada lhe passou despercebido.

— Não, eu sei que o senhor o matou, mas... Mas há um motivo por trás disso, estou certa. Não foi de graça, ou simplesmente a mando de Vol...

— Não diga o nome — ele repreendeu imediatamente — agora é um tabu. E, sim, Melvina, eu sigo as ordens do meu mestre.

— Não, não segue! Você não é um Comensal da Morte.

Ele simplesmente puxou a manga esquerda da capa, revelando no braço a Marca Negra.

— Não é mais, eu quero dizer. Dumbledore confiava em você.

— Pior pra ele. E muito, muito pior pra você, que ainda confia.

— Sim, eu confio. Eu discordo dos meus pais, dos meus amigos, de toda a Ordem da Fênix. Eu discordaria de Deus, até. Eu sei que você não é um assassino.

— Assassino é uma palavra forte — ele riu — mas gosto dela. Eu sou um assassino, Melvina, e Dumbledore não foi a minha primeira vítima.

— Não é verdade!

— E você é uma garotinha tola, que prefere acreditar nas próprias fantasias à realidade que desfila diante dos seus olhos. E agora você vai deixar essa sala, voltar aos seus amiguinhos e esquecer essa visão deturpada que tem de mim.

Percebi que não podia mais lutar contra as lágrimas, mas não cederia àquela pressão psicológica imposta por Snape.

— Talvez não se lembre, mas certa vez eu lhe disse que se matasse alguém diante dos meus olhos, eu correria o mundo para inocentá-lo. Meu Deus, parece que fiz uma profecia!

— Esplêndido, Melvina! Agora já pode ir trabalhar com Trelawney e me deixar em paz.

— Você não está levando a sério...

— É claro que não. E não me recordo em que altura da nossa conversa eu lhe dei permissão para me tratar por "você".

— Talvez não possa imaginar o quanto eu tenho sofrido.

— E o que é que você quer que eu faça para amenizar o seu sofrimento? Quer que eu a deite sobre aquele divã e tire a sua virgindade? Não? Pensei que não. Então, como eu disse, volte para os seus amiguinhos, erga a espada de Gryffindor e faça o peito de McGonagall e do finado Dumbledore explodirem de orgulho.

Corri, tropecei nos meus próprios passos, sentindo o rosto queimar de ódio e vergonha. Harry estivera certo, Ron também estivera. Hermione, Ginny, meu pai... Não, não! Eu não me deixaria influenciar por meia dúzia de palavras mordazes. Ou bem mais que isso.

A infelicidade voltou a se apoderar de mim. Eu agora o tinha por perto, mas não era ele, não o homem que sempre admirei. Não. Era uma sombra incerta, uma máscara. Eu sabia que ele se esforçava para manter a postura de "homem de Voldemort", e que sofria com isso. Eu faria qualquer coisa, tomaria seu sofrimento para mim, se possível, mas nada podia fazer enquanto ele não me fizesse entender o porquê daquele assassinato cruel, vil e covarde.

Eu mexia distraidamente o meu copo de suco. Não sentia vontade de comer, mas fora arrastada por Ginny até a mesa de café da manhã. Ela se mostrava uma excelente substituta de Hermione, quando o assunto era cuidar de mim e me obrigar a comer quando eu me recusava.

— Acho que o novo professor de Defesa vai inaugurar o meu sexto ano — ela comentou, com uma indiferença forçada — a minha primeira aula é dele.

— É um Comensal — disse Neville, tremendo veementemente e baixando o tom da voz — Amycus Carrow.

— É, eu tô sabendo — ela respondeu, mordendo uma maçã — mas por que não me espanta? Porque o diretor também seja um, talvez?

— Snape não é cruel como dizem ser esse Amycus Carrow e sua irmã, Alecto.

— Ah, não, Melvina, é claro que não. Ele só matou Dumbledore. Há algum indício de crueldade nisso?

— Ginny, o que eu estou querendo dizer...

Mas eu não disse, porque as corujas sobrevoaram as nossas cabeças, trazendo correspondências e exemplares do Profeta Diário. Eu não esperava nada, é claro, e fiquei surpresa ao ver aterrissar, ao lado do meu prato de torradas, uma caixinha toscamente embrulhada. Já ia entregá-la a Neville, que era meu vizinho na mesa, quando vi o meu nome impresso em uma etiqueta, em uma grafia totalmente desconhecida.

— Ganhou presente, Mel? — Ginny indagou.

— Parece que sim — respondi, confusa — mas não sei quem...

E, ao abrir a caixinha, tive a surpresa de lá encontrar o móbile feito de estrelas de âmbar. Havia junto um pedaço de pergaminho, que li mentalmente:

"_Não me lembro de ter visto, em toda a minha vida, nada tão belo quanto o brilho que os seus olhos adquiriram ao mirar este objeto simples, que um dia fiz para alguém que ainda não imaginava conhecer. Dou-o a você, junto da minha mais profunda humildade e devoção, para que seus olhos voltem a brilhar com a mesma intensidade a cada vez que colocá-los sobre ele. Do seu eterno admirador, X. Lovegood."_

— E aí? — Ginny voltou a indagar, e notei que todos os colegas próximos tinham os olhos sobre o meu presente, que era realmente encantador — Quem foi que te mandou?

— Xenophilius Lovegood — gaguejei.

Ginny começou a rir ruidosamente, mas eu a censurei com o olhar.

— Desculpa, cunhada, mas bem que Fred e George disseram...

— É o pai da Luna? — Neville indagou, surpreso — Ele gosta de você?

— Claro que não! — exclamei, sentindo o rosto em chamas.

— Acreditamos que sim — Ginny respondeu, entretanto — bom, agora temos certeza. Que fofo, Mel! Ele não me parece uma má pessoa. Se você não estivesse com o George...

— Ginny, quer calar a boca, antes que eu perca o enorme carinho e respeito que sinto por você?

Ela deu de ombros, rindo, e voltou a comer a sua maçã. Mas, para meu desespero, Luna apareceu para confirmar, diante dos meus colegas, aquelas suspeitas maldosas.

— Ah, vejo que recebeu o presente do meu pai! — ela exclamou em alto e bom som.

— É — eu assenti, sabendo que já havia muitos olhos em mim — foi muita gentileza da parte dele.

— Olha, eu não queria falar nada, mas...

— Então não fale, Luna. Não faça aquilo que não quer.

— Não, acho que não faz mal. Bem, eu penso que o papai esteja apaixonado por você. Ele não fala em outra pessoa, e anda suspirando pelos cantos desde que você foi nos visitar.

A desgraça estava feita, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi aquiescer à torrente de gargalhadas de meus colegas mais próximos, depois aguentar o título de "mamãe da Di-Lua" pelo resto do dia. E eu sabia que ele perduraria até que eu saísse de Hogwarts.

— Quem é a Di-Lua? — indagou-me o pequeno Ryan, quando voltei, cansada, ao salão comunal, após um jantar recheado de comentários e risos em todas as mesas.

— Luna Lovegood — eu respondi, jogando-me à poltrona que costumava ocupar.

— Por que estão dizendo que ela é sua filha?

— Porque surgiu um boato maldoso de que o pai dela... Bem, de que o pai dela seja apaixonado por mim. Imagine, Ryan, que absurdo!

— E se for? — ele indagou, com naturalidade — Por que você considera que isso seja impossível, Melvina?

"É boa", pensei, "agora perco as palavras diante de um garotinho de onze anos". Mas, realmente, eu não tinha uma resposta plausível para lhe dar. E, realmente, por que Lovegood não poderia se apaixonar por mim? Não deixava de admitir que tal ideia fosse estranha e até bizarra, mas impossível não era.

— E aí? — indagou um rapaz do quinto ano, que eu não conhecia muito bem — Já colocou a filhinha na cama?

— Não — respondi calmamente — ela já aprendeu a ir sozinha.

— E todos nós pensávamos que você gostasse do Snape.

Senti o desconforto de alguma coisa gélida golpear o meu estômago. Seria, assim, tão óbvio? Tentei responder com naturalidade.

— Pois é, mas descobriram o equívoco a tempo.

Retirei-me antes que perdesse de vez a paciência. Ouvi ainda algum comentário indecente, mas preferi pensar que era um fruto da minha imaginação. Quase fiquei com raiva do móbile, mas Xenophilius, coitado, fora bem intencionado. A culpa era de Luna, que nunca aprendera a ser discreta. Prendi o delicado objeto no cortinado da minha cama de dossel, de modo que pudesse ficar olhando para ele até adormecer.

No dia seguinte, os comentários diminuíram significativamente, mas os que me viam conversar com Luna nos jardins olhavam e riam.

— Por que eles estão agindo assim? — ela perguntou.

— Porque são completos idiotas, Luna, e nós, pessoas inteligentes e esclarecidas, não devemos dar atenção a esses comentários sem nexo.

— Bom, não seria de um todo ruim que você se casasse com o meu pai. Na verdade, seria ótimo!

— Luna — olhei-a inconformada — como pode dizer isso? Eu namoro o George.

— É, eu sei, mas eu digo que seria ótimo se as coisas fossem diferentes. De qualquer forma, não se afaste de nós.

— Nunca pensei nisso. Mandei uma carta ao seu pai, agradecendo pelo belíssimo presente, mas lhes farei uma visita nas férias de Natal.

— Ah, ele vai adorar, com certeza! E eu também.

— Então está certo. Agora preciso ir para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Vou conhecer o Comensal-professor.

— Acho que você não vai gostar dele. Tive aula com ele ontem, e não é nem um pouco agradável.

— É, eu imaginei que não seria. Bom, a gente se vê.

Luna estava certa, Amycus Carrow não era agradável. A sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava mais sombria do que fora na época de Snape. Ele era um homem sombrio, e tinha o olhar assassino que eu não conseguia reconhecer em Snape. Eu não sabia dizer se era bonito ou não, parecia ser, mas o ódio deformara tanto o seu semblante, que eu só consegui sentir medo. E nojo, quando percebi o jeito com que ele me olhou quando entrei na sala, atrasada.

A aula de Carrow deixava de ser Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, para ser apenas Artes das Trevas. Ele falava sobre a Magia Negra com paixão, defendia-a, dizendo que nós apenas seríamos grandes bruxos no momento em que aprendêssemos a usá-la ao nosso favor. Quando a aula terminou, eu estava enojada, e queria apenas sair para as estufas de Herbologia, mas Carrow me deteve, e eu vi, com horror, os meus colegas deixarem a sala.

— Mas você tem muita magia — ele disse, quando ficamos a sós — o Lord das Trevas ficaria muito satisfeito se a tivesse em seu exército.

— É uma pena que não lhe possa proporcionar essa satisfação — eu disse sem pestanejar, embora a minha voz oscilasse — acho que prefiro morrer até mesmo pelas mãos de alguém como _você_ a me juntar àquela imundície.

Fiquei esperando a maldição, mas ele apenas me olhou com mais malícia.

— Tão deliciosamente teimosa, tão segura de si... Ninguém nunca lhe disse que você é excitante, grifinória?

— Não, nunca — respondi com naturalidade e desprezo.

— Oh, então não encontrou muitos homens bons por aí. Mas creio que ainda não seja tarde. Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

Eu o vi levar as mãos às calças e corri para a porta, sentindo a varinha às minhas costas e pressentindo o feitiço que viria. Mas, novamente, não veio.

— Não posso acreditar que esteja seduzindo uma de minhas alunas, Amycus.

Senti-me tão agradecida que, se pudesse me mexer, jogar-me-ia de joelhos aos pés de Snape, que, parado à porta, olhava Carrow com desprezo.

— Ora, Severus, o que custa dividir? Prometo-lhe que a entrego inteira, mas sem o _lacre_. Ou você já o rompeu?

Senti as lágrimas de nojo e vergonha descerem pela minha face e não ousei erguer a cabeça.

— Não, Amycus, não. E lhe asseguro que o Lord das Trevas não queira transformar a sua escola em um ambiente de devassidão. Portanto, sejamos profissionais, meu bom amigo. Não quero vê-lo outra vez assediando qualquer aluno ou funcionário. Não se esqueça de que tenho permissão para demiti-lo, caso julgue necessário. E, se precisa de alguma mulher, há tantas em Hogsmeade... Quanto à você, Liadan, acompanhe-me.

— Egoísta — ele ainda murmurou, quando saímos, seguido de mais algumas obscenidades, que eu julguei conveniente não tentar entender.

Segui Snape sem lhe perguntar aonde iríamos, mas julgava que chegaríamos ao seu escritório. Ele, porém, fez-me entrar em uma sala no terceiro andar e trancou a porta atrás de nós. Percebi que o seu rosto estava mais pálido que de costume.

— Está tudo bem? — indaguei, já sabendo que a resposta, se houvesse, seria negativa.

— Melvina — ele disse, parecendo tomar novo fôlego — muito cuidado com Amycus Carrow. Ele é perigoso e devasso, não fique a sós com ele, está me ouvindo?

— Não foi culpa minha. Ele me reteve na sala.

— Ele não tornará a fazer isso. Filho de uma...

Interrompeu-se, mas, percebi, com muito esforço. Talvez pela primeira, ou no máximo segunda vez na vida, notei que Snape era humano. Ele sempre me parecera inabalável como um ídolo, e, naquele momento, reconheci no seu semblante uma fraqueza.

— Obrigada — eu disse com a voz estrangulada, sem poder encará-lo — se não fosse por você, eu teria...

— Ora, não pensemos mais nisso. Não aconteceu nada, não é mesmo? Ele não te machucou, machucou?

— Não, não. Você chegou bem a tempo. E... E como ainda pode me dizer que é um assassino?

— Uma coisa não tem nenhuma relação com a outra, Melvina. Simplesmente não vou permitir orgia na escola em que estou dirigindo. Mas, se ele quiser encontrá-la longe dos domínios de Hogwarts, é indiferente a mim.

— Não, não é, e você sabe disso. Defendeu-me porque é um homem honrado, e...

— Eu vou acompanhá-la até as estufas. Tem um período de Herbologia, não?

— Sim, tenho, mas me escute! Diga-me de uma vez por que matou Dumbledore.

— Melvina, não vou continuar essa discussão sem fundamento. Vamos, você tem uma aula agora.

Mais tarde, em minha cama, encolhi-me de medo, pensando que Hogwarts realmente não era mais segura. E se Snape não houvesse chegado a tempo? E solucei alto ao pensar nessa possibilidade terrível.

-x-

Carrow realmente não voltou a me perseguir. Na aula da semana seguinte, sequer dirigiu o olhar a mim. Porém, eu não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse tramando algo.

Encaminhei-me sozinha para o Salão Principal, na hora do almoço. Apreciava a companhia de Ginny, mas ela não podia, por momento algum, suprir a ausência de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

— Olá, Melvina.

Recebi, com agrado, a presença de Ryan Ambrose, de quem eu já gostava bastante, talvez por assimilá-lo ao meu irmão, talvez porque fosse realmente doce.

— Como vai, Ryan? Gostando de Hogwarts?

— Não muito, pra ser sincero.

— É, você não pegou uma época boa. Mas, meu querido, garanto-lhe que isso não há de durar.

— Você emite tanta segurança, Mel...

Lembrei-me do filho de Kingsley, a quem eu também prometera por um fim à Guerra. Será que eu poderia cumprir essas promessas, ou seriam apenas vãs? De qualquer forma, eu as havia feito com o coração, e não hesitaria em lutar para que se tornassem realidade.

Sentei-me à mesa do almoço com Ryan ao meu lado, contando-me, eufórico, tudo aquilo que havia aprendido. Não percebi quando Luna acercou-se de nós.

— Você viu, Mel? — indagou, estendendo-me a revista intitulada "O Pasquim", que, eu sabia, era escrita e editada pelo seu pai.

Eu a peguei com cuidado, já aberta na página que Luna queria me mostrar.

— Céus! — exclamei, empalidecendo.

— Leia, Mel! Ficou muito bonito.

Em suma, havia uma foto minha, muito sorridente, que eu não imaginava como Lovegood conseguira, e abaixo uma pequena matéria, dizendo a todo o mundo bruxo que eu era uma...

— Reencarnação da sacerdotisa? Manifestação da Deusa na Terra? Luna, o que isso significa?

— Não sei, Mel, papai nunca quis me dizer nada sobre essa sacerdotisa que ele tanto aprecia. Mas ele tem um retrato dela, que pintou certa vez. Bom, não sei mesmo quem é, mas ele a ama muito.

Lembrei-me, então, do retrato que muito se assemelhava a mim. Meu rosto começou a queimar, e eu agradeci, de todo o coração, que a revista de Xenophilius Lovegood fosse muito sem nexo para ser popular. De qualquer forma, o meu nome e a minha imagem estavam expostos, e eu não precisava disso.

— Papai é um pouco exótico — Luna admitiu, por fim.

— Luna, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Por favor, não mostre isso a ninguém, certo?

— Mas por quê? É uma homenagem tão bonita!

— Sim, é linda — menti — mas, você sabe, eu sou tímida.

— Tudo bem, se você não quiser, eu não mostro. Mas não fique irritada com o meu pai, ele não fez por mal, tenho certeza.

— Não, claro que não! Eu não estou irritada, acredite, estou até... Até lisonjeada. Mas, como disse, eu sou tímida.

— Está bem, então. Eu vou guardar a revista em segurança.

— Claro, faça isso. Por favor.


	16. A segunda versão

**16 – A segunda versão**

O ano se arrastou sem novidades até o seu final. Nenhuma notícia de Harry, Ron e Hermione viera. Meu pai, pelo que minha mãe dizia, continuava o mesmo. Carrow nunca mais se dirigira a mim daquela maneira. Snape ainda não confessara a sua inocência. No mundo, porém, a desgraça continuava a se alastrar, e as notícias que recebíamos eram sempre funestas. Quanto às minhas visões, a primeira que tive após o casamento de Bill e Fleur, foi na noite antes de voltarmos para casa a fim de passarmos as férias de Natal.

Não havia nenhuma relação entre essa visão e aquelas que eu tinha sempre, que pareciam pertencer a uma época distante. Nessa eu via apenas o lugar que, algo me dizia, era Godric's Hollow, embora nunca antes tivesse pisado lá. E havia uma praça central, depois uma casa destruída e gritos, muitos gritos. Quando abri os olhos, também eu estava gritando.

— Tudo bem? — indagou Lavender Brown, indo até a minha cama. Desde que regressáramos, eu fiz questão de afirmar a ela que não éramos mais inimigas, e, sim, devíamos nos unir contra um inimigo muito maior. Mantínhamos, desde então, uma relação cordial.

— Eu tive um pesadelo — menti — desculpe por ter acordado vocês.

— Mas você está suando. Não é melhor ir até a Ala Hospitalar?

— Não, imagine, não é necessário. Tenho pesadelos todos os dias. Volte a dormir, Lavender, e não se preocupe.

Mas é claro que eu sabia que aquilo não era tão simples. Entre os gritos, distingui os de Hermione. Alguma coisa em meu subconsciente me dizia que, na visão, era dia de Natal.

Encontrei o rancho descuidado como nunca, e, a única justificativa que minha mãe me deu foi a de que meu pai estava infeliz. Tentei cumprimentá-lo, mas ele apenas me olhou muito brevemente e assentiu. Subi para o meu quarto e guardei o meu malão, não antes de pegar o livro do Príncipe para dar uma boa folheada. Os estudos estavam puxados, e, além disso, eu possuía os deveres de monitora. Então, não me restara muito tempo para ler ao meu gosto, e visto que eu queria mesmo uma desculpa para não ter de participar de desagradáveis reuniões familiares, decidi que o livro era a melhor saída. Porém, mesmo ao folheá-lo, não consegui a distração que procurava, porque todos os meus pensamentos estavam concentrados em minha última visão.

-x-

Era a noite da véspera de Natal quando minha mãe bateu à porta do meu quarto, perguntando-me se já sabia para onde iríamos.

— Não sei vocês, mas eu preciso sair.

— Molly nos convidou para passar o Natal n'A Toca.

— Então leve as minhas desculpas e um beijo para o George. Eu realmente preciso sair.

— Aonde você vai, Melvina?

— Faz parte de minha missão.

— Faz parte de sua missão deixar os seus pais sozinhos na noite de Natal?

— Primeiro, que vocês realmente não estarão sozinhos n'A Toca. Segundo, que não se importam em ferir os meus sentimentos, principalmente o papai. E, terceiro, que estamos em Guerra e eu não sou mais nenhuma garotinha que precisa assistir a tudo impassível, chorando na barra das saias de minha mãe. Eu preciso agir.

Não esperei que ela respondesse, embora tivesse vontade de lhe dar um abraço ao ver que seus olhos lacrimejavam. Mas eu deveria ser forte, não poderia ceder às emoções de minha mãe. Ou às minhas.

Quando aparatei em Godric's Hollow, consultei meu relógio e me certifiquei de que passava das onze e meia. Era aquela a praça da minha visão, eu tinha certeza. Havia, à minha volta, casas e comércios enfeitados por motivo das festividades, e, em algum lugar, provavelmente na igreja, um coral natalino iniciava sua melodia bonita e triste.

— Já são dez anos — eu disse a mim mesma, tentando controlar as lágrimas — dez anos sem Rian.

E me abracei com mais força ao meu manto de lã grossa, visto que a neve voltara a cair. Andei um pouco e passei por um monumento, que parecia um memorial de guerra, ao qual eu não dera importância antes, mas, curiosamente, percebi que ele mudou de forma quando passei. Em vez do obelisco coberto de nomes, havia uma estátua de três pessoas. Nela, com um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com a neve, reconheci os pais de Harry, e ele, ainda bebê, no colo da mãe. As lágrimas teimosas finalmente venceram a batalha e eu depus as minhas armas. Imaginei como seria a vida de Harry se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, se não houvesse nenhuma guerra. Se não houvesse Voldemort. Ele, então, ainda teria os pais, quem sabe até irmãos! Quem sabe, um irmão mais novo, que, se tudo fosse perfeito, seria amigo de Rian em Hogwarts. Por que eu pensava naquelas impossibilidades, se elas só tinham o poder de me machucar mais? Lembrei-me, então, de que estava em Godric's Hollow por um motivo, que era a visão, e deveria procurar a casa destruída que me aparecera depois da praça. Enxuguei o rosto com o dorso da mão, embora fosse um trabalho sem fundamento, uma vez que as minhas luvas, como todo o restante das vestes, estavam cobertas de neve. Respirei fundo e segurei com firmeza a varinha. Eu não sabia o que poderia encontrar pelo caminho.

Percebi que não estava mais sozinha na praça central. A vários metros, um vulto envolto em um manto escuro me observava, eu sabia disso, embora não pudesse ver os seus olhos. Se eu corresse, ele poderia rapidamente me deter com um feitiço, caso fosse um bruxo, ou com uma arma de fogo, caso fosse um trouxa. Mas, o que eu podia fazer, se ele se aproximava, e o meu terror era cada vez maior? Deveria desaparatar? Quando considerei realmente essa ideia, desisti, porque reconheci a minha companhia naquela praça deserta. Cada vez que o via surgir em um lugar inesperado, era como se estivesse dentro de um sonho. E aquele era o mais inesperado de todos. Controlei-me para não perguntar a Snape se estivera me seguindo.

— Não sabia que tinha família aqui em Godric's Hollow, Melvina.

— Eu não tenho. Vim por causa de uma... Porque senti vontade.

— De uma visão, você ia dizer.

— De uma visão — concordei, derrotada.

— Não percebe que coloca a sua segurança em risco? Devia estar em casa, comemorando o Natal com os seus pais.

— Comemorando o que? — indaguei, alterando a voz e sentindo a chegada de novas lágrimas desconfortáveis — Os dez anos da morte do meu irmão? É claro, por que não? Mais um Natal perfeito, com meu pai bêbado, me fazendo acusações sem fundamento! Ou talvez elas tenham, eu não sei.

Em meio ao silêncio, eu só pude ouvir os meus soluços e a música triste do coral da igreja. Escondi o rosto nas mãos para chorar como uma criança. E, de repente, o braço de Snape envolveu os meus ombros.

— Eu vou levar você para a sua casa.

— Não, eu não quero — relutei, odiando-me por ser, involuntariamente, tão infantil.

— Então quer ficar morando em Godric's Hollow?

— Não, mas... Eu... Ah, eu não posso voltar! A visão!

— Pelo jeito estão tentando te atrair para uma armadilha. Eu pensei que tivesse lhe ensinado a controlar essas visões, Melvina, ou a pelo menos não ser tão suscetível a elas. Vamos, você precisa descansar, nem deveria ter vindo.

Cedi, porque eu estava cansada, com frio, e o abraço, apesar de distante, era confortável. Além do mais, havia lógica na afirmação de Snape: Eu fora atraída para uma armadilha, indubitavelmente, e ele, mais uma vez, havia me salvado. Aparatamos nas proximidades do rancho, e eu agradeci pelo fato de meus pais estarem n'A Toca. Ao menos eu não ouviria as lamúrias de minha mãe e as acusações de meu pai. Entretanto, não me agradava ficar ali sozinha, com as lembranças de Rian.

— Se quiser terminar o Natal aqui — sugeri ao Snape — o rancho não está boa coisa, mas ainda não é um lugar inóspito.

Ele riu amargamente.

— Imagino como o seu pai ficaria feliz ao me ver dentro de sua propriedade. Não, Melvina, não vamos piorar a situação pra você.

— Não estou interessada no que o meu pai vai ou não pensar. De qualquer forma, ele foi passar o Natal com a minha mãe nos Weasley.

— Você não deveria dar uma informação como essa a um Comensal da Morte.

— Eu não tenho medo de você — eu respondi, rindo — por mais que você se esforce.

— Eu notei, até porque o _senhor_ sumiu, dando espaço ao_ você_.

Ri novamente, e pude ver que o seu rosto não estava completamente sério.

— Agora você deve entrar. Não quero vê-la ameaçada sob nenhum aspecto.

— Acho que é o melhor que tenho a fazer. Fui idiota ao pensar que deveria estar em Godric's Hollow essa noite.

— Foi, e não pode voltar a ser, que o dia de hoje poderia ter custado a sua vida. Boa noite, Melvina.

— Feliz Natal.

Não consegui adormecer, por mais que tentasse. O frio de Godric's Hollow ainda me parecia enregelar os ossos, e eu me sentia culpada e fraca ao me lembrar de que desistira tão fácil de seguir a visão. E se ela fosse real, ao contrário do que Snape dissera? Eu não acreditava mais na possibilidade de Voldemort invadir a minha mente, e Snape também não. Talvez, pensei, ele até considerasse algum fundamento na visão que eu tivera, mas desdenhou dela para me ver em segurança. Esse pensamento me reconfortou, e me senti egoísta e mesquinha. Eu ouvira a voz de Hermione, afinal. Se meus amigos realmente estivessem perto de mim naquele momento, eu os tinha ignorado por covardia. Uma onda de remorso me invadiu, mas decidi, por fim, que o que fora feito não tinha mais volta.

Pouco antes do Ano Novo, aparatei nas proximidades d'A Toca, antes de passar nos Lovegood.

— Identifique-se — ouvi a voz do outro lado e sorri.

— Melvina O' Liadan, dezessete anos, grifinória. Namorada de George Weasley, que gosta de mordidas no pescoço.

— É mesmo?

Senti meu rosto queimar ao me deparar com a face sorridente e maliciosa de Fred.

— Ah, Fred, meu Deus! Eu nunca antes havia confundido vocês.

— Mordidas no pescoço? Mas o pessoal precisa ficar sabendo disso. EI, GINNY!

— Não, Fred!

Mas já era tarde demais. Fiquei parada à soleira da porta, e Molly veio me receber com seu abraço acolhedor de sempre.

— Ah, querida, por que você não veio no Natal? George sentiu tanto a sua falta! E todos nós, é claro.

— É, eu precisei sair, mas mandei as minhas desculpas, só não sei se a minha mãe as entregou.

— Imagine, Melvina, você não precisa se desculpar. Entre, entre, querida, vou lhe servir um pedaço de bolo e chá. Ah, eu fiz um suéter novo pra você, que não entreguei para a sua mãe no Natal, justamente porque sabia que você viria nos visitar. Entre!

Fiquei um pouco na cozinha d'A Toca, conversando com George, Ginny e Fred, e ouvindo as pilhérias do último.

— Mas, George, diga lá — ele começou, quando eu quase comecei a me distrair conversando com Ginny — são mordidas fortes ou mais suaves? Olha, a Melvina não tem cara de sadomasoquista, então eu imagino...

— Cala a boca, Fred! — repreendi em voz alta, temendo que Molly aparecesse.

George, entretanto, se acabava de rir.

— Você que pensa, mano! Esses dentinhos da Mel são presas fatais.

— George, isso é mentira — defendi-me, quando Ginny também começava a gargalhar — você sabe que é.

Mas aquela tarde foi divertida, de modo geral, e já passava das cinco quando me lembrei que deveria visitar os Lovegood. Pensei que chegaria em horário avançado, mas o Sr. Lovegood não pareceu nada contrafeito em me receber.

— Ah, Melvina, minha querida Melvina! Entre, por favor! Luna disse que você viria, mas, sinceramente, não acreditei muito.

— Bom — eu disse ao adentrar a casa mais bagunçada que eu já vira — venho agradecer pelo presente bonito que o senhor me mandou.

— Você gostou, é? Luna disse que você ficou radiante, que praticamente começou a saltitar no meio do Salão Principal.

Revolvi a memória para relembrar em que momento eu chegara perto de saltitar, e não encontrei respostas. Ou Luna era realmente fantasiosa, ou pretendia mesmo que eu fosse a sua madrasta.

— E onde ela está?

— Foi colher morangos. Você gosta, ela disse. Falou em fazer uma torta desde o dia em que você mandou a coruja dizendo que viria hoje. Mas, entre, vou lhe fazer um chá.

— Ah, não, não precisa se preocupar com isso, Sr. Lovegood. Eu passei na casa dos Weasley e acabei tomando chá com o George.

— Ah — ele disse decepcionado — o seu namorado, não é?

— Sim — confirmei, contente por ter obtido o resultado desejado — meu namorado.

No entanto, ele logo pareceu desembaraçado, ao me conduzir para a mesma sala onde eu estivera no outro dia. A primeira coisa em que deitei os meus olhos foi a pequena matéria d'O Pasquim ao meu respeito, cuja página estava afixada à parede, orneada de flores quase mortas.

— Ah, Sr. Lovegood, sobre aquela matéria...

— Você gostou, não é? Sim, Luna me disse que você adorou! Que não quis mostrar a ninguém, porque é tímida, mas que tomou a revista das mãos dela e beijou o papel!

— Quê? Ah, sim, é claro! — concordar era melhor do que tentar me explicar — Sou efusiva às vezes. Mas, Sr. Lovegood...

— Já lhe disse para dispensar a formalidade.

— Bom, que seja. Xenophilius, não entendi porque me chamou de — e apertei os olhos para ler a matéria afixada à parede — reencarnação da sacerdotisa e manifestação da Deusa na Terra.

Senti que não deveria ter feito aquela pergunta, que daria margem a inúmeras explicações e uma nova lista de excentricidades.

— Ah, é uma história muito antiga, Melvina. E bem longa.

— Estou com tempo.

— Talvez seja uma divagação minha, mas não costumo divagar.

— Claro que não, imagine — respondi, com uma ironia que ele não pareceu notar.

— É que você se parece tanto, mas tanto com a ideia que eu faço da sacerdotisa Gwineth...

— De quem? — indaguei com uma surpresa que me alterou a voz.

— A sacerdotisa Gwineth, de Avalon. Não vá me dizer que não conhece a história...

— Não — eu disse imediatamente, dispensando tanta atenção ao Lovegood, que aproximei mais a minha cadeira da dele. Ele sorriu, sem conseguir disfarçar a satisfação — mas estou interessada.

— Ah, é uma belíssima história, da sacerdotisa Gwineth e de um cristão chamado Lorens. É claro que nunca...

— Lorens? Você disse Lorens? Gwineth e Lorens?

Eu não podia me controlar, com o coração disparado e a boca seca. Aquela história novamente cruzando o meu caminho, as personagens das minhas visões.

— Sim, Gwineth e Lorens. Então você conhece a história, porque...

— Conheço uma versão, que talvez não seja a melhor. A de um livro horrível, feito por bruxos preconceituosos.

— Eu sei qual é essa versão, e é um ultraje. O que há de real ali é só a base. Gwineth nem mesmo era uma bruxa, como nós. Possuía magia, sim, mas um tipo de magia diferente. Não é possível que nunca tenha ouvido falar de Avalon.

— Não, nunca.

— Ela era sacerdotisa de Avalon, cultuava a Deusa. Sabe quem é a Deusa?

— Também não.

— É uma divindade cultuada pelo antigo povo druida. Bom, eu não sei muita coisa sobre eles, mas Gwineth seguia a religião desse povo e era sacerdotisa. Uma sacerdotisa serve à Deusa e passa aos outros, na Terra, o seu ensinamento. Mais ou menos como fazem com o Deus cristão, mas de forma muito diferente, é claro.

Lovegood me parecia muito sério, completamente diferente de quando falava sobre zonzóbulos e bufadores de chifre enrugado.

— Gwineth foi criada em Avalon — ele prosseguiu — é o que eu sei. Certo dia encontrou um cavaleiro cristão, não sei bem onde, e eles se apaixonaram. Ele ficou vivendo em Avalon durante algum tempo, e tiveram um filhinho. Não sei bem o desfecho, mas parece que Lorens precisou partir para lutar ao lado dos bretões, e Gwineth foi junto. Acho que eles foram apanhados pelos inimigos, os saxões, que levaram Gwineth até a fogueira. Tudo o que Lorens pode fazer, foi se atirar junto a ela.

A história fragmentada de Lovegood se assimilava muito à deturpada que eu lera, e mais ainda ás minhas visões.

— Ah — ele interrompeu meus pensamentos — esqueci de mencionar a Estrela Magna. É claro que você a conhece, não? Luna me disse que você gosta de Astronomia...

— Sim, conheço bem — respondi, sem mencionar que conhecia a sua localização exata.

— Pois, então, foi Lorens quem a descobriu. Ele já tinha um vasto conhecimento sobre Astronomia, é claro. Encontrou essa estrela no céu e a ofereceu a Gwineth. Bom, eu não sou exatamente um gênio em Astronomia, então tudo o que pude lhe oferecer, Melvina, foram estrelas talhadas em âmbar, mas acredite que...

— Mas me conte — interrompi — e sobre aquilo de a estrela ter se apagado a partir do momento em que Gwineth morreu?

— Ah, Lorens morreu com o mapa, então ninguém mais conseguiu encontrá-la, nem mesmo os grandes estudiosos da época. Eu acredito que a estrela tenha morrido junto a Gwineth e Lorens.

Eu sabia que não, mas não ousei discutir, ou teria de me explicar.

— Bom, essa versão é certamente melhor do que a que eu li, mas ainda não entendi uma coisa: Qual é a minha relação com a tal Gwineth?

— Sinceramente, não sei. Mas vi Gwineth em você no dia do casamento de Bill Weasley. Sim, você é parecidíssima com a ideia que eu faço dela! Não só por ser ruiva e ter os olhos verdes, não! Ah, eu não sei explicar, Melvina, creio que esteja enlouquecendo!

Lembrei-me que via Gwineth quando entrava em transe, mas não a via de frente. Era como se estivesse dentro dela. Como se eu fosse Gwineth. Meu cérebro trabalhou rapidamente, e eu falei em voz alta:

— A reencarnação da sacerdotisa!

— Como, querida?

— Você acredita nisso? Que eu seja a reencarnação de Gwineth?

— Não sei. Não sei de mais nada, Melvina. Estou enlouquecendo! Ah, depois que a minha esposa morreu, eu me entreguei de corpo e alma a essa história de Gwineth e Lorens, e acabei por me afeiçoar a ela. E agora o fato de pensar, só pensar que você pode ser a reencarnação da jovem sacerdotisa...

— Ei, também não é assim. Quero dizer, não há nada que comprove isso, e...

— Por isso que considero a hipótese de estar enlouquecendo!

Mas, não, Xenophilius não estava louco, e, se soubesse de minhas visões , estaria certo disso. Suas afirmações faziam muito sentido, mas eu não conseguia aceitá-las como verdadeiras, quando pareciam tão surreais.

— Mas não me leve a mal, Melvina — ele prosseguiu, quando os meus pensamentos já iam longe — é que não consegui te esquecer desde que eu a vi no casamento. Independente de ser reencarnação da sacerdotisa, eu... Eu me apaixonei por você!

Ele ficou bizarramente constrangido e vermelho, e eu quis imediatamente aparatar, e só não o fiz porque sabia que ainda precisaria muito de sua ajuda.

— Não, não diga mais nada! — emendei — E se eu for mesmo a reencarnação da sacerdotisa? Uma sacerdotisa não deve conhecer o amor, nem...

— Pelo contrário! A Deusa permite que todos se amem, independente de qualquer coisa, ao contrário do Deus cristão.

"Ferrou", pensei, "e agora, que argumento eu vou usar?"

— Ah, Luna! — eu exclamei, muito feliz, ao ver que a minha amiga entrava saltitando — Opa, que bom te ver! Deixe-me provar um desses morangos...

Não me demorei depois disso, embora ainda tivesse mil perguntas a fazer. No rancho, eu tentei colocar todos os pensamentos em ordem, enquanto cavalgava, mas só consegui chegar a conclusões vazias. Não conhecia Avalon, nada de sua história ou de suas sacerdotisas, mas a história, sob essa visão parecia menos ilusória, e, certamente, menos absurda que a do livro de contos. Parecia-me loucura pensar que eu era a reencarnação da tal sacerdotisa, mas não podia negar que até fazia algum sentido. Ou talvez eu estivesse enlouquecendo como Lovegood.


	17. O primeiro encontro comigo mesma

**17 – O primeiro encontro comigo mesma**

Ainda nevava com bastante intensidade no começo de janeiro. As aulas, em Hogwarts, retornaram com força, e, no caso das lecionadas pelos Carrow, com crueldade. Agora ele nos fazia azarar os próprios companheiros. Chegou ao absurdo de pedir que usássemos maldições imperdoáveis! É claro que eu me recusei a azarar Neville, mas Amycus Carrow nada fez, apenas me olhou muito feio. Ao passar por ele, no mesmo dia, mais tarde, ouvi-o conversar com a irmã algo do tipo: "Aleto, eu, se fosse você, não brincaria com aquela Liadan. É protegida de Snape, e você sabe a influência que ele exerce sobre o Lord." E ri-me ainda por algum tempo, enquanto me afastava do corredor quase deserto.

Os boatos de que eu estava envolvida com Lovegood continuavam, fortificados por Luna, eu tinha absoluta certeza, mas nenhum ânimo para brigar. Mesmo os meus colegas me olhavam e comentavam ou riam, salvo uns poucos. Ryan estava entre os que me respeitavam, ele e sua amiga, Catherine. Janeiro já chegava ao fim quando ambos me abordaram no final de uma tarde excepcionalmente fria. Eu caminhava pelos jardins cobertos de neve.

— Ei, Melvina — chamou a menina, que era tão pequena quanto Ryan — podemos lhe falar?

— É claro — eu respondi, ainda meio absorta em pensamentos.

— Fala você, Ryan.

— Alguma coisa grave assim? — indaguei preocupada.

— Não — o garoto respondeu muito retraído — é que o aniversário da Cathy é na semana que vem, e... E a família dela pensou em acampar. Eu queria saber se você, porventura, conseguiria uma permissão para ficarmos fora durante uma semana.

— Ora, Ryan, eu deixaria certamente, se a mim competisse. Mas creio que essas decisões sejam tomadas por McGonagall, não?

— Falamos com ela — disse Catherine, já menos hesitante — mas ela disse que só quem nos pode liberar é o diretor, então...

— Já ouvimos dizer que você se dá bem com ele — completou Ryan, meio incerto, e eu ri.

— Ora, Ryan, dizem tanta coisa por aí, e se tudo o que dissessem fosse verdade, eu já estaria casada com Lovegood e com um filho que nunca saberia se era dele ou de Snape.

Os pequenos pareceram um tanto constrangidos, mas eu ri um pouco mais intensamente, para mostrar que não me ofendera.

— Mas, sim — prossegui — eu posso tentar conversar com Snape, mas não é certo que vá conseguir. Aliás, é pouco provável.

— Você faria isso por nós?

— Sem hesitar, Cathy — respondi com uma piscadela.

E ia me retirar para levar o pedido dos meus colegas, feliz por ter um motivo acadêmico que me levasse até Snape. Eu já não falava com ele desde o Natal. Fui abordada, porém, por uma menina de quem não recordava o nome. Se não estivesse trajando o uniforme, eu juraria que não era grifinória.

— Eu ouvi você falar com o calouro — disse sem rodeios — bom, gostaria também de pedir uma semana em casa. Se você puder levar o meu pedido a Snape...

— É claro. Qual é o seu nome?

— Madeleine Ray.

— Certo, Madeleine. À noite eu te dou a resposta, no salão comunal.

— Se já puder ser a semana vindoura...

— Tudo bem.

Entrei no castelo abraçando-me à minha capa, que era incapaz de me aquecer. Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e encontrei Neville à porta do salão da Grifinória.

— Melvina, eles estão me deixando louco.

— O que foi agora?

— Quatro alunos me pediram para passar alguns dias em casa. Eu preciso levar o pedido ao Snape, mas...

Eu ri com a enorme coincidência.

— Estou indo ao escritório dele por esse mesmo motivo. Tenho três pedidos aqui. Se quiser, levo os seus.

— Poxa, obrigado, Melvina. Há algo que eu possa fazer para compensar?

— Não, tudo bem. A gente se vê.

Cheguei à sala do diretor e encarei as gárgulas com o sorriso de desdém que sempre me vinha aos lábios ao recordar a senha.

— Lealdade — eu disse, e elas giraram, liberando-me a passagem.

Bati à porta do escritório, e Snape a abriu com magia. Ele estava absorto em alguns papéis, e parecia imponente, sentado à cadeira que fora de Dumbledore.

— Pois não, Melvina? Algum problema, suponho?

— Um não, mas sete problemas. Sete alunos da Grifinória desejam passar alguns dias em casa.

Ele ergueu apenas os olhos e me fitou com uma expressão curiosa, ainda que impassível.

— Sete?

— Sete só hoje. Creio que outros virão. A sua escola não tem agradado, _diretor_.

Ele olhou demoradamente para o meu rosto, mas mantive a expressão firme. Descobri que as coisas haviam mudado muito, e eu já não era aquela garotinha tímida que tremia em sua presença. Ele também sorriu.

— Bom, como diziam os trouxas antigos, não se pode agradar a gregos e troianos.

— Nem a gregos, nem a troianos, nesse caso. Ouvi mesmo alguns sonserinos criticando os métodos dos Carrow.

— Os Carrow são um problema a parte, Melvina. O Lord das Trevas decidiu colocá-los aqui, e esta escola é dele.

— Pensei que você tivesse permissão para demiti-los.

— Até tenho, mas por uma boa causa, como a que, felizmente, não sucedeu. Agora, demiti-los pelo seu método de ensino? Creio que tal método não desagrade o Lord das Trevas.

— Mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Será que não percebe? Eles estão literalmente torturando os alunos, e eu sei que isso não te agrada.

— Não, não me agrada. Não sou tão sádico, sou? Porém, Melvina, sou menos importante aqui quanto pareço ser. Sou como um representante direto do Lord aqui, apenas porque tê-lo como diretor seria, no mínimo, perturbador a todos. Mas, por trás de minha imagem aqui, há todas as vontades do Lord, às quais eu sou submisso.

— E fala como se isso o deixasse infeliz. Como é que eu posso acreditar que tenha um assassino diante dos meus olhos?

— De novo esse assunto?

— Até que eu compreenda. Por que, Snape?

— Já lhe disse milhões de vezes que matei Dumbledore em nome do meu senhor.

— Não me resta a menor dúvida. O que me intriga, porém, é o motivo.

— Por que tem que ser tão impertinente e profunda, de modo que não possa aceitar o óbvio?

— Mas se estou insistindo no óbvio! E é óbvio que existe alguma explicação muito plausível por trás da morte de Dumbledore, e não me interrompa. Ele sempre confiou em você, não é possível que o tenha traído dessa forma.

— Você está ficando repetitiva, Melvina, e, indubitavelmente, ousada.

— Se estou ficando repetitiva, é porque você não me dá uma resposta satisfatória.

— E por que é que eu deveria dá-la?

— Porque eu sou praticamente a única pessoa que se importa com você, talvez?

— Talvez.

Ele se calou e perdeu os olhos pelo aposento. Senti que fora longe demais.

— Bom, eu não quis dizer isso, eu... Eu só estou muito preocupada.

— Deveria preocupar-se consigo mesma e com os seus colegas. Não é monitora agora? E não acha que os Carrow representam uma ameaça? Ocupe-se com isso, Melvina, com seus deveres, ou com o que quer que seja. Essa sua dedicação por mim não tem sentido algum.

Mordi o lábio inferior, certa de que, se falasse, o choro viria à tona, e eu não queria que ele me visse como uma criança frágil.

— Tem razão — respondi em uma voz sumida, pesando cada sílaba — eu vou considerar isso.

Senti os seus olhos me seguirem quando virei às costas, mas não ousei voltar. Refiz o caminho até o salão comunal evitando pensar no que ouvira, mantendo-me impassível. Recebi as várias queixas de meus colegas pela negativa de Snape, mas não desprendi grande atenção. Eu queria, eu precisava ficar só.

-x-

Senti falta de Hermione me sacudindo, a dizer que era um dia especial. Senti falta do abraço efusivo do Ron, do cumprimento mais modesto do Harry, das pilhérias de ambos. Senti falta dos presentes, das guloseimas, de todas aquelas coisas que costumávamos fazer no dia de São Valentim. Há muito eu não passava um aniversário longe dos meus amigos, e, naquele sombrio catorze de fevereiro, eu nem mesmo sabia onde eles estavam.

Saí para o dia frio um pouco antes do primeiro período, que seria Poções. Ainda era a minha matéria favorita, junto a Astronomia, mas eu já não conseguia me animar a assisti-la, ou a qualquer outra. Por isso, quando a neve começou a cair em flocos finos, não me desloquei de onde estava. Julguei estar sozinha, e muito bem dessa forma, até ouvir, às minhas costas, uma voz que não reconheci de imediato.

— Pansy Parkinson — estranhei aquela companhia — algum problema?

Ela parecia hesitante, e torcia as mãos repetidamente.

— Eu sei que você me odeia, Liadan...

— Não, eu não de odeio. Nunca tive motivos para te odiar, afinal. Você é amiga do Malfoy, eu do Potter, mas nunca fomos inimigas, pelo que eu sei.

— É, é verdade, mas... Bom, Liadan, você esteve presente no dia do... Quero dizer, da morte do Dumbledore, não esteve?

— Sim, estive.

— E você viu se o Malfoy... O que aconteceu com ele naquele dia? Bom, ele esteve estranho durante todo o ano passado, mas depois que aconteceu... Eu quero dizer, ele não parece o mesmo.

— Não sei como te ajudar, Parkinson. Não aconteceu nada ao Malfoy naquele dia. Bom, ele desarmou o Dumbledore e quis matá-lo, mas não conseguiu, como todos nós sabemos.

— Ele jamais conseguiria. Apesar de ser um Comensal da Morte, Draco não é um assassino. Não sei se você me entende.

— Mais do que você possa imaginar — suspirei.

— Mas ele está perturbado. Não sei o que estão fazendo com ele, tenho até medo de supor. Talvez o Lord o obrigue a matar...

— Não acredito. Para mim, Draco é apenas um instrumento que Você-Sabe-Quem gosta de usar contra Lucius e Narcissa.

— Ela está muito desesperada, a mãe dele. Eu a vi no Natal, ela foi lá em casa. Minha mãe e ela são amigas, entende? E ela acabou desabafando, e... Liadan? Oi!

— Ah, eu acho que preciso ir, Parkinson, queira me desculpar. E, bom, fique ao lado do Malfoy, tente extrair-lhe informações. É... A gente se vê.

Voltei ao castelo praticamente correndo. O meu cérebro trabalhava em velocidade assustadora, e, quanto mais eu ligava os pontos, mais a minha teoria parecia fazer sentido. Eu tinha apenas de subir todas as escadas e encontrá-lo. Porém, não precisei. Eu passava por uma sala vazia, no quarto andar, quando vi Snape deixá-la e se defrontar comigo.

— Muita pressa para quem tem apenas dezoito anos. Posso imaginar como será quando chegar aos trinta.

Sorri largamente, mas logo tomei a postura que cabia às necessárias indagações.

— Eu estava indo ao seu encontro.

Ele me olhou com certa curiosidade.

— A que devo a honra?

Respirei fundo e tomei o cuidado de controlar a minha voz, que queria sair estridente.

— Você matou Dumbledore porque fez um Voto Perpétuo com Narcissa Malfoy, segundo o qual deveria proteger o Draco. Não, espere, deixe-me terminar. Eu vi, eu vi que o Draco não conseguia ir às vias de fato, e, só então, você apareceu e fez o trabalho que era dele. Sim, eu ouvi Harry dizer o ano passado inteiro que Draco possuía uma missão perigosa, e depois descobrimos que essa missão era matar Dumbledore. E eu me lembro, agora eu me lembro perfeitamente! Naquela vez em que Harry usou Sectumsempra contra o Draco, pouco antes ele dizia que não podia fazer algo, mas, se não fizesse, _ele_ o mataria. É isso! Você prometeu à Sra. Malfoy que protegeria o rapaz, e a única forma de protegê-lo era terminando o seu trabalho. Você fez um Voto Perpétuo, era isso ou a sua morte! Ah, como não cheguei a essa conclusão antes, meu Deus?

— Com a inteligência de uma corvinal e a sagacidade de uma sonserina, eu me pergunto o que é que você está fazendo na Grifinória, Melvina.

— Você confirma?

— Espere, entre nessa sala.

Voltei a indagá-lo com os olhos quando ele fechou a porta atrás de nós.

— Melvina, o seu pensamento está muito lógico, e, claro, correto, porém...

— É claro! Eu não disse? Não disse que ia correr o mundo atrás de algo que provasse a sua inocência?

— Porém, Melvina, não faz diferença alguma. Talvez agora você sinta um pouco de alívio por saber que o assassinato de Dumbledore não foi, assim, de tão espontânea vontade, mas isso não muda nada. Trabalhei para o meu mestre, como tenho trabalhado.

— Isso muda tudo, acredite. Eu imagino que não seja fácil deixar o círculo íntimo daquele lá, mas, talvez... Talvez a Guerra acabe logo, e você não precise mais fingir.

Ele riu amargamente.

— A sua ingenuidade chega a ser cômica, Melvina. Você já pensou em ser mais racional?

— Constantemente — respondi afetada.

— Pois não parece a atitude de uma pessoa racional, essa que você está tomando. Use o bom senso, e perceberá que está sendo tola.

— Por que não me admiro em ouvir isso? Mas, talvez, eu não seja tão tola quanto pareço. Que fique claro que eu jamais abraçaria uma causa sem fundamento. Sim, eu acredito mais em você do que você mesmo. E eu bateria de frente com essa escola inteira, com todas as pessoas que condenam você. Porque, ao contrário do que parece, eu não sou uma garotinha frágil e idiota. Eu não hesitaria — eu não hesito — em lutar por aquilo em que acredito. E eu sempre acreditei em você, mesmo sem ter um motivo concreto para tal. Meia dúzia de palavras duras não tem o poder de arrefecer a minha certeza. A minha afeição e admiração por você não mudam, independentemente do que você desejar, ou mesmo ordenar. É, eu acho que você precisava saber disso, e... E agora eu tenho de entregar um trabalho ao Slughorn. Com licença.

Eu quis refazer o meu caminho, deixar aquela sala com o pouco de dignidade que ainda me restava. Achei que não seria uma tarefa difícil, mas percebi que estava enganada no momento em que meu braço foi retido. Ergui os meus olhos até o rosto de Snape, indagando-lhe mudamente aquela atitude. Porém, nunca o vi mais inexpressivo. Parecia querer correr, e agarrava o meu braço com força para que não o fizesse. Quando conseguiu falar, sua voz saiu estrangulada.

— Eu gostaria que você fosse menos corajosa e menos insistente. Dessa forma, seria mais provável que estivesse segura...

Interrompeu-se, ainda segurando o meu braço, mas com força reduzida.

— Ou tão segura quanto possa estar aqui em Hogwarts.

— Não estou me importando comigo, sinceramente. Pra falar a verdade, e com todo o respeito, creio que o risco seja maior pra você do que pra mim. E isso me atinge, de certa forma, mais do que se me atingisse diretamente.

— Eu não mereço essa dedicação, como já lhe disse.

— Merece muito mais do que eu poderia oferecer. E não sei mais o que fazer para que você reconheça o valor que tem.

— O valor que _você_ vê em mim. Mas acho que por ora me basta.

Eu baixei os olhos, porque não soube o que dizer. Ele soltou o meu braço, e eu dei um passo para trás.

— Bom, eu... Agora eu preciso ir — declarei com uma voz quase sumida.

— Não, fique só mais um momento.

Dessa vez, ele não segurou o meu braço, mas o meu rosto. E, com uma sensação de surpresa, medo, e todas as emoções que eu jamais senti em qualquer outro momento da minha vida, percebi que os nossos rostos estavam a uma distância perigosamente curta. Nunca saberia precisar em que momento os meus olhos cerraram, nem quantos segundos, horas ou meses se passaram enquanto os nossos lábios estiveram unidos. E, como se estivesse em meio às brumas e à confusão de um sonho, eu o vi se afastar, mantendo um sorriso oblíquo.

"_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você, _pensei_, e não me comover? Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"_

Primeiro, pensei que poderia correr atrás de Snape e pedir-lhe uma explicação por aquele gesto, ou simplesmente repeti-lo. Depois, ponderei que o melhor seria manter o bom senso e me encaminhar à sala de Poções, ou ficar ali parada, esperando que novamente estivesse em condições de caminhar. Mas não conseguia acreditar que se devesse ao último acontecimento a sensação de ver todo o ambiente escurecer à minha volta. Não, eu sabia que algo assim só acontecia nos romances. Mas, de repente, eu já não estava mais sozinha.

— _Não creio que por muito tempo possa controlar os meus anseios, Gwineth. Talvez seja melhor que mantenhamos uma distância razoável._

— _Você se esquece de que não sou uma donzela cristã. Sou uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, Lorens, e fui iniciada no Beltane no ano passado. O ato de amar é sublime à Deusa._

— _Preferia que nos casássemos, como é o certo, mas..._

— _Não hei de me submeter a um padre cristão, aos sacramentos de um Deus morto. Nem mesmo por você, Lorens, meu amor. Mas entramos hoje no solstício de verão, e as fogueiras do Beltane já estão acesas para a virgem que receberá o Gamo-Rei, e, pela manhã, já terá o ventre cheio._

— _E você não engravidou?_

— _Não. Eu talvez seja estéril, ou a Deusa não quis que o Gamo fosse o pai de meu filho. De qualquer forma, como eu disse, esta é a noite do Beltane, e a Estrela Magna brilha sobre nós. Não há Deus ou Deusa que possa nos impedir agora, Lorens._

A sala rodou um pouco à minha volta, e eu percebi que me apoiava fortemente a uma mesa. Pisquei algumas vezes e abri a minha mochila às pressas, em busca de pergaminho e pena. Tendo-os à mão, rabisquei as palavras _Beltane_ e _Gamo-Rei_. Precisava mostrá-las ao Lovegood, porque Avalon... Agora fazia todo o sentido! _A reencarnação da sacerdotisa_. Não, eu não podia acreditar nos devaneios de Lovegood, talvez nem nas minhas próprias visões, mas não havia tempo para julgar. Eu deveria ver Snape, pedir uma licença para deixar a escola por um ou dois dias.

— Não, não à luz dos últimos acontecimentos — eu disse em voz baixa, enquanto me encaminhava para a sala de Poções.

Recebi um presente de George ao final do dia, uma pulseira muito delicada. Só então me dei conta de que o havia traído, e, involuntariamente, pensei: "Não, eu não sou propriedade de George. Estaria, sim, traindo-me, se recusasse o homem que verdadeiramente amo."

E adormeci sem culpa.

Ainda não eram seis horas da manhã, e me perguntei se Snape já estaria acordado. De fato, era ainda muito cedo para ir ao escritório do diretor, uma vez que os assuntos acadêmicos só deveriam ser tratados após as oito horas. De qualquer forma, eu não tencionava tratar de um assunto acadêmico.

Bom, ele visivelmente estava bem acordado, mas ficou surpreso com a minha visita.

— Eu preciso pedir um favor — disse de uma vez, tentando encarar os seus olhos, que não se desviavam do meu rosto.

— Peça, e será um gosto concedê-lo, se eu puder.

— Eu preciso de um ou dois dias, talvez três, fora da escola. Necessito de sua permissão, enquanto diretor.

— Pensei que já houvesse dado essa resposta aos seus colegas.

— É diferente. Preciso tratar de uns assuntos importantes.

— Talvez eu possa lhe perguntar que assuntos são esses? Já que me pede um favor...

— Sem problemas. Lembra-se das minhas visões?

— Perfeitamente.

— Bom, elas ainda são um problema para mim. Um problema que eu preciso resolver. Lovegood tem me ajudado.

Ele riu.

— Lovegood? Xenophilius Lovegood? Mas será verídico o que eu tenho ouvido pelos corredores?

Virei os olhos.

— Não pensei que você tivesse tempo para colher boatos de estudantes. Bom, de qualquer forma, Lovegood tem me ajudado, como eu disse.

— Como?

— Bom, ao que tudo indica... Ao que tudo indica, eu estava certa em relação ao conto infantil.

— Ora, por favor, Melvina...

— Escute. Lovegood me contou a verdadeira história por trás daquele conto horrendo, e ontem eu tive uma visão que me confirmou o que ele disse. A tal Gwineth era uma sacerdotisa de Avalon.

— Avalon?

— Você conhece Avalon?

— É claro que eu conheço Avalon. Que bruxo não conhece? Bom, é claro que a ilha já está extinta há muito tempo. Mas por que você veria uma sacerdotisa de Avalon?

— Lovegood acredita que eu seja reencarnação da tal Gwineth.

— Reencarnação? Mas o que é isso, Melvina? Agora é dada ao misticismo?

— Não duvido de mais nada. Bom, como eu disse, preciso ver Lovegood.

— Você tem a minha permissão, mas tome cuidado. Fui contemporâneo de Lovegood em Hogwarts, e ele não me parecia uma pessoa exatamente sã.

— Ele é inofensivo. Bom, eu vou apanhar a minha capa de viagem e alguns objetos pessoais.

— Eu te encontro no portão daqui a quinze minutos, e não se atrase, porque posso me arrepender.

Quando coloquei a minha escova de cabelo dentro de uma frasqueira em que ainda não mexera desde o início do ano letivo, ouvi um baque metálico. Encontrei lá dentro o punhal curvo que recebera de Dumbledore. Deixá-lo-ia ali, porque talvez precisasse ameaçar Lovegood com algo mais temível que uma varinha. Ri com esse pensamento.

— Você demorou.

— Creio que tenha me atrasado uns dois minutos.

— Três dias, Melvina, não mais que isso.

— É o suficiente.

— Cuide-se.

— Pode deixar.

Uma vez fora dos domínios de Hogwarts, aparatei para a aldeia que já conhecia. A casa exótica de Lovegood era única.

— Melvina? — ele disse em pânico, ao abrir a porta — Mas o que aconteceu? Luna! O que aconteceu com a minha Luna?

— Até ontem, ela estava perfeitamente bem. Até me fez um delicado cartão de aniversário... Hoje eu saí cedo e não a vi. Mas não vim tratar de Luna.

— Então o que...?

— Posso entrar?

— Por favor, essa casa é sua.

Eu pensei que dispensaria o obséquio.

— Ontem foi o seu aniversário, então? E eu não lhe mandei nada, que indelicadeza!

— Não faz mal, Sr. Lovegood. Escute, o que vim lhe falar é muito sério.

— Então me diga, querida. Não, vamos até a outra sala, que está menos bagunçada.

Não estava.

— Bom, eu descobri algumas coisas a respeito de Avalon...

— De Avalon? Sim, minha querida, diga-me! Finalmente se deu conta de que é a reencarnação de Gwineth?

— Bom, eu não sei. Mas, o que viria a ser Beltane? — indaguei, lembrando-me com algum esforço do papel onde anotara esses nomes — E Gamo-Rei?

— Não sei, para falar a verdade, querida. São costumes de Avalon, é tudo o que posso lhe dizer. Já ouvi falar alguma coisa, mas não me lembro.

— Ah, tudo bem — suspirei, sentindo que aquela viagem fora inútil — então me diga qualquer coisa sobre Avalon. Qualquer coisa!

— Bom, eu tinha um colega, na época de Hogwarts, que era fascinado por Avalon. Ele me contou várias coisas, até me deu um mapa com a localização exata do lago onde abriam as brumas. Mas, sabe como é, a gente vai ficando velho, começa a esquecer tudo...

— Abrir as brumas? Como assim?

— Dizem que há bruma, névoa, sabe? Cerração...

— Eu sei o que é bruma.

— Então, há muita nesse lago, e era assim que o povo de Avalon encontrava o caminho, dizendo algumas palavras mágicas quando estivesse naquele lugar, envolto por aquela névoa.

— Você disse que tem o mapa que leva a esse lago.

— É, devo ter.

— Não, você disse que tem. O que eu posso fazer para que me empreste, Xenophilius?

— Ora, minha querida, não há nada que eu lhe possa negar. Mas Avalon há muito não existe. Foi sufocada pelos cristãos... Malditos sejam!

— A realidade existe quando você acredita. Se me der o mapa... Se me der o mapa, talvez eu possa encontrar Avalon, e descobrir que realmente sou a reencarnação de Gwineth. E... E quem sabe também não descubra que você é a de Lorens! Claro! Se o destino o colocou no meu caminho dessa forma...

Ele enrubesceu, e eu percebi, com satisfação, que atingira o meu objetivo. É claro que jamais me passara pela cabeça que Lovegood poderia ser a reencarnação de Lorens, minha alma gêmea, ou coisa que o valha.

— Você está certa. Sim, sim, está, como sempre! Eu vou procurar o mapa, espere um instante.

Aguardei, com o coração disparado, os dez minutos que ele levou para encontrar o mapa. Era um desenho complicado, mas havia um nome. Talvez o nome de uma floresta, um bosque, ou coisa parecida. Eu não precisaria do mapa, afinal, porque sabia aparatar.

— Trarei notícias. Acho que não me demoro.

— Se não encontrar Avalon, volte para cá.

— Certamente. Muito obrigada. Mesmo.


	18. A versão definitiva

**18 – A versão definitiva**

Eu ia rumo a Avalon.

Talvez estivesse realmente enlouquecendo, como Lovegood. Não fazia o menor sentido. Eu não duvidava que Avalon tivesse existido um dia, mas era quase certa a sua extinção. E, mesmo que a ilha ainda existisse firme e forte, eram necessárias as palavras mágicas para encontrá-la. É claro que eu as desconhecia.

Cheguei à beira de um lago, e julguei não ter errado o caminho. Havia realmente muita cerração, e o dia estava cinza, agourento.

— Pronto — eu disse a mim mesma — e agora?

Fiquei pelo menos meia hora parada em frente ao lago, sem ideia de que atitude deveria tomar. Sentei-me, cansada, mas não me resignei. Comecei a sentir sede, e me lembrei de que não levara nenhum cantil. As águas do lago, no entanto, me pareciam tão límpidas... Quando me aproximei, porém, não foi o meu rosto que vi refletido no lago. Era uma moça ruiva, de olhos muito verdes, mas a fisionomia me era completamente estranha. Lancei-me para trás, e caí de qualquer jeito. E, então, senti o meu corpo deixar o chão, como se flutuasse. E comecei a falar em uma língua que não conhecia, um inglês arcaico, palavras que tampouco me eram comuns. Como se elas viessem à minha mente e saíssem de minha boca em um gesto involuntário. Após o transe, sentindo novamente o meu corpo, ofeguei, olhando para todos os lados. Cogitei pegar a varinha no interior da minha capa de viagem e desaparatar imediatamente, mas não o fiz. Com certo horror, percebi que uma pequena barca vinha em minha direção, trazida por homens pequenos, mas muito diferentes dos duendes do Gringots.

— Saudações, senhora — disse-me um deles — Avalon a espera.

Demorei a entender que deveria segui-los. Não sabia se era sensato, mas fora até ali e não desistiria. Adentrei a barca, e viajamos por algum tempo. Em dado momento, percebi que um dos pequenos homens me encarava, e o olhei timidamente.

— A senhora não vai abrir as brumas?

— Eu? Ah, claro, vou.

Sem saber como, fiquei em pé no barco e olhei à minha volta, para a neblina espessa. Novamente não sabia o que fazer, e, novamente, as palavras me vieram e saíram. E, em pouco tempo, a névoa se dispersou e eu vi uma ilha diante dos meus olhos.

— Fascinante — murmurei.

Dois dos pequenos homens me ajudaram a desembarcar, e eu não conseguia acreditar que não estava dentro de um sonho. Já vira muita magia em Hogwarts, mas aquilo era simplesmente diferente. No auge de meu deslumbre por aquela ilha que se assemelhava ao Paraíso, fui interrompida por uma jovem.

— A senhora é sacerdotisa? Eu nunca a vi por aqui.

— Eu... Não, eu sou apenas estudante.

— É uma moça da Casa das Donzelas? Também eu sou de lá, e não me lembro de você.

— Eu não sou de Avalon. Eu não sei como... Você pode me esclarecer algumas dúvidas?

— Eu? Eu nada sou diante da sabedoria da Senhora do Lago. Talvez ela possa te receber.

Caminhei, seguindo a menina, pelo lugar que agora eu tinha certeza de que era o cenário das minhas visões. Chegamos a uma casa simples, e ela me pediu que esperasse à porta. Retornou após cinco minutos, aproximadamente, e me pediu que entrasse.

— Melvina, eu estava esperando por você.

Como? Como aquela estranha mulher loura, de rosto tão enigmático e sábio, poderia saber o meu nome, naquele fim de mundo?

— Perdão, senhora, mas não faço ideia de absolutamente nada.

— Acalme-se, criança. Sente-se. Deseja comer alguma fruta, beber um bom vinho?

— Obrigada. Eu apenas preciso entender muitas coisas. A senhora é...

— Galadriel, a Senhora do Lago. Eu fui avisada de que você chegaria, Melvina.

— Como?

— Eu possuo a Visão, como você.

— Eu?

— Não foi o que a trouxe aqui? Vejo que está intimamente ligada à sacerdotisa Gwineth.

— Sugeriram-me que eu fosse a reencarnação de Gwineth — eu respondi timidamente — mas nem sei se isso é possível.

— Não só é possível, como é fato, mas pensei em não lhe revelar isso imediatamente, para que não se assustasse, porém, já que sabe... De qualquer forma, conte-me, Melvina, o que exatamente a trouxe aqui?

— Há quase dois anos comecei a ter visões. Eram pessoas estranhas, pessoas que eu nunca conheci. Um dia, descobri Gwineth através de histórias, e tive certeza de que ela estava ligada às minhas visões. Na última, eu falava sobre Avalon. Bom, ela falava. É como se eu estivesse dentro dela, a senhora me entende?

— Perfeitamente. E Lorens?

— Sempre esteve presente nessas visões.

— Bom, percebo que é escusado contar a história de Gwineth. Ou não? Você a conheceu por fontes seguras?

— Não muito — eu disse, recordando-me do livro absurdo e da história fragmentada de Lovegood — gostaria de ouvi-la novamente.

— Bem, por onde podemos começar? Quanto conhece de Avalon?

— Quase nada, senhora. Foi um amigo que me contou, sem nenhum aprofundamento, que Gwineth pertenceu a Avalon, mas, até então, eu não conhecia a existência dessa ilha.

— Nós somos um povo, como eu posso dizer, dado à magia. Como você e os seus, mas de forma diferente. Vocês usam varinhas e executam uma série de feitiços que nós desconhecemos, bem como a maioria dos seus não conhece nossa habilidade com as ervas, nossa filosofia, ou mesmo a Visão. Nós seguimos a filosofia druida, que levaria muito tempo para ser explicada. Sintetizando, cultuamos a Deusa, nossa divindade, que nos traz a fertilidade aos campos e aos ventres das mulheres. Temos aqui sacerdotes e sacerdotisas, e moças que estão em treinamento para que se tornem sacerdotisas em breve. Temos bardos, e temos um Merlim.

— O que é o Beltane?

— É uma cerimônia que fazemos no solstício de verão. Acendemos uma fogueira para a Deusa, em torno da qual dançamos, comemoramos e fazemos amor. A cada Beltane, uma virgem da Casa das Moças é iniciada, em um ritual de amor entre ela e o Gamo-Rei.

— O que é o Gamo-Rei?

— Antigamente, era uma espécie de guerreiro que corria entre gamos, para que matasse um deles e lhe roubasse os chifres. Dessa forma, ele era iniciado. Hoje essa prática é tida como perigosa, e a cerimônia é meramente simbólica. O Beltane simboliza a fertilidade, porque as virgens que se deitavam com o Gamo-Rei saíam grávidas do ritual. Gwineth não saiu.

— Certo. E Avalon? Disseram-me que foi extinta.

— Acreditou-se que sim, quando o caminho foi perdido entre as brumas, graças aos cristãos, que tomaram o seu deus como único e sufocaram os outros cultos. Porém, o povo que vivia aqui em Avalon se manteve e reproduziu, e assim a linhagem não foi perdida. Todavia, apenas quem é de Avalon consegue encontrar o caminho entre as brumas, e você, bom, você conseguiu. Conseguiu por ser a reencarnação de Gwineth.

— É tão certo assim?

— Estudo o caso de Gwineth desde que me tornei uma sacerdotisa. Constantemente eu a encontro com a Visão. A Visão, que me permite ver o passado, o presente e o futuro. Fui avisada quando você nasceu, Melvina, de que Gwineth havia renascido. Senti uma vontade imensa de buscá-la e criá-la aqui em Avalon, mas não poderia interferir no seu destino. Descobri que foi estudar em Hogwarts, e, há seis anos, fui ao encontro de Dumbledore.

— Dumbledore? A senhora conheceu Dumbledore?

— Por seu nome e seus feitos eu já o conheço há muito tempo, bem como conheço um pouco do tipo de magia de vocês. Muito pouco, é claro. Mas, foi você que me levou a conhecer Dumbledore pessoalmente. Ele a mostrou a mim. Era uma garotinha pequena, tímida e meditativa, muito inteligente, segundo o diretor de Hogwarts. Bem, eu não pude me apresentar a você, porque era apenas uma criança, mas entreguei a Dumbledore o seu punhal de sacerdotisa. Eu a vi recebê-lo, ou estou enganada?

— Não, eu realmente recebi, e ele está bem aqui na minha mochila, mas... Mas eu não sou uma sacerdotisa.

— Deve começar a se acostumar com o fato de você e Gwineth serem a mesma pessoa. O que muda, minha querida, é o corpo, que é o invólucro da alma, e a época. Mas não veio a Avalon para ficar, certo?

— Não, não vim. Eu tenho, bem, eu tenho uma vida lá... Lá no nosso mundo, e estamos em Guerra.

— Voldemort...

— Não, não diga o nome. Tornou-se tabu.

— E você pensa que a magia de Voldemort ou ele próprio podem atingir Avalon? Não, não. A Avalon só chega quem é de Avalon. O poder de Voldemort é nulo aqui.

— Bom, seria ótimo viver aqui, então, não é? Mas não posso abandonar o meu mundo.

— Não esperaria que abandonasse, visto que possui a coragem de Gwineth. De qualquer forma, quando voltar a Avalon, e provavelmente voltará, deve trazer o punhal atado à cintura. Na verdade, é uma forma de proteção que pode usar aqui ou em qualquer lugar.

— Certo. Eu vou me lembrar disso.

— Vamos à história de Gwineth, então. Antes, porém, preciso situá-la historicamente. Gwineth nasceu aproximadamente quando o jovem Arthur subiu ao trono, para proteger toda a Bretanha contra os saxões. A ele, aliaram-se galeses, bretões e outros povos, inclusive os irlandeses. Aqui em Avalon, governava Viviane, que era a Senhora do Lago, posto hoje ocupado por mim. E, em um dia como qualquer outro, ela encontrou à beira do lago, no qual você esteve há pouco, uma mocinha, que chorava desesperadamente. Viviane a indagou, e ela lhe disse que os pais haviam sido mortos na guerra. Ela estava com medo e não sabia para onde ir. Avalon acolheu a mãe de Gwineth, que a deu à luz cerca de três anos depois, morrendo, em seguida, de complicações no parto. Teve tempo apenas de dar um nome à menina. O pai de Gwineth era um jovem druida, que, tendo a amada morta, não pode amar a filha, e partiu para lutar ao lado do Rei Arthur. Nada mais se soube dele, e, Gwineth, órfã, foi criada como sacerdotisa. Como todas as outras, foi iniciada no Beltane, mas não engravidou. Não se importou, porém, se era vontade da Deusa que não fosse mãe. Entretanto, um dia saiu de Avalon, a mando de Viviane, e, também à beira do lago, encontrou um cavaleiro cristão, muito cortês. Ah, Lorens não quis saber do crucifixo que levava no pescoço, e foi acolhido por Avalon, guiado pelas mãos de Gwineth. Viveram muito bem por alguns meses, e quando o filho deles nasceu, a felicidade foi completa. Era um menino bonito, saudável, que foi deixado pelos pais aos seis meses. Lorens sentiu a consciência pesar porque abandonara Arthur, sendo um de seus cavaleiros. Quis voltar, e Gwineth prometeu segui-lo, e nem mesmo Viviane foi capaz de impedi-la. Talvez sobrevivesse entre as damas da corte de Arthur, talvez até mesmo entre os soldados, disfarçada de homem, como pretendia, mas nada disso foi possível. A caminho da corte, encontraram três ou quatro saxões, que desacordaram Lorens, renderam o jovem druida que ia com eles e montaram uma fogueira tosca, onde amarraram Gwineth. Bom, não era ainda a época da Santa Inquisição, mas os saxões eram bárbaros, que reconheceram nos cabelos ruivos de Gwineth uma irlandesa. Lorens acordou apenas no momento em que o fogo começava a consumir o corpo de sua amada, e, não vendo outra solução, lançou-se a ela e morreu junto. O jovem druida sobreviveu para nos contar essa história, pois foi espancado pelos saxões e dado como morto.

— É uma história muito triste, e, da perspectiva correta, muito mais bonita. E quanto à Estrela Magna?

— Imagino que você conheça a lenda, não? Conhece? Então digo-lhe que não é uma lenda. Lorens realmente encontrou uma estrela nova e a ofereceu a Gwineth, sob o nome de Estrela Magna. Porém, é um mistério para a Astronomia, porque a sua localização estará para sempre perdida, uma vez que o único mapa foi queimado junto a ele.

— E se houvesse outro? E se alguém encontrasse a Estrela Magna?

— Como você abriu as brumas, enquanto reencarnação de Gwineth, apenas a própria reencarnação de Lorens poderia encontrar novamente a Estrela Magna.

E, de repente, tudo fez sentido. Aquele amor incondicional que os meus amigos nunca entenderiam, que eu mesma nunca entendera. O desespero no momento em que ele fugiu, como se parte de mim se perdesse, ou mesmo a facilidade com que ele localizara a Estrela Magna... E, sobretudo, a sensação de, em cada visão, amar Lorens da mesma forma que amava Snape.

Quando me dei conta, eu já estava em pé, em frente à lareira, e via as chamas turvas através das lágrimas insistentes.

— Você está bem, Melvina? — ouvi a voz distante da Senhora Galadriel.

— Sim, eu só... — e notei que a minha voz oscilava — Escuta, senhora, trago comigo um mapa, pretensamente da Estrela Magna.

Com as mãos trêmulas, abri a minha mochila e encontrei o mapa astronômico, desenhado por Snape. Ao pegá-lo da minha mão, a Senhora Galadriel se deteve por um segundo.

— Você tem o quarto crescente no pulso — disse assombrada.

— É, eu nasci com essa marca.

— Gwineth a tinha, exatamente no mesmo lugar. Bom, se me restasse ainda alguma dúvida de sua ligação com ela, estaria desfeita agora. Mas, sim, vamos ao mapa.

Ela o analisou brevemente, mas com a perícia de um astrônomo profissional.

— À noite poderíamos ter certeza, mas me parece que faz muito sentido. Entre Cygnus e Cepheus... É, não há muita exatidão, mas talvez... Quem projetou esse mapa, Melvina?

— Foi o meu professor, no passado. Hoje é diretor de Hogwarts, sucedendo Dumbledore.

— Então Dumbledore faleceu? É uma pena... Grande homem! Mas, voltando ao nosso assunto principal, você acredita na possibilidade de, talvez, esse homem ser a reencarnação de Lorens, como você é a de Gwineth?

— Não sei, eu estou muito confusa, mas faz sentido. Sim, faz todo o sentido do mundo.

— Você o ama, Melvina — não era uma pergunta — mas algo a atormenta, não é?

Assenti, cedendo novamente às lágrimas.

— Ele matou Dumbledore.

Galadriel pareceu perturbar-se por um momento, mas o momento foi tão breve que jurei ter sido apenas impressão.

— E você não consegue odiá-lo por isso, certo?

— É, é verdade. Eu deveria, senhora, mas não posso. Ao contrário, desde então eu o amo com mais intensidade.

— Não poderia, mesmo que quisesse. Ele é parte de você, e uma parte importante demais para que não seja levada em consideração. E talvez não o devesse julgar com tanta severidade, porque todos nós somos instrumentos da Deusa. Ela é a Grande Mãe, mas também é a Senhora da Morte.

— Uma certeza, senhora, uma certeza maior do que qualquer coisa me diz que ele não é um assassino, que há um motivo para essa atitude terrível.

— É a sua intuição, filha, e não há de estar errada.

— A senhora não consegue ver nada sobre Lorens? Como viu Gwineth?

— Não posso, filha, porque Lorens não pertenceu à antiga linhagem de Avalon. Mas pude ver o destino do filho de Gwineth, o jovem Galahad. Foi criado por Viviane, que deu a ele o mesmo nome de seu filho, depois conhecido como Lancelot, o melhor cavaleiro do Rei Arthur. Bom, Galahad não viveu muito, não estou certa, mas me parece que morreu aos vinte anos. Era druida, mas foi lutar ao lado de Arthur, em nome de seu pai, e morreu em batalha. Bom, ele também reencarnou, e esteve muito perto de você.

— Perto de mim?

— Não consegue se lembrar de uma única pessoa que tenha amado mais do que a esse homem que no passado foi Lorens?

Demorei cerca de dois segundos para entender, e a sala aconchegante de Galadriel girou à minha volta. Levei a mão ao peito, temendo que explodisse de emoção.

— O meu irmão — balbuciei, entre lágrimas — a pessoa que mais amei na vida.

— Porque foi seu filho no passado. Foi Galahad.

— E por que foi tirado tão depressa de mim também nessa vida? Talvez porque Gwineth o tenha abandonado quando era ainda um bebê?

— Possivelmente. O amor de Gwineth por Lorens a fez pensar nele antes de pensar no próprio filho. Você precisou perder o seu irmão para sentir que, de certa forma, se havia uma pessoa mais importante que Lorens, essa pessoa era o pequeno Galahad.

— Eu... Eu fui culpada pela morte do meu irmão. Seria um castigo da Deusa?

— Não, filha. A Deusa não é o Deus vingativo dos cristãos. Apenas o tempo do seu pequeno Rian, nessa existência, era curto. Mas ele vai voltar para você, porque a Deusa é Mãe, e reconhece o seu sofrimento.

— Voltar? Como? Como a senhora pode saber?

— Como lhe disse, a Visão me mostra o futuro às vezes, mas não é sempre que posso revelar. Aguarde, seja paciente, filha.

Meneei a cabeça, confusa. Eu recebera tanta informação, tantas revelações, que mal podia comportar.

— Acho que eu preciso voltar — declarei.

— Não lhe contrariarei, Melvina, mas gostaria que ficasse conosco por hoje, pelo menos. Conheça sua Avalon, descanse aqui por um momento, você merece. Não lhe peço que esqueça a guerra do seu mundo, mas que volte a ela renovada.

— Eu aceito — assenti, incapaz de recusar. Avalon me chamava com todas as suas forças.

Aquele lugar lindo, as suas árvores e as suas flores, o seu encanto... Não era como se o estivesse conhecendo, mas recordando. Parecia me lembrar de Avalon da mesma forma que me lembrava de certos lugares da Irlanda, que visitei quando Rian ainda era vivo. Passeei por aquela paisagem de sonho pensando em todas as coisas que ouvira da Senhora Galadriel. Tudo mudara, então, desde que descobrira que o meu amor impossível já fora concretizado em uma outra existência. Sim, eu sempre acreditara em reencarnação, mas nunca antes havia pensado que conheceria quem fui no passado. E me perguntava por que aquelas visões apenas me chegaram aos dezesseis anos, entre tantas outras coisas. Avalon era uma ilha tão bonita! Pensei que poderia ceder à tentação de me esconder de todo o terror da Guerra lá, não fosse o fato de ter deixado metade de mim em Hogwarts. E agora eu tinha certeza disso.


	19. Um fragmento da história do Príncipe

**19 – Um fragmento da história do Príncipe**

Deixar Avalon foi como despertar de um sonho.

Cheguei a Hogwarts na manhã seguinte, cansada da viagem, ávida por minha cama. Tive, porém, de me munir de coragem suficiente para não parar na Torre da Grifinória, mas seguir em frente.

— Lealdade.

Ele me olhou com um quê de curiosidade.

— Mas já? — indagou — Pensei que Lovegood fosse mais hospitaleiro.

— Não estive todo o tempo com Lovegood, aliás, não demorei mais de meia hora em sua casa.

— E então?

— Estive em Avalon.

Olhou-me por um ou dois segundos e riu brevemente.

— Imaginei que Lovegood cultivasse algumas drogas, mas pedi que tomasse cuidado, Melvina.

— Eu estou falando sério.

— Avalon se perdeu nas brumas há muito tempo. Seu encantamento foi destruído pelos padres cristãos.

— Não, não foi. Ainda restou alguma coisa de Avalon, acredite em mim. A ilha está firme e forte novamente, mas apenas as pessoas de lá podem encontrá-la entre as brumas.

— Pensei que você fosse irlandesa.

— Você tem tempo para uma história?

Quando terminei de contar tudo o que ouvira de Galadriel, eu estava ofegante, e olhava insistentemente para as minhas mãos e para a marca da meia lua em meu pulso. Quis evitar olhar para Snape, quis me esquivar de sua descrença e desdém. Mas, quando tive coragem suficiente para erguer os olhos por um momento, percebi que estava absolutamente pálido. E, para a minha maior surpresa, ele apenas disse:

— Eu acredito em você.

Talvez eu ficasse menos indignada se obtivesse a negativa que imaginara. Aquela aceitação era atípica.

— Provavelmente lembra-se da nossa última aula de Oclumência — ele disse finalmente, e a sua voz não era muito mais que um sibilar.

— Lembro-me, certamente.

— Creio que insultaria a sua inteligência se precisasse lhe dizer que a última visão que compartilhamos — aquela do rapaz atirando-se à fogueira — é a morte de Gwineth e Lorens.

— É — eu estremeci ao relembrar — é a morte deles.

— Você diz que sempre esteve "dentro" de Gwineth, como se fosse ela. Agora nós temos uma explicação.

— Acho que sim.

— Creio que já possa lhe contar que o mesmo aconteceu comigo.

— Como?

— Quando entramos em transe mútuo, não vi o rapaz, mas estive no lugar dele. Vi apenas você com um semblante muito diferente, por trás das chamas. Bom, não se parecia exatamente com você. Assim, os cabelos ruivos e longos, cacheados, mas o rosto possuía outra fisionomia. Mas eu sabia que era você.

— Bom, você — minha voz embargava, oscilava — você não encontrou a Estrela Magna pra mim. Você recordou a localização.

Ele assentiu, e parecia tão incapaz de falar quanto eu estivera. Nunca o vira daquela forma, tão meditativo e, para meu maior espanto, emocionado, embora, é claro, não vertesse lágrimas. Decidi que não haveria momento melhor para investir.

— Talvez agora você possa me contar o que realmente o levou a matar Dumbledore? Não seria um sacrifício tão grande para quem no passado morreu junto a mim.

— Não, não seria.

Snape ficou calado por alguns segundos, depois me convidou a sair de seu escritório.

— Vamos aos jardins.

Fazia um dia até agradável, embora gélido. Ao menos não nevava, mas os jardins ainda estavam completamente brancos. Andamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e eu percebi que não sentia mais a desagradável sensação de ter de preencher cada segundo com uma palavra. Poderíamos caminhar em silêncio, lado a lado, eternamente.

— Aqui.

Sentamo-nos sobre uma grande pedra, já bem distante do castelo.

— Também tenho uma história, Melvina.

Esperei. Seus olhos se perderam um pouco pelos jardins, e eu percebi que ele procurava as palavras certas.

— Eu tinha nove anos. As crianças dessa idade geralmente têm motivo para sorrir, mas eu não tinha. O meu pai era trouxa, e eu o desprezava. Desprezava ainda mais a minha mãe, que ocultara o fato de ser bruxa para que ele a aceitasse. É, ela se envergonhava disso, e meu pai, por sua vez, envergonhava-se dela e de mim. E a vida seguia dessa forma. Um dia, porém, eu descobri ter uma vizinha, que provavelmente ignorava a magia que possuía. Então, eu deixei de observá-la para me aproximar dela e contar-lhe o que, de fato, ela era: Uma bruxa exímia, como descobriria posteriormente. Desde esse primeiro contato, eu não pude mais esquecê-la. É escusado dizer que nos tornamos amigos, e, bom, ela foi a primeira pessoa a demonstrar afeição por mim. Mas eu, é claro... Eu a afastei de mim aos poucos, porque ela não gostava de muitas das minhas atitudes, nem das minhas companhias. Certo dia, eu dei a cartada final, chamando-a... Chamando-a sangue-ruim para quem quisesse ouvir. Digo que tive motivos, mas não entrarei em detalhes. Não nos falamos mais, até que ela se casou com o Potter...

— Espera — interrompi abruptamente — você está falando de Lily Evans, a mãe do Harry?

— Exatamente.

— Bom — eu tentei esconder a minha surpresa e desagrado — bom, isso foi inesperado. Mas prossiga.

— Foi a essa altura que eu me tornei um Comensal da Morte. Um dia, enviado pelo Lord, eu acabei por ouvir uma profecia feita por Trelawney, segundo a qual o nascimento de uma criança implicaria na destruição do Lord. É claro que o informei, porque era seu servo, mas certamente não o faria se soubesse que se tratava do filho de Lily. Ela morreu, e a culpa foi minha.

— Não — interrompi, porque conhecia aquela dor causada pela culpa — não foi. Você não sabia. Você é tão inocente quanto eu, em relação ao Rian.

— É completamente diferente, Melvina, você era uma criança ingênua. Eu cogitei a morte de um inocente, fosse Harry ou não. Mas, não importa, já faz tanto tempo... O fato é que eu me arrependi amargamente e quis fugir. Dumbledore me acolheu, com a condição de que eu protegesse o Potter, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, para que a morte de Lily não fosse em vão. É escusado relembrar quantas vezes eu fiz o rapaz escapar de uma situação perigosa, embora jamais sentisse qualquer simpatia por ele. Bom, isso não importa. Quando o Lord das Trevas ascendeu, Dumbledore me pediu que fizesse um trabalho duplo. Eu deveria fazer com que o Lord acreditasse que eu havia voltado para ele, e continuava em Hogwarts para pegar informações da Ordem da Fênix e lhe entregar. Mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o oposto. Eu era um homem de Dumbledore. E, bom, pouco antes de iniciarmos o ano letivo passado, ele me procurou, dizendo que fora enfeitiçado por um anel, que destruíra uma de suas mãos e lhe envenenara o resto do corpo.

"A Horcrux — pensei."

— ...Bom, ele sabia que a sua morte era certa, bem como sabia dos planos de Malfoy para matá-lo. E, por falar em Malfoy, eu realmente fiz o Voto Perpétuo com a sua mãe, prometendo protegê-lo.

— Como eu cogitei...

— Como você cogitou, mas talvez eu preferisse arcar com as consequências do Voto a tirar a vida de Dumbledore. Como eu disse anteriormente, antes do início do ano letivo passado, ele me procurou, falando sobre o anel enfeitiçado. Disse que o seu corpo pereceria aos poucos, e, dentro em pouco, estaria morto. Ele não queria que Draco vivesse com o fardo de um assassinato, então pediu que eu o fizesse. A morte de Dumbledore foi absolutamente premeditada.

— Então... Então, se ele lhe pediu que o matasse no lugar de Draco, isso tira de você toda a culpa.

— Tira, mas apenas ele e eu sabíamos disso. E agora você.

— Não, mas o mundo inteiro deve saber que você...

— Não, Melvina, não! — havia desespero em seu semblante — Ficou louca? Se o Lord descobre esse trato, ele me mata.

— Sim, é certo, tem razão. Mas quando a Guerra acabar... Quando a Guerra acabar e aquele lá perecer...

— Não sonhemos tão alto ainda. Por ora, basta que _você_ saiba, que _você_ acredite em mim. Bom, é isso. Você sempre esteve certa, e me alegra saber que confiou em mim, e me... E me amou quando eu menos mereci.

— Bom, e... — eu disse, ruborizada, desviando os olhos — E quanto à mãe do Harry? Você ainda a ama?

Ele riu brevemente.

— Pensei que as suas visões fossem bem claras, _Gwineth_ — ele sorriu, meio nervoso — qualquer amor terreno, Melvina, pereceria diante daquele que está guardado há séculos. E, deve se lembrar que Slughorn, certa vez, disse-lhe que era parecida com Evans.

— Sim — assenti, lembrando-me perfeitamente da ocasião: A festa de Natal, que parecia ter acontecido há um século.

— Eu refleti muito sobre as palavras de Slughorn, e acabei por me dar conta de que ele estava certo. E, durante vários meses, eu me senti atormentado, pensando que... Pensando que eu me interessara por você apenas por se parecer com Lily Evans.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas Snape ergueu a mão, pedindo paciência sem verbalizar.

— Mas, diante de tudo o que temos aqui, penso que aconteceu exatamente o contrário. Talvez eu tenha amado Evans porque ela, de alguma forma, me fazia lembrar alguém.

— Gwineth — murmurei, mal podendo falar.

— Gwineth — ele assentiu — e temos o mistério desvendado.

— Bom — falei, fingindo olhar para as árvores cobertas de neve adiante — então é isso? Não temos mais segredos? E, quanto a mim, não tenho mais nada para descobrir?

— É, creio que não.

— É estranho ter um momento de paz.

— Agradeça por isso, é um oásis no meio do deserto.

Calei-me, e dessa vez realmente contemplei a neve que escorria pelos galhos das árvores mais próximas. O mundo todo parecia ter afundado em um silêncio inquieto, e até o mais simples ruflar das asas de um possível pássaro que se aventurasse naquele dia frio, podia reproduzir eco.

— Melvina?

— Sim?

— Assim que acabar a Guerra, diga ao seu namorado que não tencionei feri-lo. Apenas havia um Comensal muito próximo de Lupin, e eu quis afastá-lo. Não me foi possível muita precisão, dada a escassa luminosidade e os movimentos rápidos da batalha.

— Eu vou dizer — assenti, lembrando-me que ainda tinha um compromisso com George. Eu sabia que o que nos unia era um tênue fio de seda, que, ao menor toque, romperia.

— Como é Avalon? — ele indagou de repente.

— Encantadora — era a única palavra em que eu conseguia pensar para definir a ilha — a Senhora de Avalon me disse que houve um tempo em que passavam cinco anos em Avalon para cada ano no mundo exterior. Confesso que fiquei com medo de voltar e já estarmos muitos anos à frente.

— Dessa forma, você estaria livre da Guerra.

— Eu não pretendo fugir — admiti.

— É isso que eu temo, Melvina, essa sua coragem. Eu preferia que você temesse a Guerra e fosse se isolar em algum lugar muito distante.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Eu sei que não. De qualquer forma, nós precisamos voltar para o castelo.

— Acho que posso dispensar uma aula de Artes das Trevas por um momento de paz.

— Se você não se importar, eu não me importarei.

— E me diga, como estão as coisas quanto _àquele_?

— Ele não me dá informações acerca de suas ambições pessoais. E você não queria um momento de paz, Melvina? Para falar de guerra?

— É, está certo. Acho que eu só estava procurando assunto — assumi, achando horrível tal comentário.

— Você não precisa procurar assunto, se não quiser.

Novamente não premeditei o beijo, tampouco pude coordenar a minha emoção. Pensei que talvez ele me visse como uma garota boba e inexperiente, que de fato era, mas não importava. Nada mais importava.


	20. Batalha

**20 - Batalha**

Abril não tardou a chegar, com suas tardes amenas e o derretimento completo da neve. Os dias bonitos zombavam do clima tenso da Guerra. Os pássaros cantavam e voavam livremente, inconscientes de toda a repressão que nos sufocava no castelo de Hogwarts. Seria bom passar uns dias em casa...

Mas não foi ao rancho que eu me encaminhei nas férias de Páscoa. Eu pretendia ficar n'A Toca, à princípio, e fui muito bem recebida por Molly, como sempre.

— Como está Hogwarts? — indagou a mim e à Ginny, enquanto largávamos nossas mochilas de viagem na cozinha, para descansar.

— Horrível — foi a resposta sincera de minha amiga — ganhamos professores bárbaros esse ano.

— Comensais da Morte, eu estou sabendo...

— Não se preocupe, Molly — emendei — eles não mataram ninguém ainda.

— Ainda — sublinhou Ginny.

— E os meninos? — indaguei, antes que a situação piorasse.

— Fred e George estão na loja, e Ron... Bom, quem é que sabe dele? Mas, Melvina, vai passar a Páscoa conosco, não vai?

— Vou sim, Molly.

— Então eu vou preparar aquela torta de cereja que você adora.

— Já disse que não existe outra no mundo igual a sua?

George e Fred chegaram à noite, mas eu apenas ouvi as suas vozes, porque já me havia recolhido com Ginny. Pela manhã, eles já estavam à mesa quando cheguei à cozinha.

— Bom dia.

Fred me respondeu com um aceno, enquanto mastigava pão, mas George se levantou para me receber com um beijo.

— Eu não sabia que você viria, Mel — ele disse, puxando a cadeira ao lado da sua (Fred riu dessa atitude cortês) — mamãe só me disse hoje, quando levantei, que você já estava aqui.

— É, eu vim sem avisar. Sei que não é muito educado, mas...

— 'Magina, você é de casa — respondeu Fred, de boca cheia.

Tomamos o desjejum conversando sobre Hogwarts.

— Um dos professores-Comensais encostou em você?

— Um deles tentou, o homem, mas levou uma represália de Snape. Nunca mais voltou a dirigir a palavra a mim olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

— Snape agora defende grifinórios? — Fred indagou com desdém.

— Não — George respondeu, deixando o desagrado ficar evidente na sua voz — é que ele tem certo favoritismo pela Mel, Fred, como o Ron costumava dizer...

— Ele faria isso por qualquer aluna que estivesse prestes a ser violentada por um bruto.

— Ou ajudaria a violentar.

— Não seja idiota, George! Veja bem o que você está dizendo, e pensa em cada palavra.

— Bom, para quem mata o diretor, trai a Ordem e arranca a orelha dos outros...

— Mas ajudar Carrow a me violentar não seria algo completamente diferente?

— Para que ele iria querer arrancar de você algo que você entregaria de bom grado?

Por um momento, senti a cozinha rodar à minha volta, tamanho foi o ódio que me invadiu. Quis sacar a varinha e arrancar a outra orelha de George, ou simplesmente esbofeteá-lo, mas não fiz nem uma coisa, nem outra.

— Você foi idiota, cara — ouvi Fred dizer, quando saí para o quintal como um raio.

Mas o que as pessoas pensavam que eu era? Uma prostituta, que se entregava ao vilão da história? De fato, era isso que parecia para quem via a situação de um ângulo externo. Eu gostaria de voltar à cozinha e gritar que Snape apenas pagava por sua coragem e inocência, que eu não precisaria me deitar com ele para saber que o amava, porque nossos destinos foram enlaçados muito antes de nossas gerações mais remotas darem as caras a esse mundo. Mas eu não podia, eu deveria guardar isso para mim, e deveria bastar.

— Mel, desculpa.

— É fácil, não é, George? Pedir desculpas é muito fácil!

— Eu fiquei com ciúmes e acabei me excedendo. Me desculpe.

— Não vai precisar mais se preocupar com isso daqui para a frente, George.

Eu comecei a fazer o caminho de volta para a casa, mas ele segurou o meu braço e me impediu de prosseguir.

— O que isso significa?

— Exatamente aquilo que parece ser.

— Eu já te pedi desculpas, Mel, não sei mais o que eu posso fazer além disso. Vamos, não seja rancorosa.

— Eu não sou. O fato é que não daria mesmo certo, como não deu naquela outra vez. Vamos terminar aqui, antes que um de nós saia ferido.

— Você gosta dele, não é verdade?

— Gosto, George, e só posso dizer que sinto muito.

— Você sente muito — ele riu amargamente — bom, se você quer passar o resto da sua vida ao lado de um assassino, eu só posso lamentar.

Eu assenti, e refiz o caminho. Uma hora depois, eu cheguei ao rancho e encontrei, como sempre, o meu pai no celeiro.

— Eu ainda tenho o meu próprio quarto? — indaguei — Ou deixo as minhas coisas aqui no celeiro, como você sugeriu na última vez em que nos vimos?

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, os olhos lacrimejando, e me abraçou com força.

— Eu nunca reparei em você, Melvina — disse-me finalmente, e, talvez, pela primeira vez, percebi que o seu rosto era envelhecido, cansado e triste — só tive olhos para o fantasma do seu irmão.

— Eu também penso nele a cada segundo.

— Mas eu percebi, Melvina, eu percebi que se perdesse você também, seria muito pior.

— Pensei que você quisesse isso, afinal, eu matei o Rian.

— Você era tão criança quanto ele, mas eu demorei a entender isso. Talvez tenha entendido tarde demais.

— Não é tarde, pai. Mas eu entendo a sua dor. Todos os dias eu penso que, se Rian sobrevivesse, mesmo sendo tão frágil, o que acho pouco provável, como seria? Como seria ter o meu irmão ao meu lado, em Hogwarts, principalmente agora que eu estou completamente sozinha?

Eu me afastei, não quis que o meu pai visse as minhas lágrimas. Ele, que nunca fora afetuoso, provavelmente agradeceu.

— Você ainda tem o seu quarto.

Assenti, e me arrastei para dentro de casa.

Jantamos como uma família normal. Minha mãe sabia que eu gostava de sopa de carne com especiarias, e fez para me agradar.

— Senti falta da comida de casa — eu disse sinceramente.

— A comida de Hogwarts é tão boa — minha mãe comentou — eu ainda me lembro do banquete.

— É boa, mas não é a mesma coisa.

— Como estão as coisas por lá? — meu pai indagou.

— O caos finalmente reinou em Hogwarts. Os alunos têm sido agredidos com frequência, inclusive.

— Agredidos? Mas que absurdo! Agrediram você, Melvina?

— Não, nunca. Os Comensais têm medo de Snape, e, pode-se dizer que ele _pediu _que não encostassem em mim.

— Também não me agrada a atitude protetora desse assassino. Mas é melhor do que nada.

— Você tem certeza de que precisa voltar?

— Preciso, mãe. Hogwarts não pode ficar abandonada à destruição.

— Ela está certa, Maire. Se precisarem de mim por lá, eu lutarei.

— Acho que vamos precisar em breve — eu respondi, sentindo um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo.

— Deus nos livre — disse a minha mãe, meneando negativamente a cabeça.

-x-

Pensei por um longo tempo nas palavras do centauro Firenze: "as visões que mostram o futuro podem ser constantemente alteradas, porque as pessoas vivem mudando os caminhos e tomando decisões diferentes." Eu gostaria de poder me firmar nessa certeza, porque novamente acordei sobressaltada, com a imagem de Snape ao chão, exangue. Exatamente como da outra vez, com o agravante de que, desta feita, olhei com atenção para a poça de sangue. Ela se espalhou, para deixar escrito, em seu meio, a sequência: "0205".

— Foi um sonho — eu disse a mim mesma, enquanto pulava da cama, com o rosto inundado de suor e lágrimas — apenas um sonho, Melvina.

Mas eu sabia, no fundo eu tinha certeza de que fora novamente acometida pela Visão da sacerdotisa Gwineth. Fiquei à janela por um tempo que não sei precisar, mas, quando quis voltar à cama, o sol começava a nascer. E eu ainda não tinha uma resposta para o enigma. O que viria a ser "0205"? Senti falta das conjecturas de Hermione.

Só então, na aula de Poções, quando eu escrevi: "28/04", a luz da conclusão desceu sobre mim, tão intensa que borrei o pergaminho.

— Trata-se de uma data — eu sussurrei — dois de maio.

Meu coração disparou. Era uma data perigosamente próxima.

— Tudo bem, Melvina?

Assenti, mas provavelmente não convenci Slughorn, uma vez que jamais errara o ponto de uma poção em sua frente, e aquilo estava prestes a acontecer. O que eu faria, então? Faltavam apenas quatro dias...

No entanto, o dia dois de maio amanheceu normalmente. No Salão Principal, os meus colegas tomavam café e conversavam, como em todos os dias. Notei que há dias Neville sumira, e com ele vários outros colegas, inclusive Lavender. Estranhei, mas não me aprofundei na reflexão.

Quis me certificar de que estaria tudo bem com Snape e tencionei ir até o seu escritório, mas o encontrei pelo caminho.

— Que manhã cinza em plena primavera — ele comentou — acabei de ver o dia pela janela do meu escritório...

"Eu não acredito que ele está falando no tempo", pensei, sentindo uma súbita vontade de rir.

— Eu queria que esse dia terminasse logo — desabafei.

— Algo contra o dia de hoje? Aniversário de namoro com o Weasley?

— Nós não estamos mais juntos — eu disse, dando ênfase e clareza a cada palavra — é apenas pelo fato de ser uma manhã cinza, como você disse — emendei — e tudo bem?

— Dentro do possível, não é?

— Você vai sair?

— Não, não vou. Mas você já está controlando os meus passos?

— Não — eu disse imediatamente — é que talvez não seja um bom dia.

— Acordou supersticiosa hoje, Mel?

Ia discutir, mas desisti imediatamente. O meu apelido soava tão terno à sua voz, que me paralisou. Mas, novamente, veio-me a imagem terrível. Não, havia de ser um engano. Será que a sacerdotisa nunca se enganava?

— É — respondi finalmente, tentando descontrair — vou trocar uma palavrinha com Trelawney.

Mas o dia passou normalmente. Fiquei um bom tempo ainda com Ryan e Catherine no salão comunal, e, só então, dei-me conta de que ainda estava inteiramente vestida com o uniforme.

— Eu vou tomar um banho antes do jantar — declarei, espreguiçando-me.

Porém, quando me ergui da poltrona que ocupava, percebi que Romilda Vane me fazia um sinal, e acerquei-me dela.

— Precisamos ir até a Sala Precisa, aquela que usamos para reunir a AD.

— Por...

— Não, Melvina, sem perguntas. Vamos! Eu preciso ir...

— Tudo bem, vai na frente, que eu vou pegar a minha varinha no dormitório. Estarei lá em poucos minutos.

Ela assentiu e saiu, nervosa. Fiquei perturbada. Não, o tal dois de maio deveria ser um dia comum. Apenas um dia comum.E o tom de Romilda não era nada animador.

Eu sabia como me acercar da Sala Precisa para me reunir com o pessoal. Sabia que apenas precisava desejar estar em um lugar em que os Carrow ou qualquer de seus seguidores jamais pudessem atingir. Eu sabia que os meus amigos passavam demasiado tempo nas reuniões da Armada de Dumbledore, mas eu frequentava a Sala Precisa apenas raramente. Eu tinha outras — e muitas — preocupações. Mas o tom de Romilda foi realmente grave, e eu não pensei duas vezes. Todavia, quando passava rapidamente pelo corredor, fui surpreendida.

— Ei, boneca, pra que a pressa?

— Me larga, Carrow! Snape já ordenou que não encostasse em mim.

— Ora, sabe para onde eu quero que Snape vá?

Quando tencionei gritar, Amycus Carrow me empurrou para dentro de uma sala vazia.

— Vamos ver por que é que Snape é tão egoísta — ele se aproximava ameaçadoramente de mim — não vejo nada de tão interessante em você. Muito pálida, parece doente! Magricela, sardenta, com cara de virgem otária. Não, eu realmente não entendo, mas sou curioso, não sou? Tire a roupa.

— O quê? — indaguei, ficando lívida.

— Tire a roupa — ele repetiu com simplicidade — estou mandando.

Então, como em nenhum outro momento da minha vida, nem mesmo quando abri as brumas de Avalon, senti a sacerdotisa crescer em mim. Senti-me, de repente, muito alta, gigante, como um ídolo cultuado por mortais. E não senti medo.

— Como ousa? Biltre, nojento! Jamais conseguiria cruzar com um coelho, que dirá com uma mulher!

A sua fúria me fez crescer ainda mais.

— Ora, então é isso que você quer? — ele indagou, levando as mãos ao botão da calça.

— É isso que _você_ quer? CRUCIO!

Com magia, amarrei Carrow e corri, porque não suportava a ideia de matar alguém, mesmo ele. Usar a maldição da tortura já cobrara muito de mim. Eu deveria alcançar a Sala Precisa imediatamente, mas, de repente, essa necessidade ficou em segundo plano.

— Luna?

— Olá, Mel. Como é que você está?

— Salva — balbuciei, olhando por trás dos meus ombros, para a sala onde deixara Carrow amarrado — mas, e aí? Você sumiu. Achei que alguma coisa...

— Você não tem falado com o meu pai? Fui pega por uns Comensais, mas agora já está tudo bem.

— Você enlouqueceu? E anda assim pelo castelo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo? Aonde você está indo?

— Não, nós estávamos apenas...

— _Nós_?

E, então, Luna olhou sem querer para o seu lado direito, e eu entendi imediatamente. Estendi a minha mão.

— Harry! — murmurei, apenas sentindo o braço do meu amigo, por baixo da capa de invisibilidade.

— Shii — ouvi o sussurro incorpóreo — estamos indo ao salão da Corvinal. Talvez estejamos perto de uma Horcrux.

— Uma Horcrux! — exclamei no mesmo tom de voz, tendo o cuidado de observar se Luna continuava à nossa frente, distraindo-se com cada detalhe das paredes e do piso — E as outras?

— Já destruímos algumas, Mel, faltam poucas. Escute, não posso falar muito sobre isso agora, pode ser perigoso.

— E Ron e Hermione?

— Estão bem. Estão aqui no castelo, na Sala Precisa. Passamos por umas poucas! No Natal, Você-Sabe-Quem quase colocou as mãos em mim e na Mione, em Godric's Hollow.

Então fora verdade... A Visão se me mostrava cada vez mais infalível.

— E ele? — indaguei, enquanto Luna desvendava a charada que nos conduziria ao salão da Corvinal — Você tem visto algo sobre ele em sua mente? Harry, eu queria ter partido com vocês naquele dia, mas tive um mal estar, e...

— Muitas coisas, Mel. Recentemente, ele esteve atrás da Varinha das Varinhas. Bom, é uma longa história, mas, sim, é aquela do conto de Beedle. Ele descobriu recentemente que o último dono foi Dumbledore, e, então, não teve mais sossego. Mas, não se preocupe, Mel, nós vimos você cair, mas tivemos que fugir imediatamente, porque...

De repente o salão circular da Corvinal pareceu girar à minha volta. Harry tirou a capa e olhou distraidamente para o busto de Rowena Ravenclaw.

— A Varinha das Varinhas realmente existiu? Dumbledore foi seu último dono? Então, isso significa que...

— "O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem" — leu Harry a inscrição no diadema de mármore de Ravenclaw.

— O que faz de você um pobre de espírito.

E tudo aconteceu com a rapidez de um sonho. À nossa frente, Alecto Carrow tocava a Marca Negra, informando a Voldemort que Harry estava à sua frente. Nós três sacamos a varinha ao mesmo tempo, mas foi Luna quem estuporou a Comensal.

— Muito bom — aprovei.

— Nunca estuporei ninguém, exceto nas aulas da Armada de Dumbledore — ela comentou, interessada — fez mais barulho do que eu imaginei que faria.

E, de fato, um forte tremor no andar de cima indicou que uma torrente de corvinais deixava os dormitórios.

— Vocês dois, pra baixo da capa — ordenei, apanhando a capa de invisibilidade ao chão e atirando-a para Harry e Luna — eu não estou sendo caçada. Ainda.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — indagou um garotinho, entre os muitos que cercavam Alecto — Você a matou?

— Infelizmente, não — respondi, ainda com a varinha em punho — está apenas estuporada.

Ouvi a voz de Amycus Carrow ao lado de fora do salão comunal. Então o meu feitiço não havia sido suficientemente forte... E eu deveria ganhar o corredor urgentemente, porque cada segundo perdido poderia acarretar no pior. E Amycus estava no meu caminho. Desgraçado! Quereria outra Cruciatus, dessa vez em um local estratégico?

— O que está acontecendo? — indagou uma menina, assustada, como a maioria, com os gritos de Carrow ao lado de fora.

— Acho que eu já vou descobrir — eu disse, tremendo de ódio, acercando-me da porta — afastem-se.

Mas não foi preciso abrir a porta utilizando a força bruta, porque Carrow entrou passivamente, acompanhado de McGonagall.

— Que foi que eles fizeram? — ele berrou, ao ver a irmã ao chão — Vou torturar um por um, até que o assassino confesse!

— Não será necessário — adiantei-me, roubando as honras de Luna — eis-me. Mas não se preocupe, que sua adorada irmã ainda está inteira. Não sujaria as minhas mãos com sangue tão podre.

— Ah, ora, o que temos aqui! A prostituta de Snape, que me amaldiçoou com Cruciatus um pouco mais cedo. Teremos muito tempo ainda para conversar, boneca. Onde está o Potter?

Percebi que o rosto de McGonagall se perturbou por um instante, mas praticamente não perdeu a impassibilidade.

— Talvez esteja no bolso interno da minha capa. Não, acho que não, Carrow. O que você acha?

— Garota insolente, eu vou agora mesmo...

— Não vai fazer absolutamente nada, Carrow — interpôs McGonagall — Liadan pertence à minha casa, e não cabe a você...

— Ora, que me interessa? Que proteção você pode exercer sobre qualquer aluno, velha idiota? Onde está o Potter? O Lord das Trevas disse que Potter podia tentar entrar na Torre da Corvinal, e queria ser avisado se a gente o pegasse. E eu recebi o chamado de Alecto!

— E por que Potter tentaria entrar na Torre da Corvinal? Ele também pertence à minha casa.

— Ué, a vaca ruiva está aqui, não está? Quem me garante que não estava com o Potter? São amigos, os dois, ou amantes, ou o que quer que seja! Mas, se não o encontrarmos, podemos lançar a culpa nos garotos, não podemos? Os corvinais, metidos a inteligentes. Podemos dizer que Aleto caiu numa armadilha deles, que a obrigaram a acionar a Marca. É, e então o Lord os torturaria. Meia dúzia de garotos a mais ou a menos, que diferença faz?

— Apenas a diferença entre a verdade e a mentira, a coragem e a covardia — disse McGonagall, empalidecendo — em suma, uma diferença que você e sua irmã parecem incapazes de apreciar. Mas me permita deixar uma coisa bem clara. Você não vai culpar os alunos de Hogwarts por sua inépcia. Eu não permitirei.

Carrow riu, desdenhoso, e se aproximou ofensivamente de McGonagall. Ela o olhou com superioridade e asco.

— Não entra em questão se _você_ permitirá, Minerva McGonagall. Seu tempo acabou. Nós é que mandaremos aqui agora, e ou você confirma o que eu disser, ou irá me pagar.

E cuspiu na face dela. Cega de ódio, eu vi a minha mão erguer a varinha involuntariamente.

— _Sectumsempra_!

Os poucos alunos que ainda não haviam corrido de volta para o dormitório, correram ao ver Carrow tombar no chão, acometido, ao mesmo tempo, por uma Cruciatus (que eu não sabia de onde viera) e pelo meu feitiço, que o fez esguichar sangue pela boca horrivelmente ferida.

— Agora cuspa os seus dentes, seu imundo! — exclamei, sem poder me reconhecer.

— Potter! — a professora exclamou, e, então, eu percebi que o Cruciatus viera da varinha do meu amigo.

— Voldemort está a caminho — ouvi a voz distante de Harry anunciar, enquanto a minha mente era invadida por terríveis imagens de uma batalha sangrenta — ele vai morrer?

Percebi, então, que ele se dirigia a mim, perguntando sobre Carrow. Senti raiva ao constatar que, mesmo tendo momentaneamente sucumbido ao ódio, Harry não conseguia deixar de ser misericordioso.

— Não — eu respondi seguramente — ele apenas vai sangrar bastante enquanto estiver desacordado, mas parte de seu cérebro está consciente, e ele pensa que logo poderá se mexer e se salvar, porque conhece o contrafeitiço. Snape o ensinou.

— Como pode saber? — McGonagall indagou, assombrada.

— Talvez eu seja uma Legilimens razoável — menti, sem poder revelar que isso fazia parte do meu poder de sacerdotisa, que aflorava cada vez mais — mas, vamos! Harry, você tem que fugir, e eu preciso...

— Eu não posso. Há uma tarefa, uma tarefa de que Dumbledore me incumbiu — e eu sabia que ele falava sobre as Horcruxes — eu preciso encontrar algo. Professora, a senhora sabe onde eu posso encontrar o diadema de Ravenclaw?

— Está perdido há muito tempo — ela respondeu insegura — mas, você disse que Dumbledore lhe deixou uma tarefa?

— Isso mesmo. Por que outro motivo eu me arriscaria a entrar em Hogwarts? Eu preciso encontrar uma coisa. Preciso mesmo.

— Então nós protegeremos a escola contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, enquanto você procura esse objeto.

— É possível?

— Acho que sim. Reunirei os professores, e criaremos uma boa barreira. Naturalmente, teremos de fazer alguma coisa a respeito de Snape.

Senti o meu desespero gritar. Sim, _eu_ precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito de Snape. Eu precisava avisá-lo, precisava tirá-lo do caminho... E não podia deixar que McGonagall percebesse a minha intenção, ou me impediria.

— Mas, creio que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não virá sozinho, e talvez Hogwarts sofra uma batalha — ela prosseguiu — então, precisamos tirar do caminho o maior número possível de inocentes. Mas, com a Rede de Flu sob vigilância e a impossibilidade de aparatar...

— Há um jeito — disse Harry.

Mas eu nunca soube qual era. Eu já não conseguia mais acompanhar as palavras. Eu, sim, precisava encontrar um jeito de tirar Snape do castelo. Dois de maio. Fora a Visão, eu estava certa. _"__As visões que mostram o futuro podem ser constantemente alteradas."_ Eu precisava alterá-la, e não sabia quanto tempo havia disponível.

— Temos de alertar os outros diretores de Casas. Vamos, Potter e Lovegood, vistam a capa. E você, Liadan, vem conosco, certamente?

— Certamente — assenti, com veemência — mas antes...

Prendi Alecto Carrow com magia, como antes fizera com o seu irmão, que agora jazia ao chão, perdendo muito sangue.

— Ah, droga!

Odiei-me por perder uns dois minutos preciosos executando o contrafeitiço que Snape nunca me ensinara. Carrow pensava nele, em como gostaria de ter forças para executá-lo e se salvar, e eu o captei em sua mente, assombrada com a minha nova habilidade de ler pensamentos. Ele abriu os olhos quando terminei, e os arregalou para mim, sem ânimo de empunhar a varinha. Por precaução, é claro, prendi-o da mesma forma, quando nada mais do ferimento restou, senão sangue coagulado e cicatrizes feias.

— Ei, Melvina, acho que não temos muito tempo, sabe? — repreendeu Harry sob a capa.

— Eu não podia deixar que esse infeliz se esvaísse em sangue — eu disse, odiando-me mais.

— Foi muito nobre, Liadan — disse-me McGonagall, com um quê de admiração — mas agora precisamos ir.

— Sim, imediatamente.

Por que eu agira daquela forma em relação a um inimigo, um inimigo que tentara me violentar duas vezes? Não, estava feito, e era melhor. Ao menos eu não sentiria culpa posteriormente.

Os patronos de McGonagall seguiram para todos os cantos do castelo, a fim de avisar aos demais professores, enquanto nos precipitávamos ao longo dos corredores. Mas, eu não deveria seguir o caminho oposto, à sala do diretor, mesmo que McGonagall indagasse e tentasse me impedir? Entretanto, uma voz muito distante, como um pensamento, sussurrava-me: "Siga adiante."

E, foi em alguns andares abaixo (não sabia precisar em qual estávamos), que eu consegui entender. Primeiro, ouvi passos abafados, que se tornaram claros quando Snape saiu de trás de uma armadura. Senti as minhas pernas vacilarem, ao mesmo tempo em que o alívio momentâneo me invadiu.

— Onde estão os Carrow? — ele indagou em voz baixa, passando os olhos por McGonagall e rapidamente por mim e pelo lugar onde Harry estava coberto pela capa.

— Onde você os mandou ir, imagino, Severus — McGonagall respondeu, sem pestanejar.

— Tive a impressão de que Alecto prendeu um intruso.

— Sério? E o que lhe deu essa impressão?

Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo, e a capa desceu, revelando a Marca Negra.

— Ah, sim, naturalmente. Esqueci que vocês, Comensais da Morte, têm um meio particular de comunicação.

Era um impasse. Eu deveria jogar tudo para o alto e alertar Snape? Mas não podia fazer isso sem revelar a sua inocência, ou deixar a impressão de que eu estava ao lado dos Comensais.

— Eu não sabia que era a sua noite de patrulhar os corredores, Minerva. Agora precisa da ajuda de sua monitora?

Senti os seus olhos perfurarem os meus, e tive de ser forte para não entregar o jogo.

— Alguma objeção?

— Não imagino o que teria tirado você da cama tão tarde da noite.

— Pensei ter ouvido um barulho — McGonagall respondeu impaciente.

— Verdade? Mas tudo me parece tão calmo — ele indagou, olhando firmemente nos olhos da professora, e eu sabia que, naquele momento, estava usando a Legilimência — Você viu Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque se viu, devo insistir...

A mão de McGonagall cortou o ar tão velozmente, que, por um momento, achei que o seu feitiço atiraria Snape ao chão, inconsciente. Ele, porém, bloqueou-o com perícia. McGonagall apontou a varinha para um archote, que desprendeu da parede e caiu pesadamente ao chão, formando um círculo de fogo. E o grito contido irrompeu de minha garganta, enquanto eu me encolhia, horrorizada, tentando empunhar a varinha com minha mão trêmula, lutando contra a Visão.

"_Lorens! Lorens! Não, você não..."_

E a voz morreu, foi consumida pelas chamas, junto ao cristão e à sacerdotisa. Eu sentia o meu corpo queimar, como se as chamas do archote de McGonagall me consumissem. Elas foram, porém, na direção de Snape, e ele perdeu, momentaneamente, a capacidade de revidar. Suas lembranças com relação ao fogo não eram melhores do que as minhas. Porém, rapidamente, as chamas se transformaram em uma grande cobra preta, precipitando-se ofensivamente para McGonagall, que a transformou em um enxame de adagas e as lançou na direção de Snape. Tudo aconteceu absolutamente rápido. Ele conseguiu empurrar uma armadura, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me precipitava à sua frente. O peito metálico da armadura recebeu todas as adagas, menos uma, que se cravou na parte frontal do meu ombro esquerdo. Por um momento, senti a minha visão turvar e vacilei com a dor, sendo amparada por Snape. McGonagall empalideceu, e me fitou atordoada, sem saber como agir. Harry, sem se importar com as consequências de uma atitude impensada, precipitou-se para fora da capa e tentou vir em minha direção, mas foi impedido por McGonagall, que, repentinamente, acordou de seu transe.

— Eu estou bem — balbuciei, afastando a capa e arrancando a adaga fina como uma flecha.

Vi a minha própria camisa escarlate, tingida de sangue, mas tentei me manter firme, embora tremesse.

— Você precisa da Ala Hospitalar — disse McGonagall nervosa — Flitwick, leve-a — e percebi que o professor Flitwick estava entre nós, perturbado — leve-a, enquanto cuido do traidor.

— Ninguém vai machucá-lo — eu disse, erguendo a varinha com o braço bom, ainda que tremesse veementemente.

— Isso significa que você está trocando de lado?

— Significa, Harry.

E, de repente, eu sabia o que fazer. Lembrei-me de um feitiço que aprendera com George certa vez, e que nunca usara para um fim realmente útil. Consistia em uma fumaça negra, espessa, que impossibilitava toda e qualquer visibilidade. Porém, não era muito duradoura.

— Vamos.

Eu segurei a mão de Snape, e ele não hesitou em me seguir.

— Liadan também está nos traindo — ouvi a voz de McGonagall, transtornada.

E, nesse momento, eu soube que também estava sendo caçada. Corremos, contornamos um corredor e nos acercamos de uma porta, que, eu sabia, fechava uma escadaria.

— Aqui — eu disse ofegante, fechando a porta atrás de nós — escuta, meu amor, você precisa confiar em mim.

— Você está ferida, Melvina, precisa ir para...

— Não, não tem o menor problema. Escuta, você me espera naquela sala... Aquela que, no dia do meu aniversário... Você me espera lá, está bem? Que eu preciso ir até salão da Grifinória buscar uma coisa. E, depois, nós deixaremos Hogwarts juntos.

— Você não entende, Melvina, porque...

— Não, você precisa confiar em mim. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, acredite. Agora vá, eu te encontro naquela sala do quarto andar em menos de vinte minutos.

Eu não queria ter de me separar dele novamente, mas a voz da Senhora do Lago ecoava no fundo da minha mente: _"o punhal de Gwineth é uma forma de proteção que pode usar aqui ou em qualquer lugar."_

Passei por vários alunos agitados, no salão comunal, que indagaram sobre o meu braço. Eu havia perdido a capa durante a breve batalha, e agora o sangue estava exposto. Ignorei a todos, porém, e não pensei em trocar de roupa, porque não haveria tempo. Cortei, toscamente, uma tira do lençol e atei-o à minha cintura, com o punhal. E corri, levando apenas a minha arma de sacerdotisa e a minha arma de bruxa. E um mapa.

Tive medo de abrir a porta e não encontrar Snape atrás dela. Mas ele estava na sala vazia e escura, andando de um lado a outro. A luz do luar entrava pela janela e refletia no soalho. Era a única iluminação com a qual podíamos contar.

— Melvina.

Fiz um sinal para que ele se calasse, e comecei a murmurar feitiços de proteção, que eu nem mesmo sabia se funcionariam em Hogwarts.

— Pronto — esbocei um sorriso cansado — acho que estamos seguros, ou quase isso.

— Melvina, eu não posso fugir.

— Você _precisa_ fugir. Ouça-me, aquele lá está atrás da Varinha das Varinhas.

— A Varinha das Varinhas é uma lenda.

— Tanto quanto a Estrela Magna, ou a história de Lorens e Gwineth? O que você prefere? Não, Severus, ceticismo não vai resolver agora. Ouça-me, ele acredita na Varinha das Varinhas, seja uma lenda ou não. E ele sabe que o último dono foi Dumbledore, e que você o matou, logo...

— A morte de Dumbledore foi combinada, não me faria senhor da Varinha.

— Ele não sabe disso, Severus. Ele apenas sabe que você o matou, e, na cabeça dele, é o novo senhor da Varinha. Vamos, nós precisamos sair de Hogwarts o mais rápido possível.

Ele suspirou, cansado, e, eu não poderia me enganar, lutou bravamente contra as lágrimas.

— Você vai, Melvina. Você vai se esconder em algum lugar seguro, aparatar para outro país, se preciso. Já eu... O Lord das Trevas me encontraria mesmo que eu partisse para o outro lado do planeta.

Ele ergueu, pela segunda vez naquela noite, o braço esquerdo, onde a Marca Negra era viva e ameaçadora.

— Eu tenho um plano.

— Não, Melvina, não há o que ser feito, acredite em mim. Não quero envolvê-la mais, você ainda é muito jovem para... Para morrer.

— Eu espero que ninguém morra, mas se isso acontecer, então nós morreremos juntos. Novamente. E não me conteste. A Deusa sabe que nós nunca poderemos seguir sem o outro. Você confia em mim?

Ele assentiu, e eu pude ver, à penumbra, os seus olhos umedecerem.

— Só precisamos encontrar um jeito de sairmos daqui — eu disse, acercando-me da janela — mas não sei como...

E, como se a solução caísse novamente diante dos meus olhos, eu reconheci os vestiários do campo de quadribol adiante.

— É isso! — exclamei — _Accio_ duas vassouras.

As duas Cleansweep não tardaram a aparecer diante da enorme janela, e eu peguei uma e entreguei outra a Snape.

— Você voa bem?

— Não tanto quanto a artilheira da Grifinória, mas posso tentar.

Sobrevoamos os jardins e chegamos aos limites de Hogwarts. Snape desfez os feitiços de proteção, e aterrissamos um pouco adiante, já bem longe do castelo.

— Não podíamos simplesmente ter aparatado lá dentro? — indaguei, enquanto retirava o mapa, que estivera atado junto ao punhal.

— Não podemos aparatar em Hogwarts.

— Você não acabou de desfazer os feitiços de proteção?

— Foi McGonagall quem protegeu Hogwarts contra aparatação depois que Dumbledore morreu. Eu desconheço o feitiço.

— Bom, não importa — dei de ombros.

Eu o abracei, senti o seu coração bater fortemente. Eu precisava aparatar com precisão, uma precisão de que nunca antes necessitara tanto. E falei o nome que lia no mapa.

— Onde estamos? — ele indagou, quando aterrissamos em frente ao lago.

— Nos limites de Avalon.

— Avalon?

— Avalon é um lugar que Você-Sabe-Quem jamais poderia atingir. Apenas quem é de Avalon pode abrir as brumas. Ele não poderia nem mesmo aparatar para lá, Severus, e ficaria louco tentando.

— Eu acredito em você.

Eu sorri e me voltei para o lago, murmurando o encantamento do qual nunca me lembrava após proferir. Olhei para Snape, ansiosa, temendo que, a qualquer momento, Voldemort nos surpreendesse. Eu me lembrava da Visão, daquela imagem terrível de Snape morrendo. Ele percebeu a minha perturbação e me abraçou.

— Não está doendo? — indagou, tentando não encostar no meu ombro ferido.

— Está suportável — respondi, forçando um sorriso, sentindo o meu ombro latejar de dor — quando chegarmos a Avalon, a Senhora Galadriel vai cuidar disso. Ela entende bastante de ferimentos.

— Você não deveria ter se colocado à minha frente. Poderia tê-la atingido em um ponto vital.

— Temi que alguma daquelas adagas acertasse você. Foi uma medida desesperada, porque não havia outra a tomar. Eu não vi a armadura de metal, nem qualquer outra coisa à minha frente. Só sabia que não podia deixar que elas te machucassem.

— Mas _você_ se machucou.

— Eu estou ótima, meu amor, não se preocupe. Olhe, é a barca de Avalon.

Vinha com os remadores, os homens morenos de Avalon.

— Senhora — disse um deles, fazendo uma reverência e estendendo a mão, para me conduzir à barca — está ferida?

— É só uma bobagem — eu disse, tentando demonstrar indiferença — e esse homem vai conosco, em minha companhia.

Revolvi a minha mente e encontrei um fragmento da história de Gwineth, contada por Galadriel. Gwineth, que conduzira Lorens para Avalon. A história se repetia, mas eu faria com que o seu desfecho fosse diferente.

— Afinal, reencarnamos para evoluir.

— Perdão, senhora? — indagou um dos remadores.

— Nada — eu disse com um sorriso nervoso, e apertei a mão de Snape, enquanto a neblina espessa nos envolvia.

— É hora de abrir as brumas, senhora.

Levantei-me, sentindo que aquele era o maior desafio que eu já tivera que enfrentar até ali. Se eu não conseguisse abrir as brumas, não atingiríamos Avalon, e Voldemort nos alcançaria. Não, eu precisava me concentrar. Abri os braços, ergui-os, sentindo uma fisgada no ombro ferido. Murmurei as palavras que me vieram à mente, e desci os braços. Chorei, e as lágrimas embaçaram a visão de Avalon sendo revelada entre as brumas.

— Nós conseguimos — eu disse triunfante, quando a barca atracou às margens — estamos salvos.

O remador me ajudou a desembarcar, e, ao por os meus pés em Avalon, senti vontade de cair de joelhos sobre aquela terra sagrada, e agradecer à bênção da Deusa até a exaustão. Mas não o fiz, porque encontrei o rosto sorridente de Galadriel.

— Fui avisada sobre a sua chegada, Melvina. Este deve ser o rapaz que no passado foi Lorens, não?

— Sim — respondi, quando Snape me abraçou gentilmente, sempre tomando cuidado com o meu ferimento — nós precisamos fugir. Era caso de vida ou morte.

— A Guerra dizimará muitos dos seus, mas não durará mais do que esta noite.

Senti um peso imenso cair sobre mim. Eu deixara os meus amigos, todos eles, e fugira. Fugira como uma covarde, era o que Harry deveria pensar nesse momento. Não, eu sabia que fora mais corajosa do que imaginei ser um dia. Eu não teria medo de ficar e lutar, mas não entregaria a vida de Snape, quando a sua salvação me foi confiada. E eles podiam continuar se mim.

— Você precisa de cuidados, Melvina. Vamos para a minha casa.

Galadriel nos abrigou em uma sala, onde havia pão e vinho, e a lareira estava ativada. Fazia frio naquela noite, embora fosse uma noite de primavera.

— Severus, você espera aqui, enquanto cuido do ferimento de Melvina.

Ela me levou para o próprio quarto, retirou o punha que eu trazia atado à cintura e me ajudou a despir a camisa. Notei que o ferimento estava mais fundo do que eu imaginava.

— Crê que vou perder o braço? — indaguei.

— Imagine — ela sorriu gentilmente — apenas rasgou a carne. Vou aplicar um unguento, algumas ervas, e logo você ficará boa. Não está cansada? Não quer tomar um banho antes de comer?

E Galadriel lavou os meus cabelos e o meu ferimento, e cuidou de mim como faria uma mãe. Atou o meu ombro com uma gaze e uma delicada faixa de seda.

— Terá de usar vestes de sacerdotisa, porque sua camisa está inutilizável — ela falou, enquanto retirava do armário um vestido claro — esta foi minha enquanto eu estive na Casa das Donzelas. Creio que vá ficar um pouco comprida, mas é que temos.

Era um belíssimo vestido, de uma simplicidade encantadora.

— Ainda usamos roupas medievais. Avalon não evolui com o resto do mundo, Melvina, e eu agradeço por isso.

— Por isso é um lugar tão sagrado.

O vestido realmente ficou um pouco longo, mas Galadriel o atou à minha cintura, de modo que me fosse possível caminhar. As mangas eram longas, cobriam-me as mãos, mas os ombros ficavam nus, o que foi bom para o meu ferimento.

— Vou pentear-lhe os cabelos.

Percebi que Galadriel encontrava nisso grande prazer, e cantarolava enquanto me fazia finas tranças, que enfeitou com flores.

— Sabe quem eu fui na encarnação passada, Melvina?

— Quem? — indaguei, tomando o cuidado de não me mexer, para não atrapalhar o seu trabalho nos meus cabelos.

— Bridget, a mãe de Gwineth.

Dessa vez, não pude evitar virar a cabeça, para fitar o seu rosto. Galadriel estava visivelmente emocionada.

— Tive apenas tempo de lhe dar um nome, mas a Deus é benevolente, Melvina. Ela a trouxe de volta para mim.

Eu chorei, porque sentia algo forte pela Senhora do Lago, desde que a conheci, mas não imaginava o motivo. Eu sabia que não duraria, que logo teria de voltar ao meu mundo e enfrentar os resultados da Guerra, mas, ao menos por aquela noite, eu esqueceria de tudo e me deixaria levar pela paz de Avalon. Eu voltara para casa, afinal, mesmo sabendo que não poderia ficar lá para sempre.

Após terminar de trançar os meus cabelos, Galadriel me apresentou um espelho, e eu me surpreendi. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, eu me senti bonita. O vestido me caíra bem, embora estivesse demasiadamente comprido, e os meus cabelos ruivos caíam em cascatas, trançados em algumas partes, orneados com flores. Beijei as mãos de Galadriel, e ela beijou o meu pulso, no lugar onde havia a meia-lua.

— Minha filhinha — ela murmurou — durante muito tempo eu me perguntei por que a Deusa não me deu filhos, e agora eu finalmente entendi. Venha me ver de vez em quando, Melvina.

— Com certeza eu virei. Apenas não posso abandonar o meu mundo, mas aqui será sempre o meu segundo lar.

Quando cheguei à sala, Snape fitava distraidamente o fogo, sentado ao chão, em frente à lareira. Ele ouviu os meus passos quando me aproximei, e me olhou como se me visse pela primeira vez.

— Você está linda.

Corei veementemente, sentindo-me estranha dentro daquele traje simples, que mais parecia uma roupa de festa. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e ele me serviu vinho e pão.

— Não gosto do fogo — admiti, quando os meus olhos caíram sobre a lareira — entrei em desespero quando McGonagall fez o archote cair, gerando aquelas chamas.

— Acho que nenhum de nós tem motivo para gostar do fogo — ele disse, sorrindo — vem aqui, Mel.

Ele me puxou para perto de si, delicadamente, e me aninhou em seus braços. Serviu-me a caneca de vinho quente com especiarias, que desprendia um cheiro maravilhoso.

— Como está o seu ombro?

— Já quase não dói. Não disse que Galadriel tinha jeito com ferimentos?

Ele me beijou, e eu não senti o mesmo constrangimento de sempre. Ao contrário, senti-me livre, como se conhecesse aqueles lábios há séculos.

— Eu amo você.

Não foi como se eu dissesse isso pela primeira vez, mas, sim, como se essas palavras já fossem ditas milhares de vezes, em outros idiomas, durante séculos, milênios.

— Para sempre — ele respondeu.

Conversamos durante muito tempo, e não sentimos qualquer vestígio de cansaço. Eu disse a Snape que queria lhe mostrar Avalon, mas em outra oportunidade, quando o sol banhasse aqueles bosques.

— Gwineth e Lorens — disse Galadriel sorridente, ao se aproximar de nós, na sala — gostaram do vinho de Avalon? Eu experimentaria a maçã, que aqui é divina.

— Você é a melhor anfitriã do mundo, Galadriel — respondi feliz.

— É, tenho que concordar com a minha Gwineth — Snape respondeu, e eu nunca o vira tão jovial, tão alegre.

— Eu a vi tantas vezes, Melvina — Galadriel comentou amorosa, sentando-se ao meu lado — tantas vezes... Não era sempre que podia ir até Hogwarts, aliás, era quase raro. Mas eu a via no Poço Sagrado e no Espelho de Ojesed.

— O Espelho de Ojesed? — indaguei, quase sobressaltada, lembrando-me do espelho de que Harry tanto me falara, mas que eu não chegara a ver — Há outro?

— É o mesmo, Melvina. Dumbledore disse-me que precisava de um lugar seguro para guardá-lo, e não existe lugar mais seguro e inatingível que Avalon. Tanto, que Voldemort jamais poderia pisar aqui, e você sabia disso, filha.

— Eu gostaria de vê-lo — admiti — ao menos uma vez.

— Eu acho que posso permitir que vocês olhem para o Espelho de Ojesed. Mas, realmente, uma única vez. Não podem viver de ilusão, mas aceitar o que têm. E a vida de vocês dois só está recomeçando.

Galadriel nos levou à sala onde o espelho repousava em toda a sua magnitude.

— Vá, Melvina, assista ao seu desejo.

Eu era exatamente igual à realidade, apenas trajava as vestes de Hogwarts, não as de sacerdotisa. Mas, ao meu lado, havia um rapaz um pouco mais alto que eu, de cabelos ruivos e cacheados, olhos muito verdes e rosto sardento. Tinha o rosto extremamente parecido com o meu, e trajava as vestes da Grifinória. Tocava de leve o meu ombro, que não estava ferido.

— Rian — murmurei, emocionada, tocando o seu rosto através do espelho.

Ele mantinha um sorriso imperturbável e doce, e a minha visão já estava embaçada pelas lágrimas. Eu chorava desesperadamente, mas não era um choro de tristeza, mas de emoção.

— Vem, filha — Galadriel me afastou delicadamente.

Eu a abracei, e ela beijou os meus cabelos, entregando-me novamente o seu carinho materno.

— O meu irmão — eu disse, tentando controlar o choro — Rian crescido, como eu sempre sonhei ver. Trajando o uniforme de Hogwarts...

— Você o terá logo, minha filha, logo.

Galadriel enxugou as minhas lágrimas com o seu próprio véu, e eu pude ver Snape em frente ao espelho. Ele parecia feliz.

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Galadriel me chamou (eu cochilava sobre o ombro de Snape), dizendo que tinha uma tarefa difícil para mim.

— Filha, nós precisamos saber como ficou a Guerra, precisamos ver no Poço Sagrado. Eu estou envelhecendo — estranhei essa parte, porque ela não parecia ter mais de trinta anos — e a minha Visão já começa a mostrar falhas. Podemos ter uma precisão muito maior se uma virgem, dotada da Visão, fizer esse trabalho.

— Tudo bem — respondi, corando. Evitei encontrar o rosto de Snape, odiando a ideia de ter a minha virgindade discutida com tanta simplicidade.

E nos encaminhamos para o Poço Sagrado. Avalon era linda nos primeiros minutos da manhã, com o horizonte alaranjado e os pássaros que acabavam de acordar e entoavam cantos alegres. Havia flores, muitas flores, por estarmos na plenitude da primavera.

— O que você viu no espelho de Ojesed? — indaguei a Snape. Andávamos lado a lado, e Galadriel ia à nossa frente.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Eu ia insistir, mas Galadriel me avisou que chegáramos ao Poço Sagrado.

— Concentre-se e olhe nas águas, filha, e me diga o que vê.

Acerquei-me do poço, confusa. Primeiro, a água se agitou muito levemente, como por um sopro muito gentil. E, então, as imagens começaram a se formar, e eu fiquei como que paralisada. Em todos aqueles anos de contato direto com a magia, nada me encantara ou assombrara mais.

— E então, Melvina?

— Há pessoas — e eu as via claramente — estão pulando, gritando, talvez, embora eu não possa ouvir.

— Consegue reconhecer alguém?

— Não. Estão todos muito agitados, talvez... Ah, céus!

As minhas lágrimas despencaram antes que eu pudesse impedir e se misturaram com a água do poço, que não se alterou.

— Harry, eu vejo Harry! Ele está entre as pessoas, e parece feliz. Sim, indubitavelmente feliz! Todos querem agarrá-lo.

— Isso significa que...

— Isso significa que vencemos a Guerra, meu amor. Eu vejo Voldemort ao chão. Acabou!

Abandonei o Poço Sagrado e a Visão e abracei Snape com toda a força que possuía, murmurando "acabou" tantas vezes que não pude precisar.

— Acabou — ele repetiu, apertando-me mais forte no abraço, porque também estava emocionado.

Abracei também Galadriel, que nos acolheu em um momento crucial. A Senhora do Lago, a bela mulher de cabelos cor de trigo, que emanava magia. A minha mãe.

— E agora? — indaguei.

— Vocês precisam voltar — Galadriel respondeu — a inocência de Severus precisa ser provada.

Percebi que a batalha ainda não terminara, então. Mas eu sabia que a pior parte certamente já havia passado.

— Nos leva até a barca, mãe?

Deixamos Avalon com a promessa de voltar. E eu, indubitavelmente, voltaria àquele lugar sagrado que nos escondera da morte. Voltaria o quanto antes.

— Eu não lutei — desabafei, quando nos acercamos da terra firme.

— Como não lutou? — Snape indagou, inconformado — Talvez não tenha sido por uma causa tão nobre, mas lutou bravamente. Eu estaria morto, Melvina, se não fosse você. Você e a sua coragem inabalável.

Então, eu o abracei, a fim de desaparatarmos.

— Eu lutei pela minha própria vida, então. Acho que isso é válido.

Eu não reconheci Hogwarts de imediato. O Salão Principal estava em ruínas. Segurei firmemente a mão de Snape, enquanto passávamos pelas pessoas, ainda eufóricas. Não tardou, é claro, para que ele fosse detido por membros da Ordem da Fênix.

— Finalmente, senhor diretor — disse Kingsley, tomando a frente dos demais — vamos fazer uma boa viagem até Azkaban?

Snape quis sacar a varinha, mas eu segurei a sua mão.

— Ainda não, Kingsley — coloquei-me à minha frente, esquecendo-me, por um momento, de que trajava as vestes de sacerdotisa, motivo que fazia com que as pessoas olhassem para mim estranhando, ou mesmo admirando.

— Melvina, vou desconsiderar a sua traição à Ordem, mas este homem será sentenciado por homicídios, entre muitos, o de Dumbledore.

— Primeiro deixe-me falar, depois dê a sentença que julgar justa.

— Deixe-a falar, Kingsley — disse McGonagall, aproximando-se, e me surpreendi.

— Pois bem, o que tem a dizer?

— O que tenho a dizer não é só a você, Kingsley, mas a todos os presentes. Voldemort agora está morto, mas nós todos fomos vítimas de sua maldade, em algum momento. Talvez isso surpreenda ou até seja motivo de riso de alguns, mas Snape também foi vítima. Sim, ele foi desafortunado a ponto de ter de assassinar o homem a quem sempre foi leal. Não creem em mim? É claro que não. Porém, nessa parte Harry Potter poderá me dar razão, Dumbledore foi envenenado por um anel que pertenceu ao próprio Tom Riddle. O fato é que ele morreria dentro de alguns meses. Tendo em vista que Voldemort incumbiu Draco Malfoy de matar Dumbledore, e que o rapaz jamais conseguiria, e, se isso ocorresse, sofreria uma dura represália do seu Lord, Dumbledore entregou essa tarefa a Snape. A morte do nosso diretor foi acertada, e, mesmo, ele já vinha definhando por causa da maldição do anel. Quanto aos outros assassinatos, enquanto Comensal, Snape os cometeu. Porém, mais uma vez, ele voltou para o lado de Voldemort a pedido de Dumbledore, para fazer o trabalho duplo que a Ordem conhecia. Bom, não posso pedir que simplesmente acreditem nas minhas palavras, mas imploro uma investigação justa. Para isso, podemos usar uma penseira ou Veritaserum. E, caso ainda restem dúvidas, o retrato de Dumbledore está afixado à parede de sua sala, para confirmar tudo o que eu disse. Eu peço esse julgamento porque sei que uma nova era começou para nós, uma era de justiça, benevolência e igualdade. Um novo mundo que nós construímos, e que entregaremos cansados, mas orgulhosos, aos nossos filhos e netos. Não creio que essa era que tanto almejamos, deva começar com injustiça. Não foi para isso que nós lutamos, foi?

Parei por alguns segundos, tendo a voz radicalmente interrompida pelo choro, mas fui forte para prosseguir.

— É isso, Kingsley, o julgamento é seu.

Ele pensou por um momento, depois se voltou aos demais aurores.

— Levem-no à sala do diretor e indague ao retrato de Dumbledore. A palavra de nosso mestre deve bastar.

Ataram as mãos de Snape com magia. Ele olhou muito brevemente para o meu rosto, e percebi que sentia medo. As pessoas abriram caminho para que ele passasse, e eu senti uma parte de mim ir com os aurores. Mas eu sabia que a justiça prevaleceria. Senti, então, uma mão gentil sobre o meu ombro que não estava ferido.

— Se isso for verdade, significa que você não nos traiu?

— Preferia morrer a trair um amigo. Não foi isso que Sirius disse? E... Foi você, não foi? Que matou Voldemort? Foi? Ah, Harry...

Abracei o meu amigo e deixei que todas as lágrimas do mundo despencassem dos meus olhos. Tudo estava terminado.

— Ei, Mel!

Lancei-me aos braços de Hermione e senti, com satisfação, os cabelos bastos de minha melhor amiga roçarem-me o rosto. Depois, Harry sugeriu que fôssemos para os jardins — embora o Salão Principal estivesse mesmo ao ar livre — e eu fui abraçada ao Ron, que não podia deixar de se emocionar.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que acabou — respirei profundamente, sentindo o cheiro empoeirado dos escombros.

— Parece que ele vai voltar a qualquer momento — refletiu Ron, com a voz rouca, como se estivesse chorando há horas.

— Não vai — disse Harry com segurança — e eu não o matei. Foi o feitiço mortal dele que se chocou contra o meu e ricocheteou. Em outras palavras, foi suicídio.

— Bem, isso é inédito. Aquele lá, que queria tanto sobreviver a tudo...

— Já pode dizer o nome — Hermione comentou — e, como os trouxas costumam dizer, o feitiço caiu contra o feiticeiro. Literalmente. Mas, Mel, que roupas são essas? Onde você esteve?

— É uma história muito, muito longa. Teremos todo o tempo do mundo para conversar sobre isso. Mas agora é necessário saber. Quem perdemos?

O silêncio reinou, desconfortavelmente. Ainda podíamos ouvir os murmúrios no que fora o Salão Principal, e o silvo do vento matutino, que levantava a poeira das ruínas.

— Lupin — Hermione disse corajosamente, e eu levei a mão ao peito — e Tonks.

— Quê? Mas como? E o filhinho deles?

— Está com a avó, já que o avô também...

Eu não pude impedir as lágrimas de dor, mesmo que já esperasse muitas perdas, como Galadriel profetizara. Mas vê-las concretizadas era praticamente insuportável.

— Dobby — Harry comentou em seguida — o elfo doméstico. Morreu corajosamente.

— Pobre Dobby. Ele te ajudou tanto, Harry.

— Colin Creevey — tornou Hermione.

— O menino das fotografias? Ah, meu Deus!

— Bellatrix Lestrange — disse Harry — bem, não posso dizer que lamento...

— Bom, ela era bonita, mas era uma vaca. Que a terra lhe seja bem pesada.

— Peter Pettigrew — retomou Harry.

— Dane-se também, o traidor.

— Bom, a coruja do Harry também morreu — disse Hermione meio sem graça.

— Eu lamento pela Ed, Harry.

— E... — Harry hesitou.

— Fred — disse Ron pela primeira vez, com sua voz rouca, inundada de pesar.

Dessa vez, senti-me desequilibrar. Meus olhos, que já estavam molhados por Tonks e Lupin, transbordaram.

— Fred? Não, isso não é possível. Ah, Ron!

— Tudo bem — Ron disse, correspondendo ao meu abraço — onde ele estiver, deve estar contente porque a Guerra terminou.

— E George?

— Está mais arrasado do que qualquer um de nós. Eles eram como almas gêmeas.

— Eu acho que vou procurá-lo.

— Não, Mel, espera — chamou-me Hermione.

Percebi que ela trocou um olhar nervoso com os garotos, e Harry assentiu.

— Mel, nós perdemos muita gente...

— Nada mais me assustaria, Mione. Diga de uma vez.

— O seu pai...

Senti uma dor equivalente à da adaga de McGonagall, mas diretamente no coração. É certo que nunca me dera muito bem com o meu pai, mas era meu _pai_, e eu o amava. Porém, após perder Rian, nenhuma outra morte poderia me fazer cair. Exceto a de Snape, que eu evitara.

— Ele me disse que lutaria até o fim — balbuciei — ou morreria lutando. Tudo valeu a pena, meus amigos. Olhem, há muito o que contar e muito o que ouvir, mas eu antes preciso de um momento para mim. Nos vemos depois, tudo bem? Teremos todo o tempo do mundo.

Caminhei trôpega de volta ao castelo, esperando ansiosamente o julgamento de Snape. Porém, antes que adentrasse as ruínas, encontrei o pequeno Ryan, caminhando ao lado de Luna.

— Melvina, é você? Como você está bonita!

Ele, porém, tinha o rosto seriamente ferido, mas estava inteiro. Isso significava que ele também havia lutado.

— Vocês estão bem?

— Se estou! Olha, Mel, lembra-se daqueles feitiços que você nos ensinou nas reuniões da AD? Desarmei dois Comensais, depois lutei com três ao mesmo tempo.

— É, nós lutamos bastante juntos — disse Luna vagamente — mas valeu a pena. Você está mesmo bonita, Mel.

— É mesmo? Mas que dupla imbatível!

— Vamos nos casar quando Ryan crescer o suficiente.

— Quê?

— Por que você não casa com o meu pai também? Ele continua te amando.

— É, bom, Luna, acho que não vai rolar...

— E onde você esteve, que não está machucada nem suja, mas bonita como um anjo? — Ryan indagou, muito mais sensato que Luna.

— Eu estive fora do mundo, meu pequeno.

Um pouco mais adiante, reconheci George a um canto. Sujo, machucado, infeliz. Era apenas uma sombra do George que eu conhecera.

— Ei...

— Gostaria de acreditar que fosse um anjo — ele disse, erguendo os olhos para mim — um anjo que viesse me buscar. Está parecida com um, Melvina.

Sacudi a cabeça.

— George, me abrace. Eu sei o que você está sentindo, pode ter certeza. O meu irmão também era parte de mim, e, quando ele morreu, senti como se me arrancassem um naco da própria carne.

— Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar — ele disse, abraçado a mim como uma criança, chorando sobre o meu ombro bom — é como se ele fosse aparecer de repente e dizer que não morreu, que só estava tirando uma com a minha cara.

— As pessoas só morrem se nós quisermos, Gee.

— Você teve um irmão?

— Eu _tenho_ um irmão. E você também. Você ainda tem um irmão gêmeo.

— Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo, Mel.

— Não. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa cheia de erros, medos e insegurança. E coragem, quando necessário. Eu sou como qualquer um que lutou nessa Guerra, embora não tenha lutado diretamente. Nós agora fazemos parte de um todo, Gee, somos vitoriosos. Fred e Rian sabem disso, certamente. Vamos, levante a sua cabeça. Há muito tempo ainda, Fred. Nós apenas começamos, ou melhor, recomeçamos.


	21. Conclusão

**21 - Conclusão**

Descobrimos um bonito bosque nos arredores da Escócia. Já sabíamos, é claro, aparatar com perícia, mesmo Ron. Decidimos passar uma tarde naquele lugar bonito, exatamente dois meses após o término da Guerra. Dia dois de julho.

— Então você é uma sacerdotisa de uma antiga civilização?

— Não, Ron, eu fui em uma vida passada. E não é bem uma civilização...

— Mas repita aquela parte de abrir as brumas.

— Ron, a Mel já contou essa história para nós umas cem vezes.

E Hermione o calou com um beijo. Harry e Ginny riram e imitaram o gesto.

— E eu, sempre sozinha — comentei, rindo.

— Por que você não trouxe o seu... — Ginny hesitou.

— Namorado — Hermione completou com firmeza — não entendo o que vocês veem de estranho nisso.

— Bom, acho que Severus não gostaria de um passeio entre adolescentes — eu comentei, sentindo que ainda corava ao me referir a ele.

— Não, Mel, por favor — Ron implorou — eu sei que ele foi inocentado, foi uma pessoa corajosa e tudo, mas não faz sentido trazer o nosso antigo professor a um picnic.

— Eu não consigo imaginar Snape passando creme de amendoim em nossos pães e contando piadas — falou Harry, quase às gargalhadas.

— Ou cantando cantigas de roda — comentou Ginny séria, e todos nós rolamos de rir.

— Mas Mel está sozinha — Hermione comentou, enxugando as lágrimas provenientes da gargalhada — isso não é justo.

— Não faz mal, Mione. Ele vai ao rancho mais tarde.

— Por favor, Mel, não me faça imaginar. Eu estava tentando engolir uma tortinha de morango, sabe?

— Não seja idiota, Ron! Nós estamos resolvendo como as coisas vão ficar. Bom, meu pai morreu, não é? E minha mãe renunciou à magia e se internou num convento, como vocês sabem. Nós cuidaremos do rancho agora, será o nosso lar.

— Como assim, lar? — Harry engasgou-se.

— Bom, nós precisaremos voltar daqui a dois anos para Hogwarts, não? Para completarmos os estudos... Enquanto isso, Snape e eu estamos dando um jeito no rancho, para que ele fique habitável quando nós... Ora, depois que eu terminar Hogwarts...

— Vocês vão casar! — exclamou Hermione esganiçada.

— É, acho que sim — eu respondi, querendo enfiar o meu rosto em brasas na cesta de picnic.

— Desde que, enquanto isso, você fique lá n'A Toca — falou Ron, mordendo um sanduíche — eu não faço objeções.

— Pode deixar, Ron.

— É, eu também vou continuar lá até deixar a mansão Black decente — lembrou Harry — para mim e para...

— E para mim, é claro — completou Ginny — e nossa dúzia de filhos.

Rimos, como se nunca tivéssemos chorado, sofrido ou mesmo sangrado. Como se Voldemort nunca existisse, como se todo o terror da Guerra se esvaísse. Rimos, porque não havia mais motivo para chorar, e as lágrimas que viessem seriam apenas como as daquela tarde: Produto de uma gargalhada.


	22. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

— As estrelas são belas.

Afirmei isso pela segunda ou terceira vez naquele início de noite. Havia uma inclinação na geografia do rancho na qual o meu telescópio se adequava perfeitamente. O meu velho telescópio de Hogwarts. E lá estava ela, a Estrela Magna. Linda, brilhante e viva, como deveria estar. Porque Lorens e Gwineth estavam vivos.

— Mamãe, por que o papai está demorando?

— Não sei, meu filho, não é fácil vir de Hogwarts para cá todos os dias, mesmo aparatando. E as tarefas de um diretor não têm hora para acabar. Mas, venha, venha ver as estrelas, Galahad.

O meu filho viera para completar uma felicidade que eu não imaginava que pudesse ainda mais se expandir. Aos cinco anos, Galahad era uma criança inteligente e curiosa, ávido pela Astronomia. Suas pequenas mãos tocavam o telescópio, não como se tocasse um brinquedo, mas um instrumento de estudo. Era pequeno, tinha a pele alvíssima e grandes olhos negros e meditativos. Seus cabelos eram igualmente negros, como os do pai, mas herdara a forma dos meus, porque eras feitos de cachos.

— Está vendo aquela estrela brilhante, a mais brilhante de todas?

— Estou, mamãe.

— É a Estrela Magna. A estrela que o seu pai encontrou para mim, Galahad.

— É sério? E você também encontrou uma estrela para ele?

— Não, não, meu amor. Mas eu dei você a ele, e não poderia haver presente melhor. Meu Galahad. Meu Rian.

— Você está falando do meu tio, mamãe?

— Eu estou falando de você, meu irmão. Meu filho.

Galahad não compreendeu, mas me abraçou com toda a ternura que apenas os seus bracinhos possuíam. Como Galadriel — minha querida mãe, que o tempo só sabia agraciar com beleza e sabedoria — dissera, se pudesse haver, nesse mundo, alguém que eu amasse mais que Snape... Mais que Lorens... Esse alguém era Galahad.

— Já entregando o meu filho ao mundo dos astros, Melvina?

— Papai!

Fiquei paralisada no mesmo lugar, como fizera em todos aqueles cinco anos, cada vez que Snape e Galahad se aproximavam. Em momentos como esse, eu sentia a minha ternura transbordar, porque era a junção das duas almas que formavam a minha. Uma cena belíssima, da qual eu não precisava ser apenas mera espectadora, mas protagonista. Segurando o filho com um braço, Snape me chamou com o outro, para que eu o abraçasse, e, juntos, entrássemos em casa. Como em todas as noites.

E, como em todas as noites, fiquei à porta do quarto de Galahad, observando, com um olhar apaixonado, Snape fazê-lo dormir.

Meu adorado cavaleiro e meu filho que eu mal conhecera.

Meu professor e meu irmão.

Meu marido e meu filho, que jamais sairiam de perto de mim.

**FIM**

**Considerações finais:**

- Uma vontade imensa de fazer um final feliz resultou na total discrepância com a obra original. Mas sejam fofos e relevem xD

- Essa fic foi baseada em Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe e, em menor escala, em Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, portanto, não estranhe se você encontrar (muitas) expressões ou diálogos inteiros já conhecidos.

- Também usei como base a série As Brumas de Avalon, de Marion Zimmer Bradley, que, aliás, recomendo MUITO *-*

- O título Bright Star não tem relação alguma com o filme (que eu nem assisti), mas com o início (talvez apenas o início) do poema de Keats, que eu tive o prazer de conhecer em uma aula de Estudos Literários, pouco antes de terminar esta fic *-* (acho que eu deveria ter dito isso no começo, mas vá lá).

- Adoro O.C.'s. Acho interessante a ideia de criar um personagem totalmente novo, dentro de um universo já pronto.

- Tenho uma mania feia de postar tudo de uma vez, mas é que eu mudo tanta coisa no decorrer da história... Ainda mais nessa, que durou bons quatro meses.

- Perdoem-me por mais uma fic homérica (eu sei que dá preguiça de ler), mas eu não resisti, e fui escrevendo, escrevendo... xD

- E, bom, reviews são sempre bem-vindas! ^^


End file.
